TRANFORMED OF LOVE
by JOYers1376
Summary: Sungmin adalah seorang gadis periang dan baik hati tetapi sifatnya berubah 180 menjadi gadis yang dingin dan penutup, tetapi semua itu berubah ketika ia dewasa dan menemukan pria yang dapat menembus hatinya yang sedingin batu es dan membuatnya jatuh cinta. Siapakah pria yang beruntung itu? Akankah cintanya terbalaskan atau bertepuk sebelah tangan? KYUMIN/GS Enjoyy Guyss..
1. Bab 1

TRANFORMED OF LOVE

Author : Oh Yoo Ra

Genre : drama, romance, Hurt/Comfort, angst

Rate : M

Cast : Lee Sungmin a.k.a Lee Sungmin

Kim Ki Bum a.k.a Kim Ki Bum

Choi Siwon a.k.a Choi Siwon

Summary :

Sungmin adalah seorang gadis periang dan baik hati tetapi sifatnya berubah 180 menjadi gadis yang dingin dan penutup, karena keadaan keluarganya lah yang merubah sifat sungmin tersebut. tetapi semua itu berubah ketika ia dewasa dan menemukan pria yang dapat menembus hatinya yang sedingin batu es dan membuatnya jatuh cinta. Siapakah pria yang beruntung itu? Akankah cintanya terbalaskan atau malah bertepuk sebelah tangan?

Disclaimer : Mereka bukan punya saya tetapi cerita ini milik saya, FF ini saya buat dari fans untuk fans.

WARNING : GenderSwitch ( GS ), Typo (s), kosa kata yang berantakan.

Anyeonghasaeyo chingu

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

## CHAPTER 1 ##

"eomma jangan tinggalkan aku, aku tidak ingin sendiri dengan appa saja" pinta yeoja kecil kepada ibunya "apa eomma sudah tak sayang lagi dengan minnie eoh?" lanjut yeoja kecil yang bernama minnie tersebut kepada orang yang sudah mengandungnya dan yang sangat ia sayangi tetapi ibunya sama sekali tidak menjawab satu perkataanpun yang dilontarkan oleh anak sematawayangnya itu, bukannya menjawab ibu tersebut memilih pergi meninggalkan minnie yang terus menangis dan memohon kepada ibunya untuk tidak pergi.

"eomma jangan pergi.. "pintanya lagi

"eomma aku mohon jangan tinggalkan akuuuu.."

"EOMMA... EOMMA..EOMMA.."

SUNGMIN POV

" EOMMAAA..." aku terisak karena aku sangat takut dengan kejadian yang bahkan aku tidak mau mengingatnya, tetapi mimpi itu terus datang saat aku sedang merindukan eommaku

"hiks.. hikss apa eomma tidak merindukanku? Kenapa hanya aku saja yang merindukanmu hiks.. hiks.." aku terus menangis dalam diam didalam flatku yang kecil. Setelah lama aku menangis aku lebih baik melanjutkan tidurku karena besok aku ada jam pagi untuk kuliahku.

_ KYUMIN _

NORMAL POV

Dipagi yang cerah ini seorang gadis sedang mengayuh sepedanya menuju tempatnya menuntut ilmu, ya gadis itu adalah Lee Sungmin atau teman – temannya memanggil sungmin itu sedang mengayuh sepeda dengan kecepatan sedang karena ia berangkat sangat pagi untuk kekampusnya, sungmin tak pernah berangkat untuk kuliah menggunakan bus bahkan saat ia masih sekolah iapun mengendarai sepedanya untuk berangkat kesekolahnya, oleh karena itu sepadanya adalah benda yang paling berharga baginya karena itu adalah benda yang ia beli sendiri dengan uang tabungannya dari hasil bekerja paruh waktu saat ia masih sekolah menengah pertama.

Sungmin sudah biasa untuk hidup mandiri sejak kejadian yang menimpa keluarganya ia menjadi manusia yang mandiri dan dingin, karena saat usianya 10 tahun ia ditinggal oleh ibunya yang lebih memilih hidup dengan laki – laki lain daripada dengan ia dan appanya, sejak kejadian itu appa sungmin jatuh sakit dan sakit parah sampai appanya memutuskan untuk keluar pekerjaannya karena ia merasa sudah tidak mampu lagi untuk melakukan aktivitas seperti biasanya, appa sungmin sering keluar masuk rumah sakit karena banyak rumah sakit yang tdak mau menerimanya karena alasan uang, karena semakin parah penyakit appanya sungmin terpaksa menjual rumah mereka untuk membiayai rumah sakit sang appa dirawat.

Tetapi saat sudah mendapat rumah sakit yang menerima sang appa, karena keteledoran tim medis harus membuat sang appa meninggal dunia, dan itu membuat sungmin merasa tak punya siapa - siapa lagi, pada akhirnya sungmin dititipkan dipanti asuhan dekat rumahnya setelah ia berumur 12 tahun ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari panti asuhan tersebut dan mencari flat dan perkerjaan yang bisa membiyai hidupnya sendiri.

Tak butuh 30 menit ia sudah sampai kampus yang bernama Yonsei University, sungmin adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak mahasiswa yang beruntung dapat berkuliah di universitas urutan ke 535 se-dunia. Sungmin memarkirkan sepedanya ditempat khusus sepeda, setelah memarkirkan sepedanya sungmin berjalan menuju kelasnya, sepanjang perjalannyanya kekelasnya yang berada di lantai 2, sungmin harus menerima tatapan aneh dari mahasiswa yang ia lewati, karena sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan seperti itu membuat sungmin tidak merasa yang aneh dari dirinya ia tetap melanjutkan perjalannya menuju kelasnya tersebut.

Sesampainya dikelas sungmin langsung memilih tempat duduk yang berada dibelakang dekat dengan jendela. Tanpa sungmin sadari ada seseorang yang menghampirinya

"bolehkan aku duduk disampingmu?" tanya seseorang yang tadi menghampirinya, sungmin hanya menengok ke arah orang yang mengajaknya bicara tersebut dan langsung kembali kegiatan semulannya yaitu menatap ke arah luar jendela yang menghubungkan dengan taman universitas tersebut.

Orang tadi mengajaknya bicara hanya tersenyum mendapat respon dari sungmin, tetapi ia tetap duduk di samping sungmin.

*KRING *KRING... Tanda jam pertama mata kuliah dimulai tak lama seorang dosen datang menerangkan materi yang akan dibahanya.

SKIP TIME **

Tak terasa waktu mata kuliah pertama sudah selesai sekarang waktunya mereka untuk istarahat atau pindak kelas lain untuk mengikuti mata kuliah selanjutnya, tetapi tidak dengan sungmin ia memilih untuk ke perpustakaan untu menunggu mata kuliahnya yang kedua karena baru akan di mulai sehabis makan siang.

Sebelum ia pergi ada yang mencegatnya dan menahan tangannya untuk berhenti

"hey, tunggu kau mau kemana? Sepertinya kau buru-buru sekali bahkan kita belum berkenalan, perkenalkan namaku Kim Kibum tapi kau bisa memanggilku Kibum, kau siapa?" Respon yang diberikan oleh sungmin masih sama yaitu diam dan pergi begitu saja tanpa menjawab satupun perkataan Kibum. Kibum yang mendapat respon tersebut membalasnya dengan seyumannya.

Tanpa Kibum sadari ada seseorang yang berjalan kearahnya dengan seyuman diwajahnya,

"hey, apa yang membuat kau tersenyum dengan manisnya di siang harini? Apa ada laki – laki yang kau kagumi?" merasa ada yang mengajak bicara ia segera melihat kesamping kanannya dan tersenyum kembali saat tahu siapa orang tersebut dan meresponnya

" eoh siwonnie, kau mengagetkan ku saja kau tadi bicara apa? maaf aku tak mendengarnya." Iya orang yang menghampiri kimbum adalah siwon tepatnya Choi Siwon ia adalah Namjachingu Kibum, mereka sudah berpacaran saat mereka masih duduk dibangku menengah atas, saat itu siwon adalah sunbe nya kibum walau haya terpaut 2 tahun tidak membuat mereka merasa ada perbedaan umur mereka

" seserius itukah kau memperhatikan orang sampai – sampai orang yang ngajakmu bicara tidak mendengarnya?"jawab siwon dengan nada yang dibuat sebal

"sungguh aku benar tidak mendengarkan mu, jeongmal mianhae aku sungguh menyesal" sesalnya jujur ia takut namjachingunya akan marah padanya karna tidak mendengarkan perkataannya itu.

"yaampun chagi aku hanya bercanda, kenpa kaus seperti ini eoh?"

" habisnya kau, aku kan hanya tidak menjawab perktaamu saja kau malah kesal, aku kan hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu." Kesalnya

"mianhae chagi aku tidaka kan mengulanginya lagi, oh iya kau memangnya sedang memikirkan apa sampai – sampai kau senyum – senyum sendiri tadi?" tanya siwon lagi karna pertanyaan yang sebelum dijawab oleh kibum membuatnya penasaran apa yang menyebabkan yeojachingunya diam tersebut

" eoh tadi ada seorang mahasiswi yang sekelas denganku tetapi dari tadi dia tak pernh bicara satukata pun dan saat aku inin berkenalan dengannya ia pergi begitu saja tanpa menjawab perkataanku" jelasnya

"lalu kenapa kau tersesnyum saat diperlakukan seperti itu harusnya kau kesal dengannya bukan tersenyum kepadanya" merasa ada yang aneh dengan kibum seharusnyakan kibum kesal dengannya bukan tersenyum kepada orang yang mendiamkan yeojacingunya itu pertanyaan itulah yang memenuhi otak siwon saat ini.

"aku juga tidak tau, tiba tiba saja aku tersenyum padanya karena selama pelajaran tadi berlangsung aku sempat beberapa kali melirik kearahnya, dan saat aku melihat ke arah matanya ada terselip seseorang yang rapuh dan ada beban yang selama ini ia sembunyikan kepada orang lain dengan sikapnya yang pendiam dan mungkin dingin dan sebab itu aku tersenyum saat ia perlakukan seperti itu, aku berfikir bahwa ia butuh sendiri dan tidak mau diganggu oleh orang lain. Jadi aku biarkan ia pegi begtu saja tanpa menjawab perkataanku" jelasnya mengapa ia bersikap sepert itu tadi

" eoh jadi karna itu kau berdiri dari tadi disini dengan senyum sendirian seperti orang gila" ejeknya dan sukses mendapat hadiah pukulan dari kibum.

*PLAK*

" ya appo chagikau kejam sekali denganku"

"habisnya kau mengatakanku seperti orang gila, memangnya akalau aku orang gila kau mau berpacran denganku eoh?" kibum kesal karene ia dikai orang gila oleh namjachingunya itu

"baiklah baiklah maafkan aku, sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini karna kelas kau selanjutnya akan segera dimulai" ajak siwon untuk meninggalkan kelas tersebbut mengingat sebentar lagi kelas kedua kibum akan dimulai setelah jam makan siang, sedangkan siwon akan dimulai pukul 2 siang nanti.

"baiklah aku juga harus menyiapkan pelajaran untuk nanti" mereka langsung meninggalkan ruangan tersebut menuju perpustakan untuk menunggu waktu pelajaran dimulai.

_ KYUMIN _

KIBUM POV

Sesampainya kami di perpustakaan, keadaan perpustakan cukup ramai oleh mahasiswa ntah mereka untuk mencari tugas mata kuliahnya atau hanya untuk menghilangkan bosan setelah belajar dengan berbagiai macam buku tersebut.

Saat aku sedang memilih buku apa yang aku ingin baca, tak sengaja aku menangkap sileut seseorang yang aku pernah temui, ah diakan perempuan yang aku ceritakan kepada siwon sebaiknya aku dekati kembali siapa tau iaakn berbicara padaku walau hanya satukata pun.

Saat aku hampiri dia ia sedang serius membaca buku, aku sengaja mengambil tempat duduk didepannya agar aku bisa leluasa mengajak berbicara. Saat aku lihat kenapa matanya tidak melihat buku yang sedang ia baca hanya dibiarkan terbuka seperti itu, tetapi mtanya sedang melihat kearah lain walau masih menundunk tapi aku tahu bahwa ia benar benar tidak melihat buku yang berada dibawahnya itu, seperti ada yang dipikirkannya tapi apa yang dipirkannya sampai sampai ada orang didepannya yang sedang memperhatikannya.

Dengan keberanian ku aku menyentuh tangannya yang sedang ia gunakan untuk menyanggah kepalanya tersebut, dan benar saja ia sedang melamun terbukti saat aku menyentuh tangannya ia terkaget dan langsung menoleh kearahku dengan wajah datarnya itu, ia kembali menunduk dan membaca buku tersebut, responku tetap sama yaitu tersenyum kepadanya, kali ini aku harus tau namanya gadis didepanku, ini adalah kesempatanku untuk berkenalan dengannya.

"Kalau boleh tau siapa namamu?" kataku sambil berbisik kepadanya karena atau tau diri bahwa aku sedang berada diperpustakaan yang melarang untuk berisik, dia masih tetap saja diam dan tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, aku mencoba lagi kali ini aku menyentuh tangannya lagi dan bertanya

"siapa namamu? Kau masih ingat akukan?" dan kali ini ia hanya menatapku saja aku terus berusaha untuk mendapatkan namanya saja aku melakukan berbagai cara yaitu dengan cara menanyakan "siapa namamu" sampai aku membuat note untuk menanyakan hal yang sama tapi tak ada satupun pertanyaan yang dijawab olehnya bahkan saat aku emberi note ia hanya mengambilnya dan melirikku saja dan saat aku ingin menanyakan sekali lagi ada mahasiswa yang mengampiri kami

" Lee Sungmin kau dipanggil oleh Ahn seonsaengnim dikantornya sekarang" kata mahasiswi yang menghampiri kami dan aku lihat orang didepanku mulai membereskan buku dan pergi, oh ternyata orang yang terusku tanyai itu bernama Lee Sungmin nama yang manis seperti orangnya. Akhirnya aku tau namanya sekarang tidak sia sia aku duduk disini dan sabar menunggu ia berbicara, tak lama siwon datang menghampiriku

" kau kenapa chagi senyum senyum sendiri seperti itu?" tanya siwon pada ku karena pernasaran kenapa aku senyum – senyum sendiri

" eoh, kau tau wonnie yang membuatku senyum senyum seperti ini adalah akhirnya aku tahu nama orang yang sedari tadi kita bicarakan." Kataku kepada siwon

"maksudmu perempuan yang membuat kau tersenyum juga di kelas tadi?" tanya siwon

"yap benar dan kau tau siapa namanya... namanya adalah Lee Sungmin" kataku dengan nada yang sangat senang seperti orang yang baru saja mendapat kabar yang sangat bahagia.

"Kau tau darimana kalau ia bernama Lee Sungmin?" tanya siwon padaku ternyata ia masih belum percaya padaku

"kau tanya aku dapat darimana?... Karena tadi ada mahasiswi yang menghampiri kami dan berkata bahwa lee sungmin itu dipanggil oleh ahn seonsaengnim untuk ke ruangannya." Kataku menjelaskan kejadian tadi

"kau bilang lee sungmin dipanggil Ahn seonsaengnim?... Bukannya Ahn seonsaengnim itu adalah tetanggamu chagi?" tanya siwon, oh iya Ahn Seonsaengnim kan memang tetanggaku kenapa aku lupa,

"oh iya kenapa aku sampai lupa, kalau aku berterangga dengan Ahn Seonsaengnin" kataku sambil menepuk dahiku ah pabboya

NORMAL POV

Sedangkan ditempat lain sungmin yang berada di ruangan Ahn seonsaengnim "Anyeonghaseo seonsaengnim anda memanggil saya?" tanya sungmin kepada Ahn soengsaengnim sesaat sesudah ia masuk keruangan Ahn Seonsaengnim sebagai dosen ilmu keperawatan, ya Sungmin adalah mahasiswi keperawatan bukan tanpa alasan ia menjadi salah satu mahasiwi keperawatan.

Pertama karena Sungmin adalah salah satu mahasiswa yang mendapatkan Beasiswa karena sungmin adalah siswa yang cerdas dan mendapatkan peringkat 1 dalam waktu 3 tahun secara berturut – turut, yang kedua karena ia ingin menjadi perawat yang bisa menjaga dan merawat orang yang sakit karena saat appa nya sakit dan terpaksa di rawat dirumah sakit perawat yang menangangi appanya tidak berprofeional karena sang perawat salah mengasih obat kepada appanya dan salah dalam menyuntikkan cairan yang seharusnya tidak diberikan kepada appanya dan dari keteledoran perawat tersebut membuat sang appa kejang – kejang dan membuat sang appa meninggal dunia, dari kejadian itu sungmin ingin menjadi perawat yang menyelamatkan pasien dan membuat pasien itu sembuh bukannya meninggal seperti appanya dan sungmin bertekat untuk tidak ada yang bernasib sama seperti appanya, cukup sang appa saja yang mengalami seperti itu. Dan Ahn seonsaengnim adalah satu satunya orang yang bisa melihat sifat asli sungmin karena bantuan Ahn seonsaengnimlah sungmin bisa masuk kesini melalu beasiswa.

"eoh sungmin kau sudah datang? Silahkan duduk dulu ada yang ingin aku bicarakan kepadamu" kata Ahn Seonsaengnin kepada sungmin yang masih berdiri di ambang pintun tersebut

"nde seonsaengnim" jawab sungmin lalu ia melangkah ke sofa kecil yang hanya bisa diduduki 2 orang saja didepannya ada sofa single dan meja kicil berbentuk lingkaran yang berada di samping pintu, tak lama Ahn seonsaengnim melangkah kesofa single tepat didepan sungmin dan membawa amplop berwana putih tersebut, lalu Ahn Seonsaengnim meletakkan di atas meja yang berada didepannya, amplop tersebut terdapat lambang rumah sakitnya di pojok kanan atasnya.

"bukalah" titah Ahn Seonsaengnim kepada sungmin untuk membuka ampolop yang dibawa ahn seonsaengnin. Dan sungminpun menurutinya walaupun ada raut kebingungan darinya tetapi ia tetap membuka ampolop itu dan mengeluarkan isi yang berada di ampolop dan membacanya, sesaat muka sungmin berubah dari bingung menjadi terkejut dan sukses membulatkan matanya ia langsung menoleh kearah Ahn seonsaengnim untuk meminta penjelasan dari isi kertas terebut.

"nde selamat ya sungmin, padahal kau belum lulus tetapi kau sudah akan menjadi perawat di Asan Medical Center, bukannya itu adalah rumah sakit yang kau sangat inginkan sungmin?" kata Hn seonsaengnim kepada sungmin bahka ia mengucankanya dengan senyuman di wajahnya

"wae kenapa kenapa kau diam saja? Kau tidak suka dengan berita tersebut?" kata Ahn seonsaengnim lagi karen tidak ada tanggapan dari orang yang berada didepannya, bahkan ia masih saja diam dan tidak ada ekspresi ia senang dan bersyukur

" ah, bukan begitu seonsaengnim aku sangat suka dengan berita ini, tetapi kenapa harus aku yang terpilih mejadi perawat disana, bahkan aku tak pernah mengirim apapun kesana?" tanya sungmin dengan penasaran seingatnya ia tak pernah mengirim apapun yang berabau ia ingin berkerja disana ia hanya mencari informasi seputar rumah sakit itu saja tak lebih, bahkan sungmin tidak mengharapkan lebih ia bisa bekerja disana karena ia tahu bahwa ia tak mampu untuk mejadi perawat disana hanya orang orang pintarlah yang dapat berkerja disana, pikir sungmin.

"memang kau tidak melakukan apapun, tapi akulah yang mengirim semua nilaimu kepada yayasan untuk merekomendasikan kau menjadi bagian dari mereka, bukannya kau sangat menginginkan untuk menjadi perawat disana?" jelas Ahn seonsaengnim menjawab kebingungan sungmin selama ini.

"nde tapi bagaimana seonsaengim tahu kalau aku menginginkannya?" tanya sungmin karena seingatnya tak ada satupun orang yang tahu kalau ia bercita cita untuk menjadi perawat di rumah sakit terbesar di Korea itu.

"aku tak sengaja melihat buku harianmu dan sempat tertinggal disini dan membaca dibagian belakang buku itu dari situlah aku mulai mengirim profilmu dan nilai nilaimu dari sekolah menengah atas, mianhae sebelumnya telah lancang membuka buku harianmu" ucap Ahn seonsaengnim sedkit menyesal.

"tak apa seonsaengnim aku yang harus berterimakasih kepadamu karena kau telah mewujudkan cita – citaku, aku yang seharusnya minta maaf sekali lagi karena kau banyak sekali membantuku, sekali lagi aku minta maaf dan terimakasih banyak seonsaengnim" ucap sungmin dengan tulus, sebenarnya ia tdak enak hati dengan Ahn seonsaengnim karena dari awal ia masuk ke universitas ini ia selalu mendapat bantuan dari Ahn seonsaengninm mulai dari beasiswa, tes kejurusan, sampai yang sekarang ini adalah mebantu sungmin menjadi perawat di Asan Medical Center dan ia benar benar menginginkan bekerja disitu, sungmin sudah menganggap Ahn seonsaengnim adalah pamannya sendiri walau Ahn soensaengnim terbilang dosen yang galak tapi bagi sungmin ia adalah malaikat penolongnya.

_ KYUMIN _

Hari sudah menampakkan sang rembulannya yang siap menyinari bumi dengan cahayanya yang indah, cahaya lampu berbagai macam mulai memperindah kota seoul yyang masyarakatnya masih lalu lalang di sekitar jalan seoul yang ramai, tetapi tidak membuat seorang gadis itu menikmati dunia luarnya ia masih nyaman berada diruangan bahkan sudah tidak ada orang lain selain dirinya karena mata kuliahnya sudah berakhir sejak dua jam yang lalu, tetapi yeoja itu tetap dikelas itu sambil terus memandangi surat keputusan itu, betapa bahagiannya ia karena impiannya menjadi perawat akan terwujud dan yang lebih mmbuat ia tambah bahagia adalah ia akan menjadi perawat di rumah sakit ke satu dikorea dan itu memang impiannya juga untuk menjadi perawat disana. Senyumannya tak pernah luntur saat ia memandangi surat tersebut bahkan ia sempat membaca berulangkali untuk mengakininya bahwa ia tidak bermimpi atau salah membacanya. Tanpa yeoja itu sadari ada yang berjalan ke arahnya bahkan ia langsung duduk di samping yeoja itu.

"sungmin-ssi?" kata orang itu sambil menyentuh tangan sungmin, ya yang berada dikelas sedari tadi adalah sungmin, sungmin segera menoleh kekanan tepat orang itu duduk, walau sempat kaget tapi sungmin bisa menutupi dengan wajah dinginnya itu, saat itu juga sungmin memutuskan untuk pergi dan tak membalas ucapan orang tersebut.

"sungmin-ssi, tunggu!" kata kibum mencegah untuk sungmin pergi bahkan kibum menahan tangan sungmin untuk tidak pergi tepatnya tidak menghindarinya

"tunggu sebentar, kenapa kau selalu menghindariku? Apa kau tidak mau berteman denganku?"tanya kibum pada sungmin yang kini sudah menatapnya dengan wajah dinginnya

"memang aku tidak ingin berteman dengan mu!" jawab sungmin dengan nada dinginnya

"tetapi aku ingin berteman denganmu, boleh ya?" tanya kibum lagi

"aku tidak butuh teman"

"wae? Tapi aku ingin berteman denganmu"

"aku tidak suka mempunyai teman"

"aku suka punya teman apalagi temannya itu adalah kau sungmin-ssi, pokokya kita adalah teman dan kau tidak boleh menolaknyalagi titik.."final kibum karena jujur ia merasa kesal dengan sungmin yang masih berusaha menutupinya dengan wajah datarnya itu

"kalau begitu ayo kita pulang sudah hampir malam tidak baik perempuan cantik seperti kita pulang malam – malam seperti ini, kajja" aja kibum sambil mengait tangan sungmin untuk pergi dari kelas dan pulang, sebenarnya sungmin ngin sekali melepas kaitan tangan itu tetapi kibum mengaitkan sedikir keras jadi sulit untuk sungmin melepasnya. Sesampainya mereka diparkiran ada yang sedari tadi menunggu mereka di depan mobil mewahnya itu. Sesampainya didepan mobil yang sedari tadi disandarkan oleh seseorang tanpa kesal dengan salah satu dari dua wanita yang menghampiri mereka

"kau lama sekali sih" kesalnya sambil membuka pintu mobil bagian belakang

"mianhae" kata kibum kepada siwon sambil memasang wajah tanpa dosanya

"ayo sungminnie kita masuk" bukannya menjawabnya sungmin pergi begitu saja, melihat itu kibum langsung mengejar sungmin dengan berlari dan menahan tangan sungmin

"tunggu, kau mau kemana ayo kita pulang bersama, kali ini aku mohon tidak ada penolakan darimu, aku hanya takut kau tidak aman dalam perjalanan pulang dan lagi pula cuaca malam ini sedang tidak baik aku juga takut kau akan sakit nantinya,ikut dengan kami pulang ya sekali saja" kibum terus memohon kepada sungmin untuk ikut pulang bersama kibum dan juga siwon, karna merasa tidak ada respon akhirnya kibum memaksa sungmin ikut dengannya dengan sedikit menarik tangan sungmin yang masih ada di genggamannya dan dengan terpaksa sungmin ikut pulang dengan mereka, siwon yang melihat itu hanya mengelengkan keplanya sambil tersenyum dengan perilaku kibum yang ingin sekali berteman dengan yeoja aneh menurut siwon. Dalam perjalanan tidak ada satupun percakapan didalamnya sampai siwon menanyakan alamat rumah sungmin

"kau tinggal dimana sungmin-ssi?"tanya siwon kepada sungmin melalui kaca

"turunkan saja aku didepan sana"kata sungmin datar

"aku tau disana tidak ada satupun rumah atau flat, hanya ada gedung tua yang tidak terpakai"kata siwon, kibum yang mendengarkan perkataan siwon segera melihat yang ditunjuk oleh sungmin tersebut dan yang dikatakan siwon benar tidak ada satupun rumah maupun flat yang dekat dengan bangunan tua yang sudah tidak terpakai itu.

"katakan saja kami benar – benar akan mengantarkanmu, kamikan temanmu sungmin-ssi"kata siwon lagi kali ini ia berbicara tetap melihat kedepan.

"benar yang dikatakan siwon sungminnie kitakan teman kenapa kau harus menutupi dari kami?"

"mianhae"jawab sungmin singkat dan dingin

"gwenchanayo sungminnie" jawab kibum sambil memeluk sungmin dari samping dengan sayang

"berhenti disana" tunjuk sungmin pada sebuah bangunan tak jauh dari mereka secara tiba - tiba

"kau serius?" tanya siwon mengakinkan

"nde kali ini aku serius, kalau tak percaya kalian bisa ikut"kata sungmin dengan dinginnya

"baiklah"kata siwon mengalah

Taklama mereka berhenti didepan bangunan yang bertingkat, setelah itu sungmin segera turun disusul oleh kibum, karena tau kibum menikutinya ia tidak mengucapkan terimakasih, ia terus berjalan dan menaiki tangga yang menghubungkan dengan flatnya yang berada dilantai tiga, setelah itu ia langsung mencari kunci rumahnya yang berada ditasnya dan membuka pintu flat tersebut, kibum ikut masuk kedalam flat sungmin

"tempatmu nyaman sekali sungminnie, kapan kapan aku bolehkan main kesini lagi?" "Karena hari ini sudah malam jadi aku tidak bisa berlama lama disini, tapi aku pasti akan kesini kembali dan kita mengobrol bersama, ottae? Sampai jumpa sungminnie" kata kibum yang mulai melangkah keluar dari flat sungmin

"kibum-ssi... gomawoyo"kata sungmin datar, kibum hanya mennjawab dengan anggukan dan senyamannya yang manis. Setelah kibum benar benar pergi sungmin memilih masuk dan memilih untuk tidur karena ia merasa hari ini adalah hari yang melahkan baginya.

_ KYUMIN_

Sejak malam itu kibum dan sungmin mulai akrab satu sama lainnya walupun sungmin masih menampakkan wajah datarnya dan sikap angkuhnya kepada semua orang tetapi tidak dengan kibum, ia selalu menampakkan wajah aslinya dan sikap aslinya kepada kibum, hanya kepada kibum, jujur karena kibumlah yang meminta sungmin bersikap seperti itu jika bersamanya, hanya bersamnya. Jika mereka sedang bersama siwon sungmin akan bersikap seperti biasanya walau kadang ia menampakkan sifat aslinya kepada siwon.

Seperti sekarang ini mereka sedang menikmati senja disebuah kafé tidak jauh dari kampus mereka, mereka saling mengobrol walau hanya dua orang tepatnya yang sering mengobrol, seorang yang berada di depan mereka lebih memilih membaca buku untuk bahan referensinya untuk sarat kelulusannya, hanya sesekali menanggapi obrolan dari dua orang didepan dengan senyuman atau terkadang menjawab dengan seperlunya saja selebihnya ia gunakan untuk belajar.

"oh, ayolah sungmin inikan bukan dikampus yang setiap saat kau harus belajar terus" kata kibun yang jengah melihat sungmin terus belajar dimanapun mereka berada.

"memangnya salah kalau aku membaca buku bahkan dikafé sekalipun?" tanya sungmin kepada kibum

"ya tidak sih, tetapikan otakmu butuh penyegaran agar tidak lelah, otak pun butuh istirahat seperti halnya manusia yang membutuhkan istirahat" jawab kibum, dengan mengalah sungmin menutup bukunya dan memasukkan kedalam tasnya, ia tidak ingin berdebat dengan kibum karena ia akan kalah dan sungmin tahu setiap perkataan kibum tidak boleh ada yang membatahnya karena kibum sangat keras kepala, bahkan siwonpun tak berani membantah perkataan kibum.

Hening, tak ada yang berniat untuk memulai percakapan lag, mereka sibuk dengan kegiatan masing masing, tiba – tiba "oh ya , sebentar lagi hari kelulusan kau tak berniat membuat acara, seperti perayaan kelulusan begitu sungminnie?" kata kibum yang berhasil memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka bertiga.

"ah.. untuk apa aku merayakannya, bagiku hari kelulusan sama saja dengan hari – hari biasanya" jawab sungmin walau ia sempat kaget karena berkata dengan secara tiba – tiba.

"tapikan hari kelulusan kali ini berbeda dengan yang lainnya, sehabis dari sini kau benar – benar menjalani yang namanya masa depan, kalau kemarin kau hanya baru menentukan masa depan" kata kibum

"bagaimana kalau kita berlibur saja bertiga?"usul siwon

"ya aku setuju, ide yang bagus wonnie"kata kibum yang menyetujui usul dari siwon

"bagaimana sungmin apa kau setuju?"tanya siwon kepada sungmin

"akan aku pikirkan kembali"jawab sungmin yang masih ragu dengan usul yang si ajukan oleh siwon tersebut.

"baiklah" jawab siwon walau ada sedikit kekecewaan didalamnya.

_ KYUMIN _

** 3 MINGGU KEMUDIAN **

Tak terasa hari kelulusan yang mereka tunggu akhirnya tiba juga, dengan menggunakan baju toga membuat mereka merasa bangga dan sekaligus bahagia memakainya, orang tua yang datang menyaksikan kelulusan sang anak juga merasakan yang sama yaitu antara bahagia, senang, dan terharu karena anak mereka telah lulus dan mendapat gelar yang diinginkannya. Acara kelulusan itu dilaksanakan disalah satu hotel bintang lima diseoul, tibalah acara yang ditunggu – tunggu yaitu pembacaan kelulusan dan mahasiswa yang mendapatkan nilai tertinggi, sang MC telah membacakan nama – nama mahsiswa yang lulus pada hari ini, dan berlanjut pada pebacaan nama mahasiswa yang mendapat nilai tertinggi dari masing – masih fakultas.

"selanjutnya saya akan membacakan nama-nama mahasiswa yang mendapatkan nilai tertinggi selama 8 semester berturut-turut, meraka adalah Kim Ra Neul fakultas Ekonomi Bisnis, Jung Dong Woon fakultas kedokteran, Cha Min JI fakultas Hukum, Sa Dong Jun fakultas Teater, Kang Seo Yoon fakultas Psikologi, Lee Sungmin fakultas Keprawatan, Choi Ji Min fakultas Design Grafic, Kim Ha Eun fakultas Sastra Jerman, Kim Ji Ho fakultas Hubungan Internasional, Jung Ra Na fakultas Perminyakan, Min Ji Hae fakultas Matematika, Go Seo Yeon fakultas Keuanangan Negara, Nam Do Yoon fakultas Progermer, Oh Ha Yoon fakultas Akutansi, berikut nama-nama yang sudah disebutkan silahkan naik keatas untuk diberi penghargaan dari Yonsei University" setelah sang MC memepersilahkan para mahasiwa yang disebut untuk naik dari diberi kenang-kenangan dan penghargaan untuk mahasiswa pintar salah satunya adalah Lee Sungmin, ya sungmin berhasil menjadi mahasiswa yang berpertasi di kampusnya dan mewakili fakultas sebagai mahasiswa pintar.

Setelah itu acara ditutup dengan perayaan yang diadakan dihotel itu juga tepatnya di atap hotel yang sudah disulap menjadi sangat meriah semuanya menkmati dengan penuh kebahagiaan.

_ KYUMIN _

Setelah lulus sungmin mengisi waktunya dengan mempelajari semua tentang Asan Medical Center walau ia sering mencari dan mempelajari semua tentang Asan Medical Center tetapi ia merasa masih ada hal yang belum ia tau dari ruamh sakit no.1 dikorea itu.

*KRING...KRING...KRING*

Saat sedang seriusnya tiba – tiba handphone sungmin berdering tanda ada panggilan masuk, saat ia lihat siapa yang menelefonnya ia tak tau sebab nomer tidak ia ketahui dengan penasaran ia menerima panggilan tersebut.

"yeoboseyo" kata sungmin

"yeoboseyo, benarkah ini dengan Lee Sungmin-ssi?"

"nde dengan saya sendiri, maaf tapi ini dengan siapa ya?"

"nde sungmin-ssi sebelumnya mohon maaf kami dari Rumah sakit Asan Mendical Center ingin memberitahukan anda bahwa mulai lusa nanti anda sudah mulai bekerja sebagai perawat bagian Unit Gawat Darurat"

"mwo anda tidak bercandakan... tapi kenapa bisa secepat ini?"

"nde karena kami memang sudah menunggu anda untuk bergabung dengan kami, lebih cepat lebih baik" "kami takut anda sudah melamar kerumah sakit lain, maaf tidak memberitahukan anda sebelumnya, dan nanti petugas kami akan mengantarkan seragam dan keperluan anda ketempat tinggal anda...saya akhiri sungmin-ssi sekali lagi selamat bergabung dengan kami, anyeong"

"nde gamsahamnida"

SUNGMIN POV

"nde gamsahamnida" jawabku mengakhiri percakapan tersebut, ya tuhan ini sungguhankan, aku tak bermimpi, aku menyubit tanganku untuk mengakinkannya.

"appo" lirihku dan rasanya sakit ini nyata dan itu artinya lusa aku sudah menjadi perawat itu adalah nyata, aku senang sekali jadi tidak sabar untuk menunggu lusa, dan tadi ia bilang bahwa ada seseorang yang mengantarkan pakaian ku kesini berarti aku tidak perlu kesana untuk mengambil seragamku atau aku tidak perlu berangkat hari pertamaku dengan pakaian bebas seperti lainnya, ah aku senang sekali.

*TOK..TOK..TOK*

Ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu flatku, karena penasaran akhirnya aku membuka pintu flatku

"Nugu?"tanyaku kepada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu

*SRET*

"Anyeong benarkah ini kediaman nona Lee Sungmin?" tanya seseorang dengan setelan jas tersebut

"nde saya sendiri ada yang bisa saya bantu?" jawabku

"begini apakah anda sudah mendapat kabar bahwa anda sudah mulai bekerja lusa nanti di Asan Medical Center sebagai perawat Unit Gawat Darurat?" tanyanya padaku apakaah ia yang ditugaskan oleh orang yang menelefonku tadi ya

"nde baru saya diberitahu oleh seseorang" "apakah anda petugas diutus untuk mengantarkan barang untukku?" tanyaku memastikan

"nde benar saya diberi tugas untuk mengantarkan seragam dan perlengkapan lainnya dan ini kunci untuk anda" ternyata dugaanku benar, dan ia menyerahkan beberapa katung kepadaku dan sebuah kunci

"kunci apa ini?" tanyaku

"ini kunci asrama anda nona, anda akan menepati asrama yang sudah disediakan oleh yayasan, kalau sudah tidak ada pertanyaan lagi saya pamit untuk kembali lagi, anyeong nona sungmin-ssi"pamitnya kepadaku sambil menunduk aku membalsanya dengan menunduk

"anyeong, gamsahamnida" jawabku dan ia benar benar pergi dari hadapanku lalu aku memasukkan semua barang – barang itu kedalam flatku dan menaruhnya di atas meja belajarku, aku teringat kunci yang petugas beri kepadaku, katanya tadi kunci ini adalah kunci asrama berarti aku akan menepati asrama nantinya, dan aku harus meninggalkan flat ini, sebaiknya aku mulai mengemasi barang barangku untuk aku bawa keasrama baruku.

_ KYUMIN _

Tak terasa hari ini yang aku tunggu – tunggu akhirnya tiba juga, sekali lagi aku menautkan diriku didepan kaca dan menarik napasku dalam dalam, jujur aku gugup sekali tetapi inilah pilihanku aku tidak boleh mundur, fighting !

Setelah ku rasa sudah siap aku mengambil barangku dan meninggalkan flatku, aku mengunci pintu flatku dan memberikan kepada pemilik flat yang aku tinggali, setelah mengucapkan terimaksih aku putuskan untuk pergi menuju tempat kerjaku, aku harus menaiki bus untuk sampai ditempatku bekerja, jarak dari flat ku yang lama dengan rumah sakit membutuhkan waktu 45 menit jadi aku putuskan untuk mengunakan bus. Setelah ku turun dari bus aku melangkahkan kakiku masuk rumah sakit tersebut dan menanyakan pada resepsionis dimana aku harus menemui bagian Unit Gawat Darurat

"permisi maaf, dimana saya harus menemui kepala perawat bagian UGD?" tany sungmin kepada resepsionis tersebut

"apakah kau yang bernama Lee sungmin?"tanya resepsionis kepadaku

"nde benar"jawabku

"kau sudah ditunggu oleh dokter Kang diruangannya" kata resepsionis "dan ini ruangan dokter Kang"dan resepsinis tersebut menyerahkan secarik kertas kepadaku

"nde gamsahamnida' jawabku, lalu aku putuskan untk pergi keruangan dokter Kang yang ada dilantai empat, dari denah yang aku lihat dinding dekat meja respsionis tadi bahwa lantai empat andah tempat semua ruangan para dokter, aku langsung menuju lift untuk naik kelantai empat.

Sesampainya di lantai emapat aku mencari ruangan 4011 yaitu ruangan dokter Kang tersebut, setelah aku menemukannya segera aku ketok pintu kaca tersebut.

*TOK...TOK...TOK..*

"silahkan masuk" jawab seseorang dari dalam aku yakin itu adalah dokter Kang

*NORMAL POV*

"Silahkan masuk" sungmin langsung masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut

"Lee Sungmin-ssi silahkan duduk" dokter Kang mempersilahkan sungmin duduk tanpa ia bertanya untuk memastikan bahwa sungmin benar dirinya karean dokter Kang sudah pernah melihat sungmin difoto saat Ahn seonsaengnim menunjukkannya, lalu ia malangkahkan kakinya menuju sofa single yang berada disudut ruangan dengan sungmin yang ada didepannya hanya dibatasi dengan meja kecil berbahn kaca.

"kau belum keasramamu?"tanya dokter Kang kepada sungmin karena ia masih membawa tasnya kesini

"belum, karena aku tak tahu asramanya dimana"jawab sungmin dingin, ya sungmin masih bersikap dingin, dan itu tidak membuat dokter Kang kaget karena dokter Kang sudah pernah diberitahu oleh Ahn Seonsaengnim tentang kepribadian sungmin.

"baiklah kau tinggal saja barangmu disini aku akan menyuruh petugas untuk membawa barangmu ke asrama mu, dan kau ikut aku sekarang" perintah dokter Kang kepada sungmin.

Dokter Kang keluar dari tuangannya disusul oleh sungmin, sampai di depan ruangan yang ternyata adalah UGD tempat sungmin bekerja, setelah mereka masuk dokter Kang menyuruh semua berkumpul untuk memperkenalkan sungmin kepada yang lainnya

"perhatian semuanya kita kedatangan perawat baru disini ia baru saja lulus dari Yonsei university dan ia akan menjadi perawat dibagian ini, sungmin-ssi perkenalkan namamu"perintah dokter Kang kepada sungmin untuk memperkenalkan dirinya

"anyeonghasaeyo jaeiraemeun Lee Sungmin imnida" ucap sungmin kepada semua yang ada di sana dan tidak lupa dibarengi dengan membungkuk. Dan semua menyambut sungmin dengan senang hati.

_ KYUMIN _

Tak terasa sudah 3 minggu lee sungmin menjadi perawat hari – hari sebelunya ia merasa baik – baik saja walaupun banyak dari perawat yang tidak menyukai sungmin karena sikap sungmin masih sama seperti biasanya dingin dan sombong, tak membuat ia mundur ia sudah terbiasa tidak memiliki teman. Ia masih bisa melakukan aktivitsnya seperti biasanya.

Saat ini sungmin sedang memeriksa perkembangan pasien yang kemarin datang karena kecelakaan, setelah selesai ia menaruh laporan perkembangan pasien di tempatnya yaitu diantara kasur dan sandaran kaki tmpat tidur pasien saat ingin membalik dan berjalan menuju meja para perawat ia tak sengaja menabrak seseorang membuat ia terjatuh dan terduduk dilantai ruang UGD tersebut.

"aww" rintih sungmin

"maaf aku tak sengaja, biar kuba-" ucap orang telah menabrak sungmin terputus terganti dengan mereka berdua saling menatap satu sama lain.

 **TBC**

Terimasih untuk readers yang udah sempetin baca FF pertama yang saya buat, mohon maaf kalau ceritanya kurang bagus dan menarik karena saya baru pemula jadi masih banyak cerita yang membosankan, sekali lagi terimakasih dan mohon maaf chingu.

Sampai jumpa lagi dichapter selanjutnya... anyeong chingu... jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ya...


	2. Chapter 2

## CHAPTER 2 ##

"ya henry cepat kau bangun" teriak wanita paruh baya yang sangat keras hingga membuat kegadugan di mansion yang sangat mewah dan besar ini. Sang nyonya besar dengan tidak sabarannya ia naik kelantai dua mansionnya untuk membangunkan sang bungsu yang maih betah berada dialam mimpinya. Sesampainnya didepan pintu kamar anaknya nyonya besar itu lagsung mendobrak paksa pintu tersebut sangat keras.

*BRAK* "ya henry-ya bangun kau" teriaknya sangat keras, sambil menarik selimut.

"ya eomma bisakah diam aku sangat lelah" jawab henry kepada eommanya sambil menarik kembali selimut yang tadi ditarik oleh eommanya.

"aigoo, apa kau bilang, kau lelah?" "apa kau tidak ingat hari ini adalah hari pertama kau masuk kerja" katanya yang kesaal dengan perilaku anaknya.

"cepat bangun dan bersiaplah karena kau sudah ditunggu oleh hyungmu kasian dia" katanya lagi dan berlalu dari kamar henry. Dengan terpaksa henry menuruti ucapan sang umma, meskipun ia masih mengantuk dan terus mengumpat kelakuan ummanya yang tidak pernah berubah itu.

Ditempat lain sang umma masih saja memasang muka masamnya akibat ia masih kesal dengan sang bungsu yang tidak pernah bisa diatur tidak seperti kedua kakanya yang penurut dan sopan itu. Ia terus mengumpat sambil terus menuruni tangga dan melangkahkan kakinya keruang makan yang berada disebelah kiri. sesampainya diruang makan ia langsung duduk di tempatnya, sang anak yang melihat wajah ibunnya seperti itu mengerutkan keningnya karena bingung kenapa ibunya memasang wajah seperti itu.

"eomma kenapa dengan wajahmu sepertinya kau sedang kesal?" tanya sang anak pada eommanya

"kau tanyakan saja pada adik bungsumu itu kalau sudah ada disini" jawabnya dengan kesalnya. "maksud eomma henry?"tanyanya memastikannya.

"memannya adik bungsumu siapa lagi kalau bukan henry, wookie-ya" wookie atau Cho Ryeowook ini hanya membalas dengan anggukan sambil melanjutkan tugasnya menuangkan susu kegelas yang tersedia.

"kau tak makan kyu?" tanya ryeowook kepada adiknya yang sibuk dengan handphonenya, karena dari tadi makanannya tak pernah tersentuh sedikit pun.

"tidak" jawabnya dengan singkat sambil terus memainkan handphonennya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kerah noonanya. Ryeowook yang mendapat respon tersebut biasa saja karena ia sudah terbiasa dengan sikap adiknya yang seperi itu. Tak lama Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya, ya nama laki-laki adik Ryeowook adalah Kyuhyun lebih tepatnya Cho Kyuhyun, dan pergi dari ruang makan tersebut.

"ya, kyuhyunnie kau tidak menunggu adikmu?" kata nyonya cho yang melihat anak kesayangannya pergi begitu saja tanpa menunggu adiknya yang belum keluar dari kamarnya sedari tadi.

"tidak" jawabnya drngan terus berjalan keluar menuju pintu utama mansion mewah itu.

"HYEONG.. TUNGGUU" teriak henry yang melihat kyuhyun akan keluar dari rumah ia langsung berlari dari tangga menuju pintu untuk mengejar kyuhyun karena kyuhyun tetap berjalan tanpa menoleh karena teriakan henry tersebut.

"YA HENRY KAU TAK SARAPAN DAHULU" teriak nyonya cho yang melihat henry berlari melewati ruang makan.

"NANTI SAJA EOMMA AKU SUDAH TELAT" jawab henry terus berlari menyusul kyuhyun yang sudah berada luar. "ya hyeong kau tega sekali sih meninggalkanku padahal kita satu tempat kerja"umpat henry yang baru sampai didepan mobil yang akan megantarkan mereka ke tempat kerja, henry kesal pasalnya kyuhyun meninggalkannya dan memilih berangkat awal tanpa menunggu henry yang jelas – jelas mereka berada ditempat kerja yang sama.

"kau lambat" jawab kyuhyun singkat dan masuk kedalam mobil tepat dibelakang supir. Henry yang mendapat jawaban itu hanya bisa melongo karena ia merasa sudah sangat cepat ia dari biasanya, karena tak mau dibilang lamabt oleh hyungnya ia segera masuk kedalam mobil dan pergi dari halaman masion keluarga cho menuju tempat mereka berkerja. Tak ada percakapan dari keduanya selama perjalan mereka sibuk dengan kegiatan masing – masing.

Tak butuh empat puluh lima menit mereka memasuki gedung yang menjulang tinggi itu dengan banyak ambulans yang berlalu lalang membawa pasien dengan cepat. Mereka berdua bekerja di Asan Medical Center sebuah rumah sakit internasional terbesar di kota seoul, mereka berhenti di depan pintu Unit Gawat Darurat, kyuhyun langsung keluar dari mobil dan melangkah masuk kedalam rumah sakit menuju ruang Unit Gawat darurat, henry yang melihat itu ia langsung menyusul kyuhyun. Sampainya di ruang Unit gawat Darurat kyuhyun disambut oleh beberapa staf dan para perawat. "selamat datang kembali dokter cho" ucap salah satu staf kepada Kyuhyun

"terimakasih, tolong kerja samanya kembali" kata kyuhyun dan berjalan menuju ruangannya, sesampainya diruangan ia mengganti jasnya dengan jas dokternya itu, tak lama ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintunya

*TOK.. TOK..*

"masuk"perintah kyuhyun kepada orang yang mengetuk pintu tersebut. Tak lama pintu itu dibuka dan masuklah seseorang berseragam perawat itu, dan menyerahkan file, "ini data staf dan perawat kita yang baru, dokter" kata seseorang menjelaskan maksudnya kesini "jumlahnya ada 2 staf bagian obat dan 3 perawat, dokter"jelasnya lagi, kyuhyun terus membalikan dan melihat data diri dari semua anggota barunya itu lalu menutupnya dan menyerahkannya kembali kepada perawat itu lagi

"baiklah, kau boleh pergi" kata kyuhyun kepada perawat itu untuk meniggalkan ruanganya, dengan patuh perawat itu pergi.

Ditempat lain di ruang UGD lee sungmin sedang memeriksa perkembangan pasien yang kemarin datang karena kecelakaan, setelah selesai ia menaruh laporan perkembangan pasien di tempatnya yaitu diantara kasur dan sandaran kaki tmpat tidur pasien saat ingin membalik dan berjalan menuju meja para perawat ia tak sengaja menabrak seseorang membuat ia terjatuh dan terduduk dilantai ruang UGD tersebut.

"aww" rintih sungmin

"maaf aku tak sengaja, biar kuba-" ucap henry telah menabrak sungmin terputus terganti dengan mereka berdua saling menatap satu sama lain.

TRANFORMED OF LOVE

Author : Oh Yoo Ra

Genre : romance, drama, hurt/

Rate : M

Cast : Lee Sungmin a.k.a Lee Sungmin

Cho Henry a.k.a Henry Lau

Cho Kyuhyun a.k.a Cho Kyuhyun

Cho Ryeowook a.k.a Kim Ryeowook

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin langsung memutuskan pandangan mereka dan pergi begitu saja tanpa memperdulikan bokongnya yang sakit, untungnya keadaan disekitar mereka cukup lengang jadi tak ada orang yang memperhatikan mereka berdua. Henry terus diam memperhatikan gerak gerik sungmin. "kenapa aku jadi begini" gumam henry pasalnya ia merasakan ada yang aneh dalam dirinya.

"ah tidak mungkin, bahkan aku tak tahu namanya siapa" sangkal henry karena ia berfikir ia jatuh cinta dengan sungmin bahkan henry baru hari ini mulai bekerja sehingga ia tak tahu nama gadis itu. "sudahlah lagipula hanya tambrakan saja kenapa aku harus memusingkannya" kata henry dan melanjutkan niat awalnya untuk memeriksa pasien yang lainnya.

** KYUMIN **

Jam makan siangpun tiba semua staf bergantian untuk istirahat makan siang, tidak dengan sungmin ia masih sibuk memeriksa pasien yang belum sadarkan diri dari kemarin ia memilih untuk istrahat nanti karena baginya pasien adalah peoritas utamanya.

Saat sedang memeriksa pasien beberapa petugas kesehatan dengan perawat yang lain masuk dengan mendorong ranjang pasien dengan sangat cepat dan memindahkan pasien keranjang rumah sakit, sungmin yang melihat itu langsung berlari menghampiri pasien tersebut banyak sekali darah di bagian perutnya dan pelipis korban sepertinya pasien adalah korban kekerasan, kyuhyun yang baru saja keluar dari ruangannya langsung berlari menuju pasien semua yang melihat itu langsung minggir sehingga kyuhyun dapat leluasa memeriksa pasiennya.

"tolong pasang infusnya" kata kyuhyun pada sungmin yang terus memeriksa pasien dan mengobati luka yang berada ditubuh pasien tesebut dengan patuh sungmin langsung memasang infus ketangan kanan pasien, kyuhyun terus mengobati dan memberi cairan untuk meredakan luka pasien, setelah infus itu terpasang dengan baik sungmin segara membantu kyuhyun membersihkan darah disekitar luka pasien agar mempermudahkan kyuhyun untuk mengobatinya

"tolong ambilkan alkohol, perban dan plester" kata kyuhyun.

"ne dokter" jawab sungmin lalu melangkah ke lemari tempat menyimpan semua obat – obatan dan menyari semua yang dikatakan kyuhyun tadi setelah menemukan semua barang tersebut sungmin segera kembali ketempatnya semula dan menyerahkannya ada kyuhyun

"ini dokter" kata sungmin "terimakasih" ucap kyuhyun dan melanjutkan kembali kegiatannya itu, tak lama akhirnya kyuhyun selesai mengobati pasien dengan memasang perban pada kepala pasien dan beberapa jahitan diperut korban dengan dililitkan perban untuk menutupi jahitan tersebut.

"kau periksa kembali pasien ini lalu laporkan padaku dua jam lagi jika tak ada perubahan" kata kyuhyun pergi dari ranjang pasien menuju meja perawat perawat untuk mencatat masalah pasien yang baru ia tangani. Sungmin segera mencatat semua yang dialami pasien tersebut kedalam papan catatan yang berada di sandaran kaki ranjang tersebut, dan melang kahkan kakinya ke meja perawat untuk mengambil data semua pasien yang perlu ia periksa lagi.

"kau tak istirahat untuk makan siang seperti yang lain" tanya kyuhyun pada sungmin yang sedang mencatat pasien dan menandatanganinya, sungmin yang mendapat pertanyaaan itu kaget dan melihat kearah kyuhyun untuk memastikannya.

"tidak dokter"jawab sungmin singkat sambil terus memeriksa data pasien, kyuhyun yang mendengar jawaban iu hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya, tanpa mereka sadari ada seseorang yang mengahampiri mereka

"kyu" kata seseorang yang berasal dari belakang, kyuhyun yang merasa namanya dipanggil itu segera meneengok kebelakang untuk memastikan siapa yang memanggilnya itu.

"oh noona, untuk apa kau kesini?" kata kyuhyun penasaran karena tidak biasanya ryeowook kerumah sakit. "apa.. noona sakit?" tanya kyuhyun lagi, tetapi bukannya mendapat jawaban dari noonanya ia hanya mendapat senyuman yang manis dari noonanya.

"tidak, aku tidak sakit" jawab ryeowook sambil tersenyum "memangnya kenapa kalau aku kesini untuk melihat namdongsaeng ku yang sangat tampan ini, eoh?" kata ryeowook sedikit kesal pasalnya ia hanya ingin melihat adik kesangannya saja kenapa harus ada alasannya.

"ya bukannya begitu noona aku hanya sedikit heran saja kenapa kau tiba – tiba ingin menemuiku, kita bisa setiap hari bertemu dirumah nanti" kata kyuhyun sedikit merasa bersalah karena membuat sang noona kesal

"ya tapikan kau jarang sekali pulang kalau sudah bekerja sekalinya kau pulang kau akan sibuk dengan urusanmu yang lain" kata ryeowook "lagipula aku hanya ingin membawakan makanan untukmu karena tadi pagi kau belum makan apapun, jadi tujuanku kesini untuk membawa makanan untukmu" kata ryeowook lagi menjelaskan maksud yang sebenarnya kenapa ia datang kerumah sakit ini.

Kyuhyun yang mendapat jawaban itu benar benar merasa bersalah pada noona kesangannya itu, karena harus merepotkan noonanya untuk membawa makan ke rumah sakit hanya karena ia tak makan tadi pagi, noonanya adalah salah satu wanita sangat sibuk mengurus semua bisnisnya dan belum lagi ia harus megurus persiapan pernikannya dengan sang tunangannnya itu.

"mianhae noona aku tak tahu, lagipula sebentar lagi aku juga akan kekantin untuk makan siang" sesal kyuhyun

"ah sudahlah, aku tahu kau tak pernah makan siang kalau sedang bekerja, karena aku tahu itu, sebaiknya kau segera makan" kata ryeowook yang sudah mengetahui sifat kyuhyun jika sedang bekerja, lalu ryeowook menarik kyuhyun untuk menuju ruangan kyuhyun untuk memakan makanan yang dibawanya.

Sungmin yang menyaksikan kejadian itu dari awal hanya bisa diam, jujur dalam hati kecilnya ia ingin sekali seperti dokter cho, mempunyai sebuah keluarga yang penuh dengan kasih sayang dan kebahagian tidak seperti dirinya yang hanya hidup sebatang kara tak memiliki siapa – siapa lagi, sebenarnya jika ia ingin untuk mencari keberadaan ibunya saat ini dan hidup bersama tetapi karena sikap dan perilaku ibunya lah yang membuat sungmin enggan untuk mencari ibunya, ia pikir ibunya saja tak pernah mencari tahu keberadaanya atau bahkan menanyakan keadaannya saja saat ini, ibunya entah dimana keberadaannya seakan sudah ditelan bumi.

** KYUMIN **

Jam makan siangpun telah selasai, semua staf dan perawat telah kembali ketempatnya masing – masing untuk memulai bekerja kembali seperti biasanya, diruangan pribadinya kyuhyun masih betah untuk sekedar mengobrol dengan noonanya itu.

"kau tak menyuruh henry kesini kyu?"tanya ryeowook kepada kyuhyun yang menyuapkan makanannya kedalam mulutnya

"tidak usah, dia pasti sudah makan bersama teman barunya"kata kyuhyun sambil mengunyah makanannya

"kau masih kesal ya dengan adikmu?"tanya ryeowook kepada kyuhyun lagi

"untuk apa aku kesal dengannya, toh ia akan tetap masuk kesini" jawab kyuhyun dengan acuh

"nde kau benar, tapikan yang memaksa ia masuk dan bekerja bersamamu adalah eomma"kata ryeowook "dan kau tahu eomma tak bisa dilawan" lanjutnya lagi

"ya mau bagaimana lagi, aku hanya bisa menuruti semua perkataan eomma, bukannya dulu appa selalu mengajarkan kita untuk menurut kepada orang yang lebih tua dari kita" kata kyuhyun

"kau benar kyu, kau memang adik yang pintar" kata ryeowook dengan senyum yang mengembang "dan kau tau kyu kau adalah adik yang selama ini noona banggakan" kata ryeowook dengan bangganya mengatakan itu karena selain pintar dan cerdas kyuhyun adalah anak yang selalu dibanggakan oleh keluarga cho.

Kyuhyun hanya membalasnya dengan senyumanya, jujur selama ini ia hanya menjadi anak kecil yang biasa saja ia tak merasa paling berhasil dari yang lainnya sampai ia harus dibanggakan seperti itu, dan jika ingin jujur kyuhyun tak mau ia dbanggakan seperti itu karena ia belum merasa berhasil menjadi manusia yang benar.

Ditempat lain henry sedang memeriksa pasien dan matanya tak sengaja melihat sungmin yang sedang memeriksa pasien juga yang tidak jauh darinya, henry terus memerhatikan sungmin sampai sungmin selasai memeriksa pasien dan melangkah kepasien berikutnya untuk diperiksa kembali, karena terus ada yang memperhatikannya sungmin langsung melihat sekitarnya dan melihat kearah henry, benar dugaanya bahwa henry lah yang memperhatikannya sedari tadi. Henry yang ketahuan memerhatikan sungmin bersikap seperti biasanya dan kembali mengecek pasien yang sempat tertunda itu.

Tak mengambil pusing sungmin melanjutkan kembali kegiatannya itu, tanpa sungmin sadari ada yang berjalan kearahnya. "ya sungmin-ssi kenapa kau mengambil bagian ku eoh" kata seseorang dengan dinginnya

"aku tak mengambil bagianmu, aku hanya menjalankan tugasku saja, perawat kim" jawab sungmin tak kalah dingin

"lalu ini apa kau memeriksa hampir semua pasien yang ada disini?" kesal perawat kim yang mendapat jawaban dingin dari sungmin

"kalau memang aku tidak boleh memeriksa pasien yang lain, kenapa kau tidak dari tadi saja memeriksa semua pasien yang kau tangani, dan bersantai – santai seperti yang kau lakukan tadi" kata sungmin dengan dingin dan berlalu begitu saja, perawat kim yang mendapatkan jawaban yang seperti itu dari sungmin semakin kesal dan membenci sungmin.

Henry yang melihat kejadian itu langsung menghampiri sungmin yang berjalan menuju meja perawat, "hey kau tak apakan?" tanya henry kepada sungmin yang sedang mencatat semua perkembangan pasien, sungmin tak menjawab pertanyaan henry tersebut.

"kau tak perlu menunggunya karena ia tak akan menjawabnya henry-ssi" kata perawat im kepada henry yang terus menunggu sungmin untuk menjawab pertanyaannya itu, dengan penasarannya ia mencoba sekali lagi, kali ini tak boleh gagal "sungmin-ssi, kau baik baik saja kan?" tanya henry sekali lagi, tapi bukannya menjawab sungmin pergi menuju tempat pasien yang lainnya.

"see, kau percayakan padaku sekarang" kata perawat im kepada henry dengan ucapannya tadi.

"pasti ada sesuatu dibalik semua ini" guman henry merasa penasaran dengan sikap sungmin yang dingin dan angkuh itu "aku harus mencari tahu semuanya" tekad henry ingin mengenal lebih dekat lagi dengan sungmin dan penyebab sungmin jadi seperti itu, karena menurutnya wajah sungmin yang cantik dan manis itu tak pantas mempunyai kepribadian yang seperti itu, akhirnya ia putuskan untuk menyusul sungmin yang entah kemana perginya gadis itu.

** KYUMIN **

Saat ini sungmin sedang duduk sendirian di taman rumah sakit dengan kepala yang menunduk, entah mengapa sejak kejadian ia melihat kehangatan keluarga dokter cho ia jadi seperti ini, ia ingin sekali merasakan yang seperti itu disayang dan dikasihi oleh orang yang ia sayangi dan ia rindukan selama ini, sungmin sama halnya dengan anak gadis yang lain yang masih butuh kehangatan dan cinta dari sebuah keluarga yang utuh seperti yang lainnya.

Tapi itu hanya sebuah mimpi yang tak pernah nyata kembali karena kenyataannya sungmin tak akan merasakannya lagi yang pernah ia rasakan dahulu. Ia hanya bisa berharap dan berharap pada kenyataanya ia tak bisa berbuat apa – apa lagi karena ini adalah takdir yang tuhan berikan padanya dan tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa mengubahnya termasuk sungmin sendiri.

"UGD sedang ramai kenapa masih ada perawatnya yang berkeliaran dan bersantai – santai seperti ini ya?"kata henry yang langsung duduk disamping sungmin yang masih kosong "apa mereka memakan gaji butanya" katanya lagi sambil membetulkan posisi duduknya menjadi menyandar pada sandaran bangku taman itu dan menyilangkan tangannya didadanya. Sungmin sempat terkaget karena kedatangan henry yang tiba – tiba, ia tetap pada posisinya ia tak berniat menjawab perkataan henry yang tak ada gunanya itu. Henry yang tak mendapatkan jawaban apapun dari orang disebelahnya itu, henry terus memerhatikan wajah sungmin dengan intens, ada raut kekecewan dan sedih dari wajah sungmin 'pasti ada sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan selama ini' kata henry dalam hati ia semakin penasaran dengan sungmin sebenarnya seperti apa kepribadian yang sebenarnya itu, kenapa setiap saat raut wajah sungmin selalu berubah – ubah, henry ingin sekali mencari tahu itu semua tetapi ia masih merasa ragu untuk melakukannya ia takut sungmin akan marah kalau ia ingin tahu lebih dalam seorang lee sungmin itu.

Sudah dua hari ini henry terus mendekati sungmin dan sekedar mengobrol sedikit walaupun sebernya usaha henry saat ini adalah sia – sia karena sungmin tetap saja tak akan membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara satu hurufpun, tetapi henry tak pernah pantang menyerah dengan semua itu.

Saat ini sedang jam makan siang seperti biasanya sebagian perawat menggunakannya untuk beristirahat, sungmin yang tak pernah mempergunakan waktu istirahatnya itu sedang mengecek semua data pasien di monitor yang berada di meja perawat, saat sedang seriusnya ada yang menghapirinya "kau tak makan sungmin-ssi?" kata henry yang muncul dari belakang sungmin, itulah salah satu usaha henry, bukannya mnjawab sungmin pergi dengan membawa catatan medis salah satu pasien disini.

"ya sungmin-ssi kau mau kemana?" kata henry dengan meraih pergelangan tangan sungmin untuk mencegah sungmin pergi, lalu henry membalikkan badan sungmin agar berhadapan dengannya, dan henry juga memegang bahu sungmin dengan erat, sebenarnya sungmin sangat risih ia merasa tak nyaman dengan tindakan henry seperti ini.

"bisakah sekali saja kau menganggapku ada sungmin-ssi?" kata henry penuh penekanan, sejujurnya ia sudah lelah diperlakukan oleh sungmin, ia juga ingin mengobrol dengan sungmin ia ingin menjadi tempat curahan hati sungmin karena henry yakin sungmin mempunyai masalah yang selama ini ia sembunyikan dan menyimpannya sendiri tanpa ada seorangpun yang mengetahuinya.

"kenapa kau diam saja sungmin-ssi?" kata henry sambil mengoyangkan tubuh sungmin, ia benar – benar tak tahan dengan sikap sungmin seperti ini

"lalu aku harus bagaimana lagi, agar kau puas, eoh?" jawab sungmin dengan dingin, ia juga sudah habis kesabarannya menghadapi henry yang seperti ini padanya.

"tak puaskah kau turus menggangguku setiap hari, sebenarnya apa yang kau cari padaku?" tanya sungmin dingin, ia sudah terbiasa jika sehabis ini ia tak akan pernah diganggu lagi orang yang ingin tahu hidupnya. Setelah mengatakan itu sungmin pergi untuk menengkan dirinya yang sangat kacau. Henry hanya diam dan tak melakukan apapun karena ia merasa kaget dengan yang sungmin lakukan padanya, apakah sungmin kesal dengannya, atau sungmin tak suka dengannya, berbagai pertanyaan muncul dibenak henry tak berpikir panjang lagi ia menyusul sungmin.

Henry terus mencari sungmin ke semua sudut rumah sakit tetapi ia tak kunjung juga menemukannya, satu – satunya tempat yang belum ia datangi adalah atap rumah sakit ia yakin sungmin ada disana, ia segera berlari menuju atap rumah sakit sesampainya disana dengan dugaan yang benar ia menemukan sungmin sedang berdiri didepan pembatas atap dengan pandangan kebawah, henry melangkahkan kakinya dan berhenti beberapa meter dibelakang sungmin.

"jadi sampai disini saja seorang lee sungmin melarikan diri?" kata henry, merasa namanya dipanggil ia segera menengok kebelakang tepat suara tadi berasal, sungmin menatap henry dengan tidak percaya karena ia tak menyangka bahwa henry bisa menyusulnya sampai kesini.

"untuk apa kau kesini?" kata sungmin dengan dingin karena ia sudah malas untuk menanggapi manusia didepannya.

"aku hanya ingin meminta maaf kepada kekasihku" kata henry dengan santainya, sungmin yang mendapat jawaban seperti itu membulatkan matanya kaget

"mwo, memangnya siapa yang kau anggap kekasihmu itu?" tanya sungmin kepada henry

"ya tentu saja kau siapa lagi yang berada disini selain kita berdua?" ucap henry dengan yakin, sungmin segera melihat sekeliling mereka untuk meyakini ucapan henry itu.

"tetapi aku bukan kekasihmu?" jawab sungmin dengan dinginya

"aku tak perdulikan itu, mau kau tidak suka aku, aku akan tetap menjadikan mu sebagai kekasihku" kata henry dengan tegas dan memaksa "dan tak ada penolakan titik" kata henry lagi saat sungmin ingin membuka mulutnya untuk menolak pernyataan henry itu

"dasar egois" kata sungmin dingin sambil berlalu begitu saja dari hadapan henry.

"ya kau mau kemana?" tanya henry yang melihat sungmin pergi bgitu saja, sungmin terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu yang menghubungkan tangga untuk turun kelantai berikutnya tanpa mendengarkan teriakan henry yang menyebalkan.

** KYUMIN **

Sejak kejadian diatap itu henry terus menempel dengan sungmin, kemanapun sungmin pergi henry selalu mengikutinya dan dimana ada sungmin disitu pasti ada henry, saat pertama kalinya mereka selalu bersama semua orang yang mengenal mereka merasa bingung dengan hubungan mereka semua orang merasa aneh dengan kedekatan mereka, walaupun sebenarnya henry lah yang selalu mengikuti sungmin, bahkan berita ini sudah sampai ketelingan kyuhyun awalnya kyuhyun biasa saja mendengar henry sudah mempunyai kekasih karena adiknya ini adalah seorang playboy yang terkenal dengan banyaknya wanita yang ia jadikan kekasihnya tetapi saat ia dengar bahwa kekasih barunya itu adalah lee sungmin ia sangat kaget karena yang ia tahu sungmin adalah wanita yang sangat dingin sehingga tak ada yang mau berteman dengannya.

Saat ini kyuhyun sedang memeriksa pasien yang baru saja datang karena jatuh dikamar mandi sehingga membuat pasien tersebut tak sadarkan diri, dibagian kepala pasien terus mengeluarkan darah akibat benturan yang sangat keras, kyuhyun masih berusaha mengobati luka pasien dan measangkan alat – alat medis dibantu oleh para perawat. Akhirnya setelah beberapa kali pasien mengalami kejang – kejang kini sudah selesai dengan berhasil pasien tidak lagi kejang – kejang lukanya juga sudah diobati dan diperban dengan baik. Setelah itu kyuhyun melanjutkan lagi tugasnya yang sempat tertunda itu untuk mengecek kemajuan pasiennya.

Malam pun tiba kyuhyun bersiap – siap untuk pulang, kyuhyun jarang pulang kerumah ia lebih suka kalau ia tidur diasrama rumah sakit ia beralasan lebih dekat dan jika ada hal yang darurat ia cepat sampai dirumah sakit kembali, ia segera keluar dari ruangannya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju asrama khusus dokter tepat dibelakang gedung rumah sakit itu, asrama yang disediakan oleh rumah sakit ada dua gedung, gedung pertama menghadap arah timur sedangkan gedung kedua menghadap kearah selatan berbentuk leter L tidak terpisah, asrama kyuhyun tepat berada di gedung satu lantai dua, ia segera mencari kartu ID nya ketika ia sudah berada didepan pintu asramanya, setelah ketemu ia menempelkan kartu di gagang pintu secara otomatis pintu itu terbuka dan kyuhyun segera masuk kedalam untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang sangat lelah karena seharian ini banyak sekali pasien sehingga kyuhyun harus mengontrol semua pasien yang ada di UGD, stelah membersihkan badannya kyuhyun segera mengecek makanan yang ada dikamranya itu, ia selalu makan ramen pada malam hari seperti ini karena ia tak pernah mau untuk sekedar memesan makan dan juga ia tak bisa memasak selain memasak ramen tentunya.

Dan ternyata ia sudah tidak mempunyai persedian ramen satupun, ia baru ingat bahwa kemarin ramennya sisa satu dan sudah ia masak dan ia belum sempat membelinya lagi mau tak mau kyuhyun harus membelinya dahulu di minimarket dekat dari asrama, ia segera mengambil jaket yang tergantung dekat ranjang dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar menuju minimarket, sesampainya di minimarket ia segera mengambil barang yang ia butuhkan setelah semuanya cukup kyuhyun segera membayarnya dan pergi, saat dalam perjalanan pulangnya menuju asrama sayup sayup ada seseorang yang meminta tolong awalnya kyuhyun membiarkannya tetapi semakin lama suara itu semakin kencang dan memilukan tanpa berpikir panjang lagi ia segera mencari sumber suara itu berasal, semakin jelas suara itu ia yakin pasti dekat dari sini kyuhyun terus melangkah dan ia bisa melihat bahwa didepan sana banyak sekali laki – laki mabuk yang sedang mengelilingi seorang perempuan dengan paksa, ia segera menghampiri sekelompok laki – laki mabuk tersebut

"ya sedang apa kalian disana?" ucap kyuhyun setengah berteriak kepada laki – laki mabuk itu. Sekelompok laki – laki itu langsung menghentikan kegiatannya dan menoleh ke arah kyuhyun.

"ada urusan apa kau bocah?" kata laki – laki yang paling besar dari teman – teman yang lainnya

"aku hanya ingin menyelamatkan wanita itu dari tangan ajussi mesum seperti kalian" jawab kyuhyun dengan santai sambil melangkahkan kakinya mendekati laki – laki tersebut

"mwo tak semudah itu kau menyelamatkan wanita itu dari kami, bocah" kata seorang laki – laki yang kali ini lebih pendek dari laki – laki pertama tadi

"lalu aku harus bagaimana, apa aku harus melawan kalian semua,eoh?" tanya kyuhyun dengan meremehkan mereka

"kau rupanya cukup punya nyali juga ya, baiklah jika itu yang kau inginkan" kata laki – laki yang berbadan besar lagi dan sekelompok laki-laki tadi mulai maju untuk menyerang kyuhyun

*BUGH*

*BUGH*

*BUGH*

Kyuhyun terus melawan para laki – laki itu walaupun sempat beberapa kali ia terkena pukulan dari salah satu dari mereka, kyuhyun terus memberi mereka perlawanan seperti mekul mereka untung saja ia dahulu ikiu kelas taekondow walaupun secara diam – diam, satu persatu para laki- laki itu kalah dengan kyuhyun yang terus melawan mereka dengan ilmu bela diri yang ia milik, akhirnya sekelompok laki-laki itu menerah dan melarikan diri menjauhi mereka berdua, setelah laki laki tadi kabur kyuhyun segera menghampiri gadis yang meringkuk dengan bersandar dibawah pohon, ada ketakutan dalam diri gadis itu dengan keberaniannya ia menyentuh tangan gadis itu untuk memberitahu keadaanya sekarang sudah aman

"agassi, kau tak apa?" tanya kyuhyun kepada gadis itu karena ia merasa khawatir dengan keadaan gadis didepannya itu, gadis itu segera mengangkat kepalanya

"sungmin-ssi?" ucap kyuhyun dengan membulatkan matanya, ia kaget saat gadis yang didepannya adalah sungmin

*SUNGMIN POV*

Jam pergantian shift tiba, saatnya berganti shift dengan perawat yang mendapat jadwal shift siang, rumah sakit kami dibagi menjadi 2 shift, shift pagi mulai pekerja mulai pukul 08.30 sampai 20.30 dan pada shift malam kebalikannya dari shift pagi. Saat ini aku sedang mendapat shift pagi, dan waktunya kembali keasrama, setelah mengganti seragam perawatku dengan pakaian biasa aku segera bergegas meninggalkan gedung rumah sakit ini menuju asrama yang berada dibelakang gedung rumah sakit, setelah sampai didepan kamar asramaku yang berada dilantai tiga aku segera masuk kedalam kamarku, aku segera menaruh tasku diatas meja rias dan menuju kitchenette yang berada di pojok ruangan untuk mengecek bahan masakan yang ku punya ternyata hanya ada telur saja dalam lemari es, kulirik jam diding yang ada dikamarku masih ada waktu untuk berbelanja bahan makanan. Aku segera mengambil dompet dan bergegas kesupermaket dekat sini, dalam perjalananku menuju supermarket aku bertemu dengan sekelompok laki – laki yang sedang mabuk aku terus melangkah tanpa memperdulikan mereka, tiba – tiba mereka semua menghadangku dari depan

"mau kemana kau gadis manis?" tanya laki – laki itu kepadaku

"mau apa kalian?" tanyaku dengan dingin

"wow santai saja nona manis kami hanya ingin bersamamu malam ini" ucap salah satu dari mereka sambil mencolek dagu, langsung kutepis tangan itu dari daguku

"tidak mau, pergilah dari hadapanku" kataku menolaknya

"kami tidak akan pergi sebelum kau bersedia nona manis" kata salah satu dari mereka, aku berusaha untuk melarikan diri dari mereka semua tetapi mereka semua seprtinya tahu niatku ingin kabur mereka berusa menahanku dan memaksa untuk aku ikut dengan merek, aku berusahan dengan sekuat tenagaku untuk lepas dari mereka tetapi mereka terlalu kuat menahanku sampai aku meresakan sakit pada tangandan pundakku, aku tak tahan lagi dengan semua ini aku takut sangat sangat takut dan tanpaku sadari aku menangis aku merasa takut dengan mereka aku berusaha melepaskan diriku dari mereka aku terus memohon pada mereka untuk melepaskanku tetapi mereka semakin kuat menahanku

"Tolong.. tolong" kataku berusa berteriak meminta tolong siapa saja, aku berusaha menahan air mataku supaya tak jatuh dan membuatku lemah didepan laki – laki mesum ini

"percuma saja kau meminta tolong nona, tak akan berhasil" kata orang dibelakangku, aku yakin ada orang menolongku

"ya sedang apa kalian disana?" ucap seseorang kearah kami, termakasih tuhan telah menghadiri malaikat penolongku, ternyata tuhan mendengar doaku.

"ada urusan apa kau bocah?" jawab laki – laki yang memegang tanganku sangat erat, aku meringis menahan sakit yang mereka perbuat pada tubuhku, tak bisa ku tahan lagi aku mengeluarkan air mata yang selam ini aku tahan aku sudah tak sanggup lagi

"aku hanya ingin menyelamatkan wanita itu dari tangan ajussi mesum seperti kalian" jawab seseorang yang sepertinya tak jauh dari kami, aku tak bisa melihat siapa orang itu yang aku tahu dia adalah seorang laki - laki

"mwo tak semudah itu kau menyelamatkan wanita itu dari kami, bocah"

"lalu aku harus bagaimana, apa aku harus melawan kalian semua,eoh?" kata orang yang ingin menolongku dan seketika mereka melepaskan ku, aku terjatuh karena kakiku lemas sekali membuatku tak sanggup berdiri aku segera mendudukan diriku dibawah pohon dengan bersandar dan memeluk lulutku, jujur aku masih sangat takut sekali aku menagis sejadinya aku berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarakan suara

"kau rupanya cukup punya nyali juga ya, baiklah jika itu yang kau inginkan" kata laki – laki itu dan segara menghajar seseorang diikuti dengan aggotanya yang lain, aku tak mau melihat perkelahian mereka, aku segera menenggelamkan kepalaku diatara dua lututku aku terus menangis meluapkan ketakutanku

*BUGH*

*BUGH*

*BUGH*

Aku hanya bisa mendengar pukulan demi pukulan dari mereka semua. Tak lama sudah tak ada suara orang berkelahi lagi, tetapi ada seseorang yang menghampiriku dan menyentuh tanganku, jujur aku takut tanpa saja aku bergetar tanda bahwa aku benar benar takut

"agassi, kau tak apa?" tanya seseorang didekatku itu, ia terus mengguncang tubuhku, apa dia khawatir padaku, dengan memberanikan diri segeraku angkat kepalaku dan menghadap orang yang berada disampingku itu, saat aku melihat sipa orang itu aku langsung membulatkan mataku kaget, teryata orang yang menyelamatkanku adalah dokter cho

"sungmin-ssi?" ucap dokter cho yang sama kaget dengan ku "kau tak apa sungmin-ssi?" tanya dokter cho lagi

*NORMAL POV*

"kau tak apa sungmin-ssi?" tanya kyuhyun pada sungmin yang masih diam saja, kyuhyun bisa lihat ada jejak airmata dipipi sungmin dan keringat di seluruh tubuh gadis itu kyuhyun menyimpulkan bahwa sungmin pasti merasa ketakutan. Dengan keberaniannya ia menghapus air mata sungmin di pipi gadis itu menggunakan ibu jarinya dan menyeka keringat didahi sungmin menggunkan tangannya juga, sungmin yang mendapat perhatian itu dari kyuhyun hanya bisa diam tanpa melakukan penolakan sama sekali.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat wajah polos dari seorang lee sungmin. "kenapa kau terus memandangiku terus?" kata kyuhyun dengan lembut, karena sadar serdari tadi ia memandangi kyuhyun, ia segera membetulkan duduknya dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain yang penting tidak memandang kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu terkekeh dengan tingkah sungmin yang menurutnya sangat lucu itu.

Udara malam yang semakin dingin membuat sungmin harus merasakan dinginnya malam yang sampai menusuk ketulang, ia menyesal karena harus keluar dengan kaos yang tipis sehingga membuatnya kedinginan, tanpa sungmin sadari ada sesuatu dibahunya, ia arahkan tangannya kebahunya ada sebuah kain yang melingkar di bahunya, lalu ia arahkan pandanganya kebahunya ada jaket yang cukup tebal berwarna coklat ia melirik kyuhyun yang masih setia memandanginya sambil tersenyum padanya, dan ternyata jaket tu adalah milik kyuhyun karena kyuhyun hanya menggunakan kaos berwarna abu-abu.

Sungmin berniat untuk melepas jaket itu dari bahunya namun ditahan oleh kyuhyun "pakai saja, aku tahu kau kedingan" kata kyuhyun sambil memasangkan kembali jaketnya dengan benar agar sungmin merasa hangat, sungmin hanya bisa pasrah.

*KRIUK*

Sangat kyuhyun sedang membetulkan jaketnya itu tiba-tiba bunyi yang berasal dari perut sungmin "kau lapar?" tanya kyuhyun kepas sungmin yang memegangi perutnya dan menahan malu karena bunyi yang keluar begitu saja tanpa seizinnya.

"baiklah ayo, aku punya dua ramen yang tadi aku beli cukup untuk kita berdua" kata kyuhyun lalu berdiri saat ia sudah berdiri ia melihat kebawah tepatnya kearah sungmin, ia bingung kenapa sungmin masih diam saja akhirnya kyuhyun berjongkok didepan sungmin

"wae, kenapa kau tak berdiri" tanya kyuhyun yang melihat sungmin diam saja mata kyuhyun menelusuri setiap tubun sungmin dan berhenti di kaki sungmin yang terus dipegang sungmin dan akhirnya kyuhyun berbalik memunggungi sungmin

"naiklah aku akan menggendongmu" perintah kyuhyun yang tahu bahwa kaki sungmin tidak kuat untuk berdiri, merasa sungmin tak naik kepunggungnya ia menoleh kebelakang ternyata sungmin masih saja diam sebenarnya ia kesal dengan sungmin saat seperti ini masih saja mengedepankan harga dirinya, dengan sabar kyuhyun menarik tangan sungmin untuk naik keatas punggungnya, mau tak mau sungmin akhirnya naik keatas punggung kyuhyun dengn tangannya yang melingkar dileher laki – laki itu.

"pegangan dengan erat" kata kyuhyun agar sungmin tak jatuh, kyuhyun melangkahakan kakinya ke minimarket, sesampainya diminimarket kyuhyun mendudukin sungmin dikursi yang sudah disediakan setelah itu kyuhyun bergegas masuk kedalam mini market untuk membuat mie ramen.

"cha, makanlah selagi masih hangat"kata kyuhyun sambil menaruh ramen itu didepan sungmin dan segelas teh hangat untuk sungmin, kyuhyun segera duduk didepan sungmin dan memakan ramen yang ia buat karena ia sudah sangat lapar saat sedang menyantap ramennya kyuhyun melirik sungmin yang tidak menyentuh ramen sama sekali

"kau tak menyukainya?" tanya kyuhyun kepada sungmin yang melamun sedari tadi "baiklah kalau kau tak suka biar aku saja yang memakannya" kata kyuhyun lagi dengan kecewa karena sungmin tak mau memakan ramen yang ia sudah buat bahkan tehnya pun tak ia minum sama sekali. Sungmin segera tersadar ketika kyuhyun hendak mengambil ramennya itu.

"tidak, mianhae dokter cho aku akan memakannya" cegah sungmin yang menahan ramennya untuk tidak diambil oleh kyuhyun, ia jadi merasa tak enak hari dengan dokter cho karena sedari tadi dokter cho selalu menolongnya dan memperiakukannya dengan sangat sabar menghadapi sikap yang cuek itu. Sungmin terus memakan ramen dengan lahap, tanpa sungmin sadari sedari tadi kyuhyun terus menatapnya secara diam – diam.

"cha masuklah" kata kyuhyun yang menyuruh sungmin masuk kekamarnya, ya mereka saat ini sedang berada didepan kamar sungmin, setelah makan tadi kyuhyun mengantarkan sungmin ke asramanya sebenarnya sungmin menolaknya karena kyuhyun telah banyak menolongnya dan hari juga semakin larut tetapi kyuhyun bersikeras untuk tetap mengantar sungmin kekamarnya dan mau tak mau sungmin mengalah dan membiarkan kyuhyun mengantarkan ia kekamarnya. Dengan menurutnya sungmin masuk kedalam kamarnya setelah sungmin benar benar masukk kekamarnya kyuhyun berbalik dan melangkah meninggalkan kamar sungmin

"dokter cho" merasa ada yang memanggilnya ia menoleh kebelakang guna memastikan siapa yang memanggilnya tadi ternayata yang memanggilnya tadi adalah sungmin "gomawo" kata sungmin lagi dan menghilang dibalik pintu kamarnya, kyuhyun yang mendapat ucapan itu tersenyum dan melajutkan pejalanannya kembali kekamarnya yang berada dilantai dua.

** KYUMIN **

Pagi ini Unit Gawat Darurat dibuat ramai oleh pasien korban kecelakaan lalu lintas mereka adalah rombongan wisatawan yang inigin berkunjung ke Tongyeong namun ditengah perjalanan bus rombongan itu mempunyai masalah pada remnya sehingga mengakibatkan tabrakan yang mengakibatkan banyak yang menjadi korban dalam kejadian tersebut, ada puluhan lebih korban yang memenuhi ruang UGD sehingga semua perawat dan dokter lainnya terus mondar – mandir mengobati pasien korban kecelakan tersebut.

Sudah empat jam berlalu namun hanya beberapa pasien lagi yang membutuhkan penanganan khusus karena mereka mengalami luka yang parah dan diantara mereka harus menjalankan operasi kecil.

"siapkan berkas untuk pasien yang harus dioperasi" kata kyuhyun pada perawat kim.

"nde, dokter" kata perawat kim dan melangkah menuju meja perawat. Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya keruangannya guna mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang sangat lelah karena korban kecelakaan itu datang pada waktu subuh ia ditelpon oleh perawat UGD untuk datang karena keadaan darurat.

Ditempat lain sungmin masih sibuk mengecek data pasien tiba – tiba henry datang dan langsung berdiri disamping sungmin dengan tangan bersandar pada meja perawat "hai, butuh bantuan, nona manis?" kata henry sambil tersenyum bahagia "tidak" jawab sungmin singkat tanpa menatap henry.

"wae, kau tak boleh lelah sungmin-ssi" kata henry dengan lembut

"memangnya siapa kau?" tanya sungmin dengan ketus

"kau masih tak mengagapku sebagai kekasihmu, eoh?" Tanya henry kepada sungmin yang masih saja mendiaminya itu apalagi selama ini henry kira sungmin sudah mengagapnya sebagai kekasih tetapi nyatanya sungmin masih saja tak menggapnya siapa – siapa. Sungmin tak menjawab pertanya henry tetapi memilih pergi untuk mengerjakan hal yang lain daripada harus melayani pria aneh macam henry.

"sungmi-ssi ada yang mencarimu didepan" kata perawat lee saat sungmin sedang memeriksa pasien dan langsung pergi pergi kemeja perawat. Sungmin menaruh catatan pasien itu lalu melangkahkan kakinya kepintu utama UGD untuk melihat siapa yang mencarinya itu, karena belum ada yang mencarinya saat ia sedang bekerja seperti saat ini.

"sungmin-ssi" panggil seseorang yang melihat sungmin baru keluar dari ruang UGD, ketika sungmin menoleh asal suara itu berasal ia membulatkan matanya

"eoh-"

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Annyeong Chingu-dul saya datang lagi di Chap 2 ini, maaf ya updetnya lama karena saya harus menyelesaikan Chap selanjutnya dan juga sibuk menyelesaikan tugas sekolah saya.. ^^

Oh ya bagaimana kelanjutan di chap 2 ini tidak sesuai dugaan ya? Hehehe. Maaf ya jika dichap ini atau sebelumnya ceritanya sangat membosankan dan kurang menarik, sekali lagi mohon maaf.. thanks juga yang udah review, dan DM nanyain kapan updet lagi hehe. Saya janji jika view dan review bertambah banyak saya akan updet cepat karena satu review yang kalian berikan sangat berharga bagi saya... And see you next chap, byee!

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

Keep Support and Love Kyumin

And I'm JOYers...


	3. Chapter 3

## CHAPTER 3 ##

"wae, kau tak boleh lelah sungmin-ssi" kata henry dengan lembut

"memangnya siapa kau?" tanya sungmin dengan ketus

"kau masih tak mengagapku sebagai kekasihmu, eoh?" Tanya henry kepada sungmin yang masih saja mendiaminya itu apalagi selama ini henry kira sungmin sudah mengagapnya sebagai kekasih tetapi nyatanya sungmin masih saja tak menggapnya siapa – siapa. Sungmin yang tak menjawab pertanya henry memilih untuk pergi lebiih baik ia mengerjakan hal yang lainnya daripada harus melayani pria aneh macam henry.

"sungmi-ssi ada yang mencarimu didepan" kata perawat lee saat sungmin sedang memeriksa pasien dan langsung pergi kemeja perawat. Sungmin menaruh catatan pasien itu lalu melangkahkan kakinya kepintu utama UGD untuk melihat siapa yang mencarinya.

"sungmin-ssi" panggil seseorang yang melihat sungmin baru keluar dari ruang UGD, ketika sungmin menoleh asal suara itu berasal ia membulatkan matanya

"eoh, kibum-ssi" kata sungmin kaget

TRANFORMED OF LOVE

Author : Oh Yoo Ra

Genre : drama, romance, hurt/

Rate : M

Cast : Lee Sungmin a.k.a Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun a.k.a Cho Kyuhyun

Cho Henry a.k.a Henry Lau

Kim Ki Bum a.k.a Kim Ki Bum

Choi Siwon a.k.a Choi Siwon

Cho Ryeowook a.k.a Kim Ryeowook

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini mereka sedang berada dikafé rumah sakit tempat sungmin bekerja, duduk didekat jendela kafé tersebut.

"bagaimana kabarmu sungminnie" kata kibum memecahkan suasana karena sejak tadi mereka hanya diam.

"ah, baik kau sendiri?" tanya sungmin kepada kibum

"ah tentu saja aku baik" kata kibum berusaha tidak canggung dengan sungmin karena ini adalah pertemuan pertama kali mereka setelah lulus dari universitas, mereka juga tak pernah berkomunikasi seakan mereka tidak kenal satu sama lainnya.

"apa yang membuatmu kesini, kibum-ssi" tanya sungmin memecahkan kecanggungan mereka.

"memangnya aku tak boleh mengunjungi sahabatku ini,eoh" kata kibum yang kesal dengan sungmin.

"bukan begitu kibum-ssi, aku hanya bertanya" kata sungmin yang merasa bersalah karena membuat orang didepannya kesal, jujur ia tidak ingin kibum kesal ia hanya heran kenapa tiba – tiba orang sesibuk kibum ini sempat – sempatnya datang kerumah sakit ini.

"ah sudahlah, aku kesini hanya ingin menyampaikan kabar gembira" kata kibum dengan wajah yang berseri – seri

"kabar gembira, apa itu?" kata sungmin dengan penasarannya, ia mengerutkan keningnya karena sangat penasaran dengan ucapan kibum itu

"kita harus menunggu seseorang" kata kibum yang membuat sungmin tambah penasaran saja, tidak tahukah bahwa sungmin sangat penasaran dengan kabar gembira menurut kibum, kenapa tak sekarang, kenapa harus menunggu seseorang membuat penasaran saja begitulah pikiran sungmin sekarang.

Tak lama handphone kibum berdering tanda ada panggilan masuk, kibum segera melihat siapa yang meneleponnya, bibir kibum mengembangkan senyumannya saat tahu siapa yang meneleponnya dan langsung ia menjawab panggilan tersebut

"ya, kau dimana?" tanya kibum pada seseorang yang meneleponnya itu, tidak tahu apa yang dikatakan orang tersebut kibum seperti sedang mencari seseorang.

"hei, disini" kata kibum setengah berteriak, sungmin yang mendengar kibum memanggil seseorang ia segera menengok kebelakang guna memastikan siapa yang kibum panggil itu, saat ia melihat siapa yang datang sungmin membulatkan matanya, betapa kagetnya yang sedang mengahapiri mereka berdua

"siwon-ssi?" gumam sungmin

"hai para gadis, sudah lama menunggu ya?" kata siwon yang telah berdiri disamping meja yang kibum dan sungmin duduki

"tidak terlalu lama, iyakan sungminnie?" tanya kibum kepada sungmin yang dijawab dengan anggukan saja.

"baguslah kalau begitu" kata siwon sambil mengecek handphonenya yang baru saja mendapatkan pesan masuk dari seseorang dan membalasnya.

"dari siapa siwonnie?" tanya kibum yang melihat siwon tersenyum saat menmaca pesan dari seseorang

"ada yang ingin bergabung dengan kita, katanya ia sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kesini" jawab siwon dan duduk disamping kibum

"nugu?" tanya kibum penasaran

"nanti kau juga akan tahu" kata siwon, wajah kibum berubah menjadi kesal karena siwon hanya menjawab seperti itu. Tak lama siwon mengangkat tangan memberi tahu seseorang yang sedang mencari seseorang. Kibum yang melihat siwon melambaikan tangannya kepada seorang laki – laki didepan pintu kafé, laki – laki tadi segera menghampiri mereka dengan setengah lari.

"maaf terlambat, ada sedikit pekerjaan yang harus kuurus" kata laki – laki tadi siwon yang mendengarnya hanya senyum saja. Sungmin yang mendengar ada seseorang yang datang segera mengangkat kepalanya guna melihat siapa orang tersebut. Ketika ia mengangkat kepalanya ia membulatkan matanya bahwa didepannya sekarang seorang laki – laki yang sedang berdiri dan juga sedang menatapnya dengan kagetnya, sungmin segera memutus pandangannya segera ia palingkan wajahnya ke luar jendela.

"tidak apa – apa, lagipula kami juga baru sampai kyu" kata siwon kepada kyuhyun, yang dibalasdengan senyuman dan anggukan. "ah maaf aku lupa, silangkan duduk" kata siwon yang baru sadar bahwa kyuhyun belum duduk sejak tiba ke kafé ini.

"gomawo" kata kyuhyun segera duduk disamping sungmin karena hanya kursi itu yang tersisa.

"oh ya, kenalkan ini adalah kibum kekasihku" kata siwon yang memperkenalkan kibum kepada kyuhyun "dan ini kyuhyun sepupuku" kata siwon lagi memperkenalkan kyuhyun kepada kibum, mereka lalu menjabatangan dan saling tersenyum "ah kyu, dia sungmin sahabat kami" kata siwon lagi yang kali ini memperkenalkan sungmin kepada kyuhyun, sungmin yang namanya disebut segera menoleh dan kembali melihat keluar jendela.

"aku sudah kenal dengannya, karena sungmin-ssi adalah perawat dibagian kami" kata kyuhyun kepada siwon karena kyuhyun tahu sungmin tak akan mau berbicara satu katapun. Siwon hanya mengangguk saja walaupun ia heran dengan sepupunya itu.

"ah karena kita sudah berkumpul semua disini, aku akan memberitahuan kabar gembira unruk kita semua" kata kibum mememecahkan suasana.

"dari tadi kau hanya bilang kabar gembira terus" kata sungmin datar kerena sedaritadi kibum hanya bilang kabar gembira tanpa memberitahukannya.

"aish, sungminnie mianhae, tetapi sekarang aku akan benar – benar memberitahukan kabar gembira itu" kata kibum sambil menggenggam tangan sungmin agar sahabatnya itu tidak tambah kesal.

"ah biar aku saja yang memberitakukan kabar gembira itu" kata siwon dan meraih tangan kibum "kami akan menikah" kata siwon singkat tapi sukses membuat dua orang didepan mereka kaget.

"mwo" "mwo" kata kyuhyun dan sungmin bersamaan, siwon dan kibum yang melihat itu tertawa karena betapa lucunya ekspresi mereka.

"kapan kalian akan menikah?" tanya kyuhyun penasaran

"tahun ini" kata siwon dengan singkat sambil meminum kopinya

"apa imo sudah tahu kabar ini?" tanya kyuhyun kepada siwon karena siwon sering lupa memebritahukan sesuatu kepada orang tuanya.

"sudah, bahkan orang tuamu dan ryeowook noona juga sudah tahu" jawab siwon

"mwo, jadi yang tidak tahu disini hanya aku saja" kata kyuhyun tak percaya hanya dirinyalah yang baru mengetahui kabar tersebut

"tetapi bukannya siwon-ssi masih bekerja di amerika?" tanya sungmin dengan mengerutkan alisnya

"maka dari itu aku juga akan membawa kibummie untuk ikut bersamaku ke amerika" kata siwon dengan merangkul kibum mesra

"jadi kau akan meninggalkan korea setelah menikah kibummie?" tanya sungmin dengan sedikit wajah kecewa

"nde sungminnie, tetapi tenang saja jika ada waktu aku pasti akan menemuimu" kata kibum meyakini sungmin agar sungmin tak sedih, ia tak mau sahabatnya terluka dan ia juga tak mau sungmin bertambah kecewa dengan hidupnya karena kibum ingin sungmin hidup seperti sebelum kejadian yang paling sungmin benci dan hidup dikelilingi oleh kasih sayang dan kebahagia bukan penderitaan yang membuat kepribadian sungmin berubah kibum ingin kepribadian yang periang dan selalu membuat orang lain tersenyum bangun kembali dan mengubah semua kehidupan sungmin yang dingin dan tertutup itu. Dan kibum merasa dia belum berhasil untuk mengubah kepribadian sungmin menjadi yang dahulu, ia berfikir ia telah menjadi sahabat yang gagal. Pasti ada cara lain untuk mengubah semua kepribadian sungmin saat ini dan kibum masih memikirkan cara itu.

"ah bagaimana kalau hari jum'at ini kita makan malam diluar" ucap siwon spontan karena tiba – tiba saja suasana meja mereka menjadi sepi bagai tak ada penghuninya

"aku tak bisa" kata kyuhyun menolak ajakan makan malam bersama.

"wae, karena pasien lagi?" kata siwon dengan nada kesal "sekarang kau alasan apalagi kali ini ,eoh?" lanjut siwon sukses membuat kyuhyun terdiam seribu bahasa "pokoknya kali ini kau harus ikut, kyu" kata siwon final

"dan sungmin-ssi kau juga harus ikut ya, biar sikunyuk ini yang menjemputmu nanti" kata siwon lagi kepada sungmin sambil menunjuk kyuhyun. Perkataan siwon barusan membuat kyuhyun dan sungmin kaget dan melihat siwon, kibum yang melihat kejadian itu lagi ia langsung tertawa karena betapa lucunya mereka saat terkaget bersama seperti itu, siwon hanya meminum kopinya saja tanpa memusingkan ekspresi dari dua orang didepannya itu.

Tak terasa mereka berempat mengobrol sampai jam makan siang sudah habis satu jam yang lalu, mereka membicarakan masa kecil dan pengalaman mereka juga sesekali tertawa bahkan mengejek satu sama lain tetapi lebih tepatnya siwon dan kyuhyun yang saling mengejek.

"sudah jam tiga" kata kyuhyun kaget ia tak sengaja melihat jam tangannya, sudah empat jam lebih mereka mengobrol disini dari kafé ini sepi lalu ramai kini kembali sepi dan mereka tak menyadarinya, mendengar perkataan kyuhyun semua langsung mengecek jam tangannya dan benar saja jam kini telah menunjukkan pukul tiga sore.

"aku harus kembali ke UGD lagi" kata kyuhyun langsung berdiri dari duduknya, sungmin yang melihat itu ia juga segera berdiri dari duduknya "kami harus kembali, terimakasih atas waktunya siwon-a, kibum-ssi" kata kyuhyun lagi dan melirik sunngmin yang sedang berkemas, setelah rapih kyuhyun segera membukung diikuti oleh sungmin "anyeong" "anyeong" ucap mereka bersamaan dan berbalik bergegas ke ruang UGD.

"mereka cocok sekali ya siwonnie?" kata kibum sambil memerhatikan kyuhyun dan sungmin yang berjalan menuju pintu kafé.

"nde" jawab siwon singkat.

\- KYUMIN -

"kemarin kau kemana saja?" tanya henry kepada sungmin, mereka saat ini sedang berada dikantin rumah sakit, henry memaksa sungmin untuk makan siang bersamanya mau tak mau sungmin menurutinya, akhirnya disini lah mereka duduk dikantin sambil memakan makan siang mereka.

"aku tak kemana – mana, wae?" jawab sungmin sambil menyumpit sayuran dan memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya.

"tetapi seharian aku tak melihatmu?" tanya henry untuk memastikan keadaan sungmin kemaren karena henry tak melihat sungmin kemarin membuatnya khawatir pada kekasihnya itu "harusnya kau memberitahukanku jika kau pergi" kata henry lagi ia benar – benar khawatir dengan sungmin kemaren setelah mengobrol kemarin dengan sungmin pergi begitu saja, henry juga melihat sungmin pergi keluar ruang UGD saat ia kejar dan melihat kemana sungmin pergi ia sudah kehilangn jejak sungmin, saat itu henry mulai uring – uringan mencari sungmin, henry selalu menanyakan keberadaan sungmin kepada semua orang yang masuk ke ruang UGD.

"untuk apa aku memberitahukanmu lagipula aku hanya pergi sebentar saja, jadi kau jangan khawatir yang terpentingkan aku masih masuk hari ini" kata sungmin berusaha meyakini henry bahwa ia tak kemana – mana kemarin, sungmin akui bahwa memang kemarin setelah kembali dari kafé ia tak bertemu dengan henry sampai jam pulang tiba dan sungmin bersyukur setidaknya ia takakan ditanyai macam – macam oleh henry.

"aku tahu kau kemarin bersama sungmin seharian" kata henry yang langsung masuk keruangan kyuhyun tanpa mengetok terlebih dahulu kyuhyun yang sedang mengecek semua data pasien langsung melihat henry dan mengerutkan alisnya karena tak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh henry "maksudmu?" tanya kyuhyun

"kau bersama sungminkan kemarin dikafé rumah sakit?"

"iya memang kenapa?" kata kyuhyun yang tak melihat henry dan tak merasa bersalah melainkan kembali mengecek data pasiennya, henry yang merasa kyuhyun tak melihat dirinya saat berbicara bertambah kesal dengan sikap kyuhyun.

"hyeong bisakah kau melihatku jika sedang berbicara denganku, eoh?" kata henry menahan emosinya terhadap kyuhyuh yang seolah – olah mengacuhkan henry

Kyuhyun langsung menegakkan kepalanya mengahadap henry "kau puas" dengan dingin

"oh kalian berdua disini" kata ryeowook yang masuk keruangan kyuhyun dengan membawa bekal makan siang, mereka berdua langsung menengok kearah ryeowook, henry membulatkan matanya ia tak menyangka bahwa sang noona berada disini sekarang "noona" gumam henry

Kyuhyun segera bangun dan membatu ryeowook membawakan bekal makan siang kemeja yang berada didepan sofa dekat meja kerjanya dan membuka kotak bekal itu ryeowook yang melihat henry terus berdiri memperhatikan mereka berdua menyikut lengan kyuhyun dan mengarahkan matanya kearah henry seakan tahu apa yang dimaksudkan oleh noonanya "bergabunglah dengan kami karena sekarang sudah waktunya makan siang" kata kyuhyun yang mengajak henry makan bersamanya dan juga ryeowook

"nde betul kata hyeongmu ayo kita makan bersama sudah lama sekali kita tak makan bersama" ajak ryeowook sambil menarik lengan henry untuk duduk begabung bersama mereka, selama mereka makan suasan ruangan itu menjadi hening.

\- KYUMIN -

"sungmin-ssi tolong bawakan laporan pasien selama seminggu ini keruangan ku" kata kyuhyun yang baru selesai melihat perkembangan pasien di ruang UGD kyuhyun tak menunggu jawaban dari sungmin tetapi langsung berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya keruangannya, sungmin segera mengumpulkan semua data pasien yang akan diserahkan kepada kyuhyun nanti.

*TOK

*TOK

*TOK

"masuk" sungmin segera masuk kedalam kyuhyun yang saat itu sedang memainkan handphonenya langsung metikannya dan menaruhnya diatas meja kerjanya

"ini laporan yang anda minta dokter"kata sungmin menyerahkan laporan tersebut dan langsung dilihat oleh kyuhyun "baiklah sekarang kau boleh pergi" sungmin segera membungkuk dan melangkah keluar dari ruangan kyuhyun tanpa sepatah katapun

"ah sungmin-ssi" kata kyuhyun lagi sungmin segera berbalik kearah kyuhyun "kau tak lupakan kalau nanti malam kita diundang untuk makan bersama dengan siwon dan kekasihnya?"

"nde dokter"

"em aku jemput kau jam delapan" kata kyuhyun gugup

"nde dokter, kalau begitu saya permisi" kata sungmin membungkuk dan keluar dari ruangan kyuhyun.

*KRING *KRING

Setelah selesai mandi sungmin segera keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dan melangkahkan kakinya ke meja nakas samping ranjangnya mengangkat telepon di hand phonenya nama henry yang tertera dilayar handphone lalu sungmin segera menjawab telepon tersebut

"..."

"di asrama wae?"

"..."

"miahae aku tak bisa aku ada acara malam ini"

"..."

"dengan teman kuliahku"

"..."

"nde" sungmin segera mengakhiri telepon tersebut dan menaruh kembali di atas meja nakas tersebut lalu ia melangkahkan kakinya ke lemari pakaiannya untuk memilih pakaian yang akan ia gunakan untuk makan malam bersama sahabatnya dan kyuhyun setelah memilih milih mana pakian yang pas akhirnya pilihan sungmin jatuh pada sebuah dress sederhana tanpa lengan tidak terlalu pendek karena panjangnya hanya empat jari diatas lututnya yang berwarna pastel dengan bunga bunga yang bertebaran dibagian bawah dress menambah cantik gaun tersebut setelah selesai memakan gaun pilihannya tadi setelah itu berjalan kemeja riasnya sedikit polesan diwajahnya dan rambutnya sengaja ia gerai karena ia tak mau repot menata rambutnya ulang lagipula rambutnya sangat bagus lurus dan panjang

Drt... Drt...

Saat sedang memberi sedikit lipstin dibibirnya dengan warna sama dengan bibirnya tiba – tiba ada pesan masuk dihandphonenya stelah merasa sudah cukup dengan riasannya itu sungmin segera melangkahkan kakinya ke meja nakas guna melihat siapa yang mengirimkannya pesan tersebut adalah kyuhyun ia segera membuka pesan tersebut

* * *

 **From : dokter cho**

 **Text : Aku sudah ada didepan kamarmu**

 **Keluarlah~**

* * *

Setelah membaca pesan dari dokter cho ia segera mengambil tas tangannya diatas tempat tidurnya dan melangkahkan kakinya kepintu kamarnya tak lupa ia juga mengambil flat shoesnya yang sama warnanya seperti gaun yang ia gunakan

Cklek~

"kau sudah si – ap" suara kyuhuyn menjadi kecil saat melihat penampilan sungmin saat ini sangat berbeda dari biasanya sungmin yang terus ditatap oleh kyuhyun menjadi salah tingkah

"dokter cho apakah kita bisa berangkat sekarang?" kata sungmin tiba – tiba menyadarkan kyuhyun dari lamunannya

"ah – baiklah kita berangkat sekarang saja, kajja" kata kyuhyun entah mengapa ia menjadi gugup seperti ini kyuhyun lebih memilih jalan didepan sungmin agar kyuhyun bisa menghilangkan rasa gugupnya itu. Sesampainya didepan mobilnya kyuhyun segera membukakan pintu untuk sungmin disamping pengemudi

"masuklah sungmin-ssi" kata kyuhyun kepada sungmin

"nde gamshamnida" kata sungmin lalu ia masuk kedalam mobil kyuhyun setelah sungmin masuk kyuhyun segera menutup pintu tersebut dan melangkahkan kakinya kepintu pengemudi disamping sungmin, selama dalam perjalanan tak ada percakapan mereka lebih memilih menikmati kegiatannya sendiri – sendiri kyuhyun yang sedang berkonsentrasi dalam mengemudikan mobilnya sedangkan sungmin sendiri lebih memilih untuk melihat pemandangan kota pada malam hari melalui jendela mobil di sampingnya.

Tak lama mobil kyuhyun memasuki area restaurant yang menjadi tempat makan malam yang telah dijanjikan oleh siwon dan kibum, setelah mobilnya terparkir dengan rapih ia segera mematikan mobilnya dan melepas seatbeltnya dan keluar dari mobil sungmin segera menyusul kyuhyun keluar dari mobil tersebut mereka berdua langsung berjalan masuk kedalam restautant tersebut, restaurant tersebut di design sangat indah karena banyak terdapat tanaman – tanaman yang indah dan lampu – lampu yang sangat cantik disetiap sudut restauran ini terdapat dua atau empat tanaman yang ukurannya sedang dan lantai yang digunakan oleh restaurant ini adalah rumput sintetis yang sangat halus dan dan untuk setiap mejanya lantainya menggunakan kayu memberikan suasana yang santai dan nyaman. Sesampainya didalam mereka segera menuju ke meja resepsionis yang berada di depan pintu masuk restaurant untuk menanyakan meja mana yang sudah dipesan oleh siwon, setelah mendapatkannya mereka berdua segera melangkahkan kaki ke bagian kiri restaurant dekat dengan jedela yang menghubungkan pemandangan jalan raya kota seoul yang sangat ramai.

"eoh, itu disana" kata sungmin sambil menunjuk kearah pasangan yang sedang duduk disalah satu meja memunggungi mereka, kyuhyun mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk sungmin dan tersenyum "kau benar, kajja" ajaknya tanpa sadar kyuhyun memegang pergelangan tangan sungmin, dan begitu pula dengan sungmin.

"kalian telah lama disini?" tanya kyuhyun kepada pasangan yang sangat serasi itu, mereka segera menoleh kesamping kanan mereka dan tersenyum karena matanya tak sengaja melihat kyuhyun menggenggam tangan sungmin.

"sejak kapan kalian jadi sedekat ini, bahkan sudah berani berpegangan tangan pula" sindir kibum, merasa tersindir kyuhyun segera melihat kebawah tepatnya kearah tangannya yang sedang menggenggam tangan sungmin dan segera melepaskan tangannya dari sungmin dan membuat mereka jadi salah tingkah seperti itu. Kibum dan siwon yang melihat kejadian itu tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan tawanya lagi.

"berhentilah tertawa, ini sungguh tak lucu" kata kyuhyun yang kesal dengan kelakuan pasangan didepannya itu.

"ah, baiklah silangkan duduk" kata siwon sambil berusaha berhenti tertawa. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin duduk dikursi di depan Siwon dan Kibum. Tak lama datang seorang pelayan yang membawa buku menu untuk mereka berempat, dan memilih makan malam untuk mereka setelah pelayan tadi pergi mereka isi dengan obrolan yang sangat ringan ditengah mereka sedang larut dalam obrolan datanglah makanan yang tadi mereka pesan beserta wine yang sangat mahal.

"silahkan dinikmati" kata pelayan tersebut setelah menghidangkan makanan mereka diatas meja "terimakasih" jawab siwon tak lupa dengan senyumannya yang khas.

"ah tadi kau bilang kau akan mengadakan pesta pernikahanmu di amerika, kenapa?" tanya kyuhyun yang penasaran dengan perkataan siwon saat mereka menunggu hidangan makan malam mereka

" ah, soal itu karena setelah ini aku sudah tak mungkin lagi untuk tinggal dikorea dengan lama, pekerjaanku disana sudah sangat menungguku, bahkan kami juga sepakat untuk mempercepat tanggal pernikahannya" kata siwon sambil memotong danging steaknya.

"mwo, kau serius?" kata Sungmin kepada pasangan yang didepannya

"nde, siwonnie benar sungminnie kami akan menikah diamerika dan rencananya kami akan menikah akhir bulan depan, mianhae aku tak memberitahukan mu terlebih dahulu" kata kibum sangat menyesal karena lagi – lagi ia harus membuat sahabatnya iu kecewa terhadap sikapnya itu.

"apa kau telah menghamili kibum ya, hyung?" kata kyuhyun asal "ya jaga ucapanmu aku bukan orang yang menghamili anak orang lalu menikahinya" kata siwon dengan kesalnya.

"lalu jika kalian akan menikah diamerika, bagaimana dengan keluarga dan temen – teman kalian untuk datang kepernikahan kalian nanti?" tanya sungmin

"oleh karena itu kami hanya mengundang keluarga kami dan kerabat dekat kami saja untuk datang ke pernikahan kami sungmin-ssi" kata siwon "dan salah satu kerabat dekat kami adalah kau sungminnie" kibum melanjutkan perkataan siwon tadi.

"dan kalian harus datang karena semua biaya untuk kesana akan kami tanggung" lanjut siwon lagi.

"kau gila hyung, biaya kesana itu tidak murah kenapa kau tidak menikah disini saja" kata kyuhyun ia cukup kaget dengan ucapan sepupunya itu walaupun kyuhyun dan siwon adalah keluarga yang kaya raya tetapi tetap saja biaya keamerika itu tak sedikit apalagi semua para undangan akan dibiayainya dan harus menghabiskan berapa puluh ribu won untuk sekali menikah saja, itu yang dipikirkan kyuhyun.

"sebelum kami memutuskan sesuatu kami sudah lebih dulu memikirkan segala sesuatunya, jadi kau tak perlu khawatir kyu kau hanya tinggal datang dan mendoakan kami itu saja" kata siwon dengan sangat bijaksananya. "ah terserah kau saja hyung" kata kyuhyun dengan pasrahnya, pasalnya siwon dan kyuhyun memiliki sifat yang sama yaitu keras kepala.

"henry-a kenapa kau pulang kerumah hari ini, tak biasanya" kata ryeowook kepada sang adik yang baru saja kembali dari dapur untuk mengambil segelas air untuk melepas dahaganya mereka saat ini sedang berada diruang tengah mansion keluarga cho

"aku sedang malas untuk tidur diasrama" kata henry yang duduk disofa single diruang tengah tersebut berwana putih sama dengan sofa yang lainnya yang ada diruang tengah tersebut.

"apa kau bertengkar dengan hyung mu, eoh" kata ryeowook lagi

"tidak, bahkan kami tak pernah bertemu selain dirumah sakit" jawab henry sambil membetulkan posisi duduknya. Ryeowook yang mendengar itu merasa miris dengan keadaan henry saat ini, di satu sisi ia juga kesal dengan kyuhyun yang bahkan sangat tertutup dengan sang adik, sejak kejadian tujuhbelas tahun yang lalu membuat hubungan kakak beradik itu menjadi sangat renggang, walau yang lebih terlihat disini adalah kyuhyun yang membuat jarak dengan henry.

"kau seharusnya yang mendekatinya henry-a, ya minimal kau menyapanya walau bagaimanapun kau tetap adiknya" saran ryeowook untuk adiknya itu, ia ingin sekali adik – adiknya itu kembali akur seperti dulu lagi.

"aku tahu, akan aku coba besok" kata henry ia setuju dengan saran noonanya untuk mencoba memperbaiki hubungannya dengan sang hyung, sebenarnya henry juga ingin sekali bisa bermain dan mengobrol dengan kyuhyun seperti dulu dan ia rindu masa kecil mereka.

"masuklah ini sudah malam"perintah kyuhyun kepada sungmin saat ini mereka sedang berada didepan kamar sungmin, kyuhyun sengaja mengantarkan sungmin sampai didepan kamarnya walau bagaimanapun sungmin adalah seorang perempun yang masih berada di luar ketika malam hari. "terimakasih anda telah mengantarkan saya sampai sini, dokter" kata sungmin yang tidak berani menatap wajah kyuhyun

"kalau begitu saya masuk dulu, dokter" lanjut sungmin lagi dan membalik badannya untuk membuka pintu kamarnya sebelum ia benar – benar masuk ia melihat kebelakang lagi untuk melihat apa kyuhyun telah pergi atau belum dan ternyata kyuhyun masih setia berdiri dengan memasukan tangannya kedalam kantong celananya saat ingin menutup pintunya

"sungmin-ssi selamat malam dan lekaslah tidur hari sudah sangat malam" setelah mengatakan itu kyuhyun langsung pergi meninggalakan sungmin yang tepaku didepan kamarnya dan segera menutup pintu tersebut.

\- KYUMIN -

"pagi Sungmin-ssi" sapa henry tiba – tiba dengan cengiran khasnya didepan meja perawat ruang UGD itu, Sungmin yang disapa hanya melirik kearah Henry dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya yaitu mencatat perkembangan pasien yang akan ia serahkan kepada Kyuhyun nanti setelah istirahat makan siang

"Henry-a kenapa kau masih disin bukannya kau mau memeriksa perkembangan pasien, eoh?" kata kepala perawat Kim kepada Henry yang sedang duduk dibelakang meja perawat sambil mengerjakan laporannya untuk rumah sakit.

"ya, kepala perawat Kim kau sangat tidak seru, kau tak lihat aku sedang apa lagipula aku tak lupa dengan tugasku" kata henry dengan sedikit kesal karena harus berpisah dengan Sungmin dan pergi keranjang pasien untuk memeriksa pasien tersebut.

"apa pasien yang kemarin sudah dipindahkan keruang perawatan, perawat Kim"tanya Kyuhyun yang baru saja keluar dari ruangannya dan langsung menuju ke meja perawat diseberang ruangannya.

"ah, nde dokter kami sudah memindahkannya tadi malam karena keadaannya sudah tak separah saat ia datang dan hanya membutuhkan beberapa perawatan saja" jawab perawat Kim "dan ia sudah ditangani oleh dokter Lee dibangsal 9 B, dokter" lanjut perawat Kim

"emm, baiklah terimasih" kata kyuhyun saat ia berniat untuk melihat keadaan pasien yang ada disini tak sengaja matanya melihat sungmin yang ternyata sedari tadi ia berada disampingnya sedang mengerjakan sesuatu sampai Sungmin tak menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun datang dan sekarang memperhatikannya

"kau sedang mengerjakan apa perawat Lee?" kata Kyuhyun kepada Sungmin yang masih sibuk menulis, merasa ada yang berbicara dengannya ia segera menengok kekiri dan betapa kagetnya ia bahwa disampingnya sekarang adalah dokter Cho

"ah, aku sedang menyelesaikan laporan yang anda suruh, dokter" kata sungmin dan kemudian ia kembali lagi kekegiatannya yaitu menulis laporan pasien, Kyuhyun yang mendapatkan jawaban tersebut hanya ber"oh"ria dan ia langkahkan kakinya meninggalkan meja perawat menuju ranjang pasien diruangan ini.

Saat Kyuhyun sedang mengecek pasien tiba tiba Henry membalikakan badannya berniat untuk memeriksa pasien yang disebelah tepat dimana kyuhyun juga sedang memeriksa infusan sang pasien Henry berniat pergi dari sana tetapi ia ingat perkataan sang noonanya untuk berusaha memperbaiki hubungannya dengan sang Hyung dengan keberanian yang ia miliki akhirnya ia menendekat keranjang pasien itu,

"apa kau tau dimana wali pasien ini?" kata Kyuhyun kepada Henry yang masih mengatur jalannya cairan infus tanpa melihat siapa perwat itu, karena tak mendapat jawaban Kyuhyun segera menoleh kesang perawat yang berada diseberangnya itu dan membuatnya cukup kaget dengan keberadaan Henry yang ada diseberangnya itu

"beliau tak punya wali, dokter" jawab Henry dengan menatap wajah Kyuhyun "beliau ditemukan pin-"

"aku sudah tahu tentang itu"potong Kyuhyun cepat karena memang ia sudah tahu informasi tentang pasien ini

"baiklah, Hyung" jawab Henry dengan suara pelan tetapi dapat Kyuhyun dengar

"jangan panggil aku hyung saat disini, Henry-a" kata kyuhyun dengan datar dan penuh tekanan disetiap katanya. Saat Kyuhyun ingin melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ranjang pasien tersebut, tiba – tiba Henry mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuatnya berhenti

"kalau begitu pulanglah, agar aku bisa memanggilmu Hyung" kata Henry dan sukses membuat Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Henry, dan setelah mengucapkan kata itu Henry pergi kepasien yang berikutnya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam dan memperhatikan Henry pergi begitu saja.

Jam makan siang pun tiba semua karyawan yang bekerja dirumah sakit ini langsung menuju kantin rumah sakit untuk mengambil jatah makan mereka, tetapi tidak dengan Sungmin seperti biasanya ia tak pernah kekantin untuk sekedar memakan makan siangnya ia lebih baik disini karena bisa saja seuatu waktu ada wali pasien yang mengunjungi pasien atau jika ada pasien yang membutuhkan bantuan, lagipula laporan yang ditugaskan olehnya harus diselesaikan karena sebentar lagi akan ia serahkan kepada dokter Cho.

"permisi, agashi" kata seseorang yang berada dibelakang Sungmin, dan ia segera berbalik melihat siapa yang memanggil dirinya dan ternyata seorang wanita paruh baya yang kalau dilihat ia adalah seorang yang kaya terbukti dengan busana yang dipakainya sangat elegan dan mahal

"ah, annyeonghaseo, ada yang bisa saya bantu, Nyonya" kata Sungmin dengan ramahnya tak lupa dengan senyum yang sangat manis

"ah ye, aku disini ingin mencari anakku Kyuhyun" kata wanita paruh baya tadi yang ternyata adalah Nyonya Cho dengan datar dan terkesan angkuh

"emm, dokter cho sedang berada diruangannya, Nyonya" jawab Sungmin dengan sopan, tanpa mengucapkan sesuatu Nyonya Cho langsung melangkahkan kakinya dengan angkuh juga menuju ruangan dokter Cho, sungmin yang melihat itu hanya bisa memandangnya dari belakang

"kau sedang melihat siapa, Sungmin-a" tanya Henry

"oh itu, ibunya dokter Cho datang" jawab Sungmin datar dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda itu, Henry yang mendapat jawaban dari Sungmin itu sangat keget dan penasaran 'mengapa ibunya harus datang kesini, tak biasanya' itulah pertanyaan yang ada dipirannya saat ini.

\- KYUMIN -

Sudah satu jam Kyuhyun terus melamun diruangannya perkataan Henry tadi saat diruang UGD terus berputar dipikirannya kadang ia mencak rambutnya karena frustasi kadang ia juga bertopang dagu diatas meja kerjanya, ia sadar bahwa sikapnya ini telah berubah sejak kejadian tujubelas tahun yang lalu terhadap keluarganya terutama kepada sang adik yaitu Henry.

"Oh Kyuhyunnie, mengapa kau melamun sayang?" kata Nyonya Cho menyadarkan lamunan Kyuhyun dan juga sukses membuat Kyuhyun kaget dengan kehadiran sang eomma nya disni. Selama Kyuhyun bekerja menjadi Dokter tak pernah sekalipun Eommanya datang ketempat kerjanya, kalaupun ada suatu hal Eommanya akan lebih baik membicarakannya dirumah dan Eommanya juga tak akan mau untuk pergi ke Rumah Sakit ini, tetapi saat ini sang Eomma berada diruang kerjanya tepatnya didepannya sedang melihat sekeliling ruangannya.

"apa anak eomma harus bekerja diruangan sekecil ini, tak pantas sekali" kata Nyonya Cho dengan angkuhnya

"mengapa eomma kesini, apa ada sesuatu hal yang ingin eomma katakan?" bukannya menanggapi perkataan Nyonya Cho tadi tetapi Kyuhyun malah bertanya hal yang mengganjal dipikirannya saat ini

"nde, kau benar sayang eomma kesini memang ada yang ingin eomma bicarakan dengan mu" kata Nyonya Cho sambil melangkahkan kakinya kesofa didepan meja Kyuhyun yang menghadap dengan kaca yang menghubungkan langsung dengan ruang UGD, Kyuhyun yang melihat Eommanya duduk disofa segera bangun dari duduknya dan melangkahkan kakinya kesofa tersebut untuk ikut bergabung dengan sang eomma namun Kyuhyun lebih memilih untuk duduk disofa single

"eomma ingin membicarakan apa denganku?.. sepertinya hal yang sangat penting sampai sampai harus datang jauh jauh kesini" kat Kyuhyun yang telah duduk disofa singlenya tersebut sambil melihat kearah ibunya itu

"kalau itu tidak penting untuk apa eomma harus datang kesini, karena eomma tak sabar untuk memberitakan mu makanya eomma kesini karena eomma tahu kau tak akan pulang untuk waktu yang lama" kata Nyonya Cho "Kyunnie, kau kan sudah duapuluh tujuh tahun apa kau tak berniat untuk memperkenalkan eomma dengan seorang wanita yang kau cintai, emm?" lanjut Nyonya Cho lagi dengan sedikit nada manja yang dibuatnya.

"aku belum memikirkan hal itu, eomma" kata Kyuhyun dengan datarnya pasalnya ia benar – benar tak pernah memikirkan pendamping hidupnya nanti ia lebih baik memikirkan pekerjaan dan pasiennya daripada harus memikirkan yang bisa ia pikirkan nanti, lagipula umurnya saat ini baru duapuluh tujuh tahun dan masih terlalu muda untuk memikirkan pernikahan

"kalau kau belum memikirkannya, lebih baik kau berhubungan lah dulu dengan beberapa wanita yang cantik dan juga kaya, kyu" saran Nyonya Cho dengan memberi ide yang menurutnya sangat pas "lagipula eomma tak mau mempunyai menantu yang tak sama dengan kita" lanjutnya lagi Nyonya Cho ingin calon menantunya kelak adalah seorang wanita dari kalangan atas seperti keluarga mereka, yang berpenampilan modis, fashionable, glamor dan juga selalu menggunakan barang yang mahal dan mewah. Nyonya Cho tak ingin mempunyai mempunyai menantu yang tak sesuai dengan kreterianya mau ditatuh mana mukanya nanti jika mendapat menantu yang ta sesuai pasti teman sosialitanya akan membicarakannya kerena mendapat menantu yang tak sesuai dengan kalangan mereka.

"ah begini saja, eomma ada mempunyai teman dan ia mempunyai seorang putri yang sangat cantik" kata Nyonya Cho dengan sangat bersemangat, ia baru ingat bahwa ia mempunyai teman sosialitanya yang memiliki putri cantik

"apa eomma berniat menjodohkan aku dengannya, eoh?" kata Kyuhyun dengan datar

"nde, kau benar bagaimana kau setuju kan?" kata Nyonya Cho lagi dengan penuh semangat

*TOK

*TOK

*TOK

"masuk"perintah Kyuhyun kepada seseorang yang mengetok pintu ruangannya itu, tak lama pintu itu terbuka dan masuklah Sungmin kedalam saat melewati Nyonya Cho Sungmin sempatkan untuk membungkuk untuk sekedar memberi salam kepada Nyonya Cho dan saat didepan Kyuhyun Sungmin juga melakukan hal yang sama yaitu membungkuk memberi salam kepada dokternya itu.

"saya kesini, ingin memberi laporan yang anda tugaskan, dokter" kata Sungmin sambil menyerahkan map yang berisi laporannya tetang perkembangan pasien di ruang UGD ini. Dan Kyuhyun langsung membacanya dan meneliti apa saja yang kurang dari laporan tersebut, saat Kyuhyun masih berkonsentrasi dengan laporan tersebut diam – diam Nyonya Cho terus memperhatikan penampilan Sungmin dari atas sampai bawah sebenarnya Sungmin sangat merasa bahwa sedari tadi Ibu dari Dokternya itu terus memperhatikan penampilannya saat ini tetapi Sungmin hanya terus diam dan tak berani menoleh kesamping kanannya itu.

"Perawat Lee" panggil Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari laporan tersebut

"nde, dokter" jawab Sungmin

"mengapa kau tak menulis perkembangan pasien Kim Yoo Hyun ini?" tanya Kyuhyun

"ah itu karena saat ia dibawa kesini ia hanya mendapat luka kecil, setelah diobati oleh dokter malam keadaannya sudah membaik dan diizinkan pulang pada malam itu juga, dokter" jelas Sungmin, Kyuhyun hanya menjawab dengan menganggukkan kepalanya saja tanda mengerti

"kau sudah menulis jumlah pasien yang masih disini, yang sudah pulang dan yang sudah dipindahkan keruang perawatan?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi

"nde sudah, dihalaman selanjutnya beserta nama wali mereka, dokter" jawab Sungmin, Kyuhyun segera membalikakan lembaran tersebut dan membacanya dengan serius tanpa Sungmin sadari Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis melihat pekerjaan Sungmin yang sangat rapih

"baiklah Perawat Lee, kerja bagus aku suka dengan pekerjaan mu ini" kata Kyuhyun yang sudah menutup map laporan itu dan menaruhnya diatas meja tersebut

"nde gamshamnida dokter, kalau begitu saya pemirsi" setelah mengucapkan itu Sungmin membungkuk dan segera keluar dari ruangan itu tak lupa ia juga membungkuk kepada Nyonya Cho

"bagaimana Kyu kau setujukan kalau dijodohkan dengan anak teman eomma itu?" kata Nyonya Cho lagi yang menanyakan kepastian kepada sang anak, Sungmin yang belum keluar dari ruangan itu tiba – tiba berhenti sambil memengang handle pintu lalu menengok kebelakang dan tak sengaja matanya bertemu dengan mata Kyuhyun yang juga sedang menatapnya dan mereka saling menatap satu sama lain seakan mereka terkunci oleh pandangan yang sangat indah didepannya itu

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

Anyeong saya kembali lagi, bagaimana chap 3 ini seru kah? Atau membosankan? Maaf ya telalu lama updet nya soalnya banyak sekali kesibukan disekolah saya maklum masih sekolah dan juga kegiatan ekskul yang padet banget. ^^

Mungkin chap selanjutnya juga bakalan updet lama karena minggu depan saya udah UKK jadi saya fokus buat belajar biar saya naik kelas 12 dan masuk PTN.. ammieenn

Thanks juga yang udah review, dan DM nanyain kapan updet lagi hehe. And see you next chap, byee!

,

,

,

,

,

,

Keep Support and Love Kyumin

And I'm JOYers...


	4. Chapter 4

"baiklah Perawat Lee, kerja bagus aku suka dengan pekerjaan mu ini" kata Kyuhyun yang sudah menutup map laporan itu dan menaruhnya diatas meja tersebut

"nde gamshamnida dokter, kalau begitu saya pemirsi" setelah mengucapkan itu Sungmin membungkuk dan segera keluar dari ruangan itu tak lupa ia juga membungkuk kepada Nyonya Cho

"bagaimana Kyu kau setujukan kalau dijodohkan dengan anak teman eomma itu?" kata Nyonya Cho lagi yang menanyakan kepastian kepada sang anak, Sungmin yang belum keluar dari ruangan itu tiba – tiba berhenti sambil memengang handle pintu lalu menengok kebelakang dan tak sengaja matanya bertemu dengan mata Kyuhyun yang juga sedang menatapnya dan mereka saling menatap satu sama lain seakan mereka terkunci oleh pandangan yang sangat indah didepannya itu

TRANFORMED OF LOVE

Author : Oh Yoo Ra

Genre : drama, romance, angst

Rate : M

Cast : Lee Sungmin a.k.a Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun a.k.a Cho Kyuhyun

Cho Henry a.k.a Henry Lau

Cho Ryeowook a.k.a Kim Ryeowook

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"kyu, bagaimana?" kata Nyonya Cho tiba – tiba dan membuat dua orang berbeda genre itu tersadar dan saling memutuskan pandangan mereka, Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya kedepan lalu segera membuka pintu dan pergi begitu saja, Kyuhyun masih terus memandang tepat dimana Sungmin tadi berdiri, sampai suara ibunya terdengar lagi

"kyu, Kyunnie?" panggil Nyonya Cho lagi dengan memegang tangan Kyuhyun

"ah, nde eomma" kata Kyuhyun yang sadar dari lamunannya "eomma tak mau tahu kau harus bertemu dengan anak teman eomma itu, arrachi" kata Nyonya Cho dengan tegas, karena Nyonya Cho kesal saat kejadian saling memandang antara Kyuhyun dan juga Sungmin, dan Nyonya Cho berfikir ia harus secepatnya menjodohkan Kyuhyun dengan anak temannya itu jadi Nyonya Cho memutuskan untuk tidak menanyakan kesedian Kyuhyun untuk dijodohkan atau kalau ia terlambat sedikit saja pasti Kyuhyun akan terpikat dengan orang yang akan menurunkan derajat keluarganya itu. Setelah mengucapkan kata itu Nyonya Cho langsung berdiri dan meninggalkan ruangan Kyuhyun tersebut tanpa menunggu jawaban yang akan dilontarkan oleh Kyuhyun nantinya.

Malam harinya diruang UGD Sungmin siap – siap untuk pulang ke asramanya tiba – tiba saja datang petugas 119 yang sedang mendorong ranjang berisi pasien yang banyak sekali darah disekujur tubuhnya, pasien yang seperti itu tak hanya satu tapi melainkan tiga pasien sekaligus Sungmin yang melihat itu segera berlari menuju ruangan Kyuhyun untuk melaporkan keadaan darurat saat sampai didepan ruangan Kyuhyun Sungmin sempatkan untuk mengetuk terlebih dahulu dan segera masuk

"ahh, maaf dokter saya tak menunggu perintah anda dokter" kata Sungmin yang sudah berada didalam ruangan Kyuhyun, saat itu Kyuhyun sedang bersiap – siap untuk pulang terbukti dengan ia sudah menggunakan setelan jas pribadinya

"ada apa perawat Lee, sepertinya ada hal yang sangat darurat" kata Kyuhyun yang sedang memasukan beberapa file kedalam tas kantornya

"nde, baru saja ada pasien yang datang dengan banyak darah, sepertinya mereka adalah korban kecelakaan, dokter"jelas Sungmin dengan tenang

"benarkah, kalau begitu ayo kita segera kesana" kata Kyuhyun sambil melepas jasnya dan mengambil jas dokternya yang digantung dipojok ruangan dekat dengan meja kerjanya dan mereka segera keluar dengan tergesah – gesah sampai diruang UGD para perawat sedang membersihkan darah darah yang ada pada pasien tersebut, untung saja dokter malam sudah datang jadi satu pasien telah ditangani dengan benar, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin segera menuju ke pasien yang kedua kondisinya sama dengan pasien yang pertama, Sungmin segera menyiapkan alat – alat medis untuk mengobati pasien itu dengan telaten Kyuhyun mengobati luka pasien dan Sungmin membantu membersihkan darah disekitar luka dan ditubuh korban tersebut.

"Sungmin-ssi tolong ambilkan aku _alkohol, air garam, verband, kasa, wing needle, infusion set, spuit, injection needle, tissue forceps_ dan _cairan infus_ sekarang" perintah Kyuhyun kepada Sungmin sambil terus memberikan alkohol keluka pasien itu.

"baik, dokter" kata Sungmin dan ia melangkahkan kakinya ke kemeja perawat dan masuk kedalam ruangan yang menyimpan semua alat dan obat yang diperlukan dirumah sakit ini, setelah semua yang diminta Kyuhyun telah diambilnya ia segera kembali keranjang pasien yang sedang ditangani itu, saat Sungin sudah sampai ditempatnya ia tak melihat Kyuhyun diranjang itu lalu ia melihat kesebelah pasien yang ketiga itu dan ternyata Kyuhyun sedang menangani pasien tersebut, memang sedari tadi pasien yang disebelahnya itu belum mendapatkan pengobatannya jadi Kyuhyun saat ini memegang kedua pasien karena dokter malam yang menangani pasien pertama masih berkonsentrasi dengan mengobati luka luka yang sangat parah itu.

Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin sudah kembali menengok ke belakang tepat disebelah pasien yang tadi ia tangani untuk memberi tahukan Sungmin untuk menanganinya dahulu sementara ia menyelesaikan pasien yang ketiga namun niat itu Kyuhyun urungkan karena Sungmin telah mengerjakan yang tadi Kyuhyun kerjakan yaitu memberi Alkohol pada luka pasien dan membalutnya dengan verband, tanpa sadar Kyuhyun kebali tersenyum dibalik maskernya itu melihat Sungmin melakukan perkerjaan yang benar hari ini dan melanjutkan lagi pekerjaannya tadi dan setelah selesai ia bergabung lagi untuk membantu Sungmin mengobati pasien itu.

Tepat satu jam ketiga pasien itu sudah selesai diobati dan dibersihkan dari darah – darah yang sudah mulai kering, suasana ruang UGD juga sudah tak seramai tadi sudah mulai tenang tim 119 juga sudah kembali bertugas lagi. Sungmin masih membereskan peralatan medis yang tadi dipakai saat mengobati korban tersebut dibantu 3 perawat lainnya

"perawat Lee sebaiknya kau pulang saja, ini sudah sangat malam dan waktu bekerjamu juga sudah habis" kata perawat Yoo yang sedang memasukan alat medis yang terbuat dari stenlis kedalam pemanas untuk mensterilkan kembali.

"aku akan pulang jika disini sudah selesai" kata Sungmin dengan datar sambil membereskan kapas dan kasa yang berlumuran darah untuk dibuang

Saat ke empat perawat itu sedang membereskan sisa dari kejadian itu dokter Cho keluar dengan menenteng tas kerjanya dan jas pribadinya ia sudah bersiap untuk kembali keasrama karena mengingat hari sudah semakin malam dan jam diruang UGD sudah menunjukkan pukul 22.30 KST saat ia akan keluar ruang UGD tak sengaja ekor mata melihat keberadaan Sungmin di UGD lalu ia melihat jam tangannya sambil menkerutkan keningnya lalu ia berjalan menuju meja perawat dimana ke empat perawat tadi berada.

"perawat Lee mengapa kau masih ada disini, kau tak kembali keasrama mu?" tanya Kyuhyun yang telah sampai didepan meja perawat tersebut. Sungmin yang ditanya oleh Kyuhyun segera menengok dan menjawabnya "ada pekerjaan yang masih harus aku kerjakan" kata Sungmin dengan datar juga dan melanjutkan lagi kegiatannya itu, Kyuhyun yang mendapat jawaban itu hanya bisa diam dan ketika meliahat kembali wajah Sungmin ia mengkerutkan keningnya seperti ada yang aneh di wajahnya Sungmin dan ia langsung membulatkan matanya itu karena kaget melihat wajah Sungmin yang sangat pucat dan keringat yang mengalir disekitar dahi dan lehernya padahal ruang UGD sangat lah dingin dan dapat Kyuhyun simpulkan bahwa Sungmin saat ini sedang mengalami demam kerena kecapean, sebenarnya ia ingin sekali mengahampiri Sungmin dan mengecek badannya namun diurungkan karena sudah pasti ia akan ditolak mentah oleh Sungmin dan akhirnya ia berbalik dan melangkahkan kaki pergi dari meja perawat dan pulang keasramanya.

\- KYUMIN -

*KRING *KRING *KRING

Kyuhyun baru saja masuk kedalam kamar asramanya tiba- tiba handphonenya berbunyi tanda ada seseorang yang meneleponnya, ia ambil Handphonenya yang berada disaku celananya dan melihat ID Called di handphonenya dan ternyata adalah eommanya sendiri segera ia jawab panggilan itu

"nde eomma.." kata Kyuhyun pada sang eomma

"ohh, Kyuhyunnie kau sudah tidur nde?" kata eommanya yang berada diseberang sana

"belum aku baru saja pulang" kata Kyuhyun sambil melepas simpul dasi yang ia pakai dan berjalan kearah tempat tidurnya

"kau baru pulang, kenapa larut sekali, emm?" kata Nyonya Cho yang terdengar sangat kaget itu

"ada pasien yang harus aku tangani dulu tadi" kata Kyuhyun sambil melangkahkan kakinya kearah mini dapur yang berada diseberang tempat tidurnya itu

"em Kyuhyunnie apa hari minggu ini kau sibuk?" kata Nyonya Cho

"tak tahu" jawab Kyuhyun singkat sambil menuangkan air mineral yang ia ambil dari lemari es kedalam gelasnya

"kenapa kau tak tahu, pokoknya hari minggu ini kau harus mengkosongkan jadwal mu, arra" kata Nyonya Cho dengan tekanan karena ia tak mau anaknya itu melawan perkataanya

"apa yang eomma mau, eoh?" kata Kyuhyun datar

"untuk menjodohkan mu sayang, tadi stelah eomma pulang dari rumah sakitmu itu eomma langsung menghubungi teman eomma dan ia setuju apabila anaknya dijodohkan dengan mu sayang, dan teman eomma itu minta untuk mempertemukan mu dengan putrinya itu hari minggu ini, bagaimana?" kata Nyonya Cho dengan sangat semangat

"maksud eomma aku disuruh melakukan kencan buta begitu?" kata Kyuhyun datar, sungguh tak dapat dipercaya dengan ide eommanya itu

"nde kau benar Kyuhyunnie dan kau harus datang ya, eomma akan mengirimkan alamatnya kepadamu jangan sampai kau tak datang ya, kau tak maukan membuat eommanu ini kecewa padamu, sayang" kata Nyonya Cho dengan sangat semangat itu.

"terserah kau saja eomma, karena sedari dulu hidupku sudah diatur oleh kau, eomma" kata Kyuhyun datar

"bagus kau memang anak eomma yang sangat penurut, Kyuhyunnie" kata Nyonya Cho dan langsung mengakhiri panggilan tersebut, Kyuhyun langsung melempar Handphonenya ke meja bar didepannya itu lalu ia mengacak rambutnya ia benar – benar kesal dengan eommanya, Kyuhyun sebenarnya ingin sekali memberontak tapi apa daya ia tak mampu melawan kekuasaan dan keegoisan sang eomma bahkan tak ada satupun keluarganya yang bisa melawannya, eommanya terlalu memandang sosialita dibanding dengan kebahagiaan keluarganya itu contohnya saja nonnanya ia adalah korban dari kekuasaan eommanya juga ia harus mengikuti perjodohan yang dibuat oleh eommanya, sang tunangannya adalah keturunan keluaga kaya yang sangat terpandang dan kerena dasarnya nonnanya itu sangat menurut sekali terhadap eommanya mau tak mau nonnanya menyetujui perjodohan tersebut dan sebentar lagi nonnanya juga akan melangsungkan pernikahan dengan tunangannya itu. Kyuhun sebenarnya tak mau menjadi korban yang kedua biarlah ia mencari pendamping hidup yang sesuai dengan dirinya tanpa ada paksaan, tetapi sebelum ia memikirkan mencari pendamping hidup nya eommanya lebih dulu memikirkan perjodohan yang sangat konyol baginya itu. Dibawah pancuran air Kyuhun terus memejamkan dan memikirkan nasib yang telah ditur oleh sang eommanya.

Setelah selesai mandinya Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar asramanya dengan menggunakan kaos polo berwarna abu-abu dan celana ¾ berwarna abu-abu juga untuk mencari udara segar dimalam hari ia langkahkan kakinya kebawah tepat di taman asramanya itu duduk disalah satu bangku taman sambil memainkan handphonenya saat sedang larut dalam kegiatannya itu tiba – tiba terdengar suara langkah tertatih dari arah depannya Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu langsung menengok kedepan dan melihat ada seseorang yang sedang berjalan menuju kearahnya Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya untuk menajamkan penglihatannya karena lampu taman tak semuanya menyala lama – lama seseorang tersebut semakin dekat dan mata Kyuhyun yang tadinya menyipit menjadi mebulat sempurna melihat seseorang yang berjalan itu jatuh dan tak sadarkan diri lalu Kyuhyun segera bagun dan berlari kearah orang itu dan Kyuhyun semakin terkejut ternyata orang itu adalah Sungmin, Kyuhyun yang telah sampai disitu langsung berjongkok disamping tubuh Sungmin dan memindahkan kepala Sungmin kepangkuannya lalu Kyuhyun mengarahkan tangannya kedahi Sungmin yang dipenuhui oleh keringat dan mata Kyuhyun kembali membulat pasalnya suhu bi badan Sungmin ini sangat lah panas akhirnya tanpa pikir panjang Kyuhyun mengggendong Sungmin ala bridal style dan membawa Sungmin kekamarnya.

Sesampainya didalam kamar Kyuhyun segera menidurkan Sungmin diatas tempat tidurnya dan ia bergegas mengambil peralatan kedokterannya dimeja kerjanya lalu ia langkahkan kakinya kembali ketempat tidurnya untuk menaruh peralatan tersebut lalu, Kyuhyun pergi kedapurnya untuk mengambil mangkuk besar dan mengisinya dengan air dingin dan tak lupa ia mengambil handuk kecil, setelah itu Kyuhyun kembali lagi untuk menaruh mangkuk yang berisi air itu diatas nakas samping tempat tidurnya dan memasukan handuk tadi kedalam mangkuk dan memerasnya lalu ia menaruh handuk itu tepat diatas dahi Sungmin, selanjutnya Kyuhyun mengambil tasnya tadi yang berisi peralatan dokternya lalu ia buka dan ia mengeluarkan Stetoskop dan alat tensi darah, Kyuhyun menyimpulkan bahwa Sungmin mengalami anemia karena tekanan darahnya yang sangat rendah, setelah selesai Kyuhyun memasukkan kembali alat alat dokter itu kedalam tasnya saat Kyuhyun ingin menaruh kembali tas itu dan membuatkan bubur untuk Sungmin namun urung karena ada yang menyentuh tangannya lalu Kyuhyun menengok kebelakang tepat kewajah Sungmin yang sepertinya sedang mengumamkan sesuatu karena penasaran Kyuhyun mendekatkan telinganya dengan bibir Sungmin untuk mendengarkan karena masih belum mendengarnya Kyuhyun memajukan lagi kepalanya kearah bibir Sungmin karena tak mendengarkan apa – apa dan sepertinya bibir Sungmin sudah tak bergerak lagi lalu ia putuskan untuk bangun namun saat bangun ia tak sengaja memutar kepalanya kearah bibir Sungmin dan bibirnya tepat diatas bibir Sungmin dan membuat ia terpaku kalau ia maju sedikit saja mungkin mereka akan melakukan namanya ciuman Kyuhyun terus memandang wajah Sungmin sangat dekat tanpa Kyuhyun sadari ia memajukan wajahnya dan...

 _ **CUP...**_

Kyuhyun mencium Sungmin tapi hanya menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Sungmin "eeuunngghh" Sungmin menggeliat kecil tanda bahwa ia segera tersadar dari pinsannya itu, Kyuhyun yang merasakan itu langsung menjauhkan tubuhnya dan bersikap normal seperti biasanya, Sungmin yang sudah sadar sepenuhnya melihat sekitar dengan wajahnya yang bingung, lalu ia berusaha mengingat terakhir kali ia sadar berada dimana, saat mata Sungmin tak sengaja melihat seorang laki – laki berdiri memunggunginya sedang berada didapur mini diseberangnya itu lantas Sungmin segera bangun dari tidurnya dan duduk diatas tempat tidur tersebut.

"kau siapa?" tanya Sungmin kepada Kyuhyun yang sedang memunggunginya karena tak ada jawaban dan rasa penasarannya Sungmin bangun lalu melangkahkan kakinya kedapur mini tempat laki – laki itu berada, Kyuhyun yang mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekatinya hanya bisa diam dan tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya yaitu memasak, saat sudah merasa bahwa Sungmin semakin dekat dengannya Kyuhyun bertanya pada Sungmin

"kau sudah sadar, Sungmin-ssi?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil membalikkan badan menghadap Sungmin dan membuat Sungmin keget dengan mebulatkan matanya dan mendekap bibirnya menggunakan tangannya, saat berbalik sebenarnya Kyuhyun sangat ingin tertawa karena melihat ekspresi Sungmin yang menerutnya sangat menggemasskan namun ia tahan karena takut menyinggung perasaan Sungmin

"duduklah aku membuatkan makanan untukmu, kita makan bersama" ajak Kyuhyun kepada Sungmin sambil membawa piring – piring kecil berisi lauk-pauk "aku juga membuatkan mu sup hangat agar badanmu lebih sehat" kata Kyuhyun sambil membawa dua mangkuk kecil dan satu mangkuk besar, Sungmin hanya berdiri didekat meja bar kecil yang juga menjadi meja makan itu, setelah Kyuhyun menyiapkan semuanya Kyuhyun melihat kearah Sungmin yang masih berdiri itu lantas ia melangkahkan kakinya kearah Sungmin berdiri dan menyentuh pundah perempuan itu

"Sungmin-ssi kau harus makan, duduklah" kata Kyuhyun sambil membimbing Sungmin untuk duduk dikursi bar itu dan setelah dipastikan Sungmin duduk ia melangkahkan kakinya lagi kekursi bar yang berada diseberangnya itu setelah Kyuhyun duduk ia melihat lagi kearah Sungmin ia nampak kecewa karena Sungmin tak menyentuh sedikitpun sumpit atau sendoknya ia hanya diam menunduk

"kau tak mau memakan makananmu, apa kau tak suka dengan masakanku,eoh?" kata Kyuhyun datar ia sengaja berkata datar agar Sungmin mengalah dan merasa bersalah, tetapi apa yang diharapkan ternyata salah, wanita didepannya itu masih saja diam seribu bahasa "Sungmin-ssi" panggil Kyuhyun lagi dengan kali ini ia meneyentuh pundak Sungmin lagi dan usahanya kali ini berhasil karena Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya namun Kyuhyun harus terkejut karena diwajah Sungmin terdapat jejak air mata sepertinya alasan Sungmin mendiaminya karena Sungmin menangis dan itu membuat Kyuhyun menjadi bersalah

"kau kenapa Sungmin-ssi" tanya Kyuhyun sangat hati – hati, tak ada jawaban dari Sungmin dan itu membuat Kyuhyun tambah merasa bersalah, dan akhirnya Kyuhyun memilih untuk menghampiri Sungmin yang masih duduk terdiam yang sekali – kali air matanya keluar mengalir membasahi pipinya, saat sampai disamping Sungmin ia mencoba menyentuh pundak Sungmin kembali namun "jangan sentuh aku" kata Sungmin dengan sangat parau bukannya melepaskan tangannya dari pundak Sungmin tetapi Kyuhyun memutar tubuh Sungmin kearahnya jujur disatu sisi Kyuhyun merasa kasihan dengan keadaan Sungmin dan satu sisi ia juga penasaran dengan sikap Sungmin dan Kyuhyun juga ingin tahu apa yang membuat keadaan Sungmin berubah seperti ini. Dengan sabar Kyuhyun menunggu Sungmin agar lebih tenang dan bisa menceritakan semuanya, namun Sungmin tak kunjung tenang karena Kyuhyun bisa melihat bahwa mata Sungmin masih saja mengeluarkan air matanya, tanpa sadar Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin untuk menenangkannya

"keluarkan semua yang ada dipikiran dan hatimu Sungmin-sii" kata Kyuhyun sambil mengelus rambut Sungmin, kata – kata Kyuhyun bagaikan sihir bagi Sungmin karena tangisannya kini bertambah kencang dan semakin memilukan Kyuhyun yang meraskan gerakan dibahu Sungmin dan air mata yang kini telah membasahi kaos bagian dadadanya itu ikut merasakan kerasnya kehidupan Sungmin dimasa lalunya.

Saat ini mereka sedang duduk diatas tempat tidur Kyuhyun duduk berhadapan Sungmin duduk bersandar didinding dibelakangnya tersebut dan Kyuhyun memilh untuk duduk dengan menyilakan kakinya, meskipun sesekali air mata Sungmin masih mengalir tetapi kini dirinya sudah lebih tenang dari saat mereka di dapur tadi.

"sebaiknya sekarang kau tidur saja, karena ini sudah sangat larut" kata Kyuhyun kepada Sungmin sambil membimbing Sungmin untuk tidur ditempat tidurnya

"maaf sudah merepotkan mu, dokter" kata Sungmin tiba – tiba dengan suara kecil dan parau Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu hanya diam dan duduk lagi dipigir kasur dekat dengan Sungmin sambil terus memperhatikan Sungmin

"ada yang ingin kau ceritakan pada ku, Sungmin-ssi?" tanya Kyuhyun kepada Sungmin, tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari bibir Sungmin

"apa tentang masa lalumu?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi dan kali ini Sungmin menjawabnya dengan menganggukkan kepalanya dan benar dugaan Kyuhyun semua ini adalah tentang masa lalu yang ada dipikan Kyuhyun saat ini adalah seperti apa masa lalu yang dihadapi Sungmin hingga membuatnya rapuh dan apa sikap Sungmin selama ini juga karena masa lalunya itu.

\- KYUMIN -

Hari ini adalah hari minggu hari dimana Kyuhyun harus mengikuti kencan buta yang sudah direncanakan oleh sang eomma, saat ini Kyuhyun sedang bersiap untuk berolahraga dipagi hari karena setiap hari minggu juga ia libur dari prakteknya dan diganti oleh dokter jaga setelah sudah siap Kyuhyun keluar dari kamarnya dan melangkahkan kakinya ketangga untuk turun kelantai dasar saat ia turun dilantai dua tak sengaja matanya menangkap dua orang yang sedang bercengkrama didepan kamar dari sang yeoja walau lebih tepatnya sang namja lah yang banyak berbicara pada sang yeoja itu, tak lama mereka berjalan beriringan menuju tangga tersebut untuk turun dan memulai bekerja, namun saat mereka sampai diujung tangga mereka harus dikagetkan dengan seseorang yang telah berdiri memperhatikan mereka.

"annyeong dokter Cho" sapa namja itu sambil membungkukan badannya daan diikuti sang yeoja, Kyuhyun tak menjawab tetapi matanya terus mengarah pada tubuh sang yeoja yang terus menunduk

"ah, aku tadi menjemput Sungmin-ssi terlebih dahulu" kata sang namja atau tepatnya Henry itu karena melihat ketegangan diantara mereka bertiga tanpa menjawab perkataan Henry Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya ketangga dan turun sambil memasukkan tangannya kesaku celana training selututnya. Henry yang melihat sikap Kyuhyun seperti itu hanya mengangkat bahunya tanda acuh

"ayo Sungmin-ssi kita pergi nanti kita telat" aja Henry kepada Sungmin lalu mereka menuruni tangga dengan beriringan.

"mwo, eomma serius ingin menjodohkan Kyuhyun dengan ank teman eomma itu" kata Ryeowook tak percaya dengan ucapan sang eomma, saat ini mereka sedang berada diruang makan masion Cho untuk sarapan seperti biasa Nyonya duduk dikursi untuk kepala keluarga dan Ryeowook duduk disebelah kiri Nyonya Cho meja tersebut berbentuk persegi panjang dan meja itu bisa menampung delapan orang

"nde, tentu saja aku serius dengan rencana itu, wookie-a" kata Nyonya Cho sambil menyesap kopinya

"tapi eomma Kyuhyun itukan masih sangat muda untuk melakukan perjodohan itu" kata Ryeowook dengan sangat lembut

"memang apa bedanya jika Kyuhyun mengikutinya sekarang atau tahun depan toh sama saja intinya ia tetap melakukan perjodohan itu, bukannya lebih cepat lebih baik" jawab Nyonya Cho dengan acuhnya, Ryeowook yang mendengar jawaban yang keluar dari bibir eommanya itu hanya bisa mengela napas jujur ia merasa kesal dengan jalan pikiran eommanya itu kenapa masih saja ada acara perjodohan dizaman sekarang ini, apa eommanya itu tak percaya dengan pilihan anaknya sendiri dan yang ada dipikiran eommanya adalah tentang sosial dan pandangan orang yang hidup dengan mengandalkan uang seperti eommanya itu

"ku pikir eomma hanya melakukan ini padaku saja, tapi eomma juga melakukannya pada Kyuhyun" kata Ryeowook lagi

"nde bahkan eomma akan melakukan perjodohan ini juga terhadap Henry, agar kalian mendapatkan pendamping hidup yang sesuai dengan eomma dan keluarga ini, wookie-a" kata Nyonya Cho dengan angkuh dan sombong

"sesuai dengan eomma tapi tak sesuai dengan kami, apa eomma tak memikirkan kebahagian anak eomma sediri,eoh?" tanya Ryeowook yang mulai emosi dengan kelakuan sang eomma itu

"tentu saja eomma memikirkannya, mereka yang dipilih eomma menjadi pendamping hidup kalian adalah dari keluarga yang sama statusnya dengan kita, wookie" jawab Nyonya Cho lagi

"lebih tepatnya eomma menjual kebahagian anak eomma dengan harta dan harga diri eomma sendiri, aku selesai" kata Ryeowook sambil berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari ruang makan tersebut ia sudah lelah dengan ucapan dan pemikiran eommanya yang sudah dibutakan oleh kekayaan dan harga dirinya sendiri bahkan rela merebut kebahagian dan masa depan anaknya, sesampainya Ryeowook dikamarnya ia langkahkan kakinya ke ranjangnya dan duduk ditepi ranjang lalu mengambil handphone yang terletak diatas nakasnya lalu menekan icon telepon dan menekan nomor tiga dan muncul lah speel dial '규현이' dilayar handphonenya tak lama terdengar suara Kyuhyun disina

"nde, noonna" kata Kyuhyun

"kau dimana Kyuhyunnie?" tanya Ryeowook kepada Kyuhyun

"oh aku sedang olahraga dekat rumah sakit, kenapa?" jawab Kyuhyun yang sedang melangkahkan kakinya kebangku didekatnya itu

"em bisa kita bertemu?" tanya Ryeowook lagi

"bisa, memangnya apa ada yang ingin noonna bicarakan padaku?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil duduk dibangku itu

"nde aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu kepadamu, kyu" kata nya sambil melangkahkan kakinya kelemari besar dikamarnya itu "kalau begitu jam makan siang direstaurant dekat rumah sakitmu, nde" lanjut Ryeowook lagi

"baiklah kalau begitu, sampai bertemu nanti noonna" kata Kyuhyun mengakhiri teleponnya dari Ryeowook.

Jam makan siangpun tiba karena hari ini adalah hari minggu kegiatan diruang UGD cukup lengang tak banyak aktivtas disana jadi banyak waktu luang untuk mereka bercenkrama dengan sesama perawat atau staf diruang UGD ada juga yang keluar untuk bersantai dengan sesama perawat atau staf yang lainnya dan ada juga yang memilih menikmati makan siang mereka diluar rumah sakit seperti dikafé atau restaurant dekat rumah sakit, sama halnya dengan Henry dan Sungmin mereka memilih untuk makan siang diluar walau dengan usaha yang sangat keras untuk Henry membujuk dan memohon kepada Sungmin untuk ikut dan menemaninya makan diluar rumah sakit dan dengan sangat terpaksa akhirnya Sungmin menyetujuinya dan disinilah mereka sekarang direstaurant seberang rumah sakit tempat mereka bekerja, saat mereka masuk kedalam restautrant itu suasananya sangatlah ramai membuat mereka susah mencari tempat yang kosong, sampai ada seseorang yang melambaikan tangannya kepada mereka didekat kaca restaurant tersebut, saat Henry melihat orang yang tadi melambaikan tangan padanya itu kaget lalu tersenyum ia lalu mengajak Sungmin untuk melangkahkan kakinya mendekati meja seseorang itu.

"noonna, kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" tanya Henry kepada seorang wanita lebih tepatnya sang nonna yaitu Ryeowook, Sungmin yang melihat Ryeowook hanya bisa mengerutkan keningnya tanda ia pernah melihat orang ini tapi entah dimana

"kau membawa seseorang, Henry-a?" tanya Ryeowook dengan nada bercanda

"ah nde, noonna perkenalkan ini Lee Sungmin dia juga seorang perawat di UGD dan Sungmin-ssi ini noonnaku Cho Ryeowook" kata Henry sambil menunjuk Sungmin dan Ryeowook secara bergantian Sungmin hanya membalas dengan senyum dan membungkuk Ryeowook yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum dan membalas membugkuk juga dan mata Ryeowook tak sengaja melihat Kyuhyun yang baru saja masuk kedalam restaurant tersebut lalu tersenyum karena Kyuhyun juga melihat keberada Ryeowook tanpa perintah lagi Kyuhyun segera melangkahkan kakinya kemeja yang sudah diduduki oleh Ryeowook tanpa Kyuhyun sadari ada dua orang yang berdir didepan meja mereka itu

"mian, noonna aku terlambat" kata Kyuhyun yang telah sampai didepan Ryeowook merasa ada suara yang sangat ia kenal Henry dan Sungmin kompak menoleh kearah kiri mereka untuk memastikan orang tersebut dan selanjutnya mereka membulatkan mata dengan sempurna melihat Kyuhyun berada didepannya saat ini reaksi yang sama ditunjukkan oleh Kyuhyun melihat Henry berada disini didepannya itu.

"Henry, Kyu, dan emm.. ah Sungmin-ssi ayo duduk apa kalian tak bosan terus berdiri seperti tu" ajak Ryeowook kepada mereka bertiga dan tanpa diminta lagi mereka bertiga duduk dikursi yang sudah disediakan, Kyuhyun duduk disamping Ryeowook yang berada didekat kaca restaurant, Sungmin duduk didepan Ryeowook dan Henry duduk didepan Kyuhyun saat Henry duduk didepan Kyuhyun matanya tak bisa lepas dari sosok yang berada didepannya saat ini lalu tak lama seorang pelayan datang dengan membawa buku menu setelah semuanya memesan pelayan itu pergi dan keheningan menyelimuti suasana mereka berempat

"oh ya noonna, katanya kau ada yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku?" kata Kyuhyun memecahkan keheningan

"oh nde aku sampai lupa untung kau mengingatkanku, Kyu" jawab Ryeowook yang melihat kearah Kyuhyun dan memberi jeda sebentar untuk mengingat hal yang ia tanyakan pada adiknya itu "apa kau kau akan datang nanti malam, Kyu?" tanya Ryeowook dengan wajah penasaran, Kyuhyun tahu kemana arah noonnanya itu bertanya.

"nde sepertinya" kata Kyuhyun dengan pasrah sambil mengangguk

"aku tahu kau tak mau mengikuti ide gila eommakan?" kata Ryeowook yang sangat tepat sasaran terbukti Kyuhyun hanya kembali mengangguk dan melihat kearah Ryeowook lagi "hah, sebaiknya kau jangan datang nanti" sarah Ryeowook kepada Kyuhyun dengan pasrah

"kenapa aku tak boleh datang, jika eomma marah padaku bagaimana?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan sangat heran pasalnya ini pertama kalinya Ryeowook melarangnya untuk mengikuti peraturan dan perintah sang eomma dan Kyuhyun juga takut jika eommanya akan marah padanya.

"jika eomma marah padamu biar noonna yang akan bicara padanya" kata Ryeowook dengan sangat tenang lalu matanya menangkap gelagat bingung dari sikap Henry dan ia tersenyum melihat ekspresi Henry saat ini "dan aku tak mau kalian jadi korban kedua setelahku, biar aku saja yang menjadi korban atas perjodohan yang eomma kalian rancang itu, dan jika eomma berniat melakukan itu aku akan membela kalian dengan kekuatanku" lanjut Ryeowook lagi

"jadi maksud noonna Kyuhyun Hyung akan dijodohkan dengan pilihan eomma sama yang eomma lakukan padamu?" kata Henry lalu ia membulatkan matanya menyadari ucapan yang baru saja ia ucapkan lalu dengan sangat takut ia melirik kewajah Kyuhyun yang telah menatapnya sangat tajam dengan berusaha menelan ludahnya. Ryeowook yang melihat itu hanya bisa tersenyum, dan Sungmin semakin mengerutkan keningnya walau ia hanya diam saja tetapi sedari tadi ia terus memerhatikan interaksi kedua orang didepannya itu dan ditambah dengan perkataan Henry barusan

"nde Henry-a, Kyuhyun Hyungmu ini sudah menjadi korban sepertiku" kata Ryeowook dengan sedikit penekanan pada kata 'Hyungmu' sambil melirik kaearah Kyuhyun dan tkarena ulahnya tadi Ryeowook berhasil membuat Kyuhyun bertambah kesal.

\- KYUMIN -

"aku pulang" kata Ryeowook sambil memasuki pintu besar mansion Cho lalu melangkahkan kakinya keruang keluarga yang berada ditengah – tengah masion Cho, dan disana ada Nyonya Cho yang sedang duduk disofa single sambil meminum tehnya, setelah sampai diruang keluarga Ryeowook segera mendudukan sofa panjang disamping sofa single yang ditempati Nyonya Cho.

"dari mana saja kau, dari tadi pagi kau menghilang begitu saja" kata Nyonya Cho sambil meletakkan cangkir tehnya diatas meja.

"aku habis bertemu dengan Kyuhyun dan Henry" kata Ryeowook dengan santai sambil meminum air putih yang baru saja diantarkan asisten rumah tangga mansion Cho. Nyonya Cho mengerutkan keningnya tanda heran

"untuk apa kau bertemu dengan mereka?" tanya Nyonya Cho heran

"tentu saja aku merindukan mereka karena aku nonnanya" kata Ryeowook santai dengan sedikit nada menyindir. Nyonya Cho hanya menggukkan kepalanya sebagai tanggapan atas perkataan Ryeowook, "aku juga menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk tidak datang kekencan buta yang eomma rencanakan" tambah Ryeowook sambil mengambil gelas airnya tadi dimeja depannya itu, mendengar perkataan Ryeowook barusan membuat Nyonya Cho tersedak karena teh yang sedang ia minum itu, setelah mereda Nyonya Cho menatap Ryeowook dengan pandangan marah dan kaget

"mwo, apa kau sudah gila wookie-a" tanya Nyonya Cho dengan sedikit berteriak

"nde, aku memang gila karena aku tak mau mereka berdua mejadi korban sepertiku aku memang tak pernah memberontak dan untungnya saja tunanganku adalah orang yang sangat baik dan pengertian, tetapi tak bisa bayangkan bagaimana pilihan eomma untuk adikku terutama Kyuhyun apa mungkin sikap dan karakternya sama seperti eomma" kata Ryeowook dengan penuh tekanan disetiap katanya. Nyonya Cho tak percaya dengan apa yang diomongkan putrinya itu baru kali ini Ryeowook berkata seperti itu selama ini putri satu – satunya itu selalu menuruti semua perkataannya dan tak berani sekalipun juga melanggarnya.

"dan satu lagi eomma aku tak akan membiarkan sedikitpun kau melancarkan niat jahatmu itu walau bagaimanapun caranya" kata Ryeowook lagi sambil bangun dari duduknya lalu melangkahkan kakinya ketangga yang menghubungkan lantai dua mansion Cho. Nyonya Cho lagi – lagi hanya menampilkan senyum angkuhnya sambil menyilangkan tangannya dengan sangat angkuh dan sombongnya.

Sudah sekitar satu jam Kyuhyun terus melamun duduk dibangku taman asrama, memikirkan nasib kehidupannya yang terasa begitu rumit "hahh.." entah sudah berapa kali ia menghela nafas dan mengacak rambutnya tanda ia sangat frustasi.

"kau bisa menghadapinya... Hyung" kata Henry tiba – tiba dengan suara kecil diakhir katanya dan duduk disebelah Kyuhyun, sebenarnya Henry telah berada ditaman ini tak lama Kyuhyun datang dan memerhatikan Kyuhyun dari jauh ia tak berani mendekat, ia juga menyaksikan Kyuhyun yang tampak sangat fustasi dan memikirkan beban dipundaknya itu, semakin lama Henry tak tega melihat Kyuhyun seperti itu dengan keberaniannya Henry akhirnya menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk termenung dibangku taman asrama dan disinilah mereka.

Merasa ada yang berbica dengannya dan duduk disebelahnya Kyuhyun segera tersadar dari lamunannya dan menengok kekiri guna melihat siapa orang itu, saat tahu bahwa itu Henry Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya dan menegakkan badannya seperti semula.

"kau tahu Hyung aku sangat merindukan masa – masa kecil kita sebelum kejadian tujuhbelas tahun yang lalu yang membuat jarak hubungan kita" kata Henry mememcahkan ketegangan diatara mereka sambil melihat langit malam, Kyuhyun hanya mendengarkan perkataan Henry tanpa berniat untuk menjawabnya

"saat itu kita selalu bermain bersama dihalaman belakang, entah itu bermain mobil – mobilan, berlari – larian mengelilingin taman belakang berakhir aku jatuh lalu menangis dan kau akan mengobati lukaku lalu berusaha meminta maaf kepadaku, kau juga sering dimarahi oleh noonna karena berusaha merebut mainanku, kau selalu meneraktirku es krim saat aku sedang merindukan orangtua kita, kau selalu mengajariku pelajaran yang belum aku mengerti disekolah, kau juga selalu menerima semua kejahilanku bahkan karena kejahilanku itu kau harus terjatuh dari sepeda dan membuat lututmu luka sangat parah, kau selalu menemaniku dirumah saat semua orang tak ada dirumah bahkan kau juga rela membolos sekolahmu demi aku tak merasa kesepian, apa kau tak merindukan itu Hyung?" kata Henry berusa mengingat kembali kenangan masa kecil mereka.

"untuk apa aku mengingatnya, bagiku itu hanyalah masa lalu yang tak perlu diingat lagi" kata Kyuhyun dengan dingin yang terus melihat lurus didepannya. Henry yang mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum kecil.

"tapi bagiku masa itulah aku bisa merasakan yang namanya mempunyai saudara laki – laki yang sebenarnya" kata Henry "dan bisakah kau melupakan kejadian tujuhbelas tahun yang lalu itu, Hyung? Jujur aku sangat menyesal dan membenci kejadian itu sekaligus jika aku mau aku ingin hari itu tak akan pernah ada dan hari itu juga membuat keluarga kita menjadi renggang, sifat eomma juga berubah menjadi serakah dan buta harta serta sosial, terutama hubungan kita harus seperti ini tak saling mengenal dan kecanggungan. Aku ingin semua seperti sedia kala kita semua berkumpul tertawa bersama, bercengkrama dan pastinya menjadi keluarga yang saling menyayangi dan penuh kasih" kata Henry dengan suara yang penuh penyesalan dan kekecewaan disetiap katanya ia ingin menangis tetapi air matanya terlalu enggan untuk keluar apabila mengingat hari tujuh belastahun yang lalu itu.

"kau tak perlu mengingat hal itu lagi Henry-a, karena semakin kau memikirkannya kau akan percuma saja hal yang sudah hilang tak mungkin pernah kembali lagi dengan utuh" kata Kyuhyun dengan sangat tenang walau dengan jelas matanya sedang menahan sesuatu yang ingin keluar untungnya saja Henry tak melihat kearah Kyuhyun.

"tapi Hyung, emm.. bisakah kita perbaiki dulu hubungan kita?" tanya Henry penuh dengan hati – hati takut akan membuat Kyuhyun tambah membencinya, Henry terus menunggu jawabanya yang akan keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun ia siap dengan semua keputusan yang Kyuhyun ambil dengan terus melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang tampak tenang

"emm, kalau aku tak setuju bagaimana?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba – tiba dengan wajah seriusnya, sontak membuat Henry terkejut dan menggelengkan kepalanya tada tak masalah. "tak masalah Hyung" kata Henry walau sebenarnya hatinya berkata lain "tapi tak ada salahnya kalau kita coba dulu" kata Kyuhyun lagi dan lagi lagi membuat Henry bingung sepertinya Kyuhyun ingin bermain – main dengan adiknya dengan cara menjailinya. "maksudmu, Hyung?" tanya Henry dengan bingungnya, namun dengan tiba – tiba Kyuhyun mengacak rambut Henry dengan gemasnya "anak nakal, begitu saja tak tahu" kata Kyuhyun sambil berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Henry yang masih duduk kaget dengan perilaku Kyuhyun tadi dan mencerna baik – baik perkataan Kyuhyun barusan, dan tersenyum ceria lalu ia bangun dan segera mengejar Kyuhyun yang ternyata sudah berjalan cukup jauh dari tempat mereka duduk tadi "ya Hyung tunggu aku" teriak Henry sambil mengejar Kyuhyun, orang yang dikejar hanya melambaikan tangannya. Tetapi tanpa mereka sadari ada Sungmin yang terus berdiri di dekat bangku taman yang ditempati oleh kakak beradik tersebut dan Sungmin juga mendengar semua yang mereka katakan dari awal sampai akhir.

"jadi benar mereka adalah kakak beradik?" tanya Sungmin pada diri sendiri dengan lirihnya sungguh ia baru mengetahuinya saat ini tadi waktu direstaurant ia belum sepenuhnya percaya tetapi saat ini melihat dan mendengar kakak beradik itu berbicara dan menceritakan masalalu mereka dari awal hingga akhir tadi. Tadi ia tak sengaja melihat Kyuhyun melamun sendirian ditaman lalu tak lama Henry datang entah dari mana ia sangat penasaran dengan pembicararaan mereka dan sepertinya kakinya juga tak mau beranjak dari tempat ia berdiri di bawah pohon tak jauh dari bangku taman yang diduduki oleh Kyuhyun dan Henry jadi membuat Sungmin mendengar dengan sangat jelas apa yang kakakberadik itu bicarakan.

"lalu apa yang terjadi pada tujuh belas tahun yang lalu?" tanya Sungmin lagi pada diri sendiri...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Anyeong saya kembali lagi, bagaimana chap 4 ini seru kah? Atau membosankan? Maaf ya telalu lama updet nya lagi, kemarin seminggu abis UKK jadi ga bisa ngelanjutin cerita fokus belajar.

Dan karena besok senin sudah puasa sekalian nih aku mau minta maaf ya yang sebesar – besarnya jika ada salah – salah kata, ceritanya yang ga menarik mohon dimaafkan ya.

Dan selamat menjalankan ibadah PUASA bagi yang menjalankannya...

Thanks juga yang udah review, dan DM nanyain kapan updet lagi hehe. And see you next chap, byee!

,

,

,

,

,

,

Keep Support and Love Kyumin

And I'm JOYers...


	5. Chapter 5

"jadi benar mereka adalah kakak beradik?" tanya Sungmin pada diri sendiri dengan lirihnya. Sungguh ia baru mengetahuinya. Tadi sewaktu direstaurant ia belum sepenuhnya percaya. Tetapi melihat dan mendengar kakak beradik itu berbicara dan menceritakan masalalu mereka dari awal hingga akhir tadi. Ia baru percaya sepenuhnya. Tadi ia tak sengaja melihat Kyuhyun melamun sendirian ditaman.

Tak lama Henry datang entah dari mana. Ia sangat penasaran dengan pembicararaan mereka. Dan sepertinya kakinya juga tak mau beranjak dari tempat ia berdiri di bawah pohon yang tak jauh dari bangku taman yang diduduki oleh Kyuhyun dan Henry. Dan membuat Sungmin mendengar dengan sangat jelas apa yang kakak beradik itu bicarakan.

"apa yang terjadi pada tujuh belas tahun yang lalu?" tanya Sungmin lagi pada diri sendiri dan pergi tempat berdirinya. Melangkahkan kakinya kembali keasrama mengingat ini sudah larut malam dan besok ia harus kembali bekerja lagi.

Saat dalam perjalanannya menuju kamar asramanya. Ia mendengar sayup – sayup seseorang yang sedang mengobrol dilantai dua. Semakin lama, suara itu semakin terdengar dengan jelas. Dan sepertinya ia mengetahui suara yang ia kenal.

Setelah tiba dilantai dua, suara itu terdengar lebih jelas. Dan benar ada seorang laki – laki yang sedang berdiri dekat pembatas sebelah kiri dilantai dua. Dengan membelakanginya sehingga Sungmin tak bisa mengetahui siapa orang itu. Seakan tak mau mengambil pusing, Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya belok kekanan untuk menuju kamarnya. Namun suara laki – laki itu membuat Sungmin tiba – tiba berhenti dan menengok kebelakang.

TRANFORMED OF LOVE

Author : Oh Yoo Ra

Genre : drama, romance, angst

Rate : M

Cast : Lee Sungmin a.k.a Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun a.k.a Cho Kyuhyun

Cho Henry a.k.a Henry Lau

Cho Ryeowook a.k.a Kim Ryeowook

Choi Siwon a.k.a Choi Siwon

Kim Kibum a.k.a Kim Kibum

Cha Jieun a.k.a Cha Jieun

Kim Yesung a.k.a Kim Jonghoon

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ditengah malam Kyuhyun sedang berjalan kembali kekamar nya. Namun baru ia ingin menaiki anak tangga yang menghubungkan kelantai tiga. Harus terhenti oleh dering handphonenya. Ia ambil handphone itu dari saku celananya dan memutar bola matanya malas karena membaca ID Phone yang tertera disana. Yang membuatnya sudah tahu apa yang akan dibahas saat ini. Ia bebalik dan berdiri dipembatas lantai dua menghadap taman asrama. "wae eomma" kata Kyuhyun singkat.

"kenapa kau tak datang tadi. Kau tahu calon tungananmu itu sudah menunggu lama. Tapi kau tak datang juga apa kau tak kasihan, eoh" bukannya menjawab, Nyonya Cho malah memarahi Kyuhyun karena tak datang keacara kencan buta itu.

"aku sudah bilang, aku tak mau" kata Kyuhyun pada eommanya dengan datarnya.

"oh, kau mau menentang eomma? baik kalau itu mau mu!" kata Nyonya Cho dengan sangat datar.

"bukan begitu eomma. Aku hanya tak mau kau mengatur tentang perjodohan saja" kata Kyuhyun dengan datar sambil melirik kerah kanannya. Karena ia merasa ada seseorang yang sedang berjalan menuju lantai dua dan berbelok kekanan.

"memangnya kenapa? eomma hanya tak mau pendampingmu itu tak sesuai dengan apa yang eomma mau"

"lagipula aku yang akan menjalankannya. Bukan eomma. Jadi ku mohon untuk tak ikut campur" kata Kyuhyun datar.

"KYUHYUN CUKUP! POKOKNYA SEBERAPA KALINYA KAU MENOLAK INI. EOMMA AKAN TETAP MENJODOHKAN MU, DAN KAU TAK BOLEH MEMBANTAH" kata Nyonya Cho dengan kencang dan statis. Setelah mengatakan itu Nyonya Cho kembali memutuskan sambungan telepon itu tanpa berkata – kata lagi.

Setelah sambungan telepon itu terputus. Kyuhyun hanya mengacak rambutnya dengan wajah yang sangat kesal dan kecewa. Ia ingin berteriak. namun ia masih tahu tempat dan situasi. Ia putuskan kembali kekamarnya. Namun saat berbalik ia harus terkaget dengan keberada Sungmin yang sedang berdiri didepannya yang tak jauh darinya. Apa jangan – jangan orang yang tadi berjalan dibelakangnya itu adalah Sungmin.

Dan itu artinya, Sungmin mendengar obrolannya dengan ibunya ditelepon tadi. Sungmin segera berbalik untuk melangkahkan kakinya kekamarnya. Saat Kyuhyun terus saja memperhatikannya dengan wajah kagetnya itu. Seakan tersadar dari lamunannya. Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kakinya ketangga yang berada disamping kanan.

\- KYUMIN -

*KRING *KRING *KRING

Dering Handphone Kyuhyun terus berbunyi diatas nakas samping tempat tidurnya. Sang pemilik yang masih nyaman berada didalam kamar mandi. Membuat sang penelepon terus menghubunginya, tanda bahwa ada hal yang sangat penting. Tak lama Kyuhyun akhirnya keluar dari kamar mandi lengkap dengan kemeja baby blue dan celana bahan berwarna hitam, tak lupa rambut yang ia keringkan dengan handuk ditangannya. Ia langkahkan kakinya kemeja nakas untuk mengambil handphone yang masih berdering. Ia menyengit saat membaca ID phone Siwon yang tertera dilayar handphonenya itu.

"tumben menelepon. Ada apa?" kata Kyuhyun sambil menggeser tanda berwarna hijau dan menempelkan handphonenya ditelingannya.

"nde Hyung" kata Kyuhyun kepada Siwon.

"kau hari ini kerja bukan?" suara Siwon terdengar.

"nde, weo?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"aku akan memberikan undangan pernikahanku. Jadi nanti aku akan mampir dengan Kibum kerumah sakit. Aku harap kau bisa meluangkan waktu sebentar" jelas Siwon yang berada disebrang sana.

"pukul berapa kau akan kerumah sakit?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi sambil memakaikan dasi dilehernya. Handphonenya ia taruh begitu saja diatas nakas dengan mode loshpaker.

"em.. mungkin sehabis makan siang. Karena ada yang aku urus sebentar. Kalau begitu sampai nanti ya" jawab Siwon.

"baiklah, sampai nanti juga" kata Kyuhyun mengakhiri panggilan dan memasukkan handphonenya kedalam saku celananya. Dan mengabil jas serta tas nya diatas tempat tidurnya. Ia langkahkan kakinya kepintu kamar untuk mengganti sandal dengan sepatu kerjanya. Keluar kamar dan berjalan menuju rumah sakit.

Suasana pagi hari di mansion Cho sama seperti pagi – pagi sebelumnya. Sepi bagai tak ada penghuninya. Hanya ada asisten rumah tangga yang hilir mudik membersihkan semua bagian mansion Cho yang luas ini. Ryeowook baru saja turun dari kamarnya sambil menenteng tasnya berwarna putih, dengan blazer dan rok spannya yang dipadu dengan tantop berwarna putih juga. Melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang makan yang dekat dengan ruang tengah.

"eomma kemana?" tanya Ryeowook yang telah tiba diruang makan dengan disambut oleh pelayan dan ketua koki mansion Cho. Dan ternyata ruang makan masih sepi tanpa keberadaan eommanya, yang biasanya saat ia datang eommanya telah duduk manis dengan membaca koran bisnisnya.

"Nyonya sedang menyambut tamu, nona" kata ketua pelayan dengan sopan.

"tamu? Siapa?" tanya Ryeowook heran. Tumben ada tamu pagi – pagi seperti ini, biasanya juga eommanya akan menolak tamu pada jam sarapan. Tetapi hari ini terasa aneh bagi Ryeowook.

"kami tak tau siapa nona. Yang saya tahu ada dua perempuan dengan beda usia datang kesini" jawab ketua pelayan lagi.

"beda usia? bagaimana penampilannya adjumma?" tanya Ryeowook dengan penasaran.

"penampilannya sama seperti Nyonya, nona" jawab ketua pelayan lagi. Tanpa berpikir panjang. Ryeowook melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ruang makan menuju pintu utama, dimana pasti eomma dan tamunya itu berada. Namun baru sampai ruang tengah ia harus berhenti. Karena eommanya yang sedang mengobrol dengan tamunya tadi dengan sambil berjalan menuju tempatnya berdiri. Saat mata Nyonya Cho tak sengaja melihat keberadaan Ryeowook lalu tersenyum.

"ah Nyonya Oh. Perkenalkan ini putri kami, namanya Cho Ryeowook dan wookie–a perkenalkan ini Nyonya Kim Najin beliau ini adalah istri dari presdir O-winner Comporation. Kau tahu itukan wookie-a? oh dan satu lagi ini putri mereka namanya Cha Jieun. Dan dia juga yang akan menjadi calon untuk Kyuhyun bagaimana, cantik bukan?" jelas Nyonya Cho dengan sangat gembira sekali.

Terlihat dari wajahnya yang tak berhenti tersenyum saat tadi memperkenalkan tamunya. Apalagi pada perempuan yang berada disamping Nyonya Cho itu. Sangat terlihat bahagia sekali. Berbeda dengan ekspresi yang ditunjukan oleh Ryeowook lebih memandang sinis dan tidak kesukaanya itu, namun ia tak mau menunjukkannya dan lebih menunjukkan senyum dipaksa sangat ramah.

"Kim Najin" "Cho Ryeowook" mereka saling menjabat tangan sambil memperkenalkan nama mereka.

"unnie perkenalkan, namaku Cha Jieun" kata perempuan yang bernama Jieun itu, dengan suara yang diimutkan sambil mengajak Ryeowook berjabat tangan.

"Cho Ryeowook" kata Ryeowook dengan datar dan tak menyambut jabatan tangan dari Jieun itu. Akibat tindakan Ryeowook itu membuat suasa mereka berempat menjadi tegang, Nyonya Cho yang melihat itu segera bersuara.

"ah, apa kalian sudah sarapan, sebaiknya kita keruang makan saja untuk menikmati sarapan yang sudah disediakan" kata Nyonya Cho memecahkan ketegangan itu. Nyonya Cha dan Jieun menyetujui ajakan Nyonya Cho dan segera melangkahkan kakinya menyusul Nyonya Cho ke ruang makan. Saat Ryeowook juga berniat keruang makan untuk mengambl tasnya yang ia taruh dikursi meja makan.

Namun harus terhenti ketika salah satu pelayannya menghapirinya dan memberitahu bahwa tunangannya sudah datang untuk menjemputkan. Di dalam hati Ryeowook bersyukur, karena tidak jadi bergabung dengan orang yang saat ini menjadi kebenciannya.

Sesampai di ruang makan Nyonya Cho masih mengobrol dengan Nyonya Cha itu. Melihat Ryeowook masuk membuatnya tersenyum lagi. Sungguh sebenarnya Ryeowook tak menyukai eommanya baik dan ramah kepada anaknya didepan teman sosialitanya itu.

"kau tak makan wookie-a?" tanya Nyonya Cho heran. Ketika putri tunggalnya itu hanya mengambil tas dan tak berniat duduk sekedar menyentuh jusnya saja.

"Yesung oppa telah menjemputku eomma. Aku tak mau ia lama menungguku" jawab Ryeowook dengan dialek biasanya saat berbicara dengan eommanya sehari – hari.

"kalau begitu suruh saja ia masuk. Baru kalian berangkat"

"tidak usah eomma. Aku takut Yesung oppa akan terlambat. Karena hari ini ada meeting yang sangat penting dan wajib ia hadiri" kata Ryeowook lagi "kalau begitu aku pamit untuk bekerja dulu eomma" kata Ryeowook lagi. Sambil mencium pipi Nyonya Cho. Tak lupa memberi salam kepada Nyonya Cha dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang makan menuju pintu utama.

"kau kenapa? sedaraitadi aku perhatikan wajahmu tak bersahabat begitu?" tanya Yesung kepada Ryeowook. Saat ini mereka sedang berada didalam mobil Yesung yang sedang ia kendarai menuju sekolah tempat Ryeowook mengajar.

"aku sedang kesal pagi ini, oppa" kata Ryeowook

"iya, tetapi kesal kenapa?" tanya Yesung kembali sambil melirik Ryeowook sebelahnya lalu berkonsentrasi lagi pada kemudinya

"perempuan yang akan dijodohkan untuk Kyuhyun, tadi datang bersama ibunya"

"benarkah? Kok tadi aku tak melihatnya, apa dia cantik?"

"ya! oppa kenapa kau menanyakan wajahnya sih?" jawab Ryeowook dengan sangat kesal. Sungguh hari ini sudah membuat ia kesal dengan kehadiran perempuan yang akan dijodohkan dengan Kyuhyun. Ditambah pertanyaan Yesung yang membuat moodnya bertambah jelek. Yesung hanya terkekeh geli melihat reaksi tunangannya itu.

Mobil Yesung akhirnya berhenti didepan gedung sekolah tempat Ryeowook mengajar. Jarak dari manson Cho dengan sekolah tidak terlalu jauh. Hanya membutuhkan waktu tigapuluh menit saja untuk bisa sampai disini. Semenjak Ryeowook bertunangan dengan Yesung, Ryeowook tak pernah lagi membawa mobil untuk pergi mengajar.

Yesung dengan senang hati mengantar Ryeowook setiap hari. Karena jarak antara kantornya juga tidak jauh dan jalur dilaluinya juga searah. Walaupun diawal Ryeowook selalu menolak untuk diatar oleh Yesung. Namun karena kegigihan Yesung meminta Ryeowook untuk bersedia diantar bahkan dijemput. Dengan mau tak mau akhirnya Ryeowook menerimanya.

Ryeowook adalah seorang guru sekolah menengah atas di Nawon High School. Sekolah ini merupakan salah satu sekolah yang masuk dalam yayasan pendidikan milik Elliez-Cho Group. Elliez-Cho Group adalah perusahaan yang berjalan dibidang pangan, pendidikan, property dan masih banyak lagi. Elliez-Cho Group didirikan oleh Ayah dari Tuan Cho bersama Tuan Cho. Pertamanya mereka membaut suatu produk makanan ringan. Karena kegigihan dan kerja keras untuk membangun bisnis nya semakin besar.

Akhirnya setelah satu tahun setengah produk makanan itu laris dipasaran. Dan mereka berdua menambah dan terus menambah produk yang mereka produksi itu. Tidak hanya pangan. Mereka membuat inovasi – inovasi baru dibidang lainnya seperti alat kencantikan dan property untuk rumah tangga. Setelah menempuh waktu delapan tahun lebih. Elliez-Cho Group mulai dikenal dikalangan para pembisnis kelas atas. Banyak investor yang tertarik dengan perusahan baru itu. Dan sampai saat ini nama Elliez-Cho Group makin terkenal diberbagai kalangan. Dan salah satu perusahan yang ditakutkan oleh perusahaan – perusahaan lainnya yang ingin bersaing dengan Elliez-Cho Group.

Walau yayasan pendidikan milik Elliez-Cho Group yang diberi nama Angel-C ini belum lama berdiri. Tetapi sudah ada sekitar sembilan sekolah yang telah terbentuk. Terdiri dari, dua sekolah menengah atas, satu sekolah menegah pertama, tiga sekolah dasar dan tiga taman kanak – kanak.

Sebenarnya Ryeowook juga mengurus salah satu perusahan Elliez-Cho Group dibidang property. Namun karena kecintaannya kepada dunia pendidikan. Ryeowook memilih untuk mengajar di Nawon High School. Ia mengajar sastra Korea dan juga matematika. Pada awalnya, ketua yayasan menolak Ryeowook untuk mengajar. Karena, menurutnya tak pantas rasanya mengerjakan putri pemilik yayasan ini. Lagi – lagi karena keras kepalanya Ryeowook dan perintah dari Nyonya Cho untuk menerima Ryeowook. Dengan terpaksa menerima Ryeowook untuk mengajar.

Ryeowook mengajar tidak setiap hari hanya hari senin, kamis, dan Jum'at. Sisanya ia habisnya dengan bekerja dikantornya. Termasuk hari minggu. Karena diweekend banyak pelanggan yang datang untuk memesan atau membeli property tersebut.

"aku masuk dulu, kau hati – hati, oppa" kata Ryeowook sambil bpelepas seatbelt "Anyeong" kata Ryeowook lagi sambil membuka pintu dan keluar dari mobil Yesung. Sebelum masuk gerbang sekolah Ryeowook melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum. Tak lama mobil Yesung melaju meninggalkan gedung sekolah Ryeowook menuju kantornya. Melihat mobil Yesung sudah jauh dari pandangannya.

Ryeowook berbalik dan berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolah. Setiap siswa yang sedang berpapasan dengan Ryeowook selalu memberi hormat dan dibalas dengan senyuman oleh Ryeowook. Semua siswa juga sudah tahu bahwa siapa sebenarnya Ryeowook. Dan membuat para siswa takut akan keberada Ryeowook. Bukan karena tampangnya yang menyeramkan. Tetapi karena status Ryeowook yang merukan anak pemilik yayasan ini.

\- KYUMIN -

Suasan ruang UGD penuh dengan ketengan. Tak banyak pasien yang berada disana. Kyuhyun yang sedang memeriksa perkembangan pasien yang didampingi oleh perawat diruangan itu. Tak lama ada petugas 119 yang datang dengan mendorong ranjang pasien yang keadaannya sangat darurat. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu segera melangkahkan kakinya keranjang pasien yang beru saja datang. Memeriksa pasien tersebut. Perawat membantunya dengan memasang alat mendetek jantung dan infus. "kau lakukana CT scan terlebih dahulu. Dan hasilnya berikan padaku" perintah Kyuhyun kepada perawatnya itu. Setelah mengatakannya Kyuhyun melangkah kemeja perawat yang berada diseberangnya itu. Tak lupa mendatangani laporan milik petugas penyelamatan itu.

Tak lama Kyuhyun masuk kedalam ruangannya. Dari pintu selatan ruang UGD. Henry dan Sungmin masuk bersama – sama. Walau Henry yang lebih banyak berbicara dari Sungmin yang hanya diam. Sesampainya di meja perawat. Tiba – tiba ada pasien yang kejang – kejang. Perawat yang melihat itu segera berlari kearah pasien itu. Saat Sungmin ingin menghampiri pasien itu juga. Perawat Kim mencegahnya. "sebaiknya kau berikan ini kepada Dokter Cho" kata perawat Kim sambil menyerahkan laporan itu. Awalnya Sungmin kaget. Tanpa berkata apapun Sungmin menerima laporan tersebut dan berjalan keruangan Kyuhyun.

*TOK *TOK *TOK

"masuk" perintah Kyuhyun. Sungmin membuka pintu berwarna coklat tersebut dan masuk kedalam. Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kerah Sungmin berdiri.

"ada apa, perawat Lee?" tanya Kyuhyun. Tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Sungmin langsung memberikan laporan yang ada ditangannya itu. Hal itu juga membuat Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Ia buka laporan tersebut. Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya kembali.

"kenapa kau melaporkan pasien yang melakukan CT scan, perawat Lee?"

"tadi perawat Kim menyerahkan ini pada saya. Karena ada pasien yang tiba – tiba saja kejang – kejang" jelas Sungmin. Kyuhyun hanya mengangukkan kepalanya. Sungmin membungkukkan badannya dan pergi keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun. Saat Sungmin sudah keluar dari ruangannya. Tak lama Handphonenya berbunyi tanda ada yang menghubunginya.

*KRING *KRING *KRING

Nama Ryeowook yang tertera dilayar handphone Kyuhyun tersebut. Ia geser lingkaran berwarna hijau itu. Dan menempelkan handphonenya ketelingannya.

"nde noonna, ada apa?"

"Kyu, ada hal yang sangat ingin aku beritahu kepadamu"

"apa itu?"

"calon yang dijodohkan eomma padamu tadi pagi datang kerumah"

"mwo kau tak bercandakan, noonna?" kata Kyuhyun sambil berdiri dari duduknya dan berdiri dibelakang kursi kerjanya tadi. Sambil melihat ruang UGD lewat diding yang terbuat dari kaca diruangannya itu.

"aku tak bercanda Kyu, sepertinya eomma sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang tidak aku ketahui" kata Ryeowook

"hah, tamat sudah riwayatku"

"mian Kyu, noonna tak bisa melindungimu" kata Ryeowook dengan nada penyesalan.

"tak apa noonna, mungkin ini sudah takdirku"

"tetapi Kyu, kau bisa menolaknya"

"sudah tak ada gunanya lagi aku menolak"

"tidak sebelum kau mengucapkan janji didepan pastor, kau masih bisa menolaknya Kyu"

"terimakasih telah menguatkan dan mendukungku, noonna"

"ini sudah menjadi kewajibanku Kyu. Ah sebentar lagi Yesung oppa akan menjemputku aku tutup nde" kata Ryeowook mengakhiri percakapan mereka.

"ah, kau beruntung noonna mempunyai tunangan yang sangat baik dan tampan" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada pasrah. Saat Kyuhyun kembali melihat ruang UGD melalui dinding kaca diruangannya itu. Tak sengaja matanya mengarah kearah Sungmin yang sedang berada didepan ranjang pasien didepan ruangannya itu. Dan juga sedang melihat kearahnya. Mereka berdua saling memandang satu sama lainnya. Mereka cukup lama saling memandang. Seakan tak satupun dari mereka memutus pandangan mereka. Sampai suara ketukan pintu membuat Kyuhyun tersadar dari kegiatannya itu.

*TOK *TOK *TOK

"masuk" perintah Kyuhyun

"maaf dokter, ada yang mencari anda" kata perawat Cha yang sudah berdiri didepan meja kerja Kyuhyun.

"siapa?"

"saya tak tahu, dokter"

"baiklah, kau boleh pergi" kata Kyuhyun. Perawat Cha membukuk dan pergi dari ruangan Kyuhyun. Tak lama Kyuhyun keluar dari ruangannya untuk menemui tamunya itu. Sesampainya didepan pintu ruang UGD. Kyuhyun mengembangkan senyumnya saat melihat tamunya itu.

"Siwon Hyung" panggil Kyuhyun

"eoh kau sudah disini, Kyu" kata Siwon sambil berjalan kearah Kyuhyun berdiri.

"katanya kau bersama Kibum kesini. Tetapi aku tak melihatnya"

"eoh dia sedang ketoilet sebentar. Ah itu dia" sambil menunjuk Kibum yang sedang berjalan kearah mereka.

"Anyeong oppa" sapa Kibum yang telah berdiri disebelah Siwon.

"ah kalau begitu ayo masuk, kita mengobrol saja diruanganku" setelah itu mereka berjalan masuk kedalam ruang UGD. Sebelum masuk mereka bertemu Sungmin yang sedang berjalan menuju meja perawat.

"Sungminnie" panggil Kibum. Merasa ada orang yang memanggilnya. Sungmin menengokan kepalanya ke kanan. Matanya membulat sempurna saat melihat Kibum.

"Kibum-ssi" kata Sungmin membeo.

"kau tak sedang sibukkan, Sungminnie?" tanya Kibum yang sudah berada didekat Sungmin.

"ah tidak, weo?"

"bagus kalau begitu. Ayo ikut kami" ajak Kibum dengan semangat. Sambil menarik tangan Sungmin agar ikut dengan mereka keruangan Kyuhyun. Tanpa perotes dan bertanya Sungmin pasrah ditarik oleh Kibum. Akibat ulah Kibum juga membuat tontonan dan tandatanya besar bagi perawat yang sedang berada diruang UGD itu. Tak terkecuali Henry.

"silahkan duduk" perinta Kyuhyun saat sesamainya mereka disana. Siwon, Kibum dan sungmin duduk disofa panjang. Dan Kyuhyun duduk disofa single.

"kibum-ssi sebenarnya ada apa ini?" tanya Sungmin pada Kibum. Bukannya menjawab Kibum hanya tersenyum manis pada Sungmin.

"ah mian Sungmin-ssi, aku lupa memberitahukanmu" kata Siwon "begini aku dan Kibum kesini ingin memberikan kalian undangan pernikahan kami dan juga tiket pesawat" lanjut Siwon

"jadi kau serius akan menikah di amerika, Hyung?"

"ya seriuslah Kyu. Kau kan tahu aku tak pernah bermain – main dengan ucapanku"

"tapi Siwon-ssi. Sepertinya aku tak bisa datang"

"ya Sungminnie, kau tega padaku?"

"haha, pasti kau beralasan karena kau harus berkerja bukan? Kau sama saja dengan laki – laki sebelahku ini" Kyuhyun yang merasa tersindir. Hanya bisa mendengus sebal.

"lagipula atasanmu itukan Kyuhyun. Kau tidak masuk seminggu juga kau tak akan dipecat" lanjut Siwon. Lagi – lagi Kyuhyun hanya bisa mendengus dan memutar matanya malas dengan sindiran Siwon untuknya.

"Kyuhyunkan juga akan pergi ke Amerika. Jadi kau tak perlu khawatir dengan pekerjaan mu, Sungminnie"

*TOK *TOK *TOK

"masuk" perintah Kyuhyun. Tak lama pintu itu terbuka. Masuklah perawat Kim dengan membawa laporan hari ini.

"ini laporan hari ini, dokter" kata perawat Kim setelah memberi hormat pada Kyuhyun. Dan menyerahkan laporannya pada Kyuhyun.

"baiklah kau boleh pergi, perawat Kim" kata Kyuhyun setelah menerima laporan tersebut dari perawat Kim. Perawat Kim pergi tak lupa memberi hormat lagi pada Kyuhyun. Namun saat ingin berbalik. Mata perawat Kim tak sengaja melihat keberadaan Sungmin diruangan tersebut. Seakan tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan perawat Kim

"Sungmin sedang kedatangan tamu bersamaku" kata Kyuhyun tiba – tiba. Perawat Kim yang mendengar suara Kyuhyun menjadi salah tingkah. Dan langsung keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun. Siwon dan Kibum yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa tersenyum.

\- KYUMIN -

Malam pun tiba. Karena saat ini sudah malam yaitu pukul 21.00 KST. Para perawat sudah mulai pulang satu persatu. Berganti shift dengan perawat malam. Begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun. Ia sudah siap – siap untuk pulang keasramanya. Badannya sudah sangat lelah dengan pekerjaanya tadi. Saat Kyuhyun sudah sampai didepan pintu rumah sakit. Ia melihat Sungmin berjalan pulang didepannya. Saat dalam perjalanannya Sungmin melihat seekor anak kucing berwarna kuning keemasan dengan warna putih dibagian bawahnya. Sungmin berjongkok didepan kucing kecil itu sambil mengelus bulu halusnya itu.

"namanya Lucy" kata Kyuhyun tiba – tiba berdiri disamping kanan Sungmin. Entah kapan ia datang. Mendengar suara Kyuhyun tiba – tiba. Membuat Sungmin kaget sambil menegok kearah kanan. Dan berdiri. "namanya Lucy, dia ditinggal mati oleh induknya saat dia lahir" kata Kyuhyun lagi sambil mengangkat Lucy dan menggendongnya.

"kau suka dia?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Sungmin hanya menjawab dengan menganggukkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil melihat jawab Sungmin.

"ini peliharalah" kata Kyuhyun sambil menyerahkan Lucy kepada Sungmin. "ia suka orang yang manis sama sepertimu" kata Kyuhyun sambil berlalu dari hadapan Sungmin. Karena ucapan Kyuhyun tadi membuat wajah Sungmin merona merah tanpa sadar.

"aish kenapa aku jadi seperti ini sih" keluh Kyuhyun pada diri sendiri sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Sungmin telah sampai dikamarnya sambil menggendong Lucy. Ia taruh Lucy dilantai kamarnya. Ia langkahkan kakinya kedapur mininya untuk mengambil makanan kecil yang bisa Lucy makan. Setelah menemukannya ia mengambil mangkuk kecil. Dituang sereal miliknya itu. Dan diberikan pada Lucy. Kucing kecil itu makan dengan lahap sekali. Sesekali Sungmin mengelus bulu – bulu halus milik Lucy dengan sayang. Masing teringang dikepala Sungmin kata – kata terakhir yang Kyuhyun ucapkan sebelum pergi dari hadapannya itu. Mengingat sudah semakin larut. Sungmin memutuskan untuk membersihkan badannya. Dan tidur. Karena besok dia harus bekerja lagi.

Kyuhyun baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia sudah mengenakan kaos polo berwarna biru muda dengan celana ¾ berwarna cream. Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya kedapur mininya. Melihat persedian ramen dilemarinya. Sayangnya ramen yang ia punya sudah habis. Terpaksa Kyuhyun harus membeli dimini market didekat asrama. Setelah mengambil beberapa bungkus ramen dan juga kaleng beer. Saat ingin berjalan menuju kasir. Tak sengaja Kyuhyun melawati rak yang berisi makanan hewan. Ia melihat ada makanan kucing disana. Dan ia jadi teringat Lucy yang dipelihara oleh Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengambil bungkusan makanan kucing berukuran besar. Dan berjalan menuju kasir untuk membayar belanjaanya.

Sungmin sudah siap untuk pergi bekerja. Sebelum benar – benar pergi. Ia pastikan bahwa Lucy sudah memakan makan yang ia berikan. Setelah itu Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamarnya menuju rumah sakit untuk bekerja.

\- KYUMIN -

Nyonya Cho sedang berada diruang kerjanya pada siang hari ini. Ditemani dengan secangkir teh hangat. Nyonya Cho sedang melihat data dan laporan Elliez-Cho Group.

*TOK *TOK *TOK

"masuk" masuklah pelayan kedalam ruang kerja Nyonya Cho. "ada apa?" tanya Nyonya Ch kepada pelayan tadi.

"ada tamu yang ingin menemui anda didepan, Nyonya" kata pelayan yang berdiri didepan meja kerja Nyonya Cho.

"siapa?"

"Nona Cha Jieun, Nyonya"

"suruh dia masuk kesini"

"nde Nyonya" tak lama pelayan itu pergi. Pintu berwarna baby blue itu terbuka. Masuklah Cha Jieun dengan mengenakan playsuits tanpa lengan, bercorak bunga – bunga kecil berwarna navy. Tak lupa clutches berwarna cream. Dengan high heels berwarna cream juga. Nyonya Cho melihat Jieun masuk kedalam ruangannya mengembangkan senyumannya dan berdiri dari duduknya.

"anyeonghaseyo bibi" salam Jieun yang telah sampai didepan meja kantor Nyonya Cho.

"anyeong Jieun-a, apa kabarmu?" kata Nyonya Cho sambil berjalan kearah Jieun berdiri.

"baik bibi, bibi sendiri bagaimana?" tanya Jieun denga ramah.

"oh tentu saja aku baik. Ah sebaiknya kita mengobrol diruang tengah saja, ayo"

Sesampainya diruang tengah. Nyonya Cho dan Jieun duduk bersebelahan disofa tersebut. Tak lama seorang pelayan mengantarkan minuman untuk mereka.

"terimakasih" kata Jieun dengan suara yang sangat manja "oh ya bibi. Kapan aku bisa bertemu dengan Kyuhyun oppa?"

"jadi kau kesini untuk menanyakan itu, Jieun-a?"

"nde benar, aku sudah tak sabar bertemu dengan tunanganku"

"baiklah, bagaimana kalau sekarang. Bibi yakin sekarang dia sedang beristirahat" setelah mengatakan itu Nyonya Cho dan Jien semangat untuk berangkat kerumah sakit untuk menemui Kyuhyun.

Sesampainya mereka dirumah sakit. Mereka langsung masuk kedalam ruang UGD. Suasana didalam sangatlah sepi. Mengingat ini masih jam istirahat makan siang. Seperti biasa Sungmin yang masih berada diruang UGD dengan beberapa perawat lainnya. Nyonya Cho dan Jieun menghampiri Sungmin yang sedang berjalan menuju meja perawat.

"permisi" kata Nyonya Cho kepada Sungmin. Suara Nyonya Cho membuat Sungmin berhenti dan menengok kearah Nyonya Cho dan Jieun. Saat Sungmin menengok kearah mereka. Nyonya menyipitkan matanya mengingat wajah yang tak asing baginya itu.

"ada yang bisa saya bantu, Nyonya?" tanya Sungmin tiba – tiba.

"kami ingin menemui tunanganku, apa dia ada" jawab Jieun kepada Sungmin. Mendengar kata tunangan membuat Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya. Seakan tahu apa yang Sungmin pikirkan. Nyonya Cho bersuara kembali.

"maksudnya adalah Kyuhyun. Dia adalah tunangannya" kata Nyonya Cho datar.

"oh dia ada didalam ruangannya" kata Sungmin datar sambil membungkuk dan pergi dari hadapan mereka. Seakan tak ambil pusing dengan tindakan Sungmin. Nyonya Cho dan Jieun berjalan lagi menuju ruangan Kyuhyun. Diam – diam memperhatikan mereka pergi dan masuk kedalam ruangan Kyuhyun.

Didalam Kyuhyun sedang membaca laporan yang diserahkan perawat Kim tadi. Tiba – tiba pintu ruangannya dibuka dari luar. Saat melihat siapa yang membuka pintu tersebut. Matanya membulat sempurna. Ia kaget melihat ibunya datang kesini secara tiba – tiba.

"eomma? Kenapa kau kesini?" tanya Kyuhyun masih dengan wajah kaget dan tak menyangkanya. Tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Nyonya Cho dan Jieun langsung duduk disofa diruang Kyuhyun itu. Baru ia sadari bahwa ibunya tak sendiri datang kesini. Melainkan datang bersama dengan perempuan yang tak dia kenal. "siapa dia eomma?" kata Kyuhyun lagi sambil melangkahkan kakinya kesofa single. Mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun padanya. Membuat Nyonya Cho mengembangkan senyumnya.

"ah perkenalkan ini Cha Jieun. Dia adalah calon tunanganmu, Kyu" kata Nyonya Cho dengan wajah yang gembira. Mendengar jawaban dari Nyonya Cho membuat Kyuhyun kembali membulatkan matanya. "calon tunangan?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan lagi.

"nde benar Kyu. Dia adalah calon tunanganmu" kata Nyonya Cho "Jieun-a ayo perkenalkan dirimu. Katanya kau sudah tak sabar bertemu dengannya" sambung Nyonya Cho lagi.

Sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepada Kyuhyun "em oppa, perkenalkan namaku Cha Jieun. Aku tunanganmu oppa. Ternyata benar kata eomma kau memang sangat tampan" kata Jieun dengan imutnya kepada Kyuhyun. Bukannya senang dengan perkenalannya dengan Jieun. Kyuhyun malah membuang pandangannya kearah samping dan tak menyambut uluran tangan Jieun untuk bersalaman dengannya. Nyonya Cho yang melihat Kyuhyun tak menyambut uluran tangan Jieun membuatnya marah atas sikap Kyuhyun.

"ya Kyuhyun-a, mengapa kau bersikap seperti itu padanya, eoh" kata Nyonya Cho sambi setengah berteriak.

"bibi sudahlah tak apa. Kyuhyun oppa melakukan itu karena belum terbiasa dengan aku, iya kan oppa?"

"hah. Semoga saja begitu jieun-a"

*TOK *TOK *TOK

"masuk" perintah Kyuhyun. Tak lama pintu terbuka dan masuklah Sungmin kedalam dengan wajah tergesah – gesah. Tak lupa Sungmin membukkuk kepada Nyonya Cho dan Kyuhyun.

"ada apa, perawat Lee?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin

"ada pasien kecelakaan keadaannya sangat parah, dokter" kata Sungmin.

"benarkah, baiklah ayo kita kesana perawat Lee" kata Kyuhyun bangun dan keluar dari ruangnnya. Tetapi sebelum mereka benar – benar keluar suara Nyonya Cho kembali terdengar.

"ya Kyuhyun-a kau pergi begitu saja. kau tak lihat masih ada tamu disini, eoh" kata Nyonya Cho datar.

"mianhae eomma, saat ini pasien yang diutamakan" kata Kyuhyun. Setelah mengatakan itu Kyuhyun dan Sungmin benar – benar pergi keluar menuju pasien yang sedang terbaring kritis dengan banyak darah disekujur tubuhnya. Melihat sikap Kyuhyun itu terhadapnya. Membuat Nyonya Cho kesal dan marah.

"aish, bisa – bisanya dia pergi begitu saja dengan perawat jelek itu" dumal Nyonya Cho. Jieun masih diam saja. Ia masih teringat dengan wajah Sungmin. Seperti tak asing dan sangat menegenali wajah itu. Tetapi ia tak tahu dimana.

Saat mereka telah sampai diranjang pasien kecelakaan tersebut. Sudah ada Henry yang sedang memasang alat menis ditubuh pasien tersebut. Kyuhyun dibantu dengan Sungmin segera mengobati pasien tersebut. Sesekali Sungmin membersihkan darah yang menghalangi luka pasien tersebut. Setelah selesai memasang alat medis pada pasien. Henry bergabung dengan Sungmin untuk membantu Kyuhyun. Tak lama Kyuhyun membuka maskernya.

"sebaikya kita pindahkan pasien ini keruang operasi saja" kata Kyuhyun. "baik dokter" kata Henry sambil berlalu pergi keruang operasi diruang UGD. Tak lama Henry muncul dan memberi isyarat kepada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Sungmin segera mempersiapkan semuanya. Memindahkan monitor detak jantung. Dan membantu Kyuhyun mendorong keranjang pasien menuju ruang operasi itu.

Operasi berjalan lancar selama satu jam. Setelah selesai Sungmin mendorong keranjang pasien tersebut keluar. Diambil alih oleh Henry dan perawat Oh untuk dibawa keruang ICU. Sungmin menghampiri petugas paramedis untuk menandatangani laporan milik mereka. Saat ingin berjalan kemeja perawat tiba – tiba Kyuhyun memanggilnya.

"Sungmin-ssi" panggil Kyuhyun didepan pintu ruang operasi. Sungmin langsung menoleh kearah kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berjalan menghampiri Sungmin.

"ayo ikut aku" ajak Kyuhyun yang telah sampai ditempat Sungmin berdiri. Tak lupa menggenggam tangan Sungmin dengan erat. Sungmin tak bisa berbuat apa – apa karena genggaman Kyuhyun sangatlah erat. Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin masuk kedalam ruangannya. Masuk dan berdiri dihadapan Nyonya Cho dan Jieun. Masih berpegangan tangan.

"kyu kau sudah selesai?" tanya Nyonya Cho. "siapa dia Kyu, kenapa kau bawa dia kemari?" tanya Nyonya Cho kepada Kyuhyun lagi.

"eomma ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu" kata Kyuhyun "dan aku harap eomma menyetujuinya" lanjut Kyuhyun. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Nyonya Cho Kyuhyun kembali bersuara lagi. "aku menyukai seseorang dan kami sudah menjalin hubungan sepasang kekasih. Dia perempuan yang aku suka namanya Sungmin, Lee Sungmin" kata Kyuhyun dengan sangat mantap tanpa keraguan sama sekali. Mendengar perataan seperti itu. Membuat ketiga wanita itu membulatkan matanya. Kaget dengan pernyataan yang Kyuhyun lontarkan barusan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

Anyeong saya kembali lagi, bagaimana chap 5 ini seru kah? Atau makin membosankan? Maaf ya telalu lama updet nya lagi, karena kamaren bener – bener gaada mood buat ngelanjutin cerita.

Makasih ya yang udah setia baca dan nungguin cerita saya ini.

Makasih banget yang udah kritik tulisan aku, sama ngasih saran buat nulis dengan benar. Mohon maaf juga ya selama ini aku belum benar menulis ceritaku ini. Jujur saya belum bisa sepenuhnya paham dengan menulis cerita seperti apa. Jika ada yang baik hati mohon diingatkan, atau dikritik cara saya menulis, tanda baca dan sebagainya. Tak lupa solusinya ya..

Oh yang nanya Henry beneran suka apa nggak sama Sungmin.

Jawabannya adalah Henry bener – bener suka sama Sungmin. Dia akan melakukan apapun demi mendapatkan hati Sungmin.

Yang penasaran dengan kejadian tujuh belas tahun yang lalu, akan dijawab secara berkala dichap – chap selanjutnya.

Thanks juga yang udah review, dan DM nanyain kapan updet lagi hehe. And see you next chap, byee!

,

,

,

,

,

,

Keep Support and Love Kyumin

And I'm JOYers...


	6. Chapter 6

"Sungmin-ssi" panggil Kyuhyun didepan pintu ruang operasi. Sungmin langsung menoleh kearah kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berjalan menghampiri Sungmin.

"ayo ikut aku" ajak Kyuhyun yang telah sampai ditempat Sungmin berdiri. Tak lupa menggenggam tangan Sungmin dengan erat. Sungmin tak bisa berbuat apa – apa karena genggaman Kyuhyun sangatlah erat.

Tak lama Henry masuk kedalam ruang UGD. Ia melihat Kyuhyun mengandeng Sungmin masuk kedalam ruangan Kyuhyun. Didorong oleh rasa penasarannya. Henry mengikuti mereka sampai depan pintu ruangan tersebut. Keberuntungan dipihak Henry. Karena pintu coklat muda itu tak sepenuhnya tertutup rapat. Sehingga dapat memudahkan Henry mendengar percakapan didalam.

Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin masuk kedalam ruangannya. Masuk dan berdiri dihadapan Nyonya Cho dan Jieun. Masih berpegangan tangan.

"Kyu kau sudah selesai?" tanya Nyonya Cho. "siapa dia Kyu, kenapa kau bawa dia kemari?" tanya Nyonya Cho kepada Kyuhyun lagi.

"eomma ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu" kata Kyuhyun "dan aku harap eomma menyetujuinya" lanjut Kyuhyun. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Nyonya Cho Kyuhyun kembali bersuara lagi. "aku menyukai seseorang dan kami sudah menjalin hubungan sepasang kekasih. Dia perempuan yang aku suka namanya Sungmin, Lee Sungmin" kata Kyuhyun dengan sangat mantap tanpa keraguan sama sekali. Mendengar perataan seperti itu. Membuat ketiga wanita itu membulatkan matanya. Kaget dengan pernyataan yang Kyuhyun lontarkan barusan. Tak terkecuali Henry yang berada diluar.

"YA KYUHYUN-A, APA – APA INI?" kata Nyonya Cho berterik marah. Akibatnya membuat mereka kaget dan takut. Suasananya pun berubah menjadi tegang. Karena Kyuhyun tak kunjung menjawab. Nyonya Cho berjalan kearah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berdiri. Berhenti tepat didepan Sungmin.

"ya kau, dengan apa kau merayu putraku ini? uang saja kau tak punya. Apa kau merayu dengan tubuh jelek mu ini. cih sungguh menjijikan" ucap Nyonya Cho dengan angkuh dan somboh. Sambil menyilangkan tangannya didadanya.

"ya eomma"

"oh ternyata sekarang anak eomma lebih memilih jalang ini daripada eomma"

"aish, sebaiknya eomma pulang saja. Bukannya seorang presdir harus berada dikantor bukan ditempat kerja putranya"

"baiklah kami akan pergi. Tetapi sebelum eomma pergi ada sesuatu yang ingin eomma lakukan."

*PLAK satu tamparan dipipi Sungmin oleh Nyonya Cho. Kyuhyun dan Jieun kaget melihat Nyonya Cho tiba – tiba menampar Sungmin dengan keras. Sungmin hanya bisa memegang pipinya yang malang itu.

"itu akibatnya kau menggoda putraku" ucap Nyonya Cho dengan angkuh "ayo jieun kita pergi dari sini" ucap Nyonya Cho lagi sambil mengambil tasnya. Dan pergi keluar ruangan Kyuhyun. Disusul oleh Jieun.

TRANFORMED OF LOVE

Author : Oh Yoo Ra

Genre : drama, romance, angst

Rate : M

Cast : Lee Sungmin a.k.a Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun a.k.a Cho Kyuhyun

Cho Henry a.k.a Henry Lau

Cho Ryeowook a.k.a Kim Ryeowook

Cha Jieun a.k.a Cha Jieun

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lama mereka diam sampai Kyuhyun bersuara. "mianhae" ucap Kyuhyun menyesal.

"tak apa, saya harus pergi" kata Sungmin. Berbalik siap untuk pergi. Sebelum sebuah tangan mencegatnya untuk pergi.

"sebagai permintaan maafku, aku akan mengobati lukamu dulu sebelum kau pergi" ajak Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin duduk disofa nya. Mengambil kotak obat dirak buku diatas sofa. Memberinya salep disudut bibir Sungmin yang luka.

"biar aku sendiri" kata Sungmin datar.

"ini salahku, jadi biar aku saja" kata Kyuhyun sambil terus memberi salep dengan cotton but. Sungmin hanya bisa diam saja. Tiba – tiba bayangan saat ibunya menamparnya waktu kecil muncul kembali. Membuatnya ingat akan masa lalunya. Tak sadar air matanya telah jatuh membasahi pipnya. Kyuhyun yang masih mengobati luka disudut bibir Sungmin. Terkeget melihat air mengalir dari atas wajah sungmin.

"Sungmin kau menangis?" tanya Kyuhyun khawatir "kau kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Sungmin hanya menjawab dengan menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menghapus jejak air mata nya.

"mianhae aku salah, aku tak bicarakan dahulu padamu. Aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi untuk menggagalkan perjodohan itu selain mengaku kau adalah kekasihku" jelas Kyuhyun yang sangat merasa bersalah. Ia pikir menangisnya Sungmin karena perbuatannya.

"aku harus pergi" kata Sungmin tiba – tiba sambil berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyu.

"tunggu Sung-" kata Kyuhyun tertahan. Karena Sungmin sudah benar – benar keluar. "aish kenapa jadi seperti ini" kata Kyuhyun lagi sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Sesampainya dirumah Nyonya Cho melempar tasnya kesofa ruang tengah. Ia kesal dengan perilaku Kyuhyun tadi. "apa hebatnya dia, sampai Kyuhyun tertarik dengan wanita miskin itu. Mau taruh dimana harga diriku ini mempunyai menantu miskin dan jelek itu." dumel Nyonya Cho. Ryeowook yang baru saja pulang dari mengajarnya. Menegerutkan keningnya. Melihat ibunya yang terus mengumpat.

"eomma kenapa?" tanya Ryeowook yang telah duduk disofa berwarna putih.

"oh kau sudah pulang wookie-a?"

"nde, tadi aku datang eomma sedang mengumpat. Kalau aku boleh tahu eomma mengumpat apa?"

"ah wookie-a kau pernah bertemu dengan perem- tidak, maksudku jalang bernaman Lee Sung-" "Lee Sungmin maksud eomma?" sambung Ryeowook

"ya apalah namanya. Apa kau pernah bertemu dengan si jalang itu?"

"aku pernah dua kali bertemua dengannya, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Ryeowook penasaran.

"kau pernah bertemu dengan si jalang itu?" tanya Nyonya Cho memastikan lagi.

"iya eomma, memangnya ada apasih?"

"sijalang itu telah menggoda adikmu, dan membuat adikmu yang malang itu terpikat oleh rayuan murahannya." Kata Nyonya Cho dengan kesalnya.

"adik? Maksudnya eomma Kyuhyun berpacaran dengan Sungmin?" tanya Ryeowook memastikan. "nde kau benar" jawab Nyonya Cho singkat.

"wah bagus dong, akhirnya Kyuhyun mempunyai kekasih dari pilihannya sendiri" kata Ryeowook sumringah.

"ya bagus bagaimana, sijalang itu miskin, jelek, dan tidak sempurna" kata Nyonya Cho emosi.

"jelek? Tidak ah. Sungmin cantik dan manis, dia juga lucu" kata Ryeowook mendeskripsikan wajah Sungmin dengan senang

"cih cantik,manis. Percuma kalau dia tidak dari kalangan orang kaya tetap saja jalang"

"ah sudahlah eomma, terima saja, aku yakin Kyuhyun akan bahagia bersamanya" kata Ryeowook. Setelah mengatakan itu Ryeowook berjalan menuju tangga dan masuk kedalam kamarnya dilantai dua. Sesampainya didalam kamarnya. Ryeowook segera mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakain yang baru. Setelah siap ia segera keluar dan tak lupa mengambil tasnya diatas ranjangnya.

"eomma aku pergi dulu" pamit Ryeowook kepada Nyonya Cho sambil berjalan menuju pintu utama mansion Cho. "ya wookie-a kau mau kemana?" tanya Nyonya Cho setengah berteriak. Ryeowook telah benar – benar keluar dari mansion cho. Sehingga tak dapat mendengar teriakan Nyonya Cho yang sedang duduk disofa ruang tengah. Ryeowook masuk kedalam mobilnya. Mengendarainya menuju rumah sakit tempat Kyuhyun bekerja. Sesampainya dibasemant. Ryeowook mengirim pesan kepada Kyuhyun. Untuk menemuinya dikafé dirumah sakit ini.

Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk termenung dibelakang meja kantornya. Suara pesan masuk menyadarkan lamunannya. Ia buka pesan dari Ryeowook. Setelah membaca isi pesan tersebut. Kyuhyun langsung berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangannya. Menuju kafé tempat pertemuannya dengan sang noonna.

Sesampainya di dalam kafé. Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya guna mencari keberadaan sang noonna. Setelah menemukannya. Ia langkahkan kakinya kearah meja paling pojok dekat dengan jendela kafé.

"noonna?" panggil Kyuhyun saat ia sudah berdiri didepan meja yang diduduki oleh Ryeowook.

"oh kau sudah datang. Duduklah" kata Ryeowook menyilahkan Kyuhyun duduk dikursi depannya itu. Kyuhyun langsung duduk dikursinya. Tak lama pelayan kafé menghampiri mereka dengan membawa buku menu. "kau pesan apa Kyu?" "pesan Café au lait" kata Kyuhyun. "kami pesan Café au lait satu, dan french vanilla tea satu" setelah mencatat pesanan mereka. Pelayan tersebut pergi.

"kau sakit?" tanya Ryeowook khawatir. Melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang kurang sehat.

"tidak, aku baik – baik saja" jawab Kyuhyun

"benarkah, tapi wajahmu pucat" kata Ryewook sambil mengarahkan tangannya kedahi Kyuhyun untuk memeriksa suhu badannya. "kau juga sedikit panas" lanjut Ryeowook.

"sudahlah noonna aku baik – baik saja" kata Kyuhyun sambil menurunkan tangan Ryeowook dari dahinya.

"baiklah" ucap Ryeowook pasrah "oh ya, kata eomma, kau memperkenalkan Sungmin sebagai kekasihmu. Apa itu benar?" tanya Ryeowook ketika ingat dengan tujuannya kesini. Lama Kyuhyun tak menjawab.

"nde, tapi itu hanya bohongan saja" kata Kyuhyun

"mwo bohongan? Jadi kau tak benar – benar menjadikan Sungmin kekasih sungguhan?" tanya Ryeowook kaget. Sungguh tak bisa difikir. Ia pikir Kyuhyun benar – benar sudah mempunyai kekasih pilihannya sendiri. Kyuhyun hanya menjawab dengan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"apa Sungmin tahu?" tanya Ryeowook lagi

Kyuhyun mengganggukkan kepalanya. "nde, tapi setelah aku mengatakan itu. Ia langsung pergi" Ryeowook mengela nafas tanda ia kecewa dengan sang adik.

"ya wajar jika Sungmin pergi. Itu artinya kau telah melukai perasaannya. Kalau aku jadi Sungmin. Aku akan melakukan hal yang sama kepadamu, aku juga akan menangis" jelas Ryeowook.

"bahkan ia sudah menangis" ucap Kyuhyun jujur. Ryeowook membulatkan matanya sempurna dengan pernyataan Kyuhyun. "mwo, kau sudah keterlaluan Kyu. Kau tahu laki – laki seperti apa yang membuat wanita menangis bukan?"

"aku tahu"jawab Kyuhyun. "kalau kau tahu. Kenapa kau lakukan itu?" "aku terpaksa. Aku tak punya cara lagi untuk menggagalkannya." Jawab Kyuhyun. "noonna tahu kalau aku bilang aku sudah mempunyai kekasih, eomma tidak akan percaya. Tanpa aku membawa wanita itu" lanjut Kyuhyun lagi. Mereka diam sejenak karena pesanan mereka telah tiba. "terima kasih" kata Ryeowook kepada sang pelayan. "kau sudah berbicara lagi dengan Sungmin?" tanya Ryeowook setelah pelayan tersebut pergi. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya "belum". "kau harus membicarakannya dengan serius Kyu. Agar kalian tak ada jarak karena masalah ini" saran Ryeowook sambil meminum tehnya. "nde akan ku coba" ucap Kyuhyun menerima saran noonnanya.

\- KYUMIN -

Malam harinya. Kyuhyun bersiap untuk pulang keasramanya. Keluar dari ruangannya sambil menenteng tasnya. Saat berjalan kearah pintu UGD. Tiba – tiba kepalanya terasa pusing. Ia paksakan untuk berjalan. Kyuhyun berfikir bahwa pusingnya ini akan hilang dengan ia berjalan. Namun saat berada ditaman asramanya. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit dan wajah Kyuhyun berubah menjadi sangat pucat. Kyuhyun terus berjalan. Saat ia sampai dilantai dua. Tubuhnya sudah lemas. Tubuhnya tumbang saat ia ingin menaiki anak tangga kelantai tiga. Tapi Kyuhyun tak benar – benar jatuh. Ada seseorang yang menahan tubuhnya dibelakang. Dengan kekuatan yang tersisa. Kyuhyun menengok kesamping. Untuk melihat siapa yang menahan tubuhnya. Matanya membulat sempurna. Ketika melihat Sungmin yang sedang berada dibelakangnya.

Karena tak kuat menahan berat badan Kyuhyun dan dirinya. Mereka terjatuh. Dengan Sungmin duduk dibawah dan kepala Kyuhyun berada diatas pangkuan Sungmin. Tanpa sadar Sungmin mengarahkan tangannya kedahi Kyuhyun. Memeriksa suhu badannya. Lalu pandangannya mengarah pada wajah Kyuhyun yang sangat pucat dan keringat yang mengalir ditepi wajah Kyuhyun. "dokter, kau dengar aku?" tanya Sungmin kepada Kyuhyun. Karena sedaritadi Kyuhyun tak membuka matanya. Setelah menunggu lama. Tak ada reaksi yang ditunjukkan Kyuhyun kepada Sungmin.

Tanpa berfikir panjang Sungmin membawa Kyuhyun kekamarnya. Dengan cara memapahnya. Ia tak sanggup jika harus membawa Kyuhyun kekamar sang dokter. Dengan sekuat tenaga. Akhirnya mereka sampai didalam kamar Sungmin. Sungmin langsung membaringkan tubuh lemas Kyuhyun diranjangnya. Membetulkan letak tidur Kyuhyun. Setelah selesai. Sungmin mengambil mangkuk berwarna putih berukuran sedang didapurnya. Diisinya dengan air melalui kran diwastafel. Berjalan kearah lemari untuk mengambil handuk kecil berwarna putih.

Menaruh mangkut tersebut diatas nakas samping ranjangnya. Sungmin mengabil termometer miliknya didalam laci nakas itu. Diukur suhu badan Kyuhyun menggunakan termometer yang ia tarus dilubang teringa Kyuhyun. bunyi 'pip' tanda termometer itu selesai bekerja. Sungmin melihat suhu badan Kyuhyun yang tertera disana. Menunjukan angka 38 derajat. Sangat panas untuk suhu manusia. Kemudian Sungmin mengambil handuk kecil tadi, dan ia celupkan kemangkuk berisi air. Tak lupa ia peras hingga apuh. Menaruh handuk tadi atas kening Kyuhyun. Sebelumnya ia singkirkan poni rambut ikal Kyuhyun.

Tiba – tiba Lucy naik keatas ranjang Sungmin. Tidur disamping Kyuhyun. Sungmin melihat kelakuan Lucy membuatnya terkekeh dengan tingkah lucu kucing itu. Ia elus tubuh Lucy dengan sayang. Tak terasa kantuk mulai menyerang Sungmin. Tanpa mengganti satupun bajunya. Akhirnya Sungmin tertidur dengan duduk dibawah dan kepalanya diatas kasur dengan beralaskan tangan kirinya. Satu tangannya lagi masih setia diatas tubuh Lucy.

Minggu pagi tiba. Cahaya matahari masuk melalui celah kain hordeng di jendela kamar Sungmin. Sungmin terbangun karena bias cahaya matahari mengenai matanya. Saat bangun dari tidurnya. Badannya sangat sakit. Mengingat ia tertidur dengan posisi duduk. Ia tak sengaja melihat tempat yang tadi ditempatkan Lucy tidur. Terganti dengan tangan Kyuhyun yang sedang menggengamnya. Lalu Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya kesluruh penjuru kamarnya. Mencari keberadaan Lucy. Dan ternyata Lucy masih tertidur diatas kain keset didepan pintu kamar Sungmin. Secara perlahan Sungmin melepas genggaman Kyuhyun pada tangannya. Setelah itu Sungmin memeriksa kembali suhu badan Kyuhyun. ia bersyukur karena sudah tak sepanas tadi malam. Sungmin beranjak dari duduknya. Ia langkahkan kakinya kekamar mandi untuk menggantik pakaiannya dan mencuci mukanya. Selanjutnya ia berjalan menuju dapur. Ia akan membuatkan bubur untuk Kyuhyun dan sarapan untuknya.

Saat Sungmin sedang berkonsentrasi memasak. Kyuhyun membuka kelopakmatanya. Lalu Ia mengerutkan keningnya karena merasa asing dengan kamar ini. Ini bukan kamarnya. Pikirnya. Tak sengaja matanya melihat keberadaan Sungmin yang sedang berada didapur. Diseberangnya. Sungmin telah menyelsaikan masakannya. Ia berniat untuk menaruh masakannya itu diatas meja bar. Saat ia berbalik harus terkaget melihat Kyuhyun telah bangun dan duduk diatas ranjangnya sambil melihat kearahnya. Sungmin melanjutkan kegiatannya. Yaitu menaruh bubur dan roti panggang dengan telur mata sapi setengah matang diatas meja barnya. Kyuhyun turun dari atas ranjang dan berjalan kearah dapur. Menyusul Sungmin yang masih sibuk menyusun masakannya diatas meja.

"makanlah dahulu, setelah itu kau boleh pergi" kata Sungmin datar tanpa melihat keraah Kyuhyun. Kemudian Sungmin memilih duduk dibangkunya. Kyuhyun mengikti Sungmin duduk dibangku deidepan Sungmin. Mereka makan dengan hening. Tak ada satupun percakapan. Hanya suara piring dan sendok yang saling beradu. Sesekali Kyuhyun mencuri pandangannya kepada Sungmin.

"em.. Sungmin-ssi, aku minta maaf soal yang kemarin aku benar – benar egois saat itu. aku tak menanyakan perasaanmu." Ucap Kyuhyun akhirnya. Kyuhyun terus menunggu jawaban atau reaksi yang ditunjukannya dengan was – was. Sungmin menaruh sendoknya diatas piring. Dan mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Kyuhyun.

"saya sudah memaafkan anda, dokter. Tapi jangan pernah melakukan itu lagi pada wanita lain." Ucap Sungmin. Kyuhyun yang mendengar ucapan maaf dari mulut Sungmin. Langsung mengembangkan senyumannya. Ia merasa lega. "gomayo Sungmin-ssi. Aku janji aku tak akan melakukan kesalahan ini untuk kedua kalinya." Kata Kyuhyun dengan bahagia. Sungmin hanya membalas dengan mengulum senyumannya. "kau cantik saat tersenyum, Sungmin-ssi" ucap Kyuhyun tiba – tiba. Akibatnya membuat Sungmin kaget dan wajahnya berubah menjadi merah.

"sini biar aku saja yang mencucinya" ucap Kyuhyun saat melihat Sungmin akan mengambil piring kotornya itu.

"tak usah. Anda masih sakit, dokter" cegah Sungmin. Bukan Kyuhyun namannya jika tak keras kepala. Tanpa berkata lagi Kyuhyun merebut piring kotor ditangan Sungmin. Menaruhnya diwastafel. Tak lupa ia juga mengambil mangkuk buburnya juga. Sungmin hanya bisa pasrah dengan sifat keras kepala Kyuhyun. Sungmin berjalan kembali keranjangnya. Ia bereskan selimut dan bantalnya. Menyampiri jas Kyuhyun kesandaran bawah ranjang Kyuhyun. Dan membawa mangkuk berisi air tersebut kedapur. Untuk dibuang kewastafel. Saat Sungmin berjalan menuju dapur.

Kyuhyun telah menyelesaikan kegiatannya. Mencuci piring kotor. Setelah selesai Kyuhyun kembali kearah ranjang Sungmin. Untuk mengambil handphonenya yang ia taruh didalam tasnya. Dan ternyata ada beberapa panggilan tak terjawab. Keningnya mengerut bingung. Pasalnya panggilan tak terjawab itu berasal dari orang yang ia kenal. Hanya ada nomor handphone saja. Dan juga ada beberapa nama eommanya disana. Tak lama Handphone kembali berbunyi tanda ada yang mengubunginya. ID Phone 내엄마 yang tertera dilayar handphone Kyuhyun. ia keser tobol hijau itu dan menempelkan handphonenya ketelingannya.

"wae eomma?"

"kau kemana saja eoh? Sedaritadi eomma menghubungimu kau tak mengangkatnya. Kau tahu tidak tunanganmu juga menghubungimu tetapi kau juga tak mengangkatnya. Ia sampai melapor kepada eomma karena kau tak menjawab teleponnya dari malam. Kau tak kasihan padanya, eoh?" ucap Nyonya Cho panjang. Tanpa memberikan sedikitpun Kyuhyun untuk menjawabnya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa memutar matanya malas dengan topik yang dibicarakan eommanya. Bahkan sekarang ia lebih membela perempuan yang ia benci ketimbang anaknya sendiri.

"aku tak kemana – mana. Aku lelah jadi semalam aku langsung tertidur" jawab Kyuhyun singkat dan datar.

"alasan macam apa itu. Sebegitu lelahnya sampai kau tak mau mengecek handphone sebentar"

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya. Lelah dan menahan emosinya. Ia tak mau marah kepada ibunya. Dan Kyuhyun tahu ia sekarang berada dimana. "eomma dengar. Aku tak tahu jika dia ingin menghubungiku. Dan aku benar – benar lelah semalam itu bukan alasan." Kata Kyuhyun dengan sedikit menekanan diangkir katanya.

"dia? Kau memanggil tunanganmu dengan dia? Ya Kyu kau sungguh keterlaluan"

"ya eomma dia bukan tunanganku. Jadi jangan paksa aku untuk menyebut perempuan itu dengan apa. Karena perempuan itu bukan siapa – siapaku" jawab Kyuhyun dengan emosi. "dan berhenti menyalahkan aku lagi karena perempuan emas eomma itu" lanjut Kyuhyun. Sungmin kaget mendengar Kyuhyun marah tadi. Ia dengar semuanya tadi. Sungmin juga lihat bagaimana perubahan ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun yang biasa saja menjadi sangat menyeramkan. Sungmin berdiri didinding dekat dapur. Sehingga dengan jelas ia bisa melihat dan mendengar dimana Kyuhyun berdiri.

"eomma tak menyalahkanmu Kyuhyunnie. Hanya saja kau harus bisa bersikap baik pada tunanganmu itu"

"eomma berhenti menyebutnya sebagai tunanganku. Karena dia bukan tunanganku" kata Kyuhyun dengan penuh emosi.

"Kyuhyun kenapa kau jadi membentak eomma eoh? Oh apa karena perempuan yang kau bawa kemarin itu, iya? Ingat ya Kyu, seberapa kerasnya kau melawan eomma, kau tak akan bisa" kata Nyonya Cho memperingatkan kekuasaanya pada Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin lebih baik dari perempuan yang eomma pilih untukku. Bahkan yang eomma pikirkan sekalipun. Dan aku juga akan mempertahankannya dan melindunginya dari tangan kotor eomma" ucap Kyuhyun dengan tegas dan penuh penekanan. Ia juga tak takut dengan semua ancaman eommanya itu. Ia akan melawan semua tindakan semaunya eommanya itu. Sungmin yang sedari tadi mendengar semua percakapan Kyuhyun dengan sang eomma hanya bisa diam. Awalnya Sungmin kaget karena tadi namanya disebut oleh Kyuhyun. Namun setelah itu ketika mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun yang akan melindunginya dari sang eomma. Membuat Sungmin berada dititik antara aman atau takut. Aman karena ada laki – laki yang bertanggungjawab dengan tindakannya itu. Dan takut karena Sungmin belum bisa sepenuhnya percaya dengan Kyuhyun.

"AARGHH.." teriak Kyuhyun meluapkan semua emosinya yang ia tahan selama ini. Kepalanya ingin pecah rasanya. Mendengar semua ucapan eommanya kepadanya. Penuh dengan penyalahan dan ancaman. Sungmin tersadar dari lamunannya karena teriakan Kyuhyun itu. Sungmin baru pertama kalinya melihat Kyuhyun begitu kasihan dan rapuh tersebut. Selama ini Sungmin mengenal Kyuhyun sebagai laki – laki yang pintar, angkuh dan keras kepala. Tanpa sadar kakinya ia langkahkan menghampiri Kyuhyun yang telah terduduk diatas karpet dengan kepala yang menunduk. Saat telah sampai disamping Kyuhyun. Sungmin dengan refleknya berjongkok disebelah kiri Kyuhyun.

"seandainya hari itu tak pernah ada pasti keluargaku tak akan seperti ini" gumam Kyuhyun pelan sambil terus menatap karpet pink berbulu itu. Sungmin mendengar gumaman Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam tanpa berani menjawab atau menanyakannya. Tiba – tiba Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan menegok kearah Sungmin berada. Dengan wajah yang penuh beban dan penesalan. Tak lupa mata yang menyaratkan penyesalan, lelah, kecewa dan benci itu terus menatap Sungmin. Sungmin reflek membalas tatapan Kyuhyun. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. Dengan tatapan yang berbeda tentunya. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan kaget dan heran.

Tak lama Kyuhyun memutuskan kembali tatapannya kepada mata Sungmin. Memilih melihat kedepan. "seandainya tak ada libur musim panas semuanya tak akan terjadi" gumam Kyuhyun lagi dengan suara yang menyiratkan kesedihan. Dan lagi – lagi Sungmin hanya mendengarkan gumaman Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya ia penasaran dengan maksud semua gumaman Kyuhyun itu. Apa itu kisah masa lalu Kyuhyun dan kelurganya?. Pikir Sungmin. "kau tahu Sungmin-ssi hal apa yang paling aku benci didunia ini?" tanya Kyuhyun kepada Sungmin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Sungmin hanya diam tak berniat menjawabnya. "liburan musim panas, hari sabtu, bermain tutup mata, dan kematian. Semua itu membuat kubenci, sangatku benci dan mengapusnya dari ingatanku tapi tak bisa" lanjut Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang menyerah dan kebencian.

Tanpa sadar ia mengarahkan tangan kirinya kepunggung Kyuhyun dan mengelusnya dengan sangat pelan. Tunujuannya agar Kyuhyun tenang dengan semua pikirannya. Kyuhyun yang mendapat perilaku seperti itu sontak menoleh kearah Sungmin. Dan terjadi lagi saling pandang memandang antara mereka. Dengan telapak Sungmin masih setia mengelus punggung Kyuhyun. Kali ini Sungmin yang memutuskan kontak mata mereka. Mengalihkan pandangannya kebawah. Sadar bahwa tangannya masih berada dipunggu Kyuhyun. langsung ia angkat dengan salah tingkah. Kyuhyun yang masih memperhatikan gerak – gerik Sungmin yang salah tingkah sepeti itu. Membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil tanpa sadar.

"mianhae Sungmin-ssi, aku telah membuat kekacauan disini. Dan membuatmu bingung dengan sikapku ini" ucap Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya diam sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum kecil melihat tindakan Sungmin yang diberikan untuknya. "ah aku harus kembali, maaf telah merepotkanmu, Sungmin-ssi" ucap Kyuhyun lagi sambil bangun dari duduknya. Sungmin mengikuti Kyuhyun bangun dari jongkoknya itu. Dan berdiri ditempatnya. Sementara Kyuhyun mulai melangkahkan kakinya keranjang Sungmin guna mengambil jasnya dan memakainya. Tak lupa mgambil tasnya yang tergeletak diatas ranjang Sungmin. Menentengnya bersama sepatunya yang diletakan dibawah ranjang Sungmin. Berjalan menuju pintu kamar Sungmin. Sungmin mengikuti Kyuhyun berjalan kearah pintu kamarnya.

"terimakasih dan maaf telah merepotkanmu sekali lagi Sungmin-ssi. Sampai berjumpa nanti" ucap Kyuhyun. Setelah memakai sepatunya dan berdiri membelakangi pintu kamar Sungmin menghadap Sungmin berdiri. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sungmin. Kyuhyun segera membalikkan badannya dan membuka pintu tersebut. Baru sedikit pintu itu dibuka. Suara Sungmin menghentikan kegiatan Kyuhyun membuka pintu.

"saya mau menjadi kekasih anda" ucap Sungmin tiba – tiba. Akibatnya membuat Kyuhyun berbalik dan membulatkan matanya kaget dan heran dengan pernyaaan Sungmin barusan.

"mwo?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan ucapan Sungmin tadi.

"saya mau menjadi kekasih anda, Kyuhyun-ssi. Dengan satu syarat" ucap Sungmin lagi.

"syarat?" tanya Kyuhyun tambah bingung.

"nde syarat. saya mau jadi kekasih anda dengan satu syarat. Yaitu hanya didepan keluarga anda saja terutama Nyonya Cho"

"jujur aku tak mengerti dengan ucapanmu itu Sungmin-ssi, bisa kau perjelas lagi"

Sungmin memejamkan matanya untuk menetralkan kegugupan dan melanjutkan ucapanya lagi. "saya akan jadi kekasih anda hanya didepan keluarga anda dan selain itu kita tak ada hubungan apa – apa" jelas Sungmin.

"maksudmu adalah kau menjadi kekasih bohonganku, hanya didepan kelurgaku saja, iya?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan. Sungmin hanya menjawab dengan menganggukkan kepalanya saja.

"kau serius, Sungmin-ssi?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Dan Sungmin menjawab dengan menganggukkan kepalanya lagi. "kenapa kau lakukan ini, apa kau merasa kasihan padaku tadi?"

"tidak, saya hanya.. emm—" jawab Sungmin terbata. Kyuhyun yang mendengar jawaban Sungmin. Menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti. "baiklah, aku harap kau tak menyesal dengan keputusan ini, Sungmin-ssi" ucap Kyuhyun sebelum ia berlalu keluar dari kamar Sungmin. Sungmin hanya bisa berdiri diam. Mencerna baik – baik perkataan Kyuhyun barusan. Dan memikirkan kembali ucapannya itu. Sungmin tersadar karena sedaritadi kepala Lucy mengelus – elus dikakinya itu. Lalu ia gendong Lucy sambil mengelus bulu halus kucing kecil itu. Ia langkahkan kakinya keranjangnya. Duduk ditepi ranjang. Dan menaruh Lucy diatas ranjangnya. Pikirannya masih sama saat ia berdiri didepan pintunya tadi.

\- KYUMIN -

Suasana siang yang terik. Tak membuat Henry beranjak dari duduknya ditaman belakang mansion Cho. Henry tak pernah melewatkan hari minggunya untuk pulang kerumahnya. Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang memilih menetap diasrama rumah sakit dan jarang sekali pulang kerumah. Biasanya Henry memanfaatkan waktu liburnya untuk bermalas – malasan dirumahnya. Namun ada yang berbeda dari sikap Henry saat ini. Pasalnya sedari tadi ia hanya melamun memikirkan sesuatu yang menganjal dihatinya itu. Terbukti dari sikapnya. Yang sedikit – sedikit mengerutkan keningnya, menghebuskan nafasnya, dan bersandar dibangku taman sambil mensedekapkan tangannya didadanya.

 ***flashback on***

"Kyu kau sudah selesai?" tanya Nyonya Cho. "siapa dia Kyu, kenapa kau bawa dia kemari?" tanya Nyonya Cho kepada Kyuhyun lagi.

"eomma ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu" kata Kyuhyun "dan aku harap eomma menyetujuinya" lanjut Kyuhyun. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Nyonya Cho Kyuhyun kembali bersuara lagi. "aku menyukai seseorang dan kami sudah menjalin hubungan sepasang kekasih. Dia perempuan yang aku suka namanya Sungmin, Lee Sungmin" kata Kyuhyun dengan sangat mantap tanpa keraguan sama sekali. Mendengar perataan seperti itu. Membuat ketiga wanita itu membulatkan matanya. Kaget dengan pernyataan yang Kyuhyun lontarkan barusan. Tak terkecuali Henry yang berada diluar.

 ***flashback off***

Kata – kata itu masih terus berputar bagai kaset rusak yang tak mau berhenti memutarkan rekaman yang pilu untuk didengarkan dan diingat. Satu sisi ia merasa kalah sebelum berperang dengan sang kakaknya. Satu sisi lainnya ia ingin merebut Sungmin dari tangan Kyuhyun yang telah merebut terlebih dulu darinya, dan mengakui didepan eommanya. Ia bingung harus memilih antara yang mana. Jujur saja ia sangat menyukai Sungmin. Walau ia sering mendapatkan perilaku dingin dari Sungmin. Tetapi ia yakin bahwa Sungmin adalah gadis manis dan baik. Setiap ia befikir akan memperjuangkan Sungmin sampai dapat. Tiba – tiba saja rasa bersalahnya kepada Kyuhyun muncul, membuatnya mundur dan dengan ikhlas membiarkan Sungmin bersama Kyuhyun. Ia binggung dengan dirinya sendiri. Antara mempertahankan dan melepaskannya. Walau pada akhirnya salah satu dari mereka harus terluka. Dan menjalankan hidup yang sudah diatur oleh eommanya tersebut.

Dari arah pintu belakang mansion Cho. Ryeowook baru saja datang dari dalam rumah. Mengedarkan pandangannya kekanan dan kekiri. Matanya tak sengaja melihat Henry yang sedang duduk seorang diri dibangku taman itu. Tanpa berfikir panjang Ryeowook segera menghampiri Henry dan duduk dibangku taman yang kosong disamping Henry. Sadar ada seseorang yang datang dan duduk disampingnya. Henry menengok kekiri guna melihat siapa yang menempati bangku sebelahnya itu.

"kau kenapa, panas – panas duduk ditengah taman seperti ini?" tanya Ryeowook. "ada yang mengganjal dipikiranmu?" tanya Ryeowook lagi.

Henry membetulkan duduknya dan mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan. "tidak, aku hanya ingin duduk disini saja"

Mendengar jawaban Henry membuat Ryeowook mengerutkan keningnya. "benarkah, tapi noonna meresa kau sedang berfikir dengan keras"

"ah itu hanya perasaan noonna saja, aku tak begitu" sangga Henry cepat. "benarkah?" tanya Ryeowook memastikan lagi. Jangan lupa tatapan yang mengitimidasi. Henry hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabanya. Ryeowook terus memberikan tatapan itu kepada Henry. Dan lama – lama membuat Henry tak nyaman dan salah tingkah. Ryeowook tahu caranya agar adik – adiknya itu mau bercerita padanya. Terutama Henry. Dengan terus melihat adiknya itu dengan tatapan yang mengitimidasi. Lama – lama adiknya akan dengan sendirinya bercerita kepadanya.

"emm, aku sedang dilema, noonna" ucap Henry sedih sambil menundukkan kepalanya melihat rumput dibawahnya itu.

"dilema? Kenapa?" tanya Ryewook penasaran.

"aku menyukai seseorang, tapi sebelum aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya, ia telah menjadi kekasih laki – laki, bahkan laki – laki itu juga telah memperkenalkannya pada eomma laki – laki itu"

"karena itu kau terus duduk disini, dan kau bingung tindakan apa yang harus kau lakukan, eoh?"

Henry menganggukkan kepalanya "nde"

"kau mengenal laki – laki itu?" Henry kembali menganggukkan kepala sebagai jawabanya. "apa dia adalah teman kerjamu?" tanya Ryeowook lagi. Dan lagi – lagi Henry menjawab dengan menganggukkan kepalanya. "apa aku kenal dengan pasangan itu?" tanya Ryeowook dengan tiba – tiba. Tanpa mencerna ucapan Ryeowook. Henry kembali memberi jawaban dengan menganggukkan kepalanya. Melihat jawaban yang diberikan Henry membuat Ryeowook memikirkan sesuatu yang tak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya. 'tak mungkin' batin Ryeowook menyangkal pikiran yang mengganjal itu. Tiba – tiba suasana menjadi hening. Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Kakak beradik itu sibuk dengan pikirannya masing – masing.

Suasan yang hampir sama terjadi didalam masion Cho ini. Sepi dan sunyi. Nyonya Cho yang sedang berada diruang kerjanya. Melihat laporan perkembangan Elliez-Cho Group. Dengan sang kepala staff menjelaskan semua isi laporan tersebut. Termasuk kontrak dengan investor. Saat sedang serius mendengarkan dan mengamati laporan tersebut. Pintu ruang kerja Nyonya Cho dibuka dari luar. "permisi Nyonya" ucap kepala pelayan Han.

"ada apa?" tanya Nyonya Cho tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari berkas – berkas diatas mejanya.

"jamuan yang anda perintahkan sudah siap, Nyonya" ucap kepala perawat Han lagi. Sebelum menjawab tangan kanan Nyonya terangkat. Guna menghentikan ucapan kepala staffnya itu. "benarkah? Apa makananya sudah selesai?" tanya Nyonya Cho dengan sumringah. Tak lupa kepalanya ia angkat melihat keberadaan kepala perawat disebrangnya. "nde Nyonya, hanya tinggal menyiapkan wine saja"

"kau memang pekerja keras, kepala Han"

"terima kasih. Apa ada yang ingin anda butuhkan lagi, Nyonya?" tanya kepala perawat Han lagi.

"tak ada, kau boleh pergi"

"baiklah Nyonya" ucap kepala pelayan Han. Sebelum pergi kepala Han tak lupa membungkuk dan berlalu meninggalkan ruang kerja Nyonya Cho dan melangkahkan keruang tengah.

Malampun tiba. Nyonya Cho yng telah siap menerima tamunya yang ia undang untuk acara jamuan yang diadakan dirumahnya itu. Duduk disofa ruang tengah sambil membaca buku tentang bisnis. Henry dan Ryeowook baru saja turun dari lantai dua. Berjalan keruang tengah untuk bergabung dengan sang eomma. Selama perjalannya mereka selingkan dengan bercandaan dan obrolan ringan. Mereka duduk bersampingan disofa samping Nyonya Cho.

"eomma kenapa pakaianmu seperti ini?" tanya Henry heran.

"eomma mengundang seseorang untuk makan malam bersama kita, Henry-a" ucap Nyonya Cho sambil menutup bukunya.

"seseorang, siapa?" tanya Henry lagi.

"nanti kau juga akan tahu" ucap Nyonya Cho singkat "kalian harus bersikap ramah dengan tamunya nanti" peringatan Nyonya Cho kepada Henry. Mereka kompak diam tak berniat menjawab peringatan yang diberikan Nyonya Cho pada mereka.

"kalian tahu dimana Kyuhyun berada?" tanya Nyonya Cho sambil mengecek handphonenya. Kakak beradaik itu mengerutkan keningnya tanda bingung dengan pertanyaan Nyonya Cho.

"bukannya Kyuhyun tak pulang kerumah, kenapa eomma mencarinya?" tanya Ryeowook heran.

"memang sejak kapan dia pernah pulang kesini" ucap Nyonya Cho yang masih sibuk mengotak – atik handphonrnya.

"lalu kenapa eomma mencari Kyuhyun Hyung?" tanya Henry

"dari tadi siang handphonenya tak aktif"

"mungkin sedang habis batrenya" kata Ryeowook asal.

"tak mungkin, masa sampai malam batrenya habis, apa dia tak menchargernya"

"atau bisa saja dia sedang berkencan dengan pacarnya itu dan tak mau diganggu oleh eomma" ucap Henry. Akibat ucapannya itu membuat Nyonya Cho memberi tatapan membunuh kepada Henry. "iya eomma, ucapan Henry ada benarnya juga. Kyuhyun kan sudah punya kekasih jadi mungkin saja ia sedang kencan dengan pacarnya itu" kata Ryeowook lagi menyetujui pendapat Henry itu.

"ya apa – apaan sih kalian ini, tidak akan pernah Kyuhyun mau kecan dengan jalang itu" ucap Nyonya Cho dengan emosi. "jalang? Siapa?" tanya Henry berpura – pura. "siapa lagi kalau bukan Sung- siapa lah namanya itu eomma tak mau menyebutkannya"

"makasud eomma Sungmin?" tanya Henry memastikan. Walau sebenarnya ia tahu. "bisa jadi" jawab Nyonya Cho malas. Tak lama mereka berdiam. Kepala pelayan Han menghampiri mereka bertiga. Ryeowook yang melihat kepala Han berjalan kearah mereka dan berhenti didepan meja tamu. "ada apa kepala Han?" tanya Ryeowook.

"tamunya sudah datang Nona" ucap kepala Han. "tamu?" tanya Ryeowook memastikan sambil melirik kearah Nyonya Cho. "suruh mereka masuk, kepala Han" potong Nyonya Cho cepat. Sebelum kepala Han menjawab pertanyaan dari Ryeowook. "baik, Nyonya" ucap kepala Han sambil membungkukkan badannya. Dan berlalu dari hadapan mereka. Berjalan menuju pintu utama mansion Cho. Untuk menjemput tamunya Nyonya Cho ini.

Tak lama kepala Han muncul kembali. Berjalan kerah ruang tengah. Diikuti beberapa orang dibelakangnya. Setelah sampai kepala Han mempersilahkan mereka masuk keruang tengah. Dan pergi meninggalkan mereka. Nyonya Cho langsung menyambut mereka dengan senang dan gembira.

"selamat datang dirumah kami, besan Oh" sambut Nyonya Cho kepada anggota keluarga yang diketahui adalah keluarga Oh. Yang berjumlah 4 orang itu. Satu laki – laki merupakan kepala keluarga. Dan tiga wanita merupakan ibu dan putri – putri mereka.

"terima kasih Nyonya Cho telah menyambut kami" ucap Tuan Oh kepada Nyonya Cho. dan dijawab dengan senyuman "sudah kewajibanku untuk menyambut kalian semua." Ucap Nyonya Cho dengan sangat ramah. Ryeowook dan Henry dengan santainya masih saja duduk ditempatnya masing – masing. Tak berniat berdiri dan ikut menyambut tamu eommanya itu.

"apa kabar Nyonya Cho" sapa Nyonya Kim yang berada disebelah Tuan Oh itu. Tak melupakan senyumannya itu Nyonya Cho segera menjawab sapaan dari Nyonya Kim "kabar baik, anda sendiri bagaimana?" "tentu saja saya baik – baik saja"

Seaakan tersadar bahwa Ryeowook dan Henry tak ada disampingnya. Nyonya Cho segera menengok kebelang. Membulatkan matanya kaget melihat anak – anaknya masih saja betah duduk diatas sofa sambil bercanda satu sama lain. Nyonya Cho menahan emoasinya dengan mengeluarkan senyumannya itu segera memanggil Ryeowook dan Henry bergabung dengannya. "Ryeowookkie Henry-a ayo kemari, perkenalkan diri kalian kepada besan Oh" panggil Nyonya Cho. Ryeowook dan Henry yang terpanggil oleh Nyonya Cho segera berdiri dan berjalan kearah mereka. Berdiri disamping kanan dan kiri Nyonya Cho.

"ah, perkenalkan ini adalah putri pertama kami Cho Ryeowook, dan ini putra bungsu kami Cho Henry"

"Cho Ryeowook, putri pertama dan satu – satunya dikeluarga Cho" ucap Ryeowok sambil membungkukkan badannya "Cho Henry, putra bungsu keluarga Cho" ucap Henry sambil membungkukkan badannya juga.

"ah dan perkenalkan juga ini adalah putri – putri cantik kami" ucap Nyonya Kim.

"perkenalkan namaku Oh Jieun aku putri pertama keluarga Oh" "dan perkenalkan namaku Oh Najin aku putri bungsu keluarga Oh"

"ah sebaiknya kita langsung keruang makan saja" ajak Nyonya Cho dan disetujui yang lainnya. Mereka semua berjalan menuju ruang makan. Setelah tiba mereka langsung menduduki kursi yang sudah disediakan. Nyonya Cho seperti biasa dikursi khusus kepala keluaga. Begitupun dengan Tuan oh duduk ditempat yang sama hanya bersebrangan saja. Henry dan Ryeowook memilih duduk dikursi samping kiri Nyonya Cho. Nyonya Kim dan putri – putrinya duduk diseberang Henry dan Ryeowook.

Acara makan malam itu berjalan dengan hikmat. Sesekali Nyonya Cho dan Tuan Oh membicarakan tentang bisnis mereka.

"ah aku tak melihat Kyuhyun disini, Nyonya Cho?" tanya Nyonya Kim tiba – tiba. Akibat pertanyaan itu membuat Jieun menoleh kekanan dan kekiri guna mencari keberada Kyuhyun. Dan karena itu juga membuat Nyonya Cho salah tingkah dan menahan emosinya.

"Kyuhyun jarang pulang kerumah, dia lebih memilih tinggal diasramanya, alasannya agar ia tak lelah dan terlambat untuk masuk kerja esok harinya" ucap Nyonya Cho yang berusaha tak menghilangkan senyuman diwajahnya.

"bukannya ini hari minggu, dan dokter biasanya akan libur diganti dengan dokter jaga" ucap Nyonya Kim lagi.

"Kyuhyun Hyung tak mau pulang, karena ia tidak mau berurusan dengan eomma" ucap Henry cepat. Sebelum Nyonya Cho menjawab dengan kedustaanya yang berakhir menjatuhkan harga diri anaknya sendiri. Akibat pernyataan Henry tadi. Sontak membuat semua orang yang ada disana terkejut dan heran. Termasuk Nyonya Cho yang menatap Henry dengan tatapan penuh emosi.

"tadi Kyuhyun memberitahuku bahwa ia tak bisa datang karena ada acara yang tak bisa dibatalkan" ucap Ryeowook lagi.

"acara apa?" tanya Jieun penasaran.

"kencan" satu kata singkat yang Ryeowook lontarkan. Membuat keluarga Oh terkejut. Tak terkecuali Nyonya Cho. "kencan?" tanya Nyonya Kim memastikan.

"iya Nyonya, Kyuhyun baru saja memberitahuku bahwa ia tak bisa datang karena ia harus berkencan dengan sang kekasih" ucap Ryeowook dengan entengnya. Tak lupa dengan senyuman diwajahnya. Suasana ruang makan itu menjadi sangat kacau. Antara terkejut, kecewa, emosi, dan bahagia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

Anyeong saya kembali lagi, bagaimana chap 6 ini seru kah? Atau makin membosankan? Maaf ya telalu lama updet nya lagi, karena kepotong sama mudik dan lebaran juga nih. Makasih ya yang udah setia baca dan nungguin cerita saya ini.

Makasih banget buat **d14napink** yang udah kasih saran buat jalan cerita aku selanjutnya, tapi maaf banget sepertinya saran kamu aku tidak akan aku pakai, karena aku sudah punya jalan cerita yang sudah aku pikirkan sendiri. Jika ada kesempatan lagi saran kamu bisa aku pake dicerita lainnya. ^^

Makasih juga buat yang suka dan bilang bagus FF ini, dan nungguin kelanjutan cerita ini. dan makasih juga yang suka karakter Kyuhyun disini. Aku buat karakter Kyuhyun berbeda dengan FF lainnya. supaya ada warna berbeda dari karakter Kyuhyun..

Oh ya Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri, maaf telat ya..

Dan HAPPY KYUMIN DAY'S.. 0137

Thanks juga yang udah review, And see you next chap, byee!

,

,

,

,

,

,

Keep Support and Love Kyumin

And I'm JOYers...


	7. Chapter 7

"kau mengenal laki – laki itu?" Henry kembali menganggukkan kepala sebagai jawabanya. "apa dia adalah teman kerjamu?" tanya Ryeowook lagi. Dan lagi – lagi Henry menjawab dengan menganggukkan kepalanya. "apa aku kenal dengan pasangan itu?" tanya Ryeowook dengan tiba – tiba.

Tanpa mencerna ucapan Ryeowook. Henry kembali memberi jawaban dengan menganggukkan kepalanya. Melihat jawaban yang diberikan Henry membuat Ryeowook memikirkan sesuatu yang tak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya. 'tak mungkin' batin Ryeowook menyangkal pikiran yang mengganjal itu.

Tiba – tiba suasana menjadi hening. Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Kakak beradik itu sibuk dengan pikirannya masing – masing.

Suasan yang hampir sama terjadi didalam masion Cho ini. Sepi dan sunyi. Nyonya Cho yang sedang berada diruang kerjanya. Melihat laporan perkembangan Elliez-Cho Group. Dengan sang kepala staff menjelaskan semua isi laporan tersebut.

Termasuk kontrak dengan investor. Saat sedang serius mendengarkan dan mengamati laporan tersebut. Pintu ruang kerja Nyonya Cho dibuka dari luar. "permisi Nyonya" ucap kepala pelayan Han.

"ada apa?" tanya Nyonya Cho tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari berkas – berkas diatas mejanya.

"jamuan yang anda perintahkan sudah siap, Nyonya" ucap kepala perawat Han lagi. Sebelum menjawab tangan kanan Nyonya terangkat. Guna menghentikan ucapan kepala staffnya itu. "benarkah? Apa makananya sudah selesai?" tanya Nyonya Cho dengan sumringah. Tak lupa kepalanya ia angkat melihat keberadaan kepala perawat disebrangnya. "nde Nyonya, hanya tinggal menyiapkan wine saja"

"kau memang pekerja keras, kepala Han"

"terima kasih. Apa ada yang ingin anda butuhkan lagi, Nyonya?" tanya kepala perawat Han lagi.

"tak ada, kau boleh pergi"

"baiklah Nyonya" ucap kepala pelayan Han. Sebelum pergi kepala Han tak lupa membungkuk dan berlalu meninggalkan ruang kerja Nyonya Cho dan melangkahkan keruang tengah. Saat kepala Han ingin kembali kedapur. Tiba – tiba Henry keluar dari dalam dapur sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"tuan membutuhkan sesuatu?" tanya kepala Han yang telah berhenti didepan Henry.

"ah bibi, kenapa banyak sekali makanan didapur apa ada acara nanti malam?" tanya Henry

"nde tuan, Nyonya mengadakan jamuan makan malam dengan keluarga calon tuan Kyuhyun"

"benarkah? Kenapa tidak memberitahu kami?"

"saya juga tak tahu, tuan. Kami juga baru diberitahu oleh Nyonya tadi pagi"

"em baiklah, semoga harimu menyenangkan kepala Han" ucap Henry sebelum melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kamarnya. "keluarga calon Kyuhyun Hyung?" gumam Henry sambil menaiki anak tangga. Tak lupa mengerutkan keningnya. Ketika Henry melewati pintu kamar Ryeowook. Terbesit ide yang mungkin akan disanggupi oleh sang noonna. Tanpa berpikir panjang. Henry segera mengetuk pintu putih itu.

*TOK * TOK *TOK..

"masuk" suara Ryeowook dari dalam kamarnya. Setelah mendapat perintah. Henry segera masuk kedalam kamar Ryeowook. Berjalan kearah ranjang noonnanya itu. Karena Ryeowook sedang duduk diatas ranjangnya dengan membaca buku yang ia pegang.

"noonna" ucap Henry sesaat sudah duduk didepan Ryeowook sambil menyilangkan kakinya. Akibat panggilannya Ryeowook mengangat kepala mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Henry.

"ada apa" kata Ryeowook sambil memberi batas buku dan menutupnya. Tak lupa menaruhnya diatas nakas samping kirinya itu.

"em bagaimana aku mengatakannya ya?" tanya Henry binggung.

"kau kenapa sih, tinggal bicara saja kenapa kau kebingungan begitu, eoh?" tanya Ryeowook yang penasaran dan kesal.

"em begini noonna, nanti malam keluarga yang akan menjadi tunangan Kyuhyun Hyung akan datang, eomma mengundang mereka jamuan makan malam" jelas Henry. Ryeowook yang mendengar penjelasan Henry langsung membulatkan matanya kaget.

"bernarkah?" tanya Ryeowook tak percaya. Henry hanya menjawab dengan menganggukkan kepalanya. Sesaat mereka terdiam sejenak. "tak dapat dipercaya" gumam Ryeowook yang masih tak percaya dengan jawaban adiknya itu.

"ah tapi saat aku melewati kamarmu, tiba – tiba saja aku merencanakan sesuatu"

"rencana? rencana untuk apa?" "ya rencana untuk nanti malam" "maksudmu kau mempunyai rencana untuk acara jamuan nanti?" Henry kembali memberi jawaban dengan mengangguk sambil senyuman yang manis diwajahnya. "benarkan, apa itu cepat beri tahu aku" ucap Ryeowook dengan sangat benrsemangat.

"begini buat Kyuhyun Hyung menonaktifkan ponselnya, akibatnya eomma tak bisa menghubunginya dan memaksa Kyuhyun Hyung datang kesini" jeda Henry agar memudahkan noonnanya mencerna ucapannya tadi. "menonaktifkan ponsel Kyuhyun?"

"iya menonaktifkan ponsel Kyuhyun Hyung, tapi sebelum mematikannya kau membuat percakapan dengannya seolah – olah Kyuhyun Hyung tak bisa datang karena sedang berkencan dengan Sungmin" Henry kembali memberi jeda pada ucapannya. Setelah mendengar yang dikatakan Henry. Ryeowook membulatkan matanya terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Henry tadi.

"kau gila Henry-a apa tak ada cara lain, eoh?"

"yang ada diotak ku adalah itu noonna" "tapi kau kan menyukai Sungmin, dan kau menyarankan hal seperti itu sama saja kau memberikan Sungmin kepada Kyuhyun"

"kau tahu noonna?" tanya Henry dengan kagetnya. "tentu saja aku tahu, aku ini tahu semua rahasia yang dimiliki adik – adikku" jawab Ryeowook dengan bangganya.

"sombong sekali" gumam Henry. "aku mendengarnya Henry-a" "ah bagaimana lagi ini?" tanya Ryeowook penasaran.

"kau tak sabaran sekali sih" ucap Henry "begini setelah kau selesai dengan percakapannya kau suruh Kyuhyun Hyung mematikan ponselnya dn percakapannya itu kau hapus jadi tak ada seseorang yang tahu kalau kau yang menyuruhnya" jelas Henry lagi.

"lalu setelah itu bagaimana lagi?"

"kau tinggal mengarang cerita dan meyakini mereka dengan ceritamu itu, kau tenang saja noonna aku juga akan membantumu"

"mengarang cerita?" "iya" ucap Henry sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. "aku juga akan memberi kode agar sandiwara kita berjalan dengan lancar tanpa ada yang mencurigainya"

TRANFORMED OF LOVE

Author : Oh Yoo Ra

Genre : drama, romance, angst

Rate : M

Cast : Lee Sungmin a.k.a Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun a.k.a Cho Kyuhyun

Cho Henry a.k.a Henry Lau

Cho Ryeowook a.k.a Kim Ryeowook

Choi Siwon a.k.a Choi Siwon

Kim Kibum a.k.a Kim Kibum

Cha Jieun a.k.a Cha Jieun

Kim Yesung a.k.a Kim Jonghoon

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Acara makan malam itu berjalan dengan hikmat. Sesekali Nyonya Cho dan Tuan Cha membicarakan tentang bisnis mereka.

"ah aku tak melihat Kyuhyun disini, Nyonya Cho?" tanya Nyonya Kim tiba – tiba. Akibat pertanyaan itu membuat Jieun menoleh kekanan dan kekiri guna mencari keberada Kyuhyun. Dan karena itu juga membuat Nyonya Cho salah tingkah dan menahan emosinya.

"Kyuhyun jarang pulang kerumah, dia lebih memilih tinggal diasramanya, alasannya agar ia tak lelah dan terlambat untuk masuk kerja esok harinya" ucap Nyonya Cho yang berusaha tak menghilangkan senyuman diwajahnya.

"bukannya ini hari minggu, dan dokter biasanya akan libur diganti dengan dokter jaga" ucap Nyonya Kim lagi.

"Kyuhyun Hyung tak mau pulang, karena ia tidak mau berurusan dengan eomma" ucap Henry cepat. Sebelum Nyonya Cho menjawab dengan kedustaanya yang berakhir menjatuhkan harga diri anaknya sendiri. Akibat pernyataan Henry tadi. Sontak membuat semua orang yang ada disana terkejut dan heran. Termasuk Nyonya Cho yang menatap Henry dengan tatapan penuh emosi.

"tadi Kyuhyun memberitahuku bahwa ia tak bisa datang karena ada acara yang tak bisa dibatalkan" ucap Ryeowook lagi.

"acara apa?" tanya Jieun penasaran.

"kencan" satu kata singkat yang Ryeowook lontarkan. Membuat keluarga Cha terkejut. Tak terkecuali Nyonya Cho. "kencan?" tanya Nyonya Kim memastikan.

"iya Nyonya, Kyuhyun baru saja memberitahuku bahwa ia tak bisa datang karena ia harus berkencan dengan sang kekasih" ucap Ryeowook dengan entengnya. Tak lupa dengan senyuman diwajahnya. Suasana ruang makan itu menjadi sangat kacau. Antara terkejut, kecewa, emosi, dan bahagia.

"kekasih?" tanya kompak keluarga Cha.

"em apa kalian tak tahu ya, kalau Kyuhyun Hyung sudah mempunyai kekasih sebelum eomma kami mengenalkannya dengan nona Jieun?" tanya Henry dengan wajah penasaran dan heran. Wajah Nyonya Cho mengeras akibat menahan emosinya itu. Pertanyaan Henry membuat keluarga Cha menengok kearah Nyonya Cho sambil menatap heran dan penuh tanya.

"ah, lagi pula Kyuhyun baru mempunyai kekasih bukan? jadi masih ada kesempatan bagi putriku untuk merebutnya. Terimasih untuk kalian berdua sudah memberi informasi yang belum kami ketahui" ucap Nyonya Kim dengan wajah sangat akuh dan sombong.

Tak berbeda jauh dengan wajah Nyonya Cho selama ini. Akibat dari ucapannya itu. Ryeowook dan Henry. Berubah ekspresi yang tadinya dingin dan senang. Menjadi ekspresi kesal dan sebal. Dan Nyonya Cho menampilkan senyum kemenangan nya itu.

Keluarga Cha masih betah mengobrol dengan Nyonya Cho diruang tengah. Sementara Ryeowook dan Henry sedang berada diatas ranjang Ryeowook. Duduk sila dan berhadap – hadapan.

"hahh" hela Henry dengan sangat berat. Seperti ada beban dipikirannya itu. Ryeowook yang mendengar helaan Henry. Langsung mengalihkan penglihatannya dari buku kearah wajah Henry. "kau kenapa, eoh?" tanya Ryeowook penasaran.

"kita gagal membatalkan perjodohan itu, noonna" ucap Henry dengan wajah tertekuk itu.

Ryeowook mengerutkan keningnya atas ucapan Henry tadi "masksudmu?"

"kita gagal membatalkan perjodohan Kyuhyun Hyung dengan wanita sosialita itu"

"oh karena itu, tapi kenapa kau sangat ingin membantu Kyuhyun, Henry-a?"

"aku merasa kasihan dengan Kyuhyun Hyung, selama hidupnya dia harus menjalani kehidupan yang sudah diatur oleh eomma tanpa sedikitpun melawan, tidak sepertiku"

"kau benar Kyuhyun tak pernah mendapatkan kebahagiaannya dari kecil hingga sekarang, aku kasian padanya. Bahkan noonna jarang melihat Kyuhyun menagis, tertawa, bahkan bersikap manja sekalipun" ucap Ryeowook dengan ekspresi yang sedih dan perihatin. "tapi bukannya kau suka dengan Sungmin, kenapa kau rela Sungmin menjad milik Kyuhyun?" ucap Ryeowook lagi.

"oh itu... karena aku yakin Kyuhyun Hyung lebih pantas dengan Sungmin daripada aku. Tapi jika Kyuhyun Hyung sekali saja membuat Sungmin menagis atau terluka, aku tidak segan – segan merebut Sungmin kembali dari tangannya. Dan tidak akan pernah memberikannya lagi. Sampai Kyuhyun Hyung menyadari kesalahannya" jawab Henry menggebu – gebu. Ryeowook mendengarnya hanya bisa mengangguk – anggukkan kepalanya saja.

\- KYUMIN -

Pagi hari yang cerah dikota Seoul. Pemandangan yang indah. Udara pagi yang segar. Dan aktifitas masyarakat Seoul yang hilir – mudik memenuhi jalananan ibu kota Korea Selatan itu. Tak berbeda jauh dengan keadaan didalam Mansion Cho.

Para pelayan juga hilir – mudik membersihkan semua sudut ruangan di mansion Cho tersebut. Ada juga beberapa pelayan yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk majikan mereka. Dari arah tangga.

Ryeowook dan Henry tampak menuruni tangga bersama – sama, sambil bercengrama. Mereka berdua melanjutkan perjalannya menuju ruang makan. Sesampainya diruang makan yang ternyata sudah ada Nyonya Cho. Telah duduk nyaman dikursinya sambil membaca koran bisnisnya. Ryeowook dan Henry langsung duduk ditempatnya.

Tau bahwa anak – anaknya yang ditunggunya telah datang. Nyonya Cho melipat koran bisnis itu dan menaruhnya disamping mangkuk berisi supnya itu. Mereka memulai makan sarapan mereka tanpa mengawali satupun percakapan atau sapaan dipagi hari ini. Suasana makanpun sepi seperti biasanya.

"eomma tak suka kalian mencoba menggagalkan percodohan Kyuhyun seperti tadi malam" ucap dingin Nyonya Cho sambil meminum kopinya. Ryeowook dan Henry hanya bisa saling emandang satu sama lain.

"kami tak mencoba mengagalkannya" ucap Ryeowook dengan tenang.

"tak menggagalkannya kau bilang, kemarin itu apa, eoh?" ucap Nyonya Cho dengan geram.

"kami hanya mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya, fakta kalau Kyuhyun sudah mempunyai kekasih, apa salahnya dengan hal yang harus diungkapkan sebelum semua rencana eomma terjadi?" jelas Ryeowook dengan tegas dan penuh pembelaan.

"cih.. kekasih. Jalang itu bukan kekasih Kyuhyun. dia hanya menggoda Kyuhyun untuk mengambil hartanya saja" ucap Nyonya Cho merendahkan.

"jalang? Sungmin bukan jalang eomma, dan Sungmin tidak punya sifat seperti apa yang eomma bilang tadi" ucap Henry dengan datar.

"kenapa kau jadi membela si jalang itu, apa kau menyukainya, eoh?"

"tidak, aku tidak menyukainya. Sungmin adalah sahabatku jadi aku harus membelanya dari mulut dan tangan kotor eomma itu" ucap Henry tegas dan datar.

"ah melihat kalian terus membela pasangan sampah itu, membuat eomma tambah ingin menyingkirkan si perempuannya dengan secara perlahan namun menyakitkan" ucap Nyonya Cho dengan liciknya. Setelah mengatakan itu Nyonya Cho meninggalkan ruang makan. Ryeowook dan Henry mendengar perkataan Nyonya Cho. membulatkan matanya dan gusar.

"bagaimana ini noonna?" tanya Henry.

"kita harus memberitahu Kyuhyun kalau begitu"

Kyuhyun sedang duduk dikursi kerjanya. Sambil menulis laporan di komputernya.

*TOK *TOK *TOK..

"masuk" ucap Kyuhyun. Pintu coklat muda itu dibuka dan masuklah Sungmin sambil membawa beberapa tumpukan berkas ditangannya. Saat Sungmin masuk mata Kyuhyun tanpa sadar melihat kerah Sungmin. Terus memperhatikan sampai Sungmin telah berdiri didepan meja kerjanya.

"Ekhm.." dehem Sungmin. Membuat Kyuhyun tersadar dan mengalihkan matanya beberapa kali. Dan melihat kearah sungmin lagi.

"ada apa, perawat Lee?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Sungmin menaruh berkas tadi diatas meja kerja Kyuhyun. Tepat didepan badan Kyuhyun.

"ini laporan selama satu bulan, dokter" Kyuhyun langsung membuka berkas – berkas tersebut. Dan melihat isi laporan tersebut.

"baiklah aku akan melihatnya nanti, kau boleh pergi perawat Lee" ucap Kyuhyun sambil melihat wajah Sungmin. Tanpa berkata lagi Sungmin berbalik dan berjalan kepintu dan keluar. Tak lupa membungkuk sebelum pergi. Tanpa sadar telapak tangannya bergerak sendiri keatas. Menyentuh dada kirinya. Sedari tadi ada yang tidak beres dengan detak jantungnya itu.

Henry baru saja masuk kedalam UGD. Sambil menenteng beberapa cup kopi ditangannya. Henry langsung menghampiri Sungmin yang sedang berdiri didepan country perawat.

"hai" sapa Henry dengan senyum manisnya itu. Sungmin hanya melihat Henry dengan sekilas.

"ini untuk mu, semoga harimu menyenangkan" ucap Henry sambil memeberikan cup kopi pada Sungmin.

Lalu melangkah pergi membagikan kopi tersebut. Saat sedang membagikan kopi – kopi tersebut.

Mata Henry tak sengaja melihat Kyuhyun yang baru saja keluar dari ruang kerjanya. Melangkah keluar ruang UGD. Dengan pintu sebelah ruangannya itu. Tanpa berfikir panjang Henry segera menyusul Kyuhyun. Keluar dari ruang UGD.

Ia menengok kanan – kiri mencari kearah mana Kyuhyun pergi. Setelah melihat siluet Kyuhyun. yang sedang bejalan menjauh dari ruang UGD sebelah kiri. Henry berlari mengejar Kyuhyun. Henry segera memangil Kyuhyun ketika jaraknya dengan Kyuhyun sudah hampir dekat.

"dokter Cho" panggil Henry. Ada seseorang memanggilnya membuat Kyuhyun berhenti dan menengok kebelakang.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat seseorang yang memanggilnya itu adalah Henry. Tak lama Henry berhenti di depan Kyuhyun. Dan mengatur nafasnya karena berlari tadi.

"ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun kepaada Henry.

"bisakah kita bicara sebentar, Hyung" jawab Henry. "bicara? Tentang apa?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"ini sesuatu yang sangat penting untukmu, Hyung" jawab Henry lagi. "penting?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan lagi. Henry mengangguk

"nde, tapi tidak disini" setelah mengatakan itu Henry berbalik. Berjalan kembali kekoridor ruang UGD. Menghubungkan ketaman depan rumah sakit.

Tanpa protes Kyuhyun mengikuti Henry menuju taman depan rumah sakit. Setelah sampai Henry lebih dahulu duduk dibangku taman berwarna putih dibawah pohon rindang tersebut. Kyuhyun menyusul Henry duduk dibanku taman itu juga. Sesaat keheningan terjadi.

Tak lama suara Kyuhyun memecahkan keheningan antara kakak beradik itu. "apa yang kau ingin bicarakan padaku? Aku tak punya banyak waktu"

"em.. begini Hyung. Tadi malam ada jamuan makan malam dengan wanita yang eomma jodohkan padamu. Lalu aku dan noonna berusaha untuk menggagalkannya, dengan mengatakan kau sudah memiliki kekasih, lalu-"

"mereka tak mempermasalahkan itu bukan? Mereka dan eomma akan tetap menjodohkan aku dengan wanita sosialita itu kan?" potong Kyuhyun dengan tepat sasaran.

Henry mengangguk setuju "nde kau benar Hyung, aku dan noonna tak bisa berbuat apa – apa lagi untuk menggagalkannya tadi malam, mianhae.." ucap Henry menyesal sambil menunduk.

"tak apa, kalian tidak usah berusaha terlalu keras, pada akhirnya memang aku sudah ditakdirkan untuk menikah dengan wanita yang bukan tipe dan pilihanku" ucap Kyuhyun dengan terus menatap lurus kedepan.

Henry langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menengok kearah Kyuhyun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya "tidak Hyung, kau pasti bisa merubah itu aku sangat yakin, kau bisa menikah dengan wanita pilihanmu. Kau sudah mempunyai kekasih saat ini adalah langkah awal kau melawan kehendak eomma"

Kyuhyun mendengus saat mendengar ucapan Henry "bahkan Sungmin bukan kekasihku yang sebenarnya" kata Kyuhyun.

"mwo, maksudmu Sungmin hanya kau jadikan kekasih palsu saja?" tanya Henry dengan wajah kagetnya.

"awalnya iya, tapi Sungmin kemarin menawarkan dirinya untuk menjadi kekasih palsuku" jawab Kyuhyun jujur.

"Sungmin menawarkan diri? Maksudnya?" tanya Henry tak mengerti.

"aku juga tak tahu tujuannya apa, yang jelas dia mengatakan kalau dia bersedia menjadi kekasih hanya didepan eomma dan keluargaku saja" jelas Kyuhyun.

"kau tak memaksanya kan, Hyung?" tanya Henry memastikan lagi.

"tidak aku tak memaksanya sama sekali" jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada pembelaan diri.

"tapi.. kita punya masalah besar, Hyung" ucap Henry dengan lesu. Kyuhyun menengok kearah Henry sambil mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"masalah? Apa ini yang kau ingin bicarakan pada, eoh?" Henry hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Dan tak lama Henry bersuara lagi.

"jadi begini Hyung. Tadi pagi saat kita sedang sarapan dirumah eomma membahas masalah tadi malam. Kami sampai berdebat dengan eomma. Intinya dari perdebatan kami tadi pagi. Eomma ingin menyingkirkan Sungmin dari mu Hyung.

Dan eomma bilang ia ingin melakukan itu dengan cara perlahan tapi menyakitkan. Aku dan noonna tak bisa berbuat apa – apa ketika eomma mengatakan itu. Dan juga saran noonna kau harus tahu ini" jelas Henry singkat.

Kyuhyun tak langsung menjawab atau merespon ucapan Henry. Dan Henry tak memaksa Kyuhyun untuk menjawab ucapannya itu. Ia memberi waktu untuk Kyuhyun berfikir sebentar.

Tiba – tiba Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya kasar dan mengela nafas kasar. Henry yang meliahat kegiatan Kyuhyun. Hanya bisa diam dan prihatin dengan keadaan Hyungnya saat ini.

"ini semua salahku, seharusnya aku tudak perlu memasukkan Sungmin kedalam maslah ini, hahh" ucap Kyuhyun dengan sangat menyesal.

"ini bukan salahmu Hyung. Jadi kau tak perlu menyalahkan dirimu sendiri" ucap Henry sambil menupuk bahu kiri Kyuhyun pelan.

\- KYUMIN -

Malam hari telah datang. Para perawat shift pagi mulai pulang kembali keasramanya. Tak berbeda dengan Sungmin. Ia mulai mengganti seragam perawatnya dengan pakaiannya. Setelah selesai. Sungmin berjalan keluar dari ruang ganti menuju pintu keluar dari ruang UGD. Saat ingin berjalan menuju pintu.

Tak sengaja ia berpapasan dengan Kyuhyun yang baru saja keluar dari ruangannya. Sesasaat mereka saling pandang dan Sungmin lebih dahulu memutuskan pandangan tersebut. Kyuhyun mempersilahkan Sungmin untuk jalan terlebih dahulu.

Selama perjalanan mereka keasrama. Kyuhyun selalu berada dibelakang Sungmin. Seakan – akan Kyuhyun sedang menjaga Sungmin dari orang – orang yang ingin mengganggu Sungmin.

Ditengah perjalanan mereka. Tiba – tiba Sungmin berhenti saat melihat ada seseorang didepannya. Seorang laki – laki berbadan besar berdiri tepat didepan Sungmin. Menampilkan senyuman sinis diwajahnya itu.

Reflek Sungmin mundur beberapa langkah dari tempatnya berhenti tadi. Kyuhyun yang masih dibelakang Sungmin.

Tak ayal membuatnya bingung dan menyerutkan keningnya. Ingin bingung dan penasaran dengan laki – laki didepan Sungmin itu. Dan siapa dia kenapa Sungmin takut. Begitulah kira – kira yang dipikirkan Kyuhyun saat ini.

Laki – laki tadi mulai melangkah maju menghampri Sungmin. Melihat laki – laki berbadan besar itu terus mendekatinya.

Sungmin semakin mundur dan terus mundur. Berusaha menghindar dari laki – laki berbadan besar tersebut. Yang terus maju untuk menghampirinya. Badan Sungmin sudah mulai gemetar ketakutan. Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin terus berjalan mudur. Tanpa berfikir panjang Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin untuk mendekat kearahnya.

Saat Sungmin telah hampir dekat ia berdiri. Akibat ulahnya Sungmin sempat kaget dan juga takut.

Seakan tahu kalau Sungmin ketakutan. Kyuhyun merangkul Sungmin dan melindungi Sungmin dari laki – laki berbadan besar itu.

"tenanglah, kau tak perlu takut" bisik Kyuhyun kepada Sungmin.

"siapa kau? Mau apa kau dengan gadis ini?" tanya Kyuhyun kepada laki – laki berbadan besar itu.

"kau tak perlu tahu siapa aku, sekarang kau serahkan dulu gadis itu padaku" jawab laki – laki berbadan besar itu dengan dingin.

"aku tak mau" jawab Kyuhyun singkat dan dingin juga.

"cih siapa kau, berani – beraninya melawanku, cepat serahkan gadis sialan itu" ucap laki – laki berbadan besar dengan dingin dan penuh dengan penekanan.

"aku bilang tak mau ya tak mau, dia tak ada urusan denganmu" jawab Kyuhyun dengan dingin.

"hei anak muda yang sok tahu, asal kau tahu. Dia memiliki urusan dengaku sejak lama. Dan dia berusaha menghidar dariku"

"oh ya, urusan sejak lama, apa itu?"

"kau tanya saja pada gadis tak tahu diri itu" mendengar jawaban itu. Kyuhyun langsung menengok kearah Sungmin disampingnya.

"kau punya masalah apa dengannya, eoh?" bisik Kyuhyun. Lama Sungmin tak menjawab.

"ah biar aku saja yang menjelaskan padamu, anak muda sok tahu" jeda laki – laki berbadan besar itu. "ayahnya telah berhutang banyak padaku sejak lama. Dan sialanya ayahnya meninggal sebelum membayar hutangnya sepeserpun. Dan dengan sok pahlawannya gadis disampingmu itu janji akan membayar semua hutang – hutang ayahnya plus bunganya. Dan sampai sekarang gadis malang itu baru bisa membayar bunganya saja itu juga masih sedikit." Jelas laki – laki berbadan besar itu.

"berapa?" tanya Kyuhyun "apa?" tanya laki – laki badan besar itu. "berapa hutang dan bunga yang harus dia bayar?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

" 30.000.000 won" jawab laki – laki besar itu. Kyuhyun langsung membulatkan matanya. Kaget mendengar jumlah hutang Sungmin selama ini.

"aku akan membayarnya" ucap Kyuhyun singkat. Sungmin langsung menhangkat wajahnya melihat Kyuhyun dengan matanya yang membulat sempurna.

Sungmin tak menyangka bahwa Kyuhyun dengan mudahnya akan membayar hutang yang selama ini membuatnya harus bekerja keras. Laki – laki berbadan besar itu tersenyum sinis.

"kau tak bercanda?" tanya laki – laki berbadan besar itu mengakini. "tentu saja aku tak bercanda" jawab Kyuhyun dengan santai.

"ok baiklah anak muda, kau bisa membayarnya kapan?"

"bagaimana kalau besok, jam makan siang temui aku dikafe rumah sakit ini" ucap Kyuhyun dengan mantap.

"ok setuju, sampai bertemu besok, dan pastikan kau tak akan melarikan diri anak muda" ucap laki – laki itu. Dan berlalu dari hadapan mereka. Setelah cukup jauh laki – laki itu pergi. Sungmin langsung menjauhkan dirinya dari tubuh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya melihat itu dan tersenyum kecil.

Beberapa saat mereka hanya diam. Sibuk dan tenggelam dengan pikirannya masing – masing.

Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari sedari tadi Sungmin berkali – kali melirik kearah Kyuhyun. Dari wajahnya sepertinya Sungmin ingin menyampaikan sesuatu. Tapi ia antara bingung dan gengsi. Akhirnya dengan keberaniannya.

Ia ingin mengungkapkan sesuatu yang mengganjal. Sebelum memulainya. Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya terlebih dahulu.

"emm.. dokter ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu" kata Sungmin. Ketika mendengar Sungmin berbicara dengannya. Kyuhyun langsung menoleh kearah Sungmin.

"apa itu? biacara saja" jawab Kyuhyun bijak. Sungmin tak langsung bersuara. Ia sebenarnya masih bingung dan juga gengsi.

Sungmin memberanikan diri mengangkat wajahnya. Dan menatap wajah Kyuhyun didepannya

"emm.. apa ucapanmu tadi benar?" Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya tanda tak mengerti dengan ucapan Sungmin "maksudmu?"

"ucapanmu tadi tentang ingin melunasi hutangku itu, apa anda serius?" jelas Sungmin.

"ya tentu saja aku serius" ucap Kyuhyun mantap.

"aku tak suka melihat wanita membantingtulangnya hanya untuk membayar hutang dengan para lintah darat itu" ucap Kyuhyun sambil meninggalkan tempatnya itu. melangkah meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih sibuk melamun.

Pagi harinya. Kyuhyun sedang menuruni tangga asramanya. Ia berjalan menuju rumah sakit. Setibanya diruang UGD.

Kyuhyun dikagetkan dengan keadaan ruang UGD yang sangat ramai. Banyak sekali orang yang mondar – mandir. Sibuk dengan pekerjaannya masing – masing. Tak lupa dengan suara bising.

Membuat ruangan ini berubah menjadi pasar dalam seketika.

Kyuhyun berjalan kedalam. Ditengah perjalananannya Kyuhyun berpapasan dengan perawat Kim. "perawat Kim, ada apa ini?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"baru saja datang pasien korban kecelakan beruntun didekat sini tadi pagi" ucap perawat Kim. "kecelakan beruntun? Berapa jumlah semuanya?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"ada delapan pasien, dokter" ucap perawat Kim.

"delapan? Apa semua pasien telah ditangani semua?" tanya Kyuhyun. "baru sebagian dokter. Ada beberapa pasien yang membutuhkan pengobatan yang serius dokter" jelas perawat Kim lagi.

"dimana pasien itu?" "disana, salah satunya sedang ditangani oleh perawat Lee" tunjuk perawat Kim. Kyuhyun melihat arah tunjuk itu. Tanpa berpikir panjang. Kyuhyun melepas jasnya dan memberikannya pada perawat Kim. Berserta tasnya.

Kyuhyun segera berjalan kearah ranjang pasien. Disana sudah ada Sungmin yang sedang membersihkan darah – darah dari tubuh korban. Sebelumnya Sungmin telah memasang infus.

"bagaimana keadaan pasien?" tanya Kyuhyun saat tiba disana. Tak lupa Kyuhyun menggulung lengan kemejanya hingga siku.

"terdapat luka dalam di perut atas sebelah kirinya, dokter" jelas Sungmin.

"kau telah melakukan CT scan?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi. "sudah dokter.

Hanya tinggal menunggu hasilnya saja" ucap Sungmin sambil memberikan masker kepada Kyuhyun. Dan sarung tangan lattex. Setelah memakainya.

Kyuhyun meminta Sungmin senter kecil untuk mengecek mata korban.

"perawat Lee, tolong buka bajunya" perintah Kyuhyun. Sambil mematikan lampu senter dan menaruhnya diatas ranjang pasien. Sungmin segera membuka baju pasien menggunakan gunting. Setelah terbuka sempurna. Kyuhyun langsung memeriksa seberapa parah luka tersebut.

"perawat Lee, siapkan ruang operasi untuknya" perinta Kyuhyun kepada Sungmin. "tapi dokter, CT scannya belum keluar"

"pasien ini akan mati, kalau kita harus menunggunya"ucap Kyuhyun tegas. Mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin segera melangkahkan kakinya keruang operasi diseberangnya. Tak lama Sungmin kembali lagi. "semuanya sudah siap, dokter" ucap Sungmin sambil memindahkan monitor detak jantung. Keatas ranjang pansien.

Kemudian Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mendorong ranjang pasien tersebut dengan cepat. Mereka masuk kedalam ruang operasi.

Setengah jam kemudian. Mereka telah selesai. Sungmin dan dua perawat lainnya. memindahkan pasien itu keruang rawat dilantai atas.

Tak lama Kyuhyun keluar dari ruang operasi. Sambil melepas maskernya. Berjalan kemeja perawat. "apa semua telah ditangani semua?" tanya Kyuhyun kepada Henry. Yang kebetulan sedang berada disana. Sedang mengisi data dikomputer.

Henry mengangkat wajahnya. Melihat kerah Kyuhyun "semua telah ditangani, pasien yang mengalami luka yang serius langsung dipindahkan keruang rawat dan pasien luka ringan mereka semua disini" jelas Henry. Kyuhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"tolong suruh perawat Kim membawa laporannya keruanganku" ucap Kyuhyun. Dan pergi keruangannya. Henry yang melihat sikap Kyuhyun. Hanya mengelengkan kepalanya. "ah kelakuannya tak pernah berubah" gumam Henry.

Tak lama perawat Kim dan Sungmin masuk kedalam ruang UGD. Mereka berjalan menuju meja perawat. Henry yang melihat perawat Kim berdiri didepannya sambil mencatat laporan diatas meja tersebut.

"perawat Kim kau disuruh membawa laporan keruangan dokter Cho, sekarang" ucap Henry. Tanpa pikir panjang perawat Kim segera membawa laporan itu. Dan berjalan menuju ruangan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin seperti biasa hanya diam. Sambil menulis sesuatu ditabel perkembangan pasien. Henry hanya melihatnya tanpa berniat menyapanya. Ia ingin memberi privasi untuk Sungmin.

Setelah selesai Sungmin meletakkan bolpoin itu diatas meja. Lalu Sungmin melihat jam ditangannya. Menunjukkan pukul sebelas. Itu artinya dua jam lagi renterir itu datang untuk bertemu dengan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tak ingin ada seseorang yang ikut campur dalam kehidupannya. Apalagi sesseorang itu harus membayar hutang yang tak sedikit itu. Sebenarnya Sungmin sudah menabung sebagian gajinya untuk membayar hutang ayahnya itu. Tahun kemarin ia telah membayar lima juta won. Dari gajinya selama dua tahun.

Sungmin ingin sekali mengagalkan niat Kyuhyun untuk membayar hutang ayahnya itu. Tapi ia bingung harus dengan cara apa. Agar Kyuhyun mau menuruti kemauannya itu. Tanpa sadar Sungmin terus melihat ruangan Kyuhyun.

Henry yang melihat Sungmin bertingkah aneh. Dan melihat Sungmin yang terus menengok kerah ruangan Kyuhyun. Membuatnya penasaran dan bertanya – tanya.

Tak lama perawat Kim keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun. Dan berjalan menuju meja perawat. Menaruh papan yang berisi laporan itu. Lalu pergi untuk mengecek pasien.

Sementara didalam Kyuhyun sedang duduk dikursinya. Dengan kedua tangan yang bertautan diatas mejanya. Memikirkan sesuatu yang sejak tadi mengganjal dipikirannya.

 ***flashback on***

"ah biar aku saja yang menjelaskan padamu, anak muda sok tahu" jeda laki – laki berbadan besar itu. "ayahnya telah berhutang banyak padaku sejak lama. Dan sialanya ayahnya meninggal sebelum membayar hutangnya sepeserpun. Dan dengan sok pahlawannya gadis disampingmu itu janji akan membayar semua hutang – hutang ayahnya plus bunganya. Dan sampai sekarang gadis malang itu baru bisa membayar bunganya saja itu juga masih sedikit." Jelas laki – laki berbadan besar itu.

"berapa?" tanya Kyuhyun "apa?" tanya laki – laki badan besar itu. "berapa hutang dan bunga yang harus dia bayar?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

" 30.000.000 won" jawab laki – laki besar itu. Kyuhyun langsung membulatkan matanya. Kaget mendengar jumlah hutang Sungmin selama ini.

"aku akan membayarnya" ucap Kyuhyun singkat. Sungmin langsung menhangkat wajahnya melihat Kyuhyun dengan matanya yang membulat sempurna.

Sungmin tak menyangka bahwa Kyuhyun dengan mudahnya akan membayar hutang yang selama ini membuatnya harus bekerja keras. Laki – laki berbadan besar itu tersenyum sinis.

"kau tak bercanda?" tanya laki – laki berbadan besar itu mengakini. "tentu saja aku tak bercanda" jawab Kyuhyun dengan santai.

"ok baiklah anak muda, kau bisa membayarnya kapan?"

"bagaimana kalau besok, jam makan siang temui aku dikafe rumah sakit ini" ucap Kyuhyun dengan mantap.

 ***flashback off***

Kyuhyun mengehela nafasnya. Ia baru sadar tindakannya tadi malam sangatlah tak masuk akal. Dengan mudahnya ia mengajukan untuk membayar hutang ayah Sungmin. Yang tidak sedikit jumlahnya.

Walaupun sebenarnya Kyuhyun memiliki uang sebanyak itu. Kyuhyun berfikir bahwa dengan cara ini ia bisa membantu Sungmin dan meminta maaf sekaligus. Karena dia Sungmin harus masuk kedalam lingkaran hitam berbahaya dari eommanya. Dan ia juga merasa kasihan dengan wanita itu.

Lama melamun. Kyuhyun tersadar dan langsung mengecek jam ditangannya. Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya kaget. Pasalnya ia melamun sudah terlalu lama. Karena sekarang jamnya sudah menunjukkan pukul 12.53 KST. Itu artinya ia punya waktu tujuh menit untuk menemui renternir itu.

Kyuhyun bangun dari duduknya lalu melangkahkan kakinya keberangkas miliknya. Yang terletak dipojok belakang tiang untuk menggantuk jasnya. Ia tekan lima digit angka. Dan ia buka pintu berangkas terebut. Kemudian ia keluarkan amplop kecil berwarna coklat. Berisi selembar check. Yang telah ia tulis nominalnya. Kyuhyun segera keluar dari ruanganya. Lalu bejalan keluar ruang UGD menuju kafé rumah sakit.

Sungmin yang malihat Kyuhyun keluar dari ruangnnya dan keluar dari ruang UGD. Tanpa berfikir panjang. Ia segera mengejar Kyuhyun keluar.

"dokter tolong berhenti" ucap Sungmin saat jarak mereka sudah dekat. Kyuhyun langsung berhenti dan menengok kearah belakang. Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya melihat Sungmin berlari kearahnya.

Sungmin berhenti didepan Kyuhyun. Mengatur nafasnya. Kyuhyun dengan sabar menunggu Sungmin selesai mengatur nafasnya. Setelah benar – benar baik. Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap wajah Kyuhyun. Otomastis pandangan mereka bertemu satu sama lainnya.

Sungmin yang menyadari itu segera memutuskan pandangannya. "em.. bisa kah anda membatalkan pertemuan dengan renternir itu?" bujuk Sungmin dengan pelan. Kyuhyun tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin. Ia terus meliahat keaarah Sungmin.

"memangnya kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun datar. "em.. aku bisa membayar hutang ayahku tanpa bantuan orang lain" jawab Sungmin. Kyuhyun mendengar jawaban yang dilontarkan Sungmin hanya diam tanpa berniat menjawabnya.

"tapi aku akan tetap menemuinya" jawab Kyuhyun datar. Sungmin yang mendengarnya langsung membulatkan matanya lucu. Tak ayal membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil melihat Sungmin seperti itu. "dokter, kumohon jangan temui dia biar aku saja yang membayarnya. Anda tak perlu membayar Hutang mendiang ayahku" bujuk Sungmin. Tanpa sadar Sungmin memegang lengan kiri Kyuhyun dengan erat.

Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun melepas tangan Sungmin dilengannya. "aku akan tetap membayarnya, kau tenang saja aku tak mempermasalahkan ini" ucap Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Dengan tangannya yang masih memegang tangan Sungmin.

"tapi dokter.." ucap Sungmin terputus. Karena Kyuhyun langsung pergi menuju kafé. Sungmin hanya bisa mengela nafasnya dan pasrah. Ia tak mungkin menyusul Kyuhyun kafé. Ia takut harus bertemu dengan renternir itu. Dengan tak bersemangatnya Sungmin kembali lagi kedalam ruang UGD.

Dikafé renternir itu telah menunggu Kyuhyun. Saat Kyuhyun telah sampai disana. Kyuhyun segera melangkahkan kakinya kemeja yang telah ditempati oleh sang renternir itu. Ternyata si pria berbadan besar itu tak datang sendirian. I

a membawa satu temannya yang tak kalah besar darinya. Kyuhyun langsung duduk didepan mereka. Dan menyerahkan amplop berisi check itu. Dengan cara melemparnya. Dua laki – laki berbadan besar itu langsung membuka amplop coklat tersebut. Dan mengeluarkan selembar check dari dalam amplop. Mata mereka langsung berbinar setelah membaca check tersebut.

"aku telah menempati janjiku untuk membayarnya, silahkan kalian cairkan itu. Dan jangan pernah kalian ganggu wanita itu" ucap Kyuhyun datar.

"ternyata kau kaya juga, tanpa kau suruhpun kami akan mencairkannya. Kau tenang saja kekasihmu itu tidak akan kami ganggu lagi. Jadi kau tak perlu menjaganya lagi" ucap laki – laki berbadan besar itu. "terimakasih ya.. kami pamit dulu, sampaikan salam kami untuk kekasihmu karena telah mempunyai kekasih kaya sepertimu" ucap laki – laki berbadan besar lagi. Sambil mengacungkan amplop dan pergi begitu saja.

Setelah rennternir itu benar – benar pergi Kyuhyun segera bangun dari duduknya dan pergi. Tapi baru saja ia bangun. Handphonenya berdring tanda ada pesan masuk. Ia ambil handphone itu dari saku celananya. Dan dibukanya pesan yang ternyata dari Siwon itu.

* * *

From : Siwon Hyung

Kau tak lupa kan dengan pernikahanku yang sebentar lagi. Ku harap kau sudah menyiapkan penampilanmu yang sempurna untuk datang kepernikahanku. Kkk ~~

Besok aku sudah berangkat ke Amerika. Aku ingin kau datang kebandara, Kibum minta tolong datang bersama Sungmin. Untuk salam perpisahan... Sampai jumpa Kyu ~

* * *

Kyuhyun hanya dapat memutar matanya malas dengan isi pesan sepupunya itu. Kadang ia tak bisa mengerti dengan jalan pikiran sepupunya itu. Kyuhyun langsung memasukkan handphonenya lagi kedalam saku celananya dan melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan kafé ini. Untuk melanjutkan perkerjaanya lagi.

Pagi hari yang cerah dihari sabtu ini. Sungmin yang masih berkutat dengan alat masaknya untuk membuat sarapannya. Dengan ditemani oleh Lucy yang sedang makan makanannya itu.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun ia telah siap dengan pakaiannya. Kaos polo berwarna navy dengan line putih dikerah dan lengannya. Dipadu dengan celana jeans berwarna cream. Kata Siwon ia akan take off pukul dua belas. Masih ada dua jam lagi untuk sampai disana.

Kyuhyun memakan sarapannya. Yaitu toast dengan selembar bacon diatasnya. Tak lupa segelas teh hijau disampingnya.

Setelah selesai Kyuhyun segera mencucinya dan mengeringkan tangannya. Matanya tak sengaja melihat bungkusan makanan kucing dibawah samping meja barnya.

Ia jadi teringat Lucy. Kucing kecil yang sekarang telah dirawat oleh Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengambil bungkusan tersebut dan ia masukkan kedalam kantung kertas. Ia berniat untuk memberikan makanan kucing itu kepada Lucy. Seprti niat awalnya.

Lalu ia langkahkan kakinya kepintu kamarnya. Tak lupa memakai sepatunya dan keluar dari kamarnya. Turun kelantai dua dan berjalan kearah kamar Sungmin. Ia pencet kamar tersebut. Dan menunggunya.

Tak lama Sungmin membuka pintu kamar tersebut. Dan betapa kagetnya Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun yang telah berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya. Dengan penampilan yang seperti ini.

"apa pesanku tadi sampai?" tanya Kyuhyun langsung. Tadi sebelum kesini. Memang Kyuhyun telah mengirim pesan kepada Sungmin. Bahwa ia akan menjemput Sungmin untuk berangkat kebandara.

Sungmin hanya menjawab dengan menganggukkan kepalanya. "lalu kenapa kau masih berpakaian seperti ini, cepatlah ganti aku takut kita akan telat nanti" ucap Kyuhyun. Sungmin langsung melihat kearah badannya yang sedang menggunakan kaos longgar dengan celana ¾ nya. Tanpa berkata lagi Sungmin langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya untuk berganti baju.

"berpenampilanlah yang cantik" ucap Kyuhyun tiba – tiba. Walau kecil tapi Sungmin dapat mendengarnya. Karena ia baru selangkah pergi dari depan pintu kamarnya. Selepas Sungmin pergi Lucy datang tiba – tiba dengan berlari kearah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu segera berjongkok dan mengelus bulu halus Lucy.

"hai kucing kecil, apa kabarmu? Apa kau senang dengan pemilikmu?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Lucy. Seakan mengerti dengan ucapan Kyuhyun. Lucy mengjawab dengan mengeluskan kepalanya ketangan Kyuhyun. "hei kucing manis, aku membawakan ini untukmu, bilang pada pemilikmu kalau ini dariku ya.." ucap Kyuhyun lagi sambil menunjukkan kantung kertas tersebut didepan wajah kecil Lucy.

Sementara Kyuhyun sedang bermain dengan Lucy. Sungmin sibuk memilih pakaian yang pas untuk ia pakai kebandara. Akhirnya pilihannya jatuh pada blouse lengan panjang berwarna navy dengan corak unicorn putih. Dengan celana Jeans berwarna biru muda. Rambutnya yang bergelombang sengaja ia gerai. Dan tak lupa ia poles tipis wajahnya dengan make up. Setelah siap Sungmin segera menemui Kyuhyun yang berada didepan. Tak lupa ia mengambil sling bag berwana coklatnya.

Setelah sampai didepan Sungmin bisa melihat Kyuhyun sedang asyik bermain dengan Lucy. Kemudian Sungmin memakai sepatu slip onnya yang berwarna putih. Sadar bahwa Sungmin telah berdiri didepan pintu. Kyuhyun segera mengangkat wajahnya dan menengok kearah Sungmin berdiri.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam melihat penampilan Sungmin saat ini. Tiba – tiba saja jantungnya berdetang dengan sangat kencang. Yang ditatap hanya bisa menunduk. Dan jantung Sungmin juga berdetak dengan cepat. Untuk saat ini biarlah mereka terjebak dalam suasana yang penuh dengan ketertarikan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

Anyeong saya kembali lagi, bagaimana chap 7 ini seru kah? Atau makin membosankan? Maaf ya kalau updet nya lama baget, soalnya aku sedang sibuk banget sama sekolah aku + kegiatan ekskul aku yang banyak acara. Makasih ya yang udah setia baca dan nungguin cerita saya ini.

Mohon maaf sekali lagi ya...

Saya mau ngucapin

SELAMAT HARI PRAMUKA ke-55 ! dan

DIRGAHAYU RI ke-71 ! jayalah negeri, bangsaku dan tanah airku.

Makasih juga buat yang suka dan bilang bagus FF ini, dan nungguin kelanjutan cerita ini.

Thanks juga yang udah review, And see you next chap, byee!

,

,

,

,

,

,

Keep Support and Love Kyumin

And I'm JOYers...


	8. Chapter 8

"Henry-a, Kyuhyun-a ayo cepat turun" teriak gadis kecil yang manis dari lantai bawah mansion mereka. Sambil duduk disofa ruang tengah dimansion itu. Mansion yang bergaya eropa dengan halaman depan sangat luas. Semua dinding dalam mansion itu dilapisi dengan warna putih dan sedikit warna abu – abu pada setiap tiang – tiang didalam mansion.

Mansion tersebut juga dibagi beberapa ruangan. Ada ruang depan bagian pintu utama sampai pintu pembatas antara ruang tengah mansion dengan ruang depan.

Lalu ruang tengah. Tepat di depan pintu besar. Pembatas ruang tengah dan tuang depan. Tak jauh terdapat tangga besar bewarna putih. Yang menghubungkan lantai satu dengan lanti dua mansion. Sementara itu. Disamping pintu besar tersebut. Terdapat dapur yang dilindungi kaca – kaca bening sebagai pembatasnya. Dan ruang makan diseberangnya. Sama seperti dapur. Ruang makan juga dilindungi oleh kaca – kaca bening. Begitu juga dengan pintunya.

Disamping ruang dapur dan ruang makan terdapat ruang utama disana. Sofa – sofa kecil dan beberapa kursi kecil mengelilingi meja tamu ditengahnya. Tempat biasa keluarga tersebut berkumpul. Atau menerima tamunya.

Dan terakhir ruang belakang. Dipisahkan oleh jalan menuju ruang kerja sang kepala keluaga bersebelahan dengan pintu sangat besar berwarna putih. Yang menghubungkan dengan ruangan besar untuk acara besar dimansion itu.

Sementara dilantai dua. Hanya terdapat kamar – kamar dari keluarga tersebut. Gadis yang tadi memanggil nama adik – adiknya itu menjadi kesal. Pasalnya sedari tadi orang yang dipanggil tidak menampakkan batang hidung satupun. Dengan kesal gadis sebelas tahun itu menyilangkan tangannya didadanya. Dan tak lupa mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

Sementara itu. Dilantai dua. Didalam salah satu kamar. Yang bertuliskan Cho Kyuhyun dipintunya. Terdapat dua laki – laki berumur sembilan tahun dan delapan tahun itu. Sedang asyik bercanda satu sama lain. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mendengarkan teriakan dari lantai bawah.

"yak Hyung kena kau" ucap bocah laki – laki berbadan kecil dengan kulit putih bersihnya itu. Bersiap – siap untuk melemparkan bantal kearah sang kakaknya telah berdiri tak jauh dari sana. Tak lama bocah kecil itu melemparkan bantal baby blue itu kearah depan. Tepat sang kakak berdiri. Namun dengan cepatnya. Sang kakak dapat dengan cepat menghindar dari lemparan bantal tersebut. Dan tertawa puas.

"hahaha, kau payah Henry-a. Melempar saja tak benar" kata sang kakak mengejek bocah laki – laki yang berdiri diatas ranjang. Bernama Henry itu. "aku bukannya payah, tapi kau saja yang tak mau kena seranganku, Hyung" ucap Henry membela dirinya. Ia tak mau diejek oleh Hyungnya.

"hahaha, sudah mengaku saja, dan rasakan ini" ucap laki – laki sembilan tahun itu sambil melemparkan kembali bantal tersebut. Kearah adiknya yang masih berdiri diatas ranjangnya. Dan malangnya. Bantal itu tepat sasaran.

Akibatnya membuat Henry jatuh telentang diatas ranjang. Dengan bantal diatas perutnya. "hahaha... aku benarkan kau itu payah begitu saja sudah jatuh hahaha" ucap bocah laki – laki itu dengan senangnya.

"ya Kyuhyun Hyung kau sangat curang" ucap Henry sambil bangun dari tidurnya. Dengan muka yang masam. Karena kalah permainannya dengan sang kakak.

"oh ayolah Henry-a kau mengaku saja kalau kau payah, jangan menyalahkan aku curang" ucap Kyuhyun dengan merendahkan adiknya. Lalu ia melangkahkan kakinya kearah ranjangnya. Menyusul adiknya duduk diatas ranjangnya.

"ya Hyung, aku sudah bilang aku tak payah..!" ucap Henry dengan sedikit berteriak. Ia tak mau dibilang payah atau kalau oleh kakaknya itu.

Kyuhyun hanya menanggapnya dengan tawanya yang sarat akan ejekan. Membuat Henry tambah kesal kepada Kyuhyun.

Tiba – tiba pintu kamar Kyuhyun dibuka dari luar. Munculah sosok gadis kecil dengan muka yang kesal. Masuk kedalam sambil melipat tangannya didada. "ya kalian aku menunggu sedaritadi dibawah. Tapi kalian malah asyik bercanda disini" ucap gadis kecil itu dengan kesalnya. Yang mendapat serangan dari sang kakak hanya bisa diam. Dan saling melihat satu sama lain.

"memangnya kita mau kemana noonna?" tanya Henry dengan polosnya.

"apa kalian lupa kalau hari ini kita akan berwisata dengan eomma dan appa?" ucapnya sambil berjalan kearah mereka. Dan berdiri didekat ranjang.

"tapikan appa belum datang kerumah, noonna" ucap Kyuhyun tiba – tiba. Dan disetujui oleh Henry. "aku juga tahu itu, tapi eomma bilang hari ini appa akan datang. Dan kita langsung pergi berwisata" ucap sang noonna.

TRANFORMED OF LOVE

Author : Oh Yoo Ra

Genre : drama, romance, angst

Rate : M

Cast : Lee Sungmin a.k.a Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun a.k.a Cho Kyuhyun

Cho Henry a.k.a Henry Lau

Cho Ryeowook a.k.a Kim Ryeowook

Choi Siwon a.k.a Choi Siwon

Kim Kibum a.k.a Kim Kibum

Cha Jieun a.k.a Cha Jieun

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah sampai didepan Sungmin bisa melihat Kyuhyun sedang asyik bermain dengan Lucy. Kemudian Sungmin memakai sepatu slip onnya yang berwarna putih. Sadar bahwa Sungmin telah berdiri didepan pintu. Kyuhyun segera mengangkat wajahnya dan menengok kearah Sungmin berdiri.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam melihat penampilan Sungmin saat ini. Tiba – tiba saja jantungnya berdetang dengan sangat kencang. Yang ditatap hanya bisa menunduk. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Sungmin. Kini jantungnya juga berdetak dengan cepat. Saling memandang satu sama lain. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berniat untuk mengakhir kegiatan mereka itu. Sampai suara Lucy menyadarkan mereka.

Akibatnya mereka jadi salah tinggah dibuatnya. Kyuhyun memilih untuk melihat dan melanjutkan bermainnya dengan Lucy.

Sedangkan Sungmin. Ia lebih memilih menyembunyi kan semburat merah di pipinya. Dengan menundukan kepalanya.

Seakan tersadar niatnya tadi kesini. Kyuhyun mengecek jam ditangannya itu. "em sepertinya kita harus pergi sekarang, Sungmin" ucap Kyuhyun tiba – tiba. Sambil mengangkat Lucy kegendongannya. Sungmin yang masih menetralkan jantungnya itu. Hanya menganggukkan kepalanya saja.

Sungmin langsung mengambil Lucy dari tangan Kyuhyun. Ketika Kyuhyun menyerahkan padanya. Ia segera memasukkan Lucy kedalam kamarnya. Tak lupa menutupnya dan menguncinya.

Kyuhyun melangkah terlebih dahulu. Sesaat setelah Sungmin mengunci pintu kamarnya. Sungmin langsung menyusul dibelakangnya. Mereka berjalan menuju parkiran basment rumah sakit. Dimana mobil Kyuhyun terpakir dengan rapih disana.

Hampir sampai didepan mobilnya. Kyuhyun tak lupa memencet tombol buka remote kunci mobilnya. Setelah sampai didepan mobilnya. Kyuhyun membukakan pintu bagian penumpang didepan untuk Sungmin.

"masuklah" perintah Kyuhyun untuk Sungmin. Tanpa protes Sungmin masuk kedalam mobil Kyuhyun. Setelah Sungmin benar – benar telah masuk. Kyuhyun langsung menutup pintu mobilnya dengan pelan.

Selanjutnya Kyuhyun berjalan kearah pintu pengemudi diseberangnya. Masuk kedalam dan menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Tak lupa memakai seat beltnya. Setelah benar – benar terpasang. Kyuhyun tak sengaja melihat Sungmin yang belum memakai seat beltnya itu.

Tanpa berfikir panjang dan tanpa persetujuan Sungmin. Kyuhyun maju dan mengambil tali seat belt disamping Sungmin.

Akibat ulanhnya itu. Membuat Sungmin kaget dan diam tak beniat mecegahnya. Dan juga membuat jarak diatntara mereka sangat dekat. Bahkan mereka bisa menyium wangi tubuh mereka satu – sama lain.

"kau harus terbiasa memasang seat belt sendiri" ucap Kyuhyun setelah mengunci kaitan seat belt milik Sungmin. Tanpa melihat kearah Sungmin. Kyuhyun langsung memposisikan dirinya. Melihat kedepan. Dan selanjutnya Kyuhyun mulai menjalankan mobilnya keluar dari basment rumah sakit. Menuju bandara.

Selama perjalanan mereka ke bandara. Tak ada satupun dari mereka berdua memulai percakapan. Hanya ada suara musik yang sengaja Kyuhyun nyalakan. Untuk mengusir kesunyian didalam mobil.

Sungmin diam sambil melihat ke luar jalanan kota yang ramai. Lewat kaca jendela mobil. Begitupula dengan Kyuhyun. Fokus berkendaranya. Walaupun sesekali ia melirik kearah Sungmin.

"kita mampir ketoko kue dahulu, ada yang ingin aku beli untuk mereka" ucap Kyuhyun ditengah – tengah kesunyian. Sungmin hanya diam sebagai jawabannya. Ya walaupun Kyuhyun tahu akan direspon seperti ini. Setidaknya Kyuhyun harus bilang.

Tak lama mobil Kyuhyun. Memasuki daerah pertokoan. Dan Kyuhyun memarkirkan mobilnya. Tepat didepan toko kue yang ia kunjungi. Setelah terpakir dengan rapih. Ia membuka seat beltnya. Melihat Sungmin yang disampingnya. "kau mau ikut kedalam?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya "tidak, aku disini saja" ucap Sungmin tanpa melihat Kyuhyun. Masih betah melihat kedepan.

"benar? tapi aku akan lama didalam, kau tak apa?" tanya Kyuhyun. "nde, aku akan disini saja" ucap Sungmin yang kali ini menengok kearah Kyuhyun. "benarkah, kau yakin?" tanya Kyuhyun sekali laki. Untuk memastikan. Sungmin hanya mengagngukkan kepalanya. "baiklah kalau begitu. Jika kau bosan didalam kau bisa keluar. Atau kau masuk kedalam toko, arra" pesan Kyuhyun sebelum ia keluar. Lagi – lagi sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawabannya. Setelah itu. Kyuhyun langung keluar dari mobilnya. Dan berjalan masuk kedalam toko kue didepannya.

"haahh" hebusan nafas Sungmin tiba – tiba. Entah mengapa sejak tadi jantungnya berdebar kecang sekali. Belum lagi dadanya menjadi sesak.

Sungmin hanya diam didalam mobil. Sambil menetralkan detak jantungnya. Tiba – tiba terdengar suara dering telepon dari sampingnya. Ia menengok ke samping dan melihat handphone Kyuhyun yang tergeletak diatas jok mobil tersebut.

Ia ambil handphone itu. Guna melihat siapa yang menelepon. Siapa tahu itu sangat penting bagi Kyuhyun. Dan ternyata nama '엄머니' dilayar.

Sungmin tidak berniat untuk menjawab telepon tersebut. Jujur saja ia masih takut dengan Nyonyaa Cho. Setelah kejadian pengakuan Kyuhyun kepada Nyonya Cho. Dan aksi tampar yang dilakukan oleh Nyonya Cho padanya. Membuat ia merasa sakit dan takut sekaligus.

Sungmin tersadar dari lamunannya. Karena ada pesan masuk dari handphone Kyuhyun yang belum ia taruh kembali.

Ia lihat lagi layar handphone tersebut. Dan lagi – lagi nama Nyonya Cho tertera dilayar handphone. Tak sengaja ia buka pesan dari Nyonya Cho itu. Dan dengan rasa penasarannya ia baca pesan tersbut.

From : 엄머니

'Kyuhyun – a, kau masih diasramakan? Kau tak lupa hari ini kencan dengan tunanganmu bukan? Eomma harap kau tak mengecewakan eomma lagi, sayang. Kali ini jangan beralasan lagi. Ingat ucapan eomma juga Kyu, jauhi jalang itu dan turuti keinginan eomma. Jalang itu tak akan membuat kau bahagia, malah jalang itu hanya akan memanfaatkan hartamu saja. Itu tidak membuatmu bahagia Kyu. Kau mengertikan Kyuhyun sayang..'

Sungmin kembali melamun. Kalimat – kalimat terakhir yang dikatakan Nyonya Cho. Membuatnya sakit hati, dan tersinggung. Jadi selama ini Nyonya Cho menganggap ia sebagai jalang sekaligus parasit bagi Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin – ssi? Sungmin?" panggil Kyuhyun. Menyadarkannya dari lamunannya. Sebegitu seriuskah sampai ia tak mendengar dan menyadari kehadiran Kyuhyun.

"kau sedang memikirkan apa, em?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut. Mata Kyuhyun tak sengaja melihat kearah tangan Sungmin. Kenapa handphonenya ada ditangan Sungmin.

Sungmin bukannya menjawab. Ia malah mengikuti arah mata Kyuhyun. Seakan telah terjawab. Sungmin memberikan handphone Kyuhyun kepada pemiliknya.

"tadi ada telepon dari Nyonya Cho dan ada pesan juga dari beliau. Tapi aku minta maaf telah lancang membukanya" ucap Sungmin dengan nada penyesalan.

Kyuhyun tak langsung menjawab. Ia memilih menerima handphonenya itu dan menyalakan handphonenya itu. Membaca isi pesan dari sang eomma.

Setelah membacanya Kyuhyun langsung melirik kearah Sungmin. Yang masih setia melihat kearah Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin" panggil Kyuhyun datar. Mendengar Kyuhyun memanggil namanya dengan suara seperti itu membuat Sungmin takut.

"n..nde" jawab Sungmin terbata. Sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya. Dan menengok kearah Sungmin.

"kau tak apa?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara melebut kali ini. "ye?" tanya Sungmin memastikan. "apa kau baik – baik saja, maksudku kau jadi tahu eommaku memanggil dan menganggapmu seperti apa" ucap Kyuhyun. "pasti kau sangat tersinggung dengan kata – kata eommaku, iyakan?"

Sungmin menggeleng "tidak yang dikatakan Nyonya Cho memang benar. Aku hanya jalang dan parasit bagi kalian. Aku hanya akan menjadi benalu bahkan debu yang tak diperdulikan oleh kalian. Aku hanya wanita yatim yang sangat miskin. Sampai – sampai aku tak bisa membayar hutang appa dengan usahaku sendiri. Kau salah memilih aku sebagai alasanmu membatalkan perjodohan itu. Karena aku tak akan pernah bisa sebanding dengan kalian. Apalagi tunanganmu itu. Dia sangat cantik, dan kaya. Sedangkan aku hanya wanita buruk rupa yang miskin. Aku..."

 _ **CUP**_

Ucapan Sungmin terputus. Karena ulah Kyuhyun yang mencium Sungmin tiba – tiba. Tepat dibibir plum Sungmin. Walau hanya menempel saja. Tapi sukses membuat Sungmin kaget bukan main. Cukup lama mereka berciuman. Akhirnya Kyuhyun pertama yang mengakhirinya.

Kyuhyun langsung menjauhkan wajahnya. Dan duduk mengahadap depan. Diam sambil menetralkan detak jantungnya itu. Begitu juga Sungmin. Ia memilih duduk seperti Kyuhyun menghadap depan.

Sesaat keadaan menjadi sunyi dan tegang. Tak ada yang memulai percakapan diantara mereka. Mereka berdua sibuk dengan menetralkan detak jantung masing – masing.

"em.. Sungmin, maafkan sikap eommaku yang telah memperlakukanmu seperti itu. Jujur aku tak suka dengan sikap eomma yang memandang rendah dirimu. Entah mengapa dari awal aku hanya ingin memilihmu sebagai alasanku untuk membatalkan perjodohan ini. Banyak wanita disekitarku. Tapi aku tak tahu, mengapa hatiku hanya berkata kaulah yang tepat. Aku tak pernah memandangmu sebagai wanita miskin dan menyedihkan. Aku memandangmu sebagai wanita dewasa dan mandiri. Dan jujur aku tak suka dengan wanita pilihan eomma. Ia terlalu sombong dan manja. Dan aku tak suka wanita seperti itu. Apalagi wanita yang selalu bergantung kepada harta orang tuanya. Serta terus menyombongkan kekayaan yang dimililiki orang tuanya." Jelas Kyuhyun panjang.

Sungmin hanya mendengarnya tanpa berniat melawannya. Kyuhyun hanya menengok sebentar kearah Sungmin. Lalu kembali menatap lurus kedepan.

"urusan eomma biar aku yang mengurusnya, jadi aku mohon untuk tidak memikirkanya lagi" Sungmin hanya menjawab dengan menganggukkan kepalanya. "dan maaf telah lancang menciummu tadi" lanjut Kyuhyun dengan sangat tulus. Kali ini Sungmin tak menjawabnya.

Ia juga bingung. Mengapa ia tak menolaknya. Kenapa juga ia tak marah kepada Kyuhyun. Kata hatinya dengan tubuhnya tak sejalan. Ia bingung dengan semua ini. Kenapa dengan mudahnya ia berikan ciuman pertamanya pada laki – laki yang bukan kekasih aslinya. Dan bahkan bukan juga suaminya.

Kyuhyun langsung menghidupkan kembali mesin mobilnya. Dan melaju meninggalkan daerah pertokoan tersebut. Menuju tujuan awal mereka. Bandara.

Dalam perjalanan mereka. Seperti biasa saling diam. Hanya suara musik yang sengaja Kyuhyun nyalakan. Agar suasana dalam mobil semakin sepi.

\- KYUMIN -

Dua puluh menit lebih. Akhirnya mereka sampai dibandara. Kyuhyun langsung memarkirkan mobilnya ditempat parkir. Setelah itu, Kyuhyun mematikan mobilnya dan keluar. Sungmin langsung menyusul Kyuhyun untuk keluar dari mobil. Mereka berdua berjalan bersama. Masuk kedalam bandara. Mencari – cari keberadaan Siwon dan Kibum.

Setelah cukup lama. Akhirnya mereka berhasil bertemu dengan pasangan kekasih tersebut. Yang sedang duduk dibarisan ruang tunggu keberangkatan. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Segera melangkahkan kaki menghapiri mereka.

"Hyung" sapa Kyuhyun sambil menepuk pundak kiri Siwon. Siwon langsung menengok kebelakang begitu tahu ada yang menghapirinya.

"oh kau Kyu" ucap Siwon sambil tersenyum. "anyeong Sungmin-ssi" sapa Siwon kepada Sungmin saat matanya tak sengaja melihat keberad Sungmin disebelah Kyuhyun.

"anyeong Siwon-ssi" ucap Sungmin sambil sedikit membukkukan badannya. Kibum langsung berdiri. Dan tanpa persetujuan Sungmin. Ia langsung memeluk Sungmin dengan erat. Seperti sedang menahan rindunya yang sangat besar.

Dan para laki – laki hanya melihat adegan itu dengan diam. "Kibummie" panggil Sungmin lirih. Pasalnya ia cukup sesak saat Kibum memeluknya terlalu erat.

Seakan sadar dengan pelukakannya. Kibum melepaskan pelukannya itu dari Sungmin. Dengan berat hati.

"kau tak merindukanku apa?" tanya Kibum dengan nada melasnya.

"bukannya aku tak merindukanmu, tapi kau terlalu kencang memelukku" jelas Sungmin dengan polosnya. Kyuhyun yang mendengar penjelasan itu. Reflek mengembangkan senyumnya.

"ah mian aku tak tahu. Habisnya aku terlalu merindukanmu Sungmin" jawab Kibum.

"hey apa kalian tak lelah berdiri terus. Ayo kita mengobrol sambil duduk saja" ajak Siwon tiba – tiba.

"ah iya benar ayo kita duduk saja Sungminnie" ajak Kibum sambil menarik tangan Sungmin. mengajaknya duduk di kursi tunggu. Para laki – laki itu mengikuti duduk juga.

Kibum dan Sungmin duduk bersebelahan. Kyuhyun memilih untuk duduk disebelah Sungmin. Dan Siwon duduk disebelah Kyuhyun. Karena hanya tinggal kursi itu yang tersisa.

Jadi urutannya Kibum-Sungmin-Kyuhyun-Siwon. Mereka mengobrol satu sama lainnya. Walaupun lebih banyak. Mereka mengobrol sesama genrenya.

"Kyu, kapan kau rencananya akan ke Amerika?" tanya Siwon kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terlihat berfikir sebentar sebelum menjawabnya. "emm, aku tak tahu" jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

Siwon menampakkan wajah kagetnya. "ya, jadi kau belum merencanakannya?" Kyuhyun hanya menjawab dengan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"ya Kyu, sepupu macam apa kau ini. Kakak sepupumu ini akan menikah. Dan kau belum menyiapkan dan memirkirkan tentang ini?" lanjut Siwon dengan nada setengah marah.

Kyuhyun hanya mendanggapinya dengan mengangkat bahunya. "untuk apa aku harus memirkannya. Lagipula kau menikah juga mendadak, jadi aku tak sempat memikirkannya" jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada tak bersalah.

"tapikan kau seharusnya antusias dengan pernikahan ku ini. Begini – gini aku masih sepupumu Kyu"

"aku tahu. Toh yang terpenting aku ini masih mau datang kepernikahanmu itu" jawab Kyuhyun tak mau kalah.

Kibum dan Sungmin yang mendengar perdepatan kedua laki – laki tersebut. Hanya bisa diam tanpa mau ikut capur didalamnya. Lagipula yang mereka perdebatkan adalah hal yang sangat tidak penting.

Tiba – tiba handphone Sungmin berbunyi. Menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Serentak ketiga orang itu. Menengok kearah Sungmin. Bertanya – tanya siapa ayang menghubungi Sungmin itu.

Dengan cepat Sungmin mengambil handphonenya didalam slingbagnya. Melihat layar handphonenya sebelum menjawab telepon itu.

Tanpa pamit Sungmin langsung berdiri. Dan melangahkan kakinya kebelakang. Menjauhi mereka bertingga.

"kau tak penasaran siapa yang meneleponnya, Kyu?" tanya Siwon menggoda. Kyuhyun yang awalnya termenung. Langsung tersadar karena pertanyaan yang dilontarkan siwon padanya.

"ah.. tidak, untuk apa aku penasaran" jawab Kyuhyun dengan masih mengatur kesadarannya.

"ah yang benar. Tapi aku kok tidak percaya ya?" ucap Siwon menggoda lagi. Kyuhyun hanya dapat diam. Tak berniat menanggapi godaan dari sang sepupu itu. Ia lebih baik membuang wajahnya kearah lain. Asal tak menghadap Siwon.

Sebebaranya yang dikatakan Siwon ada benarnya juga. Didalam hatinya penasaran dengan Sungmin. Ia ingin tahu siapa yang meneleponnya sampai ia harus menjauh. Membuat privasi agar tak ada seseoarang yang mengetahuinya.

Siwon yang melihat tingah Kyuhyun. Membuatnya tertawa geli. Ia berhasil menggoda sepupunya itu.

Kibum hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Melihat kelakuan saudara sepupu itu. Ia tak mengerti kenapa mereka selalu bersikap seperti anak kecil. Selalu ada yang dijahili dan terjahili.

Tak lama Sungmin kembali lagi. Dengan sedikit perubahan diwajahnya. Kibum yang meliht pertama kali. Menimbulkan pertanyaan dan kekhawatiran.

"Sungmin kenapa dengan wajahmu? Siapa yang menelepon tadi?" tanya Kibum. Dengan nada khawatirnya.

Akibat pertanyaan Kibum. Membut dua laki – laki tadi. Langsung menengok kearah Sungmin. Dengan wajahnya penuh tanya.

"kau kenapa Sungmin-ssi?" tanya Siwon lagi. Namun dengan nada penuh tanya.

Sebelum menjawab Sungmin reflek melirik kearah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang tiba – tiba ditatap hanya dapat mengerutkan dahi nya bingung.

"tidak apa – apa" jawab Sungmin singkat. Matanya tetap melirik kearah Kyuhyun dengan sangat serius. Namun juga menyiratkan sesuatu. Yang harus ia sampaikan pada Kyuhyun.

Kibum yang mendengar jawaban Sungmin. Yang menurutnya sangat tak memuaskan itu. Lantas mengikuti arah mata Sungmin. Ia kerutkan keningnya saat tahu siapa yang Sungmin tatap. Semakin besar pertanyaan untuk Sungmin.

Tiba – tiba suara pemberitahuan keberangkatan. Membuat Kibum mengurungkan niatnya bertanya lagi kepada Sungmin.

Siwon langsung bersiap – siap untuk keberangkatannya dan Kibum ke Amerika. Begitu juga dengan Kibum. Setelah siap. Mereka berdua langsung melangkahkan kakinya kepintu keberangkatan. Dengan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dibelakangnya.

Sesampainya didepan pintu keberangkatan. Kibum dan Siwon menyempatkan untuk berpamitan dengan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Kyu jangan lupa kau datang, arra" ucap Siwon kepada Kyuhyun. Sambil menepuk pundaknya.

"nde Hyung, kau tenang saja. Aku akan datang sehari sebelum upacara pernikahanmu" jannji Kyuhyun kepada Siwon. Dengan memberikan sedikit senyumannya.

"benarnya, aku akan memegang janjimu itu Kyu. Awas saja kau tak menepatinya" ancam Siwon. Dan hanya dibalas dengan kikikan Kyuhyun.

"Sungminnie aku pamit ya, jangan lupa kan datang kepernikahanku, ok" ucap Kibum.

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya dan tak lupa ia tersenyum kecilkepada Kibum "nde Kibimmie, aku akan datang"

"bagus kalau begitu, aku tunggu ya" ucap Kibum lagi. Bersemangat dan juga sangat senang.

"Kyu, kau tak lupakan untuk berangkat kesana dengan Sungmin?" tanya Siwon memastikan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"baiklah kalau begitu, kami berangkat. Jaga kesehatan kalian. Dan kami tunggu kalian di Amerika" ucap Siwon kepada Sungmin dan Kyuhyun didepannya. Setelah itu Kibum langsung memeluk Sungmin sebagai salam perpisahan.

Dan selanjutnya Kibum dan Siwon langsung masuk kedalam ruang keberangkatan.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berdiri didepan batas ruang keberangkatan. Menunggu Kibum dan Siwon.

Tak lama Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya bersiap untuk pergi dari bandara. Sungmin yang melihat itu segera membalikkan badannya. Lalu tanpa berkata sepatah kata. Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari bandara.

Sungmin langsung menyusul dan berjalan dibelakangnya. Baru beberapa langkah mereka berjalan. Tiba – tiba Kyuhyun berhenti. Sungmin yang berada dibelangkangnya. Langsung berhenti dengan wajah yang kebingungan.

Lama mereka terdiam. Berdiri ditengah kerumunan orang. Yang berhilir mudik melewati mereka. Ditengah bandara.

Sungmin tak berani menanyakan. Atau mendahului Kyuhyun untuk kembali kemobil. Dengan setia dia menunggu Kyuhyun yang terus berdiri membelakanginya.

Dengan keberaniannya. Sungmin memanggil nama Kyuhyun. Namun terlambat. Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya. Menghadap Sungmin. Dengan wajah yang serius dan khawatir.

"Sungmin" panggil Kyuhyun dengan serius. Dengan keberaniannya. Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya menatap Kyuhyun. "ne" jawab Sungmin singkat.

"ada yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya dapat mengerutkan keningnya tanda tak mengerti dengan pertanyaan yang Kyuhyun ajukan padanya.

"maksud anda apa?" tanya balik Sungmin kepada Kyuhyun.

Sebelum menjawab Kyuhyun mengehebuskan nafasnya dan memejamkan matanya sebentar. Menetralkan suasana didalamnya. "kau mempunyai masalah?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Namun sepertinya pertanyaan Kyuhyun tadi. Membuat Sungmin bertambah bingung.

Dengan keberaniannya. Dan rasa penasarannya. Kyuhyun akhirnya mengungkapkan sesuatu yang mengganjal didirinya.

"emmm... tadi kau dapat telepon dari siapa, dan mengapa setelah itu wajahmu sangat pucat. Kau juga tak menjawab pertanyaan yang Kibum dan Siwon lontarkan padamu. Tetapi kau malah melirik kepadaku. Kau kenapa Sungmin dan ada yang ingin kau sampaikan pada ku tentang lirikan dan wajahmu itu?" ucap Kyuhyun panjang lebar tanpa jeda.

Sungmin menjadi salah tingkah dan sekaligus bingung harus menjawab apa pertanyaan Kyuhyun. "emm... aku tak apa. Anda tak perlu mengkhawatirkan saya" ucap Sungmin singkat.

Seakan tidak puas dengan jawaban yang Sungmin berikan. Secara tiba – tiba Kyuhyun memegang kedua bahu Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin kaget atas tindakan Kyuhyun kepadanya.

Sambil menatap wajah Sungmin "bukan jawaban seperti itu yang aku mau Sungmin" ucap Kyuhyun serius.

Sungmin dibuat takut. Dengan ucapan dan nada bicara Kyuhyun kepadanya. Sadar ucapanya tadi membuat Sungmin takut. Kyuhyun langsung mengangkat tangannya dari bahu Sungmin. Berdiri seperti semula. Dan mengatur nafasnya lagi.

Dengan rasa takut. Sungmin memberanikan dirinya mengangkat wajahnya. Dengan gemetar Sungmin berhasil menatap wajah Kyuhyun. Yang ternyata sedari tadi menatapnya.

Telapak tangan kanannya mencengram tali sling bagnya dengan sangat erat. "ta..tadi tetangga sebelah flatku dulu menghubungiku. Mengingatkan peringatan hari kematian ayahku hari ini" ucap Sungmin. Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya kaget mendengar cerita itu.

"karena itu wajahmu sangat menyedihkan tadi?" tanya Kyuhyun. Dan hanya dijawab dengan anggukan kepala saja. "mianhae sudah membuatmu takut. Aku tak tahu jika hari ini sangat penting bagimu. Aku turut berduka Sungmin" ucap Kyuhyun lagi dengan sangat menyesal.

"tak apa dan terimakasih dokter" jawab Sungmin kembali menunduk. "aish, kenapa kau memanggil aku dokter saat tidak dirumah sakit sih. Panggil aku dengan namaku, sama seperti aku memanggilmu Sungmin" ucap Kyuhyun lagi mengitrupsi panggilannya itu.

"baiklah" ucap Sungmin pasrah. Ia tak mau Kyuhyun bertambah marah padanya. Jujur ia sangat takut melihat Kyuhyun marah kepadanya.

Kyuhyun membalas dengan senyum. Ia senang ketika Sungmin mematuhi perkataannya.

"em baiklah, ayo kita kembali. Hari sudah semakin siang" ajak Kyuhyun. Dan seperti biasa. Kyuhyun reflek menggenggam tangan Sungmin. Benrgandengan tangan sambil berjalan keluar bandara menuju tempat parkir.

\- KYUMIN -

"aish, kemana anak itu. Tak tahu apa Jieun telah menunggunya direstaurant" guman Nyonya Cho. Sambil mondar mandir diruang kerjanya.

"bahkan dia tak membalas dan menjawab teleponku satupun. Apa jangan – jangan dia kecan lagi dengan manusia penghisap itu, eoh" gumam Nyoya Cho lagi dengan penuh emosi.

"dasar Kyuhyun bodoh, kenapa dia harus terjerat oleh rayuan murahan dari manusia parasit itu. Jelas – jelas wanita murahan itu sangat jelek, miskin. Apa yang Kyuhyun harapkan dari wanita miskin itu. Cinta? Kebahagiaan?. Semua itu tak akan sempurna tanpa adanya kekayaan dan status sosial. Hah... kau harus sabar Kim Heechul. Kau pasti bisa mengatasi satu tikus liar seperti dia dengan mudahnya." Gumam Nyonya Cho lagi.

\- KYUMIN -

Jalanan yang cukup lengang menuju seoul. Mobil Kyuhyun dengan mudahnya melaju dengan kecepatan sedang.

"emm.. bisakah kita mampir sebentar ke Seodaemun-gu?" tanya Sungmin memecahkan keheningan. Kyuhyun tetap melihat kedepan. Namun dahinya mengerut tanda dia heran dengan Sungmin. "ada yang ingin kau kunjungi disana?" tanya Kyuhyun kemudian.

"nde" jawab Sungmin singkat. Tanpa menjawab perkataan Sungmin Kyuhyun melajukan mobilnya. Dan berpindah jalur menuju Seodaemun-gu.

Sekitar 20 menit mereka telah memasuki wilayah distik tersebut. "kau ingin kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Pasalnya Sungmin sedari tadi tak memberitahu mereka akan kemana.

"kepemakaman"jawab Sungmin singkat. Awalnya Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya tetapi selanjutnya ia terkekeh pelan.

"jadi kau ingin mengunjungi ayahmu?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Dan hanya mengganggung sebagai jawaban Sungmin.

Tak lama Kyuhyun membelokkan mobilnya masuk kedalam halaman toko yang khusus menjual perlengkapan melayat.

Sungmin yang heran langsung menengok kearah Kyuhyun guna mendapat jawaban dari Kyuhyun.

Sebelum menjawab Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil kepada Sungmin "tak mungkin bukan kau mengunjungi ayahmu tanpa membawa sesuatu. Apalagi kau sudah lama tak mengunjunginya" jawab Kyuhyun sambil membuka seatbeltnya.

"ayo kita turun" ucap Kyuhyun lagi sambil bersiap membuka pintu mobilnya. Tanpa berkata Sungmin menyusul Kyuhyun keluar dari mobil. Yang sebelumnya ia melepas seat belt terlebih dahulu.

Mereka berdua masuk kedalam toko tersebut. Saat memasuki toko disambut dengan bermacam bunga – bunga segar yang sangat cantik. Berjejer pot – pot bunga dengn ukuran yang sangat besar. Dan begitu pula dengan warna – warni bunga yang berada didalamnya.

Mereka berjalan kedalam menuju counter yang berada dibelakang.

"selamat datang, ada yang bisa kami bantu" ucap nona pelayan toko. Sesaat mereka sampai didepannya.

"kami ingin membeli sebuket bunga dan wine untuk upacara peringatan ayah kami" ucap Kyuhyun.

"kalau begitu jenis bunga apa yang akan kalian pilih?" tanya pelayan lagi.

Kyuhyun langsung menengok kearah Sungmin. "bunga jenis apa yang ayahmu sukai?" tanya Kyuhyun kepada Sungmin.

Sebelum menjawab Sungmin mengedarkan padangannya kebelakang. Guna melihat bunga yang mana ayahnya sukai. Ia lupa dengan nama bunga itu. Tapi ia selalu ingat dengan bentuknya.

"yang itu" tunjuk Sungmin. Kyuhyun dan nona pelayan mengikuti arah tunjuk Sungmin.

"bunga yang dibelah daffodil itu?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan.

"daffodil?" kata Sungmin mengulang kata yang Kyuhyun ucapkan.

"apa maksud nona bunga berwarna pink dan merah itu?" tanya nona pelayan itu dengan spesifik.

"ya kau benar" ucap Sungmin tak lupa memberi senyumannya.

Nona pelayan itu membalas senyuman yang Sungmin berikan "baiklah tunggu sebentar saya akan merangkainya" ucap nona pelayan itu sambil berlalu kepot – pot besar.

"itu namanya bunga carnation" ucap Kyuhyun memberitahu Sungmin nama bunga yang dipilihnya.

Sungmin hanya menggukkan kepala. Dan bibirnya menggumamkan nama bunga yang disebut Kyuhyun tadi. Ia harus mengingatnya. Agar ia tak kerepotan mencarinya seperti tadi.

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan. Karena ia melihat tingkah Sungmin yang menggemaskan.

Setelah menunggu sekitar 15 menit. Akhirnya sebuket bunga yang sangat cantik. Telah selesai. Dan sebelumnya tadi Kyuhyun juga telah memilih sebotol wine untuk upacara nanti.

Setelah membayar mereka berdua keluar dari toko tersebut dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka meuju pemakaman yang tak jauh dari sana.

Tak butuh waktu lama. Akhirnya mobil Kyuhyun memasuki perkarangan pemakaman. Kyuhyun langsung memarkirkan mobilnya ditempat parkir yang telah disediakan. Lalu mereka keluar dari mobil. Tak lupa Sungmin membawa buket dan Kyuhyun membawa kota berisi botol wine dan juga gelas winenya.

Mereka berjalan menyusuri area pemakaman. Lalu mereka naik keatas masuk kedalam kedalam gedung.

Mereka tiba dilantai dua. Lalu masuk kedalam ruangan yang berdekatan dengan tangga.

Dan mereka akhirnya berhenti didepan deretan lemari kaca berisi abu – abu yang disimpan. Abu tuan Lee berada dideret dua atas dan tiga dari kiri.

Sungmin terdiam saat matanya terus memandang foto mendiang ayahnya. Tiba – tiba airmatanya jatuh membasahi pipinya. "a..appa aku datang" ucap Sungmin pelan dan parau.

Kyuhyun hanya diam dibelakang Sungmin.

"ba..bagaimana kabar appa sekarang?" tanya Sungmin lagi pada ayahnya. Sungmin berusaha menahan tangisnya. Ia tak mau ayahnya melihat ia menangis.

"a..appa apa kau ingat hari ini?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

"yaa.. kau benar appa. Hari ini tepat dua belas tahun kau meninggal" ucap Sungmin parau. Kyuhyun sebenarnya ingin sekali menenangkan Sungmin. Tapi ia tahu diri. Kyuhyun memberi privasi terhadap Sungmin.

"kaa..kau tahu appa, aku membawakan bunga kesukaanmu. Bunga carnation. Bunga yang melambangkan hiks.. kasih sayang, kesehatan, energi hiks.. bunga ini juga yang kau berikan pada eomma hiks" ucap Sungmin sesegukan.

"aa..appa kau tak perlu khawatir tentang hutangmu pada Hyun ajussi. Karena ada seseorang yang dengan relanya membayar semua hutangmu appa hiks" ucap Sungmin lagi.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar perkataan Sungmin. Hanya bisa diam. Didalam hatinya bahagia karena ia bisa membahagiakan orang lain.

Sesaat Sungmin terdiam ditempat. Dia terus memandang guci abu sang ayah. Kyuhyun tak berani menghampiri Sungmin. ia takut akan mengganggu kenyaman Sungmin.

Selanjutnya Sungmin mundur beberapa langkah. Bersejajar dengan Kyuhyun. Menaruh buket disampinya. Dan kemudian ia memberi penghormatan terakhir untuk ayahnya.

Kyuhyun mengikuti Sungmin memberi penghormatan terakhir untuk ayah Sungmin. Setelah selesai mereka kembali berdiri memandang satu lemari berisi guci dan foto seorang laki – laki paruh baya.

Namun secara tiba – tiba. Sungmin jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Untung saja Kyuhyun langsung sigap menangkap Sungmin.

Dengan paniknya. Kyuhyun segera mengagkat kepala Sungmin kedadanya. Dan berusaha membangunkan Sungmin "Sungmin... Sungmin bangunlah.. kau kenapa, Sungmin... Sungminnn" ucap Kyuhyun sambil terus berusaha membangunkan Sungmin. Dengan terus menepuk pipi Sungmin pelan...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

Anyeong saya kembali lagi, bagaimana chap 8 ini seru kah? Atau makin membosankan? Maaf ya kalau updet nya lama baget, udah satu bulan lebih ngga updet lagi. Soalnya saya sibuk banget sama sekolah, lalu juga saya beberapa kali males untuk lanjutin ceritanya...

Makasihnya yang masih setia nungguin dan baca cerita abal – abal ini...

Mohon maaf sekali lagi ya...

Makasih juga buat yang suka dan bilang bagus FF ini, dan nungguin kelanjutan cerita ini.

Thanks juga yang udah review, And see you next chap, byee!

,

,

,

,

,

,

Keep Support and Love Kyumin

And I'm JOYers...


	9. Chapter 9

Sungmin terdiam ditempat. Dia terus memandang guci abu sang ayah. Kyuhyun tak berani menghampiri Sungmin. ia takut akan mengganggu kenyaman Sungmin.

Selanjutnya Sungmin mundur beberapa langkah. Bersejajar dengan Kyuhyun. Menaruh buket disampinya. Dan kemudian ia memberi penghormatan terakhir untuk ayahnya.

Kyuhyun mengikuti Sungmin memberi penghormatan terakhir untuk ayah Sungmin. Setelah selesai mereka kembali berdiri memandang satu lemari berisi guci dan foto seorang laki – laki paruh baya.

Namun secara tiba – tiba. Sungmin jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Untung saja Kyuhyun langsung sigap menangkap Sungmin.

Dengan paniknya. Kyuhyun segera mengagkat kepala Sungmin kedadanya. Dan berusaha membangunkan Sungmin "Sungmin... Sungmin bangunlah.. kau kenapa, Sungmin... Sungminnn" ucap Kyuhyun sambil terus berusaha membangunkan Sungmin. Dengan terus menepuk pipi Sungmin pelan

TRANFORMED OF LOVE

Author : Oh Yoo Ra

Genre : drama, romance, angst

Rate : M

Cast : Lee Sungmin a.k.a Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun a.k.a Cho Kyuhyun

Cho Henry a.k.a Henry Lau

Cho Ryeowook a.k.a Kim Ryeowook

Choi Siwon a.k.a Choi Siwon

Kim Kibum a.k.a Kim Kibum

Cha Jieun a.k.a Cha Jieun

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun terus berdiri disamping Sungmin. Sambil menyender pada kaca jendela ruang UGD. Tak lupa tangannya ia masukkan kedalam saku celananya.

Matanya tak pernah lepas dari wajah Sungmin. Yang tak menunjukkan tanda – tanda kesadaran dari Sungmin.

"dokter Cho" panggil seseorang berdiri didepan ranjang Sungmin. Kyuhyun langsung tersadar dari lamunannya. "ahh nde" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menenggakkan badannya. Tak lupa mengalihkan wajahnya kedepan.

"bagaimana keadaannya, dokter Kim?" tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat dokter Kim yang telah berdiri didepannya.

"begini dokter, apa kita bisa bicara saja diruanganku. Ada beberapa hal yang ingin saya sampaikan kepada anda. Maaf telah lancang mememerintahkan anda, dokter Cho" jelas dokter Kim dengan sopan.

"hal penting, apa menyangkut dengan dia?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"nde benar dokter" jawab dokter Kim membenarkan. Kyuhyun hanya mengganggukkan kepalanya. "baiklah kalau begitu mari ikut saya" ajak dokter Kim. Berjalan menunju ruangan yang tak jauh dari ruang UGD.

"silahkan duduk dokter" ucap dokter Kim. Sesampainya mereka diruang dokter Kim.

"maaf ruangan ini sangat kecil. Mungkin dukali lipat lebih kecil dari ruangan anda dokter." Ucap dokter Kim.

Memang ruangan ini terlihat kecil. Pasalnya didalamnya hanya terdapat rak buku persegi panjang berukuran sedang yang diletakkan disudut ruangan. Dan satu set meja kerja dokter Kim.

"ah tak masalah, dokter Kim. Dan tolong jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan dokter Cho. aku inikan lebih muda dari anda,dokter" ucap Kyuhyun.

"emm.. tapi and- ah maksudku kau itu pengalaman dan ilmu mu jauh lebih tinggi dariku" kata dokter Kim.

"ah sudahlah, jadi bagaimana keadaan dia?" tanya Kyuhyun kepada dokter Kim. Jujur ia penasaran dengan keadaan Sungmin.

"apa kau pernah melihat dia kelelahan dan demam tinggi?" tanya dokter Kim. Kyuhyun hanya dapat mengerutkan keningnya.

"maksud anda?" Kyuhyun bertanya balik kepada dokter Kim.

"begini dokter Cho, mungkin kau pernah belajar atau bahkan menangani pasien yang seperti ini sebelumnya. Dan kau tak asing dengan tanda – tanda yang kutanyakan padamu tadi." jelas dokter Kim. Dan akibatnya membuat Kyuhyun tamba mengerutkan keningnya.

"tanda? Kelelahan? Demam tinggi?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran. Kyuhyun sibuk memikirkan ucapan dokter Kim tadi.

Tiba – tiba mata Kyuhyun membulat sempurna dan melihat kearah dokter Kim. "apa Sungmin menderita anemia?" tanya Kyuhyun kepada dokter Kim.

Sebelum menjawab dokter Kim menganggukkan kepalanya. "nde kau benar, tetapi kasus ini lebih parah dari anemia" ucap dokter Kim.

"maksud anda lebih parah apa? Oh ayolah dok jangan memusingkanku. Sekarang kau jelaskan padaku sebenarnya ia kenapa?" ucap Kyuhyun geram.

"baiklah, aku akan menjelaskan padamu. Kekasihmu itu mengidap anemia tapi penyakit itu semakin parah dan lebih serius dari anemia biasa" jelas dokter Kim dengan serius.

"lebih parah? Apa akan menjadi leukimia?"

"nde kau benar, walaupun masih gejala leukimia. Tetapi tetap harus segera diatasi dan disembuhkan. Agar tak menjadi parah lagi"

"aku mengeti, mungkin setelah ia sadar aku akan membawanya pulang dan menjalani rawat jalan saja"

"baiklah kalau begitu, mungkin aku hanya menyuntikkan vitamin dan cairan untuk daya tahan tubuhnya saja, karena aku yakin obat di Seoul lebih baik dan berkualitas" ucap dokter Kim sambil berdiri dari duduknya. Kyuhyun hanya menanggapi dengan anggukkan kepala. Dan menyusul dokter Kim berdidri.

Selanjutnya mereka melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan dokter Kim. Kembali keruang UGD. Sementara Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya keranjang Sungmin. Dokter Kim berbelok kearah counter perwat mengambil beberapa obat dan sutikan tak lupa.

Tak lama Kyuhyun samping di ranjang Sungmin. Dikejutkan dengan Sungmin yang menengok kearah Kyuhyun berdiri. Dengan muka pucatnya Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun disamping kirinya.

"kenapa aku?" tanya sungmin pelan. Kyuhyun tak langsung menjawab. Ia memilih untuk duduk dikursi sampingnya itu. Sungmin yang masih menunggu jawaban Kyuhyun. Membuat matanya tak lepas dari Kyuhyun itu.

"anemiamu kambuh, dan dokter menyarankan kau untuk beristirahat nanti" ucap Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya diam sambil mengalihkan padangannya kedepan.

"setelah dokter memberimu vitamin kita akan kembali ke Seoul." ucap Kyuhyun kepada Sungmin. Walau ia tahu Sungmin tak akan menanyaannya. Tak lama mereka saling terdiam dokter Kim datang dengan membawa kotak yang berisi botol-botol cairan dan suntikan.

"anyeong Nona Lee, aku akan memberikanmu vitamin dan cairan daya tahan tubuh ya" ucap dokter Kim sambil memasukkan jarum suntik kedalam botol yang berisi cairan bening. Menganbilnya dan mengukur sesuai dosis yang dibutuhkan oleh Sungmin.

Setelah keduanya diisi. Dokter Kim tak lupa mengabil selembar kapas yang telah dibasahi oleh alkohol. Dan mengoleskannya lengan kanan Sungmin. Lalu ia suntikkan cairan tersebut kelengan Sungmin.

"jangan takut" ucap dokter Kim ketika melihat wajah Sungmin yang menahan takut.

Kyuhyun yang melihat ekspresi wajah Sungmin terlihat menggemaskan. Membuatnya menahan tawanya.

Bagaiman tidak wajah Sungmin yang mengarah kearah Kyuhyun dengan matanya yang terpejam. Dengan gerutan wajah yang menahan takut itu.

Setelah selesai dokter Kim memasukkan kembali semuanya kedalam kotak stainless steel tersebut. "kalian bisa pulang sekarang, dokter Cho" ucap dokter Kim.

Kyuhyun langsung berdiri dari duduknya "baiklah terimakasih dokter Kim atas bantuannya" ucap Kyuhyun kepada dokter Kim diseberangnya.

"tak perlu seperti itu dokter Cho, sudah seharusnya aku membantumu, apalagi kekasihmu ini sangat cantik jadi aku senang, hahaha" kata dokter Kim dengan nada menggoda diakhirnya.

Kyuhyun hanya menanggapi dengan lirikan mautnya. Tanda ia pura – pura kesal dengan dokter Kim. Sementra Sungmin hanya diam saja walau tak bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tiba - tiba memerah akhir – akhir ini.

Tiba – tiba Sungmin bangun dari tidurnya. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu langsung membantu Sungmin bangun dan turun dari ranjang. Tak lupa Kyuhyun membantu membawakan tas Sungmin.

Sebelum benar – benar meninggalkan ruang UGD. Kyuhyun mengucapkan terimakasih dan selamat tinggal kepada dokter Kim yang terakhir kalinya.

Selanjutnya mereka melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ruang UGD dan rumah sakit tersebut. Tak lupa Kyuhyun menuntun Sungmin berjalan menuju perkiran.

Sesampainya diparkiran. Kyuhyun segera membukaan pintu untuk Sungmin. Dan untuk dirinya. Mereka kembali ke Seoul dalam keadaan yang seperti biasa sunyi.

\- KYUMIN -

"Henry-a" panggil Ryeowook dari lantai atas mansion Cho. Sesampainya dilantai bawah Ryoewook mengedarkan pandangannya kesetiap sudut rumahnya. Guna mencari keberadaan sanga adik bungsunya itu.

"kemana dia?" ucapnya sambil berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Setengah perjalanan matanya tak sengaja melihat kebedaradaan Henry didapur. Ia mengerutkan keningnya. Bingung melihat Henry yang tak biasanya berada di dapur. Apalagi ini dihari minggu siang.

Tak perlu berpikir panjang Ryeowook segera menghampiri Henry didalam ruang untuk memasak itu.

"sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Ryeowook sesampainya didapur. Akibatnya membuat Henry yang berdiri membelakangi pintu dapur. Sangat terkaget dengan ucapan yang menurut Henry sangat tiba – tiba.

"ah noona" kata Henry sambil membalikkan badannya kearah Ryeowook. "sedang apa, tumben sekali kau masuk kedalam dapur" tanya Ryeowook walau terdapat unsur menyindir dibelakangnya.

"ahh, aku sedang membikin makanan untuk Sungmin" ucap Henry sambil kembali membelakangi Ryeowook. "Sungmin?" tanya Ryeowook lagi. Ia menghampiri Henry dan berdiri disamping kiri Henry.

"iya Sungmin, sudah seminggu ini ia tak masuk. Katanya dia sedang sakit jadi aku berniat untuk membuatkan makanan untuknya" jelas Henry sambil memotong daging berbentuk dadu kecil.

"jadi kau pulang hanya ingin membuatkan makanan untuk Sungmin yang sakit?" tanya Ryeowook lagi. "emm" jawab Henry sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"kenapa kau tiba – tiba ingin membuatkan makanan untuk Sungmin?" tanya Ryeowook lagi. Rasa ingin tahunya sangat besar dengan adiknya itu.

"karena aku kasihan dengannya, dan sebagai teman yang baik tak ada salahnya bukan aku ingin memperhatikan dia?"

"ya tak ada salahnya sih" kata Ryeowook sambil membantu Henry mencuci sayuran. "oh ya Henry-a, belakangan ini kau masih sering melihat Kyuhyun bersama Sungmin?" tanya Ryeowook lagi dengan tiba – tiba.

"terakhir sih aku liat mereka pergi berdua pagi – pagi. Dan besoknya Kyuhyun Hyung bilang kalau Sungmin sakit"

"hari apa?" "kalau tidak salah sih hari minggu kemarin, memangnya kenapa?"

"tidak, tidak apa – apa" jawab Ryeowook 'berarti mereka semakin dekat, syukurlah' ucap Ryeowook dalam hati. Tak lupa senyum dibibirnya tanda bahagia.

Mereka terus meneruskan kegiatan memasak mereka dengan diselingi obrolan kegiatan mereka.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari Nyonya Cho yang sedari tadi berdiri diambang pintu dapur yang terbuka setengah. Dan otomatis Nyonya Cho juga mendengar obrolon mereka.

"jadi Kyuhyun masih berhubungan dengan jalang itu" ucap Nyonya Cho dengan wajah yang menahan emosi dan kaget.

.

.

.

Suasana malam dikota seoul yang sedari sore terus diguyur hujan. Membuat suhu malam ini terasa sangat dingin. Dan ditambah lagi dengan masuknya musim gugur di korea yang membuat suhu betambah dingin.

Diruang kerja yang cukup remang. Nyonya Cho duduk bersandar dikursi kerjanya. Ia masih memikirkan topik pembicaraan Ryeowook dan Henry didapur tadi.

Tentang hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin itu. Nyonya Cho kira selama ini mereka tak pernah lagi berhubungan. Percuma saja ia mengancam Kyuhyun terus menerus. Tenyata tak mempan juga. Sepertinya Kyuhyun benar – benar tidak mau menuruti kemauannya.

"tunggu dulu, Henry bilang terakhir mereka kencan hari minggu kemarin. Di hari itu juga Kyuhyun harusnya kencan dengan Jieun. Karena si jalang itu Kyuhyun tak berkencan dengan Jieun dan membuatnya menunggu lama. Karena dia juga Kyuhyun tak membalas dan menjawab teleponku. Dasar manusia penghisap. Sudah merusak Kyuhyun sekarang dia merusak semua rencanaku, aiissh" ucap Nyonya Cho emosi yang meluap – luap.

"ini pilihanmu Kyuhyun melihat wanita miskin itu menderita" lanjut Nyonya Cho lagi. Dengan senyuman sinis dan licik itu.

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang sangat sejuk. Sungmin sudah bersiap – siap masuk kerja hari ini. Ia fikir beristirahat sudah cukup. Mungkin sangatlah cukup untuk Sungmin. Ia tak pernah cuti atau izin sakit selama ini. Atau bahkan ia tak pernah mengajukan izin karena sakit selama ini.

Kalau bukan paksaan dari Kyuhyun untuk menyuruhnya beristirahat selama seminggu. Dengan alasan kesehatannya saat itu sedang turun. Ia tak akan mau untuk izin.

Dengan susah payah Kyuhyun memaksa Sungmin untuk tak masuk kerja. Akhirnya Sungmin mengiakan dengan janji Kyuhyun yang akan mengganti semua gajinya yang akan di potong selama ia tak masuk.

Setelah siap Sungmin segera keluar dari kamarnya. Tak lupa mengucapkan selamat tinggal untuk Lucy.

Saat ia ingin menuruni tangga. Tak sengaja ia berpapasan dengan Kyuhyun. Akibatnya membuat keduanya kaget.

"kau sudah masuk, Sungmin?" tanya Kyuhyun heran.

"nde dokter, sudah waktunya saya masuk" ucap Sungmin formal.

"tapi kalau masih sakit, kau bisa istirahat lagi" "tak perlu dokter saya sudah sehat, lagipula kemarin saya hanya diberi waktu selama satu minggu dan saya juga tak separah itu"

"baiklah terserah kau sajalah" ucap Kyuhyun final. Karena ia akan kalah debat dengan Sungmin yang keras kepala.

Kyuhyun turun tangga lebih dulu. Baru beberapa tangga ia menghentikan langkahnya dan berdiri dianak tangga keempat dari bawah. Ia menengok kebelakang. Tepat dimana Sungmin masih berdiri ditempatnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang dan tiba – tiba. Kyuhyun naik kembali tangga tersebut dan menarik tangan Sungmin untuk ikut turun bersamanya.

Walau sedaritadi mata Sungmin selalu melihat gerak – gerik Kyuhyun. Tapi tetap saja akibat ulah Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin kaget.

"kalau kau terus berdiri disitu dan menungguku turun kau akan terlambat" kata Kyuhyun kepada Sungmin. Sambil mereka terus menuruni anak tangga. Dan jangan lupakan tangan Kyuhyun yang masih menggenggam tangan Sungmin.

Mereka berjalan bersama – sama menuju rumah sakit dengan tangan Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin.

Mereka telah sampai didepan pintu masuk ruang UGD. Namun harus berhenti dan dikejutkan dengan kehadiran Nyonya Cho dan Jieun didepan mereka.

"eomma?" kata Kyuhyun sambil menarik Sungmin kebelakangnya. Untuk melindungi Sungmin dari Nyonya Cho. "sedang apa eomma disini?" tanya Kyuhyun heran.

"jadi ini yang dilakukan seorang dokter UGD dengan perawatnya dipagi hari. Berangkat bersama dengan bergandengan tangan. Uuh romantis sekali tapi terlalu murahan" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Nyonya Cho malah menyindir dengan nada merendahkan.

"kalau sudah tak ada kepentingan denganku, eomma bisa pergi sekarang juga. Kerena kami harus bekerja sekarang. Tak seperti kalian berdua yang tak perlu bekerja dengan keras karena hidup kalian sudah terjamin. Ayo Sungmin kita masuk sekarang" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada dinginnya. Setelah mengatakan itu. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya kepintu ruang UGD.

"ya wanita jalang!" teriak Nyonya Cho dengan cukup keras kepada Sungmin. Akibatnya membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berhenti dan berbalik.

"Menjaulah dari anakku karena kau Kyuhyun tak pernah menuruti lagi perintah dan permintaanku. Karena kau Kyuhyun menjadi anak yang durhaka kepada eommanya. Kau itu hanya wanita buruk rupa yang sangat miskin dan menjijikan yang tak pantas bersanding dengan Kyuhyun. Kau sama saja dengan wanita lain yang hanya memanfaatkan laki – laki kaya untuk diambil hartanya setelah itu kau tinggalkan dia begitu saja. Sungguh menyedihkan kau Kyuhyun. Harus mencintai wanita buruk rupa yang penghisap seperti dia" ucap Nyonya Cho panjang lebar. Dengan nada yang mengejek dan merendahkan.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar ucapan ibunya sedari tadi hanya bisa menahan emosinya. "apa eomma sudah selesai dengan omong kosong eomma? Ayo Sungmin banyak yang membutuhkan kita didalam" ajak Kyuhyun. Jujur ia telah gerah mendengar semua omongan eommanya.

Saat ingin berbalik ia urungkan niatnya. Karena melihat Sungmin yang masih diam ditempat sambil terus menatap kesembarang arah. Asal tidak melihat kearah dua wanita didepan mereka.

Namun tiba – tiba dengan keberaniannya Sungmin menatap Nyonya Cho dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Antara marah atau sedih.

"Nyonya Cho yang terhormat. Anda boleh merendahkan saya, anda boleh mengatai saya dengan sesuka anda. Dan saya sadar saya adalah wanita yatim yang miskin. Yang dikatakan anda sangatlah betul. Saya hanyalah wanita yang sangat jelek dan tak akan pernah bisa sebanding dengan kalian. Wanita kumal dengan modal memelas dan belas kasihan dari kalian. Tetapi ada satu hal yang salah dari penilaian anda kepada saya. Saya memang miskin tapi saya tak pernah memanfaatkan anak – anak orang kaya raya untuk dekat dengan saya. Dengan memanfaatkan harta mereka. Karena saya sadar kalian tidak akan mau berdekatan dengan orang – orang miskin seperti saya. Dan saya tak pernah menggoda putra anda sekalipun tidak pernah. Saya mohon dengan sangat. Jangan jadikan saya alasan berubahnya putra anda terhadap keluarganya. Maaf jika sebelumnya saya lancang dengan anda. Permisi" jelas Sungmin panjang lebar.

Sungmin menumpahkan semua beban didadanya. Ia juga berusaha menahan tangisnya yang sudah dipelupuk matanya.

Sebelum pergi Sungmin membungkuk memberi hormat kepada Nyonya Cho. Dan berlalu masuk kedalam ruang UGD.

Kyuhyun langsung mengikuti Sungmin dibelakangnya. Tanpa memberi salam terlebih untuk eommanya.

Nyonya Cho hanya mengembangkan senyum sinisnya "lihat Jieun-a, wanita itu sungguh tak punya tata kramanya sama sekali. Hah, Kyuhyun sudah dibutakan dengan namanya cinta. Ayo Jieun kita pergi dari sini" ucap Nyonya Cho. Mereka berbalik dan berjalan menuju mobil mereka yang terparkir tak jauh dari sana.

\- KYUMIN -

Sudah empat hari sejak kejadian didepan ruang UGD. Keduanya baik Sungmin maupun Kyuhyun saling diam dan menjaga jarak diantara mereka. Walaupun Sungmin yang lebih terlihat menjaga jarak dan menghindar dari Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang sedang berada diruangannya. Duduk santai. Bersandar pada kursi kerjanya. Sejak ibunya datang kesini. Pikiran Kyuhyun terus saja bercabang dan mengusut seperti benang.

Kyuhyun juga lebih banyak diam dan melamun. Kadang Kyuhyun juga sering menahan emosi kalau pikirannya menyangkut sang ibu.

*TOK *TOK..

*TOK *TOK..

Pintu ruangannya terus diketok dari luar. Tetapi sang penghuni didalam seakan tak mendengarnya. Tenggelam dengan pikiran – pikiran yang terus memenuhi kepalanya.

*CLEK.. pintu dibuka dari luar. Masuklah Sungmin dengan membawa file berisi laporan. Berdiri didepan meja Kyuhyun. "permisi dokter Cho" ucap Sungmin. Akibat suara Sungmin. Membuat Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya. Melihat kearah Sungmin dan langsung membetulkan duduknya.

"ada apa perawat Lee?" tanya Kyuhyun kepada Sungmin.

"laporan selama seminggu ini dokter Cho" jawab Sungmin sambil menaruh file berwarna hitam diatas meja kerja Kyuhyun.

"baiklah, bisakah kau tunggu disana Sungmin" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk sofa didepannya itu. Sungmin mengikuti arah tunjuk Kyuhyun. "ye?" "duduklah disana sambil menungguku mengerjakan laporan ini"

"baiklah dokter" kata Sungmin pasrah. Berbalik. Lalu melangkahkan kakinya kesofa hitam itu dan duduk disofa menghadap pintu.

Menunggu dengan sabar hingga Kyuhyun menyelesaikan laporan tersebut. Sebenarnya Sungmin masih bingung kenapa ia disuruh duduk disini. Bukannya disuruh pergi seperti biasa dan nanti dipanggil lagi kalau sudah selesai.

"kau masih marah padaku?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba – tiba. Matanya masih menatap tumpukan kertas didepannya.

Merasa Kyuhyun berbicara padanya. Sungmin hanya menengok kearah Kyuhyun. Dan kembali menatap meja kaca didepannya.

Tak ada jawaban atas pertanyaannya. Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sungmin duduk. "kau marah padaku, Sungmin?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Lalu ia tutup file hitam itu dan berjalan menyusul Sungmin duduk di single sofanya.

"Sungmin" panggil Kyuhyun lagi. Dengan beraninya Kyuhyun menyentuk lengan Sungmin. Namun Kyuhyun dikejutkan dengan hindaran dari Sungmin.

"saya tak marah pada anda dokter.."ucap Sungmin sambil mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Kyuhyun dengan berani.

"ada hak apa saya marah pada anda, yang dikatakan ibu anda semua benar. Memang saya wanita tak tahu diri yang berani menerima permintaan anda untuk menjadi pacar palsu anda" lanjut Sungmin lagi.

"tapi kau tak pernah meminta atau memohon satupun harta dan segalanya yang aku miliki Sungmin"

"aku gadis miskin Kyuhyun.. hiks aku gadis miskin. Gadis miskin sepertiku tak akan pernah bisa bersanding dengan orang – orang sepertimu hiks" tangis Sungmin begitu saja tanpa bisa ditahan lagi.

Kyuhyun langsung menghampiri Sungmin. Duduk disampingnya. Dan memeluk Sungmin tak terlalu erat. Kepalanya yang ia taruk diatas kepala Sungmin. Mengelus punggung Sungmin dengan pelan.

"aku tak pernah mepermasalahkan status keluagamu, darimana kau berasal, dan bagaimana rupamu Sungmin. Aku memilihmu karena aku yakin aku akan bisa melawan dan menentang kemauan eomma ku" ucap Kyuhyun. Diakhiri dengan kecupan dikepala Sungmin.

"kau berbeda dengan wanita yang lain Sungmin. Kau tak pernah mendekatiku karena mempunyai alasan tertentu. Yang membuatku enggan menanggapi mereka. Kau wanita sederhana dan mandiri. Karena itu aku memilihmu. Jadi kau harus percaya padaku mulai hari ini, ya" lanjut Kyuhyun lagi. Lalu menengok kerah Sungmin. Menatap mata Sungmin yang masih mengeluarkan airmatanya.

Selanjutnya Kyuhyun memilih melepas pelukakannya dengan Sungmin. Mengarahkan Sungmin untuk menatap kearahnya. Kedua tangan Kyuhyun memegang wajah Sungmin yang basah kerena air matanya.

"oh ayolah berhentilah mengangis, kau sangat jelek kalau menangis asal kau tahu" ucap Kyuhyun bercanda. Membuat Sungmin mempout bibirnya tanpa sadar.

Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh geli dengan tingkah Sungmin didepannya. Setelah berhenti. Dengan keberaniannya juga Kyuhyun menghapus air mata Sungmin yang masih tersisa dipipinya. Dan selanjutnya ia mencium kedua kelopak mata Sungmin.

Akibat perilakunya itu. Jantung Sungmin berdetak dengan sangat cepat. Dan wajahnya juga menjadi sangat merah.

Sang pelaku hanya memberi senyum manis pada Sungmin yang terus menatapnya itu. Sungmin segera berdiri dari duduknya. Merapikan penampilannya. "kalaubegitu saya permisi, dokter" ucap Sungmin berpamitan dengan Kyuhyun. Sebelum tangannya menggapai gagang pintu. Suara Kyuhyun mengehentikkannya.

"nanti kita pulang bersama. kau tunggu aku diloby" ucap Kyuhyun. Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya "baik dokter". Setelah itu Sungmin benar – benar keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun dengan jantung yang masih berdebar dengan sangat kencang.

Jam pergantian shift telah dimulai. Sungmin telah siap – siap untuk pulang. Sekarang ia sedang berada diruangan yang berisi loker – loker para perawat diruang UGD.

Sungmin sedang mengganti pakaian perawatnya dengan pakaian biasanya.

Dengan celana jeans panjang dan kaos berlengan panjang berwarna ungu. Tak lupa slingbagnya yang berwarna coklat.

Rambutnya yang panjang sebahu ia biarkan tergerai bergitu saja. Selama berganti pakaiannya.

Sungmin terus memikirkan tenang kejadian tadi siang. Saat dengan mudahnya ia menangis dan dipeluk oleh Kyuhyun. Ia sama sekali tak menolak bahkan menyembunyikkan nya dari Kyuhyun.

Sungmin juga berfkir. Bahwa dengan mudahnya ia kesal dengan Kyuhyun hanya karena dibilang jelek saat menangis. Dan begitu senang dan nyamannya ketika Kyuhyun mencium kelopak matanya.

Semua itu membuat Sungmin senang dan ingin terus diperlakukan seperti itu. bahkan lebih dari itu.

Dan Sungmin juga dengan mudahnya menyutujui ajakan Kyuhyun pulang bersama. Menunggu laki – laki itu diloby rumah sakit.

Seperti sekarang ini. Dia sedang menunggu kedatangan Kyuhyun diloby rumah sakit. Tak lama Kyuhyun datang. Dengan menenteng tas kerjanya dan juga jasnya yang berwarna hitam.

Sungmin akui memang Kyuhyun adalah laki – laki tampan yang pernah Sungmin kenal dan temui selain ayahnya. Apalagi saat Kyuhyun sedang serius memeriksa pasien atau melakukan hal apapun yang sifatnya serius.

Contohnya tadi siang saat memeriksa isi laporan yang ia bawa. Kyuhyun terlihat sangatlah tampan. Jujur saja saat tadi Kyuhyun menyuruhnya duduk disofa itu. Diam – diam Sungmin mencuri pandang kearah Kyuhyun beberapa kali.

"Sungmin" panggil Kyuhyun sedari tadi. "haha, kau melamun?" lanjut Kyuhyun lagi. Ia tertawa karena lagi – lagi melihat ekspresi Sungmin yang ketahuan melamun olehnya.

"tidak" jawab Sungmin salah tingkah. Dan mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping. Asal tak melihat Kyuhyun.

"baiklah, ayo kita kembali keasrama" ajak Kyuhyun. Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun menggandeng tangan Sungmin. Dan berjalan lebih dulu.

"hubungan mereka berjalan dengan cepat sekali" ucap Henry yang berdiri tak jauh dari Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tadi.

Henry yang sedari tadi berdiri ditempatnya saat melihat Kyuhyun berjalan menghampiri Sungmin.

Walaupun ia tak mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan. Tapi dari sini terlihat dengan jelas bagaimana kakaknya itu tertawa senang dan Sungmin yang salah tingkah. Dan terakhir mereka berjalan bersama dengan bergandengan tangan.

\- KYUMIN -

Sudah seminggu sejak hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin membaik. Sejak saat itu juga mereka selalu berangkat dan pulang bersama.

Akibatnya banyak dari staf, perawat bahkan dokter dirumah sakit ini mencium kedekatan mereka. Banyak dari mereka yang bergosip tentang Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

Banyak juga yang beranggapan mereka telah berpacaran bahkan menikah secara diam – diam.

Baik Sungmin maupun Kyuhyun tak pernah memusingkan hal itu. Mereka seakan buta dan tuli dengan gosip dan berita burung itu.

Seakan yang digosipkan itu benar mereka berdua saat ini tak segan – segan untuk menunjukkan kedekatan mereka. Seperti makan siang bersama. Atau jika saat mereka berpapasan akan saling melempar senyum atau pandangan.

Seperti saat ini mereka sedang berada dikafé. Menikmati makan siang mereka. "kau tak mau memakan makananmu?" tanya Kyuhyun heran. Sedari tadi Sungmin hanya memandangi makanannya saja.

"ahh saya mau kok" jawab Sungmin. Ia langsung memakan makanan yang ia pesan.

"kau tak nyaman ya makan bersamaku?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi. "ahh nyaman kok" jawab Sungmin lagi.

"kalau nyaman, berarti kau mulai menyukaiku ya?" ucap Kyuhyun asal. Mata Sungmin langsung membulat sempurna mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun barusan.

"tidak" jawab Sungmin mantap. Walaupun wajahnya tak bisa dibohongi. Memerah.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menahan tawannya saja. Akhir – akhir ini Kyuhyun selalu saja mudah tersenyum bahkan tertawa karena tingkah Sungmin. Yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan. Dan seakan Kyuhyun menemukan sosok asli dari Sungmin.

.

.

.

"aku pulang" ucap Ryeowook saat memasuki rumahnya. Matanya tak sengaja melihat seseorang wanita duduk disofa ruang tengah itu.

"dia siapa?" bisik Ryeowook kepada pelayan disampingnya.

"tunangannya tuan Kyuhyun, nona" jawab pelayan Go sopan.

"oh si manja, mau apa dia kesini?" ucap Ryeowook berubah menjadi dingin.

"saya tak tahu nona. Di sudah sejak makan siang disini" ucap pelayan Go lagi.

"eomma mana?" "Nyonya sedang keluar sebentar"

"dan dimanja itu masih disini? Dasar tak tahu malu" ucap Ryeowook ketus. Lalu ia berjalan menuju ruang tengah.

"bukannya kau tahu Kyuhyun tak pernah kesini?" ucap Ryeowook dingin. Sambil ia duduk disofa single berwarna putih.

Jieun yang kaget dengan kedatangan Ryeowook. Langsung menegok kearah Ryeowook duduk. "aku tahu, aku kesini bukan untuk menemui Kyuhyun oppa"

"cih Kyuhyun oppa. Memangnya kau siapa. Dengan beraninya memanggil adikku dengan sebutan oppa" ucap Ryeowook dingin.

"aku tunangannya eonnie" jawab Jieun manja

"tunangan? Kau tahukan divinisi tunangan itu apa?"

Jieun menggelengkan kepalanya "tidak"

"dasar bodoh. Tunangan itu kedua manusia saling mencintai, mengasihi, dan saling percaya. Dan yang paling penting bertunangan itu adalah keadaan dimana keduanya bahagia tanpa paksaan sama sekali. Itu baru namanya tunangan"

"kami saling mengasihi dan mencintai. Kami juga bahagia dengan tunangan ini"

"bahagia? Mencintai? Mengasihi? Kau saja bukan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tak sama sekali bahagia. Malah disini dia yang dirugikan dan kasihan. Ternyata kau cukup egois ya. Hanya mementingkan kesenangan diri sendiri tanpa memikirkan orang lain yang dirugikan olehmu. Asal kau tahu anak manja. Sebelum kau ada Kyuhyun telah memiliki kekasih yang lebih cantik, lebih dewasa, dan lebih mandiri darimu. Dia adalah gadis sederhana dengan hati yang baik. Tidak sepertimu kaya karena orangtuamu dan manja seperti anak – anak yang haus akan kasih sayang. Kau bergaya dan berkepribadian sobong bak anak presiden korea. Kau selalu ingin dipuji dan disanjung. Dan kau adalah wanita boros, hanya mau memakai barang dan pakaian keluaran terbaru dan buatan desainer internasional"

"tapi dia miskin, untuk apa mempunyai pacar gadis miskin seperti dia" sanggah Jieun cepat.

"memang dia miskin. Tapi dia tahu diri. Dia tak mengemis dan memohon kepada eommaku hanya untuk dijodohkan dengan adikku. Agar setelah kau dapat Kyuhyun. Kau akan pamer dengan teman – teman sosialitamu bahwa Kyuhyun sangatlah mencintaimu. Dan bercerita ala negeri dongengmu itu" ucap Ryeowook dingin. Sangat dingin.

"pergilah, orang yang hanya meladeni tingkah konyolmu itu sedang pergi. Hanya tinggal orang – orang yang sangat membenci kehadiranmu disini. Kepala Kim!" usir Ryeowook dengan dinginnya. Tak lama kepala pelayan Kim datang dari pintu belakang.

"nona membutuhkan sesuatu?" tanya kepala pelayan Kim.

"tolong kau tetap disini. Dan pastikan kalau anak manja dan sombong ini sudah benar – benar pergi darisini" perintah Ryeowook sambil bangun dari duduknya. Dan melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ruang tengah.

Baru beberapa langkah. Suara Jieun menghentikan langkahnya. "tak usah menungguku, karena aku akan pergi" ucap Jieun kesal. Dan pergi begitu saja tanpa berpamitan.

"dasar manusia tak sopan. Untuk aku telah merekamnya. Akan kutunjukan ini padamu Kyu. Kepala Kim. Gomawo"ucap Ryeowook dan setelah itu ia benar – benar melangkahkan kakinya kelantai dua. Dengan wajah yang bahagia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

Anyeong saya kembali lagi, bagaimana chap 9 ini tambah seru? Atau malah semakin membosankan? Maaf lagi nih updetnya lama banget hehe, aku lagi bingung untuk bagi waktuku antara sekolah dan kegiatan lainnya. Termasuk nulis nihh..

Karena banyak yang harus dikerjakan jadi sempet hampir dua bulan ff ini ga aku sentuh sama sekali..

Makasih juga buat yang suka dan bilang bagus FF ini, dan nungguin kelanjutan cerita ini.

Thanks juga yang udah review, And see you next chap, byee!

,

,

,

,

,

,

Keep Support and Love Kyumin

And I'm JOYers...


	10. Chapter 10

"loh kenapa kau sendirian Wookie-ya, kemana adik – adikmu? Sebentar lagi appa akan datang" tanya Nyonya Cho saat melihat Ryeowook turun sendirian dari kamar Kyuhyun dilantai dua.

"mereka belum siap-siap eomma. Malah saat aku masuk kedalam kamar Kyuhyun mereka dengan asyiknya berperang bantal" ucap Ryeowook sambil berjalan keruang tengah. Bergabung dengan sang eomma yang sedang duduk sambil membaca majalah.

"aish, sudah tahu appanya akan datang dan berlibur. Bukannya siap – siap. Malah bermain. Seperti tak ada waktu bermain saja"gumam Nyonya Cho kesal. Mengingat tingkah kedua putranya itu. Mereka bagaikan permen karet. Yang tak pernah bisa dipisahkan.

Dimana ada Kyuhyun disutu pasti ada Henry. Begitupun sebaliknya. Tak ayal membuat mereka sering disebut kembar oleh orang – orang.

"tapi tak apa eomma. Biarkan mereka bermain. Pasti kalau mereka sudah dewasa. Mereka akan sibuk dengan urusan masing – masing. Jangankan untuk bermain dan bercanda. Menyapa saja mungkin akan jarang" ucap Ryeowook kepada sang eomma.

"ya kau benar Wookie-ya. Kau memang putri eomma yang pintar dan juga sangat sayang dengan adik – adikmu" jawab Nyonya Cho sambil mengelus kepala Ryeowook sayang. Tak lupa senyum nya yang menghiasi wajah paruh bayanya itu.

"hihi, terimakasih eomma atas pujiannya. Aku jadi malu" ucap Ryeowook malu – malu. Nyonya Cho hanya menanggapi dengan senyuman dan sentilan kecil dihidung Ryeowook gemas.

"EOMMA... TOLONG AKUU KYUHYUN HYUNG MENYERANGKU" teriakan Henry tiba – tiba. Sambil berlari turun kebawah. Menghampiri eomma nya.

"YA HENRY-A BERHETI KAU. JANGAN MENGHINDAR DARIKU" teriak Kyuhyun yang berusaha mengejar Henry turun kebawah.

"EOMMA... tolong akuuu... Kyuhyun Hyung menyerangku terus" ucap Henry sesampainya diruang tengah. Langsung berlindung disamping Nyonya Cho. Dengan memeluk sang eomma.

"ya Henry-a kau sangat payah sekali. Begitu saja kau sudah kabur. Dan sekarang kau berlindung disamping eomma lagi. Huuu dasar Henry payah" ucap Kyuhyun mengejek Henry.

"ya Kyuhyun-a kau tak boleh begitu dengan Henry" ucap Ryeowook

"biarkan saja Noonna, habis siapa suruh dia berani menyerangku duluan dengan melemparkan mainnya kearahku. Giliran aku akan membalasnya ia malah kabur seperti ini" jelas Kyuhyun.

"habisnya kau terus – terusan menyerangku dengan bantal – batal itu. Akukan kesal. Belum lagi kau terus menantangku untuk melawanmu" bela Henry pada dirirnya sendiri.

"sudah – sudah. Kalian berdua sama – sama bersalah. Mainan dan bantal eomma belikan bukan untuk alat berperang kalian dirumah. Lagipula seperti tidak ada mainan yang lain saja. Kaliankan bisa bermain mainan yang eomma dan appa belikan bersama – sama" ucap Nyonya Cho tegas. Akibatnya baik Kyuhyun maupun Henry saling menunduk. Dan meresa bersalah.

"ayo kalian saling meminta maaf, setelah itu kalian naik kekamar kalian. Bersiap – siaplah karena appa sedang dalam perjalanan kemari. Dan kita berlima akan berlibur. Kalian mengerti"

"nde eomma" ucap Kyuhyun dan Henry bersama – sama.

TRANFORMED OF LOVE

Author : Oh Yoo Ra

Genre : drama, romance, angst

Rate : M

Cast : Lee Sungmin a.k.a Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun a.k.a Cho Kyuhyun

Cho Henry a.k.a Henry Lau

Cho Ryeowook a.k.a Kim Ryeowook

Choi Siwon a.k.a Choi Siwon

Kim Kibum a.k.a Kim Kibum

Cha Jieun a.k.a Cha Jieun

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"bahagia? Mencintai? Mengasihi? Kau saja bukan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tak sama sekali bahagia. Malah disini dia yang dirugikan dan kasihan. Ternyata kau cukup egois ya. Hanya mementingkan kesenangan diri sendiri tanpa memikirkan orang lain yang dirugikan olehmu. Asal kau tahu anak manja. Sebelum kau ada Kyuhyun telah memiliki kekasih yang lebih cantik, lebih dewasa, dan lebih mandiri darimu. Dia adalah gadis sederhana dengan hati yang baik. Tidak sepertimu kaya karena orangtuamu dan manja seperti anak – anak yang haus akan kasih sayang. Kau bergaya dan berkepribadian sobong bak anak presiden korea. Kau selalu ingin dipuji dan disanjung. Dan kau adalah wanita boros, hanya mau memakai barang dan pakaian keluaran terbaru dan buatan desainer internasional"

"tapi dia miskin, untuk apa mempunyai pacar gadis miskin seperti dia" sanggah Jieun cepat.

"memang dia miskin. Tapi dia tahu diri. Dia tak mengemis dan memohon kepada eommaku hanya untuk dijodohkan dengan adikku. Agar setelah kau dapat Kyuhyun. Kau akan pamer dengan teman – teman sosialitamu bahwa Kyuhyun sangatlah mencintaimu. Dan bercerita ala negeri dongengmu itu" ucap Ryeowook dingin. Sangat dingin.

"pergilah, orang yang hanya meladeni tingkah konyolmu itu sedang pergi. Hanya tinggal orang – orang yang sangat membenci kehadiranmu disini. Kepala Kim!" usir Ryeowook dengan dinginnya. Tak lama kepala pelayan Kim datang dari pintu belakang.

"nona membutuhkan sesuatu?" tanya kepala pelayan Kim.

"tolong kau tetap disini. Dan pastikan kalau anak manja dan sombong ini sudah benar – benar pergi darisini" perintah Ryeowook sambil bangun dari duduknya. Dan melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ruang tengah.

Baru beberapa langkah. Suara Jieun menghentikan langkahnya. "tak usah menungguku, karena aku akan pergi" ucap Jieun kesal. Dan pergi begitu saja tanpa berpamitan.

"dasar manusia tak sopan. Untung aku telah merekamnya. Akan kutunjukan ini padamu Kyu. Kepala Kim. Gomawo"ucap Ryeowook dan setelah itu ia benar – benar melangkahkan kakinya kelantai dua. Dengan wajah yang bahagia.

,

,

Kyuhyun yang berada didalam kamarnya. Duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang dengan kaki yang ia luruskan. Sambil membaca buku tentang ilmu kedokterannya.

Saat sedang asyik dan tenggelam dalam bukunya. Tiba – tiba handphone Kyuhyun berbunyi. Tanda satu pesan masuk.

Kyuhyun langsung mengalihkan padangannya kearah nakas. Dimana sang ponselnya tergeletak disana.

Ia ambil dan membaca nama pengirimnya. "noonna?" gumam Kyuhyun. Selanjutnya ia buka pesan tersebut dan membacanya.

From : 내눈나

Kyu dengarkan dan kau akan tahu yang sebenarnya. Dan ingat aku akan selalu didepanmu untuk mendukung dan melindungimu Kyu. Kau tenang saja.

Setelah selesai membaca. Kyuhyun segera menekan icon putar pada pesan suara dibawahnya itu. Dan mendengarkannya dalam diam.

Kyuhyun langsung mengetik balasan pesan dari Ryeowook.

To : 내눈나

Aku sudah mendengarnya Noonna, terimakasih atas informasinya. Dan terimakasih juga telah berusaha melindungi dan membelaku. Tapi untuk saat ini biar aku dahulu yang berusaha menggagalkannya.

Setelah selesai memblas pesan dari Ryeowook. Kyuhyun kembali lagi kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda.

Walau ia tak sefokus sebelum pesan Ryeowook datang. Pikirannya sekarang tengah bercabang. Antara kesal dan khawatir.

Kesal karena wanita yang dijodohkan dengannya itu. Sangatlah memandang tahta dan harta. Sedangkan ia benci wanita yang seperti itu.

Dan khawatir lantaran ia takut setelah ini. Jieun akan melaporkan obrolannya dengan Ryeowook kepada eommanya.

Otomatis eommanya akan marah besar. Berujung dengan ancaman yang eommanya lontarakan agar perjodohan ini tetap terjadi. Termasuk mengancam keberadaan Sungmin.

Dan Kyuhyun tak ingin semua itu terjadi. Apalagi ia harus melihat dan mendengar sang eomma marah dan merendahkan harga diri Sungmin didepannya. Ia juga tak mau menambah beban yang Sungmin alami selama ini.

Yang ia inginkan membuat wanita yang telah menyita seluruh pikirannya saat ini. Bahagia dan hidup damai tanpa beban hidupnya.

Jujur ia mulai menyukai Sungmin. Menurutnya Sungmin adalah wanita yang sangat berbeda dari wanita – wanita yang pernah ia temui.

Dan ia juga bertekat akan selalu melindungi Sungmin. Dari bahaya yang mengancam kehidupan wanita itu.

\- KYUMIN -

"oh eomma sudah pulang" ucap Ryeowook saat melihat Nyonya Cho berdiri diseberangnya. Dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"kau bicara apa saja dengan Jieun?" ucap Nonya Cho tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Ryeowook terlebih dahulu.

"aku tak bicara apa – apa dengannya" jawab Ryeowook bingung.

"bohong! Kau pasti mengancamnyakan dan menjelek – jelekan dia. Iyakan?" ucap Nyonya Cho marah.

"oh apa dia mengadu pada eomma? Hehh dasar anak manja" kata Ryeowook.

"iya kalau dia mengadu kenapa? Apa ada masalah denganmu, eoh? Bahkan ia menangis kepada eomma"

"ya tentu saja tak ada masalah bagiku. Dasar cengeng. Baru dibilang begitu saja sudah mengadu sambil menangis lagi"

"dia tidak cengeng, wookie-a"

"tidak cengeng? Mengadu hal yang sangat sepele sambil menangis. Itu bukan cengeng namanya, hehh"

"sepele kau bilang! Mengancam dan merendahkan harga dirinya, kau bilang sepele? Dasar aneh" kata Nyonya Cho.

"yang aneh itu eomma dan wanita manja itu. Bukan aku" ucap Ryeowook kesal. Sambil menunjuk eommanya dan dirinya.

"hahh sudahlah aku tak ingin berdebat lama dengan orang yang lebih percaya dan lebih memilih membela mati – matian orang yang mempunyai harta dan tahta. Daripada harus membela anaknya sendiri. Dan aku tahu sekarang apa kelemahan mu eomma" ucap Ryeowook sambil berdiri dari duduknya. Dan melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ruang tengah.

.

.

Pagi menjelang siang. Suasana yang sunyi di ruang UGD. Membuat ruang yang biasanya sangat ramai. Kini hanya beberapa pasien yang menempati ranjang – ranjang perawatan.

Sungmin yang sedang tugas berkeliling untuk mengecek kondisi pasien. Harus kembali mendengar namanya digosipi oleh teman – teman perawat dan staf ruang UGD. Yang berkumpul dicounter ruang UGD.

Sungmin mendengar dengan jelas apa yang mereka bicarakan. Sebenarnya ia cukup geram dengan pembicaraan orang – orang. Namun ia tak ingin membuat masalah dengan mereka.

Bukannya Sungmin takut terhadap mereka. Tetapi dia hanya malas berurusan dengan mereka. Akan tambah panjang saja masalahnya. Ia lebih baik diam. Dan berpura – pura tuli.

Tanpa mereka sadari. Kyuhyun keluar dari ruangannya. Dan berjalan kearah counter. Sambil berjalan ia sempatkan mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruang UGD.

Dan terakhir ia melihat para perawat dan stafnya. Berkumpul dimeja counter. Dan Kyuhyun tahu apa yang mereka lakukan. Tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah sedang membicarakan dirinya dan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tetap berjalan dalam diam tanpa menegur mereka. Ia ingin tahu seberapa jauh yang mereka tahu tentang dia dan Sungmin.

Setelah sampai dimeja counter. Kyuhyun memilih membuka laporan dan perkembangan pasien disini. Dan dari ia berdiri dengan sangat jelas dan terdengar semua yang mereka bicarakan.

Pasalnya ia tengah berdiri dibelakang grobolan tersebut.

"jadi kau sering melihat dokter Cho mengunjungi perawat Lee kekamarnya?"

"bukan sering tapi hampir setiap hari. Pernah suatu hari dokter Cho baru pulang keasramanya dini hari bahkan pagi hari. Paling cepat dokter Cho baru pulang. Saat tengah hari akan datang"

"tak hanya itu. kau tahu bukan kalau perawat Lee sering masuk kedalam ruangan dokter Cho. Dengan alasan menyerahkan laporannya?"

"bukannya memang itu tugasnya?"

"ia memang tugasnya. Tapi apa kalian tak tahu kalau selama ini mereka bermesraan didalam sana"

"bermesraan?"

"iya bermesraan, pernah aku tak sengaja melihat dari celah tirai ruangan dokter Cho. Mereka sedang bercanda dan tertawa bersama. Dan lebih dari itu. aku pernah melihat mereka berpelukan sangaaat mesra"

"pantas saja perawat Lee selalu lama sekali keluar dari ruang dokter Cho"

"tapi kenapa dokter Cho tertarik dengan perawat Lee. Diakan sangat dingin"

"ya karena perawat Lee menggunakan guna – guna"

"hah, jangan sembarangan kau, perawat Jung"

"aku benar. Aku pernah melihat didalam loker perawat Lee. Ada sebuah kertas jimat yang ia tempelkan dipintu lokernya"

"seberapa jauh kalian tahu tentang Sungmin dan aku?" ucap Kyuhyun dingin tiba – tiba. Orang – orang yang berada didepannya itu langsung terkaget. Dan kompak menengok kearahnya. Dengan wajah yang keget, malu, dan sekaligus takut.

Langsung menundukkan kepalanya. Begitu mereka melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun yang marah.

"aku tanya, seberapa jauh kalian tahu tentang kami?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Dengan meninggi. Sontak orang – orang didepannya keget dan saling melirik satu sama lainnya.

"maafkan kami dokter kami tak sengaja membicarakan anda" ucap maaf salah satu staf laki – laki.

"tak sengaja katamu?"

"nde dokter. Kami juga tak tahu kalau ada anda disini. Kami benar – benar minta maaf"

"jadi jika aku tak disini kalian tetap asyik membicarakan kami. Dan membiarkan Sungmin mendengar pembicaraan kalian sekaligus mengerjakan tugas kalian, eoh. Kalian disini digaji dan bekerja bukan untuk menggosip dan membicarakan urusan orang yang tidak ada urusannya dengan kalian. Mulai saat ini dan seterusnya. Aku tak akan pernah mau melihat dan mendengar kalian bergosip seperti tadi lagi. Apa kalian mengerti, eoh?" ucap Kyuhyun panjang lebar. Dengan nada tegas setiap katanya juga penuh penekanan.

"nde kami mengerti" ucap mereka bersama – sama.

"Tunggu apalagi? Kembali bekerja" perintah Kyuhyun tegas. Sontak mereka semua langsung membubarkan dirinya. Ketempat mereka bekerja.

Kyuhyun langsung membalikkan badannya. Kembali keruangannya. Ia juga harus mengurus beberapa keperluan nya dan pekerjaan nya.

Namun matanya tak sengaja melihat Sungmin yang sedang berdiri diantara ranjang pasien. Menatap kearahnya dengan tangannya yang sedang memegang file didadanya.

Kyuhyun yakin sedari tadi Sungmin melihat semuanya. Dan juga mendengar. Seakan sadar Kyuhyun sedang melihat kearahnya. Sungmin langsung membalikkan badannya. Dan melanjutkan kegiatan awalnya.

\- KYUMIN -

"Siwonnie kau tak lupa bukan untuk membelikaan tiket untuk Sungmin?" tanya Kibum.

Saat ini mereka sedang menikmati makan malam disalah satu restaurant kota New York. Tepatnya di Lincoln Square Steak. Restaurant dengan dekorasi merah klasik era 60-an. Dengan menu steak kering dan makanan laut yang lezat. Tak lupa anggur global yang nikmat.

"tentu saja aku tak melupakan sahabat kita. Aku pesan bersama Kyuhyun. Agar ada yang menjaganya. Kau tahu sendirikan bagaimana sifat Sungmin"

"ahh syukurlah. Kau benar juga. Tapi aku jadi khawatir dengan Sungmin nantinya"

"khawatir kenapa lagi?"

"karena Cho ahjumma akan datang. Aku takut Sungmin akan menjadi sasaran kemarahannya. Kau kan tahu. Ahjumma mu itu tak suka dengan sungmin"

"ohh, masalah itu. Kau tenang saja selama masih ada Kyuhyun, aku dan Ryeowook noona. Kupastikan Sungmin akan aman"

.

.

Guyuran hujan dipagi hari. Membuat suhu di Seoul bertambah dingin. Dan membuat orang menjadi malas untuk beraktivitas. Merasa ingin melanjutkan tidurnya dengan nyaman.

Tapi itu tak berlaku bagi Kyuhyun. Pagi ini ia sedang bersiap – siap untuk memulai aktivitasnya.

Kyuhyun telah siap. Selanjutnya ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamarnya. Tak lupa membawa payungnya. Ia berjalan sendirian. Menembus hujan yang cukup lebat.

Sesampainnya didepan loby. Kyuhyun langsung menutup payungnya. Dan berjalan untuk mengambil plastik khusus menyimpan payung yang basah. Di dekat pintu masuk rumah sakit. Setelah memasukkan payungnya kedalam plastik. Ia segera masuk kedalam rumah sakit.

.

.

Ryeowook yang telah siap untuk berangkat mengajar. Berjalan menuju ruang makan. Untuk memulai aktivitasnya dengan sarapan. Agar ia mempunyai tenaga sampai siang nanti.

Sesampainya diruang makan. Moodnya kembali buruk saat melihat eommanya telah duduk dikursi sambil membaca koran.

Dengan keadaan diam tanpa menyapa eommanya. Ryeowook berjalan kearah kursinya. Duduk dan memulai memakan hidangan sarapan yang telah disiapkan.

Tak lama Nyonya Cho menutup korannya serta melipatnya menjadi dua. Dan ia taruh disamping piringnya.

Saat Nyonya Cho sedang menyesap kopinya. Kepala pelayan Kim datang. Dan menghampiri Ryeowook yang sedang menikmati sarapannya itu.

"maaf nona, tuan Kim telah datang untuk menjemput anda" ucap Kepala pelayan Kim kepada Ryeowook.

"ah baiklah, terimakasih Kim ahjumma"

"nde sama – sama nona, kalau begitu saya permisi dahulu" pamit kepala pelayan Kim.

"aku selesai" ucap Ryeowook sambil berdiri dari duduknya. Mengambil tasnya yang ia sampirkan dikursi. Dan melangkah pergi begitu saja. Tanpa berpamitan dengan Nyonya Cho.

Nyonya Cho hanya diam dengan sikap Ryeowook kepadanya. Nyonya Cho juga tak perduli dengan perubahan putri satu – satunya itu.

Ia tetap melanjutkan sarapannya dengan hikmat.

Sesampainya didalam mobil Yesung. Ryeowook duduk dengan wajah yang ditekuk kesal.

"kau kenapa lagi sih, setiap pagi aku harus melihat wajahmu yang seperti itu?" tanya Yesung penasaran.

"bagaimana aku tak kesal. Setiap hari aku harus mendengar belaan dan pujian untuk anak manja yang tak tahu apa – apa, kecuali harta dan tahta"

"maksudmu eommonim?"

"iya siapa lagi orang yang sangat menggilai harta dan harga diri. Kalau bukan eommonim kau"

Yesung terkekeh dengan ucapan kesal Ryeowook "eommonim ku itu berarti eommamu juga. Sudahlah lebih baik kita berangkat saja" ucap Yesung sambil menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Karena mengingat diluar sedang hujan.

\- KYUMIN -

Sungmin telah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya saat jam makan siang telah tiba. Ia menuruh papan jalan yang berisi data pasien. Diatas counter perawat.

"hai Sungmin" sapa Henry tiba – tiba. Seperti biasa Sungmin hanya menolehkan kepalanya saja guna melihat siapa yang menyapanya. Walau ia tahu kalau Henrylah yang menyapanya.

"Sungmin kau lapar tidak? Aku lapar sekali nih" ucap Henry kepada Sungmin.

"aku tak lapar" ucap Sungmin singkat.

"yah padahal aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang bersama" kata Henry pura – pura memelas

"kau benar – benar tak lapar?" tanya Henry lagi. "aku benar – benar tak lapar, Henry-ssi" ucap Sungmin lagi dengan kesal.

"ahh baiklah maafkan aku. Kalau begitu terpaksa deh aku pergi kekantin sendirian. Aku pamit Sungmin, bye" ucap Henry pasrah. Dan berjalan dengan lesunya menuju kantin rumah sakit.

"Henry oppa?" sapa seseorang wanita. Henry langsung menengok kearah suara wanita yang memangilnya.

Dan ia langsung membulatkan matanya saat tahu siapa yang memanggilnya itu.

"kau, untuk apa kau ada disini?" tanya Henry kesal dan kaget.

"tentu saja aku kesini untuk menemui tunanganku. Apa dia ada didalam?" ucap Jieun.

"dia tidak ada, Kyuhyun Hyung sedang ada rapat dan tak bisa diganggu" jawab Henry cepat.

"ya sudah kalau begitu, biar aku tunggu saja didalam" kata Jieun lagi. Sambil bersiap untuk melangkahkan kakinya kearah ruangan Kyuhyun.

"ya mau apa kau? Kyuhyun Hyung tak mengizinkan siapa pun masuk kedalam ruangannya tanpa seizin darinya" cegah Henry cepat – cepat.

"tapi akukan tunangannya. Jadi aku berhak untuk masuk kedalam" ucap Jieun ngotot.

"tetap saja tak boleh. Dan ingat ya kau itu belum menjadi tunangannya Kyuhyun Hyung"

Sungmin yang masih berdiri didepan counter perawat. Dan mendengar semua berdepatan Henry dan tunangan Kyuhyun itu. Pergi keluar dari ruang UGD. Melalui pintu disamping ruang Kyuhyun.

Saat Sungmin sudah sampai didepan pintu UGD. Tiba – tiba Kyuhyun keluar dari ruangannya dan melihat Sungmin yang berjalan menuju pintu keluar UGD.

"Sungmin" panggil Kyuhyun. Sungmin yang dipanggil oleh Kyuhyun langsung menoleh kearah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melanjutkan langkahnya. Berjalan kearah Sungmin dan berhenti tepat disamping wanita itu.

"kau mau kemana? Bukannya kantin berada disana?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk arah pintu utama ruang UGD.

Sungmin menengok kearah tunjuk Kyuhyun. "aku tak ingin kekantin" ucap Sungmin singkat. Sambil menengok kembali kerah Kyuhyun. Sehingga mereka berdiri berhadap – hadapan didepan UGD.

"lalu kau mau kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun menasaran.

Sebelum Sungmin menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun oppa" panggil Jieun dari arah ia berdiri. Kyuhyun yang dipanggil lantas menengok dan membulatkan matanya. Karena kaget dengan keberadaan Jieun yang ada disini.

Henry yang berada dibelakang Jieun hanya bisa pasrtah dan menunjukan wajah bersalah pada Kyuhyun.

Saat Kyuhyun melihat Jieun berjalan kearahnya. Kyuhyun langsung menggandeng tangan Sungmin dan pergi dari sana dengan cepat.

Jieun yang melihat Kyuhyun pergi dengan cepat. Panik dan langsung mengejar Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terus berjalan cepat sambil terus menggandeng tangan Sungmin dengan erat. "kenapa kau tak bilang kalau dia ada sini?" tanya Kyuhyun kepada Sungmin. Sambil mereka terus berjalan cepat. sesekali juga Kyuhyun menegok kearah belakang. Guna memastikan Jieun ada dibelangnya untuk mengejar mereka apa tidak.

"untuk apa aku beritahu anda. Aku bukan siapa – siapa anda" ucap Sungmin kesal.

Niat Kyuhyun untuk berhenti dan berdebat dengan Sungmin pupus. Pasalnya ia tak sengaja melihat Jieun berlari mengejar mereka "Kyuhyun oppa tunggu" teriak Jieun sambil terus berlari.

Untung saja keadaan koridor sangat sepi jadi tak ada satu orangpun yang mendengarnya. Kyuhyun langsung berbalik dan bersiap untuk lari. Mereka terus berlari sangat jauh. Sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sampai dijalan pertigaan koridor tersebut.

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun berlari kearah kiri dan masuk kedalam celah dinding yang cukup dalam. Sehingga tak ada yang dapat menemukannya dengan Sungmin.

Mereka berdiri dengan saling berhadap – hadapan. Dan bisa dibilang sangat dekat. Pasalnyanya celah yang menjadi tempat persembunyian mereka sangatlah kecil. Sehingga membuat mereka berdiri sangat dekat. Bahkan Sungmin dapat melihat dada bidang Kyuhyun sangat dekat.

Kyuhyun yang terus menengok kearah koridor dengan cemas. Ia terus mengatus nafasnya. Tanpa sengaja Kyuhyun menegok kearah Sungmin yang berada didepannya. Mata mereka bertemu. Saling memandang satu sama lain.

Tanpa sadar mata Kyuhyun mengarah kearah bibir Sungmin yang terbuka. Kepalanya ia arahkan maju kedepan dan berhenti tepat didepan bibir Sungmin.

Sungmin menutup matanya tanpa melakukan perlawanan. Seakan mendapat izin dari Sungmin Kyuhyun memajukan kepalanya sedikit. Dan.. _**CUP**_

Awalnya Kyuhyun hanya berniat mengecupnya saja. Namun lama – lama ciumannya menjadi sebuah lumatan dan sedikit menggigit bibir atas Sungmin. Sungmin hanya dapat mengikuti alur ciumana Kyuhyun tanpa berdiat membalasnya.

Mereka terus berciuman. Dengan keberaniannya Sungmin mulai membalas setiap lumatan yang Kyuhyun berikan. Dibalik ciuman mereka. Diam – diam mereka tersenyum bahagia.

Kyuhyun terus memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sesekali Kyuhyun menekan tengkuk Sungmin. Jangan lupakan tangan mereka yang terus bertautan saling menggengam satu sama lain dengan eratnya. Tangan Sungmin yang satunya ia gunakan untuk memegang jas dokter Kyuhyun dengan erat.

.

.

Hari keberangkatan mereka ke Amerika telah tiba. Nyonya Cho, Ryeowook serta Henry telah berangkat sejak tadi siang. Siwon sengaja membedakan jadwal penerbangan mereka. Untuk menghindari terjadi ssuatu hal tak diinginkan.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sedang menunggu keberangkatannya dua puluh menit lagi. Mereka duduk berdampingan dideretan bangku diruang tunggu.

Kyuhyun yang tampil casual. Hanya memakai celana jeans dengan kaos polo berwarna navy polos. Dan dibalut dengan bomber jaket berwarna abu - abu. Ia juga memakai sepatu adidas berwarna hitam.

Tak berbeda jauh dengan Kyuhyun. Sungmin tampil dengan manisnya. Hanya dibalut dengan kaos lengan pendek berwarna putih polos. Dan dipadukan dengan rok midi berwarna putih dengan corak blue rose. Tak lupa ia menggunakan sneakers berwarna putih tulang. Rambutnya dibiarkan berantakan dengan ia kucir gulung sedang.

Hari semakin malam. Mereka dijadwalkan akan berangkat pukul sembilan. Siwon beralasan selain untuk menghidari Nyonya Cho bertemu dengan Sungmin dibandara. Dan berujung dengan batalnya kepergian Sungmin ke Amerika. Siwon juga tahu betul bahwa mereka berdua tak mau meninggalkan pekerjaan mereka terlalu lama.

Sebenarnya ini adalah permintaan Kyuhyun. Untuk tetap bekerja dipagi harinya dan pulang seperti biasa.

Pengumuman bahwa pemberangkatan telah disiarkan. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bersiap – siap untuk keberangkatan mereka ke Amerika.

Kyuhyun membantu Sungmin membawakan koper milik Sungmin. "biar aku saja" ucap Kyuhyun saat Sungmin ingin mengabil alih kopernya. Tanpa penolakan. Dengan wajah yang kesal dan tak lupa bibirnya ia monyongkan Sungmin memilih membenarkan letak sling bag biru nya.

Kyuhyun yang melihat ekspresi Sungmin hanya terkekeh. "kajja, jangan biarkan petugas itu menunggu lama" ucap gurau Kyuhyun. Sambil berjalan menuju petugas didepan pintu keberangkatan. Sungmin memilih berjalan dibelakang Kyuhyun.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama delapan jam. Akhirnya mereka sampai di _Los Angeles Internasional airport._ Perbedaan waktu yang cukup jauh. Yaitu delapan jam. Membuat mereka harus sampai di Los Angeles pada pukul sebelas pagi. Satu jam sebelum waktu makan siang tiba.

Saat mereka berdua keluar dari pintu kedatangan. Mereka telah disambut oleh Siwon dan Kibum. Sungmin yang melihat Kibum melambaikan tangan kepadanya. Ia langsung berlari mendekat kearah Kibum.

Dan seperti biasa mereka berpelukan dengan sangat erat. "syukurlah kau datang dengan selama Sungminnie" ucap Kibum gembira.

Kyuhyun berhenti disamping Sungmin. Didepan Siwon. Mereka juga tak lupa memberi salam selamat datang.

"kalian sampai juga disini" ucap Siwon kepada Kyuhyun.

"tentu saja, akukan tak mau melewatkan upacara yang sangat penting ini" jawab Kyuhyun tak lupa dengan senyumnya.

Dua laki – laki itu terus saja melihat dua perempuan yang tak kunjung melepas peelukan mereka. Sesekali mereka melempar tawa.

Tak lama Sungmin melepas pelukannya dengan Kibum. Dan memberi salam kepada Siwon.

"oh ya, Sungmin apa Kyuhyun berbuat macam – macam denganmu selama perjalanan?" tanya Siwon kepada Sungmin.

Kyuhyun yang menjadi objeknya mulai kesal dengan ucapan sepupunya "aish, mulai lagi" ucap Kyuhyun kesal.

Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Siwon. Sungmin menengok kearah Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi bingung. "amm.. tidak Kyuhyun tidak melakukan apa – apa padaku" jawab Sungmin pasti.

"sayang, sepertinya ada yang sebentar lagi akan menyusul kita" ucap Siwon kepada Kibum. Namun mata Siwon melihat kearah dua orang didepannya.

Seakan tahu apa yang dimaksud Siwon. Tak membuat Kibum mengembangkan senyuman gembiranya "nde kau benar sayang"

"aish sampai kapan kalian membiarkan kami berdiri disini?" tanya Kyuhyun kesal. Mendengar keluhan dari Kyuhyun. Membuat mereka bertiga tertawa. Tetapi Sungmin lebih memilih menyembunyikan tawanya.

Kyuhyun yang melihat mereka menertawainya. Tak lantas membuat Kyuhyun bertambah kesal. "wae kenapa kau tahan. Keluarkan saja sama seperti teman – temanmu. Aku tak apa keluarka" ucap Kyuhyun kesal saat melihat Sungmin mencoba menahan tawanya. Dan meninggalkan mereka begitu saja.

Sungmin yang melihat Kyuhyun pergi. Langsung diam dan berniat untuk mengejar Kyuhyun.

"sudahlah Sungmin. Kyuhyun memang seperti orangnya. Nanti juga dia akan baik lagi" ucap Siwon sambil mencegah Sungmin mengejar Kyuhyun. "tapi..." kata Sungmin terpotong.

"Siwon benar Sungmin. Ayo sebaiknya kita kemobil. Kita akan mengantarkan kalian kehotel" ucap Kibum cepat. Dan langsung menarik tangan Sungmin.

Sesampainya dihotel Kibum memberitahu bahwa Sungmin akan satu kamar dengan Ryeowook.

Hal itulah yang sekarang ia pikirkan. Selama perjalanannya kekamar hotel dilantai 13. Ia terus berfikir tentang nasibnya nanti. Ia takut kalau sifat noonna dari Kyuhyun itu akan sama dengan sifat ibu mereka.

Ia terus berfikir aneh – aneh. Sampai tak terasa ia telah sampai dilantai 13. Ia ragu untuk keluar dari lift. Namun dengan keberaniannya. Akhirnya ia keluar dari lift. Dan berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya nanti.

Kibum bilang nomor kamarnya itu adalah 1307. Setelah ketemu dengan kamarnya. Ia kembali memastikan bahwa nomornya tak salah. Karena tadi Kibum juga memberi tahu bahwa didepan kamarnya itu Kyuhyun dan Henry yang menempatinya.

Dengan keberaniannya. Sungmin memasukkan kartu yang berguna sebagai pembuka kamar tersebut.

Setelah benar – benar terbuka Sungmin dengan ragu – ragu masuk kedalam kedalam ruang kamar tersebut.

Saat ia masuk. Dapat Sungmin lihat tv yang berada didepan ranjang menyala. Ia berjalan masuk kedalam. Terdapat dua single bad yang sangat besar untuk ukuran single bad.

Sesampainya didepan ranjang. Sungmin tak menemukan keberadaan Ryeowook disana. Tak lama ia dapat mendengar suara gemericik air dari dalam kamar mandi. Sungmin mengira bahwa Ryeowook sedang ada didalam sana.

Sungmin langsung ingat dengan keberadaan kopernya. Ia langsung mencari – cari dimana kopernya berada. Ia takut Kyuhyun tak menaruhnya didalam sini.

Saat sedang serius mencari. Ia tak sadar bahwa Ryeowook telah keluar dari kamar mandi. Saat tadi dikamar mandi ia memang mendengar ada orang yang masuk kedalam kamar ini. Dan seperti dugaanya benar.

"kau sedang mencari apa?" tanya Ryeowook kepada Sungmin. Sungmin yang ditanya langsung kaget dengan keberadaan Ryeowook didepannya.

"emmm.."jawab Sungmin bingung. Ketakutannya bertabah saat Ryeowook berjalan kearahnya. dan duduk diatas ranjang.

"aku tanya kau sedang mencari apa?" tanya Ryeowook lagi.

Dengan gelisah Sungmin menjawab "koper, koperku" ucap Sungmin gugup.

Mendengar jawaban Sungmin membuat Ryeowook terkekeh. "oh kopermu, tadi Kyuhyun mengantarkan kesini. Dan aku sudah menyusun semua pakaianmu didalam sana" ucap Ryeowook sambil menunjuk lemari pakaian berwarna putih disamping meja tv.

Sungmin langsung mengitu arah tunjuk Ryeowook. "dan aku juga menaruh kopermu disana bersama dengan koperku" lanjut Ryeowook lagi.

"emm.. terimakasih Nona Cho" ucap Sungmin.

"haha benar ya kata Kyuhyun dan Henry kau memang sangat lucu" ucap Ryewook sambil tertawa. "Sungmin duduklah aku ingin mengobrol dengan mu" perintah Ryeowook kepada Sungmin.

Sungmin langsung duduk diranjang seberang ranjang yang diduduki Ryeowook.

"santai aja Sungmin. Aku tak akan berbuat macam – macam padamu kok. Dan jangan panggil aku Nona Cho, eoh. Panggil aku Ryeowook eonnie. Arra" jelas Ryewook

"nn..nde eonn..eonnie" ucap Sungmin terbata – bata.

"kau cantik sekali, pantas adik – adikku sangat menyukaimu" puji Ryeowook dengan tulusnya.

"nde?" tanya Sungmin tak menegerti. Ryeowook terkekeh pelan saat melihat ekspresi wajah Sungmin yang menunjukkan kebingungan.

"Sungmin, mungkin kau tak pernah mendengar cerita ini. Tapi percayalah kau adalah satu – satunya orang yang akan tahu nantinya. Selain keluargaku" ucap Ryeowook dengan seriusnya.

Dan Sungmin bertambah bingung dengan apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh Ryeowook kepadanya.

"kau mungkin bingung dengan perkataanku tadi. Tapi ada satu rahasia yang cukup besar. Dan kurasa kau harus tahu itu. Karena aku yakin kau bisa merubah mereka menjadi lebih baik lagi" lanjut Ryeowook dengan ekspresi dan nada bicara yang khawatir dan putus asa.

"dahulu mereka adalah kakak beradik yang sangatlah dekat. Dimana ada Kyuhyun dan disitu juga ada Henry. Mereka selalu ada saja waktu untuk bermain bersama. Entah dimana dan kapan mereka bermain. Mereka tak perduli. Namun semuanya berubah saat libur musim panas. Kami sekeluarga pergi berlibur kedaerah daegu untuk menghabiskan libur musim panas disana. Namun saat dalam perjalanan menuju kesana. Seperti biasa mereka selalu bermain. Aku ingat bahwa mereka sedang bermain tebak siapa dia. Dengan cara menutup mata orang yang menebaknya. Saking senangnya mereka bermain. Kyuhyun mengajak Henry untuk bermain bersama appa. Saat itu appa mengendarai sendiri mobil yang kami tumpangi. Dengan penuh paksaan dari mereka akhirnya appa menyetujui permintaan mereka. Kyuhyun menyuruh Henry untuk menutup mata appa. Dan Kyuhyun yang memberi pertanyaan. Namun karena Henry terlalu lama dan menutup semua mata appa. Awalnya appa bisa menebak dengan benar. Dan kami tertawa bersama. Tak lama begitu eomma tak sengaja melihat kearah depan. Appa telah melewati garis lawan arah. Dan tak jauh didepan mobil kami. Ada sebuah truk besar dengan kecepatan tinggi. Eomma berteriak untuk memperingatkan appa. Kami semua kaget. Namun takdir tetap takdir. Kecelakan itu tak bisa terhidarkan lagi. Mobilkan ditabrak oleh truk tadi dan terguling – guling sangat jauh. Kami semua terluka parah. Kami harus dilarikan kerumah sakit. Tapi kata eomma appa telah tiada saat tim medis mencoba membawa appa kerumah sakit. Appa kami meninggal ditempat" jeda Ryeowook sambil menghapus air matanya yang terus jatuh.

Sungmin yang mendengar cerita tragis itu. Membuatnya ikut sedih. Namun harus ia tahan. Dengan keberaniannya. Sungmin bangkit dari duduknya. Dan menghampiri Ryeowook yang masih berusaha menghentikan tangisnya.

Sungmin rangkul bahu Ryeowook dan mengelusnya dengan pelan. Guna menenangkannya.

"semua berubah, sejak saat itu semua berubah. Kyuhyun menjadi pemarah dan bersikap dingin. Henry menjadi pendiam dan selalu merasa bersalah. Dan eomma yang jadi gila harta dan sosialitanya. Dan aku. Aku berubah menjadi anak yang membenci kelurganya sendiri. Aku tak bisa berbuat apa – apa lagi untuk keluargaku" ucap Ryeowook frustasi.

"tapi Sungmin maukah kau membantuku mengubah kelurgaku?" tanya Ryeowook. Sungmin langsung kaget dengan pertanyaan yang Ryeowook ajukan padanya.

"ttapi eonnie. Aku bukan siapa – siapa dikeluarga anda" ucap Sungmin.

"aku tahu, tapi sebentar lagi kau juga masuk dari bagian keluarga kami"

"nde? Maksud eonnie?"

"Sungmin asal kau tahu. Aku sudah mencium kedekatan kalian berdua. Mulai dari makan bersama, bertamasya, berkencan, bahkan sampai kalian berciumanpun aku tahu" ucap Ryeowook dengan nada menggoda.

Sungmin yang mendengar langsung membulatkan matanya kaget. Dan wajahnya berubah menjadi merah. Karena malu.

"Kyuhyun sangat beruntung mendapatkan kau Sungmin. Aku tak pernah melihat ia selalu tersenyum dan bersemangat setiap harinya. Sejak ia kenal dengan mu. Dia selalu ingin terus melindungimu dari siapapun. Termasuk eomma kami" ucap Ryeowook dengan gembira dan terharunya.

Lama mereka terdiam dengan pikirannya masing masing. Tiba – tiba suara Ryeowook mengagetkan Sungmin.

"oh ya aku baru ingat. Tadi sewaktu Kyuhyun memberikan kopermu. Kyuhyun juga memberi dua kotak. Yang satu ukuran sedang yang satu ukurannya lumayan besar. Sebentar aku ambilkan dulu" ucap Ryeowook. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah menuju lemari pakaian. Ryeowook mengambil dua kotak yang masik tersimpan rapi dibagian bawah lemari.

Ia keluarkan dan membawanya ke ranjang tempat Sungmin tadi duduk. Tanpa perintah Sungmin bangun dan melangkah kearah Ryeowook. Sesampainya disamping Ryeowook. "bukalah" perintah Ryeowook kepada Sungmin.

Dengan ragu Sungmin membuka kotak pertama yang ukurannya yang cukup besar. Baik Sungmin maupun Ryeowook kaget dengan isi kotak tersebut.

Sebuah gaun cantik berwarana dasar nude dengan corak bunga – bunga berwarana hitam. Sungmin mengeluakan gaun cantik itu dan mengukur dibadannya. Ryeowook yang melihatnya sangat gembira dan senang.

"wahh ini cantik sekali. Aku belum pernah menemukan gaun secantik ini. Apalagi kau yang memakainya. Kau pasti akan bertambah cantik Sungmin. Kyuhyun pintar juga mencari gaun yang sangat indah untukmu" ucap Ryeowook.

Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum. Jujur ia senang dengan gaun ini. Ryeowook benar. Ia juga tak pernah melihat gaun seindah ini. Pasti harganya mahal. Pikir Sungmin.

"ah Sungmin bagaimana kalau siang ini kita bermanja – manja menikmati kota ini? Lagipula acaranya baru besok siang. Jadi kita masih punya waktu beristirahat bukan, bagaimana kau maukan?"

Setelah memikir panjang akhirnya Sungmin mengganggukkan kepalanya "baiklah aku mau eonnie" ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

Sebelum mereka pergi. Sungmin memilih membereskan dressnya dan memasukkan kembali kedalam lemari. Dan mereka meninggalkan kamar hotel untuk bersenang – senang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

Anyeong saya kembali lagi, bagaimana chap 10 ini tambah seru? Atau malah semakin membosankan?

Maaf ya udah hampir empat bulan udah ga updet lagi..

Ada beberapa alasan yang membuat aku lama updet. Pertama aku udah jarang ada waktu luang buat ngelanjutin nulis,, yang kedua karena aku masih pelajar tingkat akhir dan banyak ujian ini itu. jadinya aku fokus sama belajar aku..

Dan sepertinya chap selanjutnya akan sama kaya chap ini. Aku belum tahu kapan aku bisa ngelanjutin chap 11 tapi aku akan usahain buat updet yaa.. tapi aku juga akan janji akan cepet updet lagi. Karena sehabis ini aku akan sibuk dengan pekerjaanku yang lainnya.

Makasih juga buat yang suka dan bilang bagus FF ini, dan nungguin kelanjutan cerita ini.

Thanks juga yang udah review, And see you next chap, byee!

,

,

,

,

,

,

Keep Support and Love Kyumin

And I'm JOYers...


End file.
